A TU LADO
by Ichimaru341
Summary: Laxus le rompe el corazon a Mirajane, Natsu la consuela y en los dos surge cierta quimica, por otra parte, Gildarts se lleva a nuestro pelirosa a entrenar porque al parecer se desatará una batalla de hermanos NATSU VS ZEREF. pareja principal NaMi (NatsuxMirajane) ligero gruvia. PASEN Y LEAN.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, es el primer capitulo de una serie cuya pareja principal será NaMi(NatsuxMirajane)mas que nada, es una historia editada, quienes hallan leido mi otro fic sabrán a lo que me refiero, ahora ya no es con cana es con Mira, en fin, espero le guste, tómense el tiempo para leerlo por favor.:3 A TU LADO.

CAPITULO I: CUANDO TE ROMPEN EL CORAZON

En cierta ciudad, se encuentra cierto gremio, donde habita cierto mago, con cierto tipo de magia y ciertos poderes, alguien que a pesar de todo siempre tiene su sonrisa en el rostro que lo caracteriza, alguien que es el mejor amigo, alguien en el que puedes confiar, aquel que te ayudará a pesar de que todos estén en su contra, si alguien muy fuerte y muy poderoso y no, no hablo de Jesucristo, me refiero a Natsu Dragneel, un dragon slayer de fuego, muy fuerte por cierto. En fin, el día de hoy, Fairy Tail se encuentra en una de sus famosas peleas matutinas: Cana bebiendo, Mesas y sillas volando por doquier, Mirajane y lissana conversando sobre parejas:

-y bien… Mira-nee, ¿Qué piensas acerca de Natsu?- preguntó la albina mayor, provocando que Mira se sonrojara

''lissana es muy amiga de Natsu, inclusive creo que le gusta, si le digo que me gusta un poco ella se sentirá mal'', pensaba para sí Mira- pues, es atractivo, pero me gusta mas laxus- dijo un poco sonrojada y desviando el tema

-bien, ¿y que le has dicho?-

-a que te refieres- preguntó la albina mayor

-ya le confesaste tu amor- pregunto juguetona la peliblanca menor

-¿Cómo crees que le diré lo que siento? ¿Cómo?, ¿Dónde?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Qué le digo?- preguntó sonrojada la peliblanca

-es facil, mira, yo le diré que alguien le trajo un paquete, que lo guardé en el almacén, mientras tanto, tu estarás en el almacén preparándote para cuando el llegue… solo tienes que decirle que te gusta mucho y que quieres ser mas que su amiga, que si pueden ser novios, el caerá redondito y tú podrás disfrutar del amor. Anímate Mirajane, hazlo por ti, dale una oportunidad al amor- terminó de explicarle lissana

-no es mala idea, suena muy bien, pero… ¿Cuándo?- preguntó intrigada la albina mayor

-veamos, laxus está en una misión mañana regresará, ya se mañana en la tarde.- dijo

-bien, me prepararé mentalmente para decírselo,-

-eso es todo hermana, animo, el te aceptará- dijo dándole ánimos

De pronto entró Natsu, se dirigió a la barra donde tamben estaba sentada Cana, Mira corrió para atenderle:

-Natsu-san, que se te ofrece- preguntó muy amablemente

-buenos días Mira, ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó el pelirosa, sonrojando un poco a la albina- verás, quiero un poco de lo que toma Cana-

-muy bien, gracias, enseguida te lo traigo- fue adentro del almacén y sacó un tarro, lo llenó de cerveza y se lo dio a Natsu

-gracias Mira, salud Cana- dijo levantando su cerveza, le dio un trago y en seguida se lo acabó, -en fin, estuvo rica, ahora… donde esta mister ice?, quiero pelear con el- preguntó mientras lo buscaba

-oo, Gray aceptó ir a una misión con juvia, al parecer, no vendrá sino hasta mañana.-dijo la castaña

-ya veo, bueno, no haré ningun encargo, happy y charle fueron a la playa, creo que iré con lucy.-dijo aburrido

-lucy, Erza, Gray, Juvia y Gajeel fueron a una misión juntos, al parecer era muy importante y de muy alto cuidado, te iban a llevar, pero como se trataba de no romper algo decidieron dejarte aquí.- replicó Cana

-awww, estaré aburrido durante mucho tiempo,- dijo mientras se dirigía a una mesa- no tengo nada que hacer, perderé el tiempo aquí- se sentó

Mirajane lo vio y se le acercó un poco

-hey, Natsu-san, que te parece si vamos a una misión los dos, para que no te aburras- preguntó la albina

-¿encerio?, harias eso por mi?- dijo el pelirosa

-si, de hecho, hay una misión sencilla, podemos ir y venir rapidamente-

-muy bien, no se hable mas, vamonos mira- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la albina, provocando que esta se sonrojara

-espera, le encargaré el bar a… lissana- se soltó y se dirigió a donde estaba lissana- oye, lissana, puedes encargarte del bar en lo que regreso, por favor, iré con Natsu a una misión- le preguntó

-si, no te preocupes Mira-nee, y una cosa mas- la expresión de Mira se hiso seria- conquista a Natsu.- dijo la joven sonrojando a Mira

-bien, ya me voy, adiós,- dijo y junto con Natsu partió

Llegaron a la estación de trenes, cosa que preocupó mucho a Natsu

-oi oi, Mira, no dijiste nada con los trenes

-sucede algo Natsu-san?- preguntó la albina

-no soporto los transportes, son mi debilidad- dijo rascandose la nuca

-ya veo, pero si vamos a pie tardaremos un día en hacer la misión-

-rayos, bueno, supongo que tendré que hacerlo por ti, en fin, que mas dá, adelante, compra los boletos- dijo un poco resignado

-gracias Natsu-san- dijo sonrojada y en su cabeza resonaba ese ''por ti''

Cuando abordaron al tren Natsu seguía normal, apenas puso marcha y el pelirosa se mareó, a medio camino Mirajane ya no soportaba verlo en esa condición y preguntó

-Natsu-san, hay algo que te alivie?-

-bueno, erza me pone en su regazo para que me tranquilice- dijo apenas conteniendo el vomito

-ya veo- ''me gustaría ponerte en mi regazo'', pensó- que te parece si te pones en mi regazo?- preguntó la albina casi inconcientemente

-probaré… -dijo mientras se colocaba en su regazo- Mirajane… me siento mejor.- dijo y luego se sentó normalmente para comenzarse a marear, se colocó de nuevo en su regazo y mágicamente estaba curado. Cuando se puso por fin, Mirajane estaba apenada, pero después se acostumbro ''se siente tan bien tenerte en mi regazo, ojala durara así para siempre'' pensó para sí. Luego de un rato Natsu se durmió, Mirajane solo acariciaba su pelo mientras lo veía, estaba encantada de que Natsu durmiera en su regazo, pero algo le quitó esa ilusion, era el altavoz que indicaba que estaban a punto de llegar, Mirajane intentó despertar al mago, insistió hasta que lo logró, ya habían llegado a la estación,

-Natsu-san, hemos llegado, ya llegamos, por favor despiértese- dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Natsu lentamente abrió los ojos y vio a mirajane frente a el, estaba todavía adormecido, así que mirajane lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a la salida, ya afuera ninguno de los dos quería soltarse, y no lo hicieron, de hecho, tomaron la mano del otro y caminaron hasta la oficina del alcalde, al llegar, tuvieron que soltarse, tocaron la puerta y una voz dijo ENTREN, ellos obedecieron y al entrar vieron a un señor ya grande y gordo sentado en una silla tras su escritorio arreglando los papeles.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?- preguntó el gordo

-buenas tardes, somos de Fairy Tail y venimos a cumplir su pedido.- dijo la albina

-ya veo, así que ustedes son, bueno, los monstruos que les mencioné están en el monte, en una cueva, es la única así que la verán fácilmente-

-bien, vamos Mira- la tomó de la manó y juntos salieron sin separar sus manos- lo unico que tenemos que hacer es derrotar a esos monstruos verdad Mira?- preguntó el pelirosa

-así es- respondió

-bueno, vamos a derrotar a esos debiluchos monstruos- dijo mientras caminaban tomados de la mano.

''ojala me tomarás de la mano por amor'' pensó la albina ''ojala te correspondiera''

Siguieron caminando mientras subían el monte, luego se toparon con la cueva.

-ya llegamos,- dijo mirajane

-tienes razon, tenemos que entrar,- soltó a la peliblanca y encendió sus puños- yo te alumbraré- ambos entraron muy lentamente

-gracias Natsu-san- dijo la albina mientras caminaban, luego, escucharon un rugido, entones salió una especie de gorila atacando a los dos, aventó a Mirajane, provocando que su pie se lastimara, Natsu lo esquivó RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO, sopló, sacando muchas llamas que inundaron al monstruo, este, termino de quemarse y quedó achicharrado,

-el papel decía que solo era un monstruo- dijo Mirajane mientras trataba de ponerse de pie

-Mira… dejame ayudarte,- la cargó entre brazos como si fuera su mayor tesoro- es todo?, acabamos la misión?- preguntó desanimado el mago

-si, al parecer, eso fue todo, vamos a cobrar la recompensa- dijo mientras se sonrojaba- perdona por hacer que me cargues- dijo la albina

-descuida, prefiero cargare a verte sufrir- dijo, provocando que la peliblanca se sonrojara extremadamente- ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó

-si, me siento bien, a excepción de mi pierna, aunque creo que no es mucho, quizas pisé mal y me torcí, es todo-

-muy bien- le dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, entonces fueron a cobrar la recompensa.

-valla que son rapidos- dijo el alcalde- bien, aquí tienen- dijo y les entregó una bolsa con su pago- no necesitamos nada mas, pueden irse- dijo mientras los levaba a la salida

-gracias- dijo mirajane, aun en brazos de Natsu. Salieron y se dirigieron a la estación, al pasar por la ciudad muchos los veían y entre ellos comentaban ''esa chica es muy afortunada'' ''quisiera que alguien me cargara así'' ''valla que el joven la ama'' era difícil negarlo, ambos estaban sonrojados, llegaron a la estación, Natsu pidió los boletos y entraron en el tren, Natsu acomodó a Mirajane y luego se puso sobre su regazo para después dormirse, Mira se sorprendió pero, no quería quitarlo, el le gustaba, Mirajane disfrutaba que se posara sobre su regazo, le acarició el pelo rosa y volvió a pensar, ''que debo hacer… me gustas y tambien laxus… creo que te dejare ser feliz con mi hermana'' el tren partió y todo el camino Mirajane se la pasó repitiendo ese pensamiento, a la mitad del camino, Natsu despertó y conversó con Mira

-oye Natsu…- preguntó la albina

-que sucede- respondió desde el regazo de la peliblanca

-sientes algo por lissana- la pregunta sonrojó a los dos

-si, amistad, ella no me gusta, ella simplemente es mi amiga- dijo, provocando que la albina se sorprendiera

-ya veo- dijo la peliblanca ''puede que tenga una oportunidad'' dijo la joven

-oye Mirajane- ahora dijo Natsu- ¿Quién te gusta?- la pregunta sonrojó tremendamente a la albina

-n… nadie- mirajane respondió muy sonrojada

-ya veo… bueno, me volveré a dormir- dijo el pelirosa mientras agarraba su vestido, cosa que le encantó a la albina.

El camino continuó tranquilo, todo el trayecto fue normal, en fin, llegaron a magnolia y nuevamente bajaron allí mismo, ya estaba un poco oscuro

-nos vemos Natsu-san, ya no iré al gremio, ya es un poco tarde, e iré a casa- dijo la albina mientras tomaba su saco donde venia la recompensa, Natsu se le emparejó y tomó el saco

-déjame llevarte, yo te acompaño y cargo tus cosas- dio sonrojando a la albina

-no es nece…- su oración fue interrumpida

-claro que lo es, ya es tarde, dejame hacerte ese favor- dijo el pelirosa

-si insistes… esta bien, muchas gracias-

Continuaron caminando y Natsu solo admiraba el paisaje, el cielo estrellado, después de caminar un rato llegaron a la casa de la albina

-ya llegamos- dijo la peliblanca un poco apenada

-si,- Natsu le dio su saco de recompensa- adiós Mira cuida…- su frase fue interrumpida por la joen

-gracias- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Después de despedirse Natsu se retiró, Mirajane entró a su casa, donde lissana la esperaba…

-y bien?- preguntó la albina menor

-y bien que?-

-no te hagas, se besaron?- preguntó muy pícara

-lissana, claro que no, Natsu y yo solo somos amigos- dijo en defensa ''ojala fueramos algo mas'' –ademas yo quiero a Laxus, ya te lo dije- ''quiero confesarlo todo'' pensaba

-si claro, en fin, si no me quieres decir está bien, pero Cana me dijo que Natsu era guapo, tal vez te lo gane- dijo para sonsacar a la mayor

-que sucede contigo?. Es decir, primero con Laxus, ahora con Natsu, ¿Qué quieres lissana?- preguntó algo enojada Mirajane

-tu felicidad Mira, yo te quiero, y quiero que seas feliz- dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros

-solo no me sonsaques, por favor- dijo la mayor

-esta bien, no quiero que te rompan el corazon, en fin, Mira-nee, ya es hora de dormir, acuestate- dijo la menor

-tienes razón- Mirajane asintió con la cabeza

Mirajane acomodó su cama y se puso su pijama, se lavó los dientes y se acostó

-oye… Mira-nee, ¿estás lista para decirselo a Laxus?

-eso creo, en fin, debo prepararme, hasta mañana- dijo y hubo un siencio muy largo, después del cual quedaron dormidas las hermanas strauss, cabe mencionar que elfman se encontraba en una misión

Natsu por su parte caminaba por la ciudad algo confundido, pensaba con Mirajane

-a decir verdad, es un cambio muy grande cuando Mira era pequeña y ahora-dijo rascandose la barbilla-de todas formas, es muy bella

Llegó a su casa, se acostó y en seguida se durmió

AL SUGUIENTE DÍA…

Era un día nublado, Mirajane y lissana se dirigieron al gremio, ambas platicaban sobre el plan que habían formulado, entraron, era temprano así que nadie estaba a excepción del maestro mismo que se encontraba en su oficina

-hemos llegado maestro-dijo la albina mayor

-muy bien, buenos días, Mirajane y Lissana- saludó el viejo

-bueno, iremos a la barra- dijo despidiendose

-si, parece que hoy lloverá- dijo sonriendo

LAs hermanas strauss se dirigieron a la barra a conversar un poco

-estas lista?- preguntó la , menor mientras tomaba asiento

-supongo- dijo la albina mientras limpiaba un tarro

Comenzó a llover. Los primeros en entrar fueron:, Gray y Juvia,

-en fin, ¿Cómo les fue en la misión?-preguntó Mirajane desviando el tema

-fue horrible, un tipo de pelo negro muy fuerte nos atacó- la expresión de Gray y Juvia se hizo seria- atacó primero a lucy, cuando lo atacamos nosotros el hizo que nuestros poderes se vieran debiles, ni siquiera Gajeel pudo con el, Erza,lucy y Gajeel estan gravemente heridos, gracias a que Juvia es de agua, el enemigo no le hizo nada, yo por mi parte me recuperé debido a que era un clima frio, odio admtirlo pero, debimos llevar a flamita, después de todo ese tipo lo buscaba, dijo que era su hermano mayor

-no puede ser!, donde están ahora Erza y los demás?- preguntó muy impactada la albina mayor

-en fairy hills, Wendy los está curando- dijo despues de derramar algunas lagrimas- no pudimos hacer nada, el era muy fuerte

-iré a verlos- dijo la albina mientras tomaba una sombrilla- les preguntaré que sucedió y les pediré detalles

-yo te acompaño Mira-nee- ambas albinas salieron preocupadas en dirección a fairy hills

Cuando llegaron allá, Levy les abrió, se dirigieron al cuarto de wendy, donde estaban el maestro y algunos presentes observando a los heridos, Gajeel… bueno, Gajeel solo comía tuercas

-que sucedió?- preguntó- Erza, quien te hizo esto

-Era un tipo de pelo negro, al principio preguntó por Natsu, Lucy le dijo que no estaba, entonces la atacó, la mando a volar solo con la mirada, los demas nos enfadamos y comenzamos a atacarlo, yo me re-equipé con dos espadas en cada mano, lo ataqué pero cuando sus manos tocaron mis espadas estas se desintegraron, en seguida lo atacó Gajeel, le soltó un puñetazo del dragón de hierro, de igual manera su brazo comenzó a desintegrarse, entonce el nos atacó con llamas negras, Gajeel y yo fuimos heridos gravemente, Gray trató de congelarlo pero su ataque se derritió antes de tener contacto con el sujeto. Nuevamente atacó con llamas egras, solo que todas pegaron de lleno en Gray

Juvia se enfadó y tambien le lanzó un ataque de agua, sorprendentemente el sujetó el ataque y lo desvió hacia nosotros, el ataque nos dio directo, quedamos indefensos, debiles y muy cansados, el nos derrotó fácilmente, luego el nos dijo algo ''si creen que pueden derrotarme, no o haran, necesitan a Natsu Dragneel para vencerme, el es el unico que está a mi nivel, ni siquiera su maestro podrá derrotame, diganle a Natsu que si no me derrota yo me encargaré de matar uno a uno a los integrantes de su patético gremio'', quedamos nconcientes y solo recuerdo que Gray y Juvia nos trajeron-

\- maldita sea- dijo Makarov- vamos, que alguien valla a hablarle a Natsu, diganle que lo necesitamos- lissana se ofreció. Luego de un rato lissana llegó arrastrando a Natsu a la fuerza

-lo he traido maestro- dijo orgullosa, Natsu no vestía como siempre, esta vez, traía una gabardina negra que le cubría el cuerpo entero, encima traía su bufanda.

-dejame, quiero comer!- decía Natsu desde el suelo

-Natsu, ecucha, alguien atacó a tu grupo- dijo Makarov, Natsu se puso de pie con una expresión seria

-¿Quién fue el maldito?- dijo con una cara muy enojada ''ojala asi se preocupe por mi'' pensó mirajane

-era alguien de tu tamaño, usaba una capucha blanca y tenía el pelo negro, su cara era sinica como si ansiara destrucción y se divirtiera con eso- dijo Erza tendida

-no lo reconosco, pero si lo llego a ver, lo mato!- dij el pelirosa

-espera un poco Natsu, creo saber quien es-dijo el anciano

-abre el pico osan- dio Natsu muy enojado

-es tu hermano mayor- dijo con una expresión seria

La expresión de Natsu pasó de ser de enojo a sorpresa…- es imposible que Zeref halla despertado- dijo. La confesión impactó a todos los presentes menos a maestro, todos estaban atónitos

Natsu salió preocupado junto al maestro, el anciano le citó lo que Zereff le había dicho a Erza…

-creo que se aproximan tiempos oscuros Natsu- dijo el viejo

-tienes razon, pero… hablamos de Zeref, el es muy fuerte, ni siquiera le haré un rasguño si trato de pelear con el- mecionó el dragon slayer

-en eso tienes razon, lo pensaré muy bien y te daré una solución pronto – dijo Makarov- trata de no pensar en ello

Mirajane y Lissana se dirigieron de nuevo al gremio, muchas personas estaban ya adentro, seguía lloviendo así que la mayoría estaban mojados… Lissana divisó a Laxus y le dijo a Mirajane que ya fuera al almacén. La mayor obedeció dirigiendose al almacen.

Lissana se acercó a Laxus y aventuró a decir:

-hola laxus, ¿que tal la misión?, pregutó para comenzar

-estuvo facil, creo que tomaré una de 10 años- dijo alardeando y presumiendo

-me alegro, por cierto, ésta mañana llegó para ti un paquete, al parecer era importante, lo puse en el almacen, ¿Por qué no vas a echar un vistazo?- dijo a albina

-ya que, no tengo otra opción,- se puso de pie y se dirigió al almacén, en el camino, se encontró a Natsu y lo molestó, Natsu lo ignoró porque solo pensaba en su hermano, el pelirosa se dirigió a la barra a tomar. El rubio por su parte, entró en el almacen, recorrió camino y se encontró con Mirajane esperándolo

-hola Mirajane- dijo con cierto tono de disgusto- no has visto un paquete?- preguntó sin verla

-L-Laxus, hola… emm… no, no he visto nada… p… pero ten…go que deirte… algo- dijo con pena y nerviosismo

-habla ya, debo buscar ese paquete- dijo cortante

-sucede que… em… tu me gustas- Laxus se sorprendió y miró a la peliblanca que estaba sonrojada- quisiera ser mas que tu amiga, por favor… se mi novio- Laxus la miró atentamente durante un rato- ¿Qué dices?

Laxus suspiró- ¿Qué digo?, digo que no- Mirajane se desilusionó, su sonrisa se desvaneció- eres muy rara, cuando éramos pequeños eras muy agresiva, a mi nunca me han gustado las mujeres agresivas, eras gótica, no eras normal, te comportabas como hombre,-a Mirajane le rodaron lagrimas- tuvo que morir tu hermana para que te comportaras como mujer, aun así, antes eras tediosa y ahora muy amable con todos, sin dudas eres rara- mirajane rompió en llanto- no te considero mi amiga, de hecho, me caes mal, y crees que podemos ser novios?, por favor- Laxus rió- primero deberías ser normal, tendrías que volver a nacer y no comportarte como hombre para que no te apoden LA DEMONIO, y ahora apartate, NIÑO GOTICO. me interesa mas ese paquete que tu propia existencia- las palabras le llegaron al corazón a Mira, esta estaba sin aire llorando, lo miró y salió corriendo mientras lloraba fuertemente, salió del almacen y se dirigió a la salida del gremio, Natsu la vio extrañada y corrió tras de ella, aun llovía a la albina no le importó, solo quería alejarse del lugar, Natsu la seguía. Por fin mirajane llegó al parque y se sentó en una banca bajo la lluvia, no paraba de llorar, Natsu se sentó a su lado y la abrazó

-Mira… deja de llorar- decía el pelirosa-sea lo que sea… ya no tiene importancia, ya pasó- dijo consolando a la mujer

-no lo entiendes- dijo tapandose los ojos

-claro que lo entiendo,- la abrazó mas fuerte- entiendo que lloras por el idiota de Laxus, pero… el no vale la pena, aunque el te ignore hay muchos que te quieren, estan elfman, Gray, Macao y… yo- la albina dejó de llorar y puso una cara de sorpresa- no importa si el no te quiere, yo siempre estaré a tu lado para hacerte feliz- mirajane tambien lo abrazó,

-gracias Natsu, aprecio tu amistad

-sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mi-

Ambos se miraron a los ojos sonrojados, se sonreían el no al otro luego, Natsu se paró frente a ella, no paraba de contemplar ese rostro de angel- Mira tu me gustas mucho por favo…- su oración se interrumpió porque mirajane lo abrazó

-tambien me gustas Natsu, mucho, lo he estado escondiendo, me gustas desde aquella vez en la que me abrazaste cuando lissana había muerto- dijo sonrojada Durante un rato, se quedaron abrazados, ambos tenían miedo e hablar, mas bien tenían pena, después de un tiempo Natsu aventuró a decir.

-te amo Mirajane, ¿aceptas ser mi novia?- dijo el joven.

-si… pero que pasará con el gremio, digo, cuando se entere- preguntó

-tranquila, ellos sabrán comprender que nos amamos- dijo el pelirosa

-tienes razon… ¿sabes?, siempre soñé este momento, aquel en el que venías a declararte- dijo, pero fue interrumpida por un beso de Natsu, ambos dieron su primer beso, los dos estaban completamente enamorados del otro, esa era la prueba, Mirajane no opuso resistencia alguna al beso de Natsu, en cambio, le siguió la corriente. El cuerpo de ambos estaba sumergido en un mar de emociones, pronto, sus lenguas se embarcaron en una travesía por gobernar a la otra, desafortunadamente el oxigeno se acabó y tuvieron que separarse, ambos se miraron sonrojados y muy felices. Entonces Natsu le dio a su amada la gabardina que traía puesta

-te resfriarás, ponte mi gabardina- la albina se sonrojó pero aceptó el cuidado de su ahora novio

-gracias- dijo mientras se ponía la gabardina, al ponersela, noto que estaba caliente a pesar de la lluvia, después descubrió que Natsu la había calentado para ella, ambos se tomaron y caminaron por la ciudad, no importaba si llovía, los dos ignoraban al mundo entero con tal de estar con su amado.

-desde cuando te gusto Natsu?- preguntó la peliblanca

-recuerdas cuando lissana nos presentó, bueno, desde ahí te me hacías muy bonita, luego, aquella vez que peleaste con Erza por que me hizo llorar, me gustaba verte pelear, me gustaba tu peinado y tu agresividad, me gustaba todo de ti, luego, cuando murió lissana tu cambiaste tu actitud, me gustaste aún mas… desde ahí me gustas- dijo el joven

-me alegro de que te gustara aún cuando era agresiva,- dijo muy contenta- y porque no me lo dijiste?

-pues, por dos cosas… pena y miedo, pena de que me rechazaras y miedo de que me torturaras- dijo un poco apenado

-ja ja ja, ¿de verdad?, en fin, me alegro de que por fin estemos juntos- dijo sonrojada la albina, ''si… ahora es MI Natsu, y nadie me lo quitará'' pensó para sí

-yo tambien- ambos se besaron de nuevo

Llegaron a la entrada del gremio y decidieron entrar para decirle a todos que ambos son novios, cuando entraron vieron que todo el gremio se encontraba regañando a Laxus por haber hecho llorar a Mira, cuando la vieron entrar de la mano de Natsu todos se impresionaron.

-que sucedió Mira?- peguntaron los hombres

-acaso tu y natsu?...- afirmaron las mujeres

-solo digamos que gracias a que Laxus me ignoró, pude encontrar a quien si me hacía caso- volteó a ver a Natsu- pude encontrar a alguien a quien amo y quien me ama… pude encontrar a Natsu- afirmo, sonrojando un poco al pelirosa

-entonces tu y el son novios?- preguntaron todos al unísono

-asi es,- afirmaron los dos- ella y yo somos novios- confirmo Natsu

Algunos hombres lo miraron con ojos de ''suertudo'' algunos otros con ojos de ''me la ganaste'' y los ultimos con cara de ''Natsu… ¿nuestro Natsu?'' Laxus se acercó a Mirajane para pedirle disculpas pero esta lo rechazó

-gracias a Natsu pude darme cuenta de que no vales la pena- todos se sorprendieron

Todos los hombres estaban celosos, excepto Gray porque el tenía a juvia, en fin, todos estaban celosos porque Natsu les había ganado al ''ORGULLO DE FAIRY TAIL'' aquella camarera que siempre los recibiría con una sonrisa y que los atendía con mucho gusto. Pasaron 24 horas desde que se había dado la noticia de la nueva pareja, Natsu se encontraba platicando con Macao, Wakaba y Cana. Mirajane se encontraba en la barra :

Gray y Juvia se acercaron muy abrazados, increíblemente Gray tambien abrazaba a Juvia

-decidiste darle una oportunidad a Juvia ehh?- preguntó la albina mientras limpiaba un tarro

-que dices… bueno si, me dí cuenta de que tambien tiene sentimientos y decidí que podríamos ser novios- dijo algo sonrojado

-Juvia ama a Gray-sama mucho y lo tratará de la mejor manera por darle la oportunidad de ser su novia- dijo la peliazul sonrojada y muy feliz

-me alegro,- dijo mirajane, en seguida llegó Natsu mientras abrazaba a Mirajane por la espalda.

-hola mira, como estas- preguntó mientras la olía

-muy bien, gracias Natsu, tu como estas- preguntó la albina,

-estoy perfecto, bueno, tengo a la mejor novia- dijo mientras le ponía su bufanda

-aww, yo tengo al mejor novio- dijo mientras agarraba las manos de su amado que estaban en su pecho

-Gray-sama, ¿Por qué usted no hace eso con Juvia?, o ¿es acaso que Natsu-san es mejor novio que usted?- dijo implantando rivalidad en su novio

-claro que no, Juvia, toma, te doy mi saco para que te lo pongas- Juvia se sonrojó- mira flamita, yo soy mejor novio que tu

-eso no es cierto, me copiaste, le pusiste algo a Juvia como yo le puse mi bufanda a mi amada Mirajane- dijo sin abrazar a su novia- te amo Mira- dijo al oido

En eso entró wendy… -Natsu-san, el maestro lo quiere ver, está en fairy hills- dijo y luego salió corriendo

-tengo que ir- dijo mientras soltaba a Mira

-dejame acompañarte-dijo la peliblaca

-bien, vamos- dijo mientras tomaba a Mirajane de la mano y salían tomados de la mano. Esta escena le dio celos a Juvia

-Gray-sama, ¿Por qué no abraza a Juvia como lo hace Natsu-san a Mirajane-san?, ¿Por qué no paseamos juntos tomados de la mano?- preguntó Juvia muy celosa

-lo haremos Juvia, pero con tiempo..- dijo abrazandola

Natsu y Mirajane se encontraban de camino a fairy hills, cuando llegaron se dirigieron a donde el maestro Makarov, ahora tambien Gilarts estaba con el

-Natsu, he decidido algo- dijo muy serio el viejo

Natsu, que venía jugando con mirajane cambió la expresión de alegria que tenía en el rostro por una de seriedad- que sucede, que haremos- preguntó muy intrigado

-escucha, en vista de que eres el unico que puede pelear al nivel de tu hermano, le pedí a Gildarts que te entrene para incrementar tu poder- cuando terminó de decir esto Natsu se emocionó,- la unica condición que Gildarts me puso es que entrenen en un lugar muy apartado de aquí y aislado de civilización, solo tu y el, ni siquiera happy podrá acompañarte- Mirajane se angustió

-no, Natsu no te alejes de mi- dijo mirajane aferrándose al brazo del pelirosa.

-Mira, comprende que debo hacerlo para proteger al gremio, mira lo que les hizo a mis amigos- señalo a Erza y Lucy- y a Gajeel, en fin, debo hacerlo para que a nadie mas le pase esto, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, que pasará si viene por ti y soy incapaz de defenderte?- cuestionó el pelirosa

-tienes razón, pero prométeme que en cuanto llegues al pueblo irás a visitarme- dijo la albina

-por supuesto, a ti será la primera a la que iré a visitar- dijo besándola en la frente- bien, no hay que perder tiempo Gildarts, por favor, salgamos cuanto antes- la cara de maestro expresó felicidad

-ya mismo- dijo el maestro.

-bien, dejame ir por ropa- salió corriendo, Mirajane estaba un poco triste, Lissana se le acercó para consolarla

Cuando Natsu llegó, el , Gildarts y el Maestro salieron para despedirse. Natsu le dio un beso a Mira, se despidió de happy y al final del maestro, como seguía lloviendo, todos salieron con sombrilla

-adiós Natsu cuidate, por favor, cuando regreses me traes un pescado-dijo happy

-cuidate Natsu, regresa pronto, no me olvides. te amo, mandame cartas-dijo mirajane, esta se sorprendió cuando vio que Natsu le pinía su bufanda

-cuidala, es mi mas preciado tesoro aparte de ti, cuando llegue me la darás- dijo el pelirosa

-vamonos Natsu- dijo gildarts

-Natsu, mas te vale que regreses muy fuerte- dijo makarov

-salamander, te estaré esperando para pelear contigo, yo ambien entrenaré y te venceré- dijo Gajeel todo vendado mientras Levy le cargaba la sombrilla

-adiós- dijo el pelirosa- nos vemos- el y Gildarts se alejaron poco a poco, ''Natsu, sin duda alguna, escondes un potencial increíble, podrías superarme a mi y a Gildarts fácilmente, ve y despierta ese potencial'' pensó el viejo

Gildarts y Natsu caminaron durante mucho tiempo. En verdad estaba lejos del gremio. Hasta que llegaron a una montaña aislada y muy retirada de la civilización, era un bosque, se adentraron y llegaron a un valle, estaba hermoso, era principalmente pasto, en algún lugar había un lago con agua cristalina. Natsu se sorprendió, no había visto semejante lugar

-bien, aquí entrenaremos- dijo Gildarts mientras ponía sus cosas en algun lugar

-si, quiero ser mas fuerte- dijo Natsu mientras se quitaba el morral que traía- vamos viejo. ¿Qué debo hacer?- dijo impacente

-primero debes saber una cosa… Los DRAGON SLAYER esconden potenciales increíbles, estos poderes se encuentran dormidos, pero si los liberas sabrás que es verdadero poder-

-estas tratando de decir que aún no soy capaz de liberar mi máximo potencial?

-si eso es, cuando lo liberes entonces serás un DRAGON SLAYER completo, y si sigues entrenando nadie podrá vencerte, vega ya, te enseñaré a despertar esos poderes.-

FIN.

¿Que tal estuvo?, si les gustó por favor dejen reviews los leeré con gusto, este es como un fic editado, un poco diferente, pero se basa en lo mismo al que estoy haciendo actualmente, gracias por leer.

Adios, chao!.


	2. comienza el entrenamiento

Hola, bien, mas que nada me parece que a muchos les gustó este fic así que lo continuaré. Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo y espero les guste. :D

TANTO PERSONAJES COMO HISTORIA REAL SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA

A TU LADO

CAPITULO II: COMIENZA EL ENTRENAMIENTO

Recomendación: para una mejor experiencia les sugiero que escuchen la musica de batalla de fairy tail.

Gildarts y Natsu se encontraban en aquel valle:

-bien, ¿que debo hacer primero?- preguntó el pelirosa

-debemos calentar, despertar tu poder interior puede ser tardío, asi que bien, primero tendremos un pequeño combate, atacame con lo que tengas- dijo el pelicafé

-bien- prendió sus puños y corrió a atacarlo, Gildarts simpleente estaba tranquilo, detuvo el golpe que Natsu le iba a dar, el pelirosa se alejó GARYU NO HOKO! Gritó para después expulsar o soplar ardientes llamas que se dirigían al mago de clase S, el pelicafé solo extendió las manos en dirección a las llamas, expulsó un poco de magia y el fuego desapareció aventando tambien a Natsu, mismo que calló al suelo despues de recibir esa magia. El pelirosa se puso de pie –aún no termino- dijo entusiasmado, volvió a prender sus puños, tambien prendió sus pies y se propulsó para soltarle un muy fuerte golpe, GARYU NO TEKEN! Dijo mientras se propulsaba para hacer mas impacto, Gildarts solo estiró su brazo y detuvo en seco el potente puñetazo del pelirosa liberando una onda de choque increíble.

-rayos, si continuo así no le haré ningun rasguño, debo idear una forma de hacerme mas fuerte- pensó para sí el mago, -una forma, ¿cuál?- se preguntó

-vamos Natsu, eso es todo, esa es la insignificante magia de un caza dragones?, por favor, no me hagas reír, eso no sirve ni para matar una simple lagartija- alardeó Gildarts

-callate, te venceré- dijo Natsu mientras se ponía de pie

Chocó los puños y los prendió, volvió a prender sus pies, se impulsó hacia arriba, ''deb dar mi mejor rugido'' pensó, GARYU NO HOKO!, gritó para después sacar una mar de llamas que inundarían el bosque, Gildars se sorprendió, esta ez tuvo qe cubrirse con su capucha.

Cuando todo se calmó Natsu desde el aire puso observar que la capucha de Gildarts estaba completamente quemada dejando ver su cuerpo, Gildarts se había movido unos ,etros hacia atrás, eso a era avance. ''lo logré'' pensó el joven ''al menos hie que retrocediera''

-Eso es todo?, solo por eso siempre alardeas?, vamos, tienes más potencial- dijo Gildarts para hacerlo enfurecer.

''rayos, debo ser mas fuere'' pensó ''pero como'' volvió a pensar. Gidarts le mandó un ataque que provocó que Natsu cayera a suelo y se estrellara de lleno en el, el pelicafé se le acercó, se agachó para mirarlo-me decepcionaste Natsu- dijo para provocarlo, se puso de pie, estaba dispuesto a caminar pero la mano del pelirosa lo detuvo

-espera, te derrotaré- Natsu se puso de pie, concentró su poder y lo expulsó masivamente, era su límite, Gildarts se sorprendió, era el primero en ponerse de pie después de recibir ese ataque!, -te derrotaré!- gritó salamander, su cuerpo se envolvió en llamas, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, dio un fuerte grito mientras liberaba semejante poder, -prometí hacerme más fuerte, eso haré, si e tengo que derrotar lo haré, si tengo que derrotar a Laxus también lo haré, si tengo que derrotar inclusoal maestro, tambien lo haré, con tal de proteger a mis amigos y vencer a Zeref,es una promesa Gildarts lo prometoo!- gritó furioso sorprendiendo al padre de Cana. Gildarts se vio obligado a expulsar gran parte de su poder como aquella vez en la isla tenrou, la pupilas de natsu volvieron, debajo de sus ojos se formaron escamas, en sus brazos, era el dragon force, ''activó el dragon force solo, que no puede hacer'' pensó el pelicafé, ''es necesario que active todo mi poder de lo contrario podría salir herido '' volvió a pensar para después expulsar toda su fuerza, esa un choque de magnitudes increíbles, a Natsu lo rodeaban llamas rojas, naranjas y amarillas, a gildarts un aura grande blanca y negra, ambos se miraron a los ojos. –la batalla apenas comienza Gildarts- dij el joven

-si, esto definirá si por fin me derrotas o si quedarás en segundo lugar como siempre, vamos tenemos que comenzar,- dijo el pelicafé con el aura todavía rodeandolo

-aquí voy!- dijo el joven

EN MAGNOLIA…

Todo estaba tranquilo, aunque tambien estaba aburrido, no era lo mismo sin Natsu

-buenos días Mira- dijo lucy

-buenos días lucy-san- respondió la albina y dio un suspiro

-ya extrañas a Natsu?- preguntó la rubia

-si, bueno, con el me sentía segura- dijo la joven

-ahora que lo mencionas, te llevabas bien con el de pequeña?- pregunto la rubia

-verás…

Recoemdación, para una mejor y mayor experiencia les sugiero escuchar la musica que fairy tail usa para momentos tristes

FLASHBACK

Estaban Natsu y happy sentados en un árbol, durmiendo, llegó lissana con sus hermanos

-oi, Natsu, despierta, me voy a una misión- dijo la albina menor

-mmm…- dijo el joven mientras se despertaba y luego dio un bostezo – quiero ir, dejenme ir por favor,- dijo el joven

-no puedes, siempre el hermano mayor protege a los menores, eso es de hombres,-dijo elfman

-vamos, una ayuda no nos caería mal- dijo Mirajane-además, el es un drago slayer

-si, además, sería bueno que vinieras, me gustaría verte en acción Natsu- dijo Lissana

-por favor, llevenme- dijo Natsu

-no es no- dijo Elfman

-bueno, vamonos, si no quieres no- dijo Mirajane

-adiós Natsu, no pelees con happy, volveré pronto, solo esperame- dijo lissana

-nos vemos- dijo Natsu despidiéndose

-adios- dijeron los hermanos Strauss mientras se alejaban

-me traes un pescado lissana- dijo happy

Los tres se alejaron, lissana y elfman platicaban sobre porque no habían llevado a Natsu a la misión, Mirajane solo pensaba:

''ese Natsu siempre se preocupa por lissana y por mi, no importa si soy agresiva con el, siempre puedo contar con el, recuerdo cuando lo conocí''

FLASHBACK DENTRO DE FLASHBAK

Lissana platicaba con Natsu cuando llega Mirajane

-oe, lissana, estaré en el bosque recogiendo hierbas para la comida, vienes?- dijo la mayor

-no muchas gracias, estaré aquí platicando con mi nuevo amigo Natsu- dijo la pequeña

-si, oe Niño- dijo la albina mientras se acercaba a el, - le haces algo a mi hermana y no la cuentas- dijo amenazandolo

-no te preocupes, es muy buena amiga, tu tambien eres mi amiga- dijo el pelirosa

-escucha, yo nunca seré tu amiga, te acabo de conocer- dijo rechazándolo

-ya veo, no importa, me ganaré tu amistad- dijo con entusiasmo

-solo no le hagas nada- se puso de pie- bien lissana, me voy- se despidió

-aaa *suspiro* Mira-nee es muy agresiva, si fuera mas delicada conseguría novio fácilmente- dijo lissana- oe, Mira-nee es muy mona mientras recoge hierbas, ¿Por qué no vas a acompañarla?- propuso la joven

-tienes razon, debo darme prisa para alcanzarla- dicho esto el pelirosa salió como rayo a alcanzar a la albina, el gremio continuó normal.

Depues de un rato…Estaba Mirajane en el bosque recogiendo hierbas para hacer la comida, estaba hablando para ella sobre Erza –maldita gorda, esa cabeza de rabano- decía mientras recogía mas hierbas. De repene llegaron como 10 hombres para abusar de Mirajane, eran tantos que ella no podía, de pronto llega Natsu a golpear a los hombres aunque no puede con todos y lo mandan a volar

-quitate, no estorbes- decían mientras lo aventaban, Natsu chocó contra un árbol,

-malditos pervertidos, vengan para que les dé una paliza a todos- decía mientras los provocaba

-¿Qué nos digiste?- todos lo vieron y dejaron de ponerle atención a la mujer

-lo que escucharon, acaso están sordos imbeciles- dijo mientras los provocaba

Mirajane notó sus intenciones. Lo volteó a ver con mucho cariño, los hombres se acercaron para darle una paliza, lo molieron a golpes, el no pudo defenderse del todo pero se defendió. Mirajane se puso de pie y comenzó a correr ''gracias'' pensó.

Siguió corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, ''maldito tonto, pueden matarte, ellos lo pueden hacer, vienes y me defiendes, aún cuando soy agresiva contigo, aún cuando te dije que no me caes bien, aún cuando te rechacé como amigo'' pensaba a joven aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, ''muchas gracias Natsu''.

Mirajane llegó al gremio a informarle a algunos miembros…

-Natsu está en peligro- gritó la joven sorprendiendo a todos- en el bosque, le están dando una paliza por mi culpa- dijo la joven

-¿Qué dices?, ese tonto debe aprender que hay consecuencias por sus acciones- dijo wakaba

-no es eso, estaba recogiendo hierbas en el bosque y muchs hombres se acercaron para abusar de mi, yo no podía con todos, el se sacrifico por mi, el recibió los golpes que a mi me tocaban, el me salvó- grito la albina

-no puede ser, debemos ayud…- la oración de Macao fue interrumpida por un Natsu que llegaba a la puerta como pudo, molido a golpes, sangrando, su cuerpo apenas se podía mantener de pie.

-Mirajane, ¿estas bien?- dijo con la voz entrecortada

-Natsu!- gritó ella, Natsu solo calló rendido, agonizando. Mirajane soltó algunas lagrimas y corrió a auxiliarlo. Todos estaban sorprendidos, atónitos no creían que Natsu estaba tendido, es decir, el se metía en líos a cada rato, pero eso era mucho, era demasiado. Mirajane utilizó su regazo para elevar el rostro del pelirosa, -Natsu, mirame- gritaba muy preocupada, Natsu solo le sonrió.- por favor, que alguien le ayude- dijo la albina

-vamos, ¿Qué pasa aquí? -Salió Erza y al ver a Natsu tendido se preocupó

-hey que suc…- dijo el maestro pero se detuvo al ver a uno de sus hijos tendido- vamos, debo llevarlo con una amiga (ya sabrán quien es, la anciana de pelo rosa que le hizo el ojo a Erza), -Mira carga a Natsu y acompáñame- ordenó el anciano que ya iba de salida. Mirajane solo obedeció. Camiaron por el bosque y ambos platicaban sobre lo sucedido

-dime, ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el anciano

-estaba en el bosque recogiendo hierbas, de pronto llegaron muchos hombres para abusar de mí, yo no pude con todos ellos, todos se acercaron a mi para toquetearme, de repente llegó Natsu a provocarlos, todos me ignoraron y fueron con el para dejarlo así, quise ir al gremio por ayuda pero después llegó el en este estado- dijo con lagimas en los ojos

-ya veo, prácticamente se sacrificó por ti ¿no?- preguntó el viejo

-si, el recibió esos golpes por mi culpa- dijo triste

-tranquila, el es así, lo supe desde que llegó, el se preocupa por todos aunque no lo creas, no importa si inclusive pueden matarlo, si el puede salvar a sus amigos lo hace, es su actitud.- le rodaron algunas lagrimas a Mirajane

-pero… yo lo rechacé-su oración fue interrumpida por un recuerdo ''me ganaré tu amistad''

-bien, hemos llegado,- dijo el anciano.

Mirajane subió la vista y vio un gran arbol con una puerta, Makarov se acercó a tocarla. Cuando terminó e tocar salió de la puerta una anciana con cabello rosa y una capucha

-¿Qué quieres Makarov?- dijo aquella anciana

-necesito que me ayudes- dijo el anciano- han golpeado a un miembro de mi gremio

-no me interesa,- dijo la anciana cortante- además, el se lo buscó- la anciana dio una vuelta para entrar a su casa pero algo la detuvo, Makarov la tomaba del brazo.

-por favor- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y agachando la mirada. Mirajane solo veía desconcertada- lo necesito, el es muy especial- dijo

-ya que, no tengo otra opción, veré que puedo hacer- dio mientras se soltaba de la mano del anciano y con una seña los invitaba a pasar

-muchas gracias- dijo el viejo- Mirajane, traelo por favor

Mirajane asintió con la cabeza y se acercó para entrar. Ya adentro Mirajane acostó al pelirosa en lo que parece una camilla

-veamos- dijo la anciana mientras que con las manos palpaba el cuerpo del niño- este chico es duro, para semejantes golpes resistió muy bien, solo es necesario que lo vende, es todo

-quiere decir que no está grave?- preguntó mira

-no, para un chico de su edad si está muy grave- volteó a ver a Makarov- valla que es muy especial- dijo

-muy bien, es solo eso verdad?- preguntó Makarov

-si no hay nada de que preocuparse- dijo mientras sacaba una vendas

-s…señora…- dijo Natsu- gr…gracias, a..algún dia se… se lo p..pagaré- dijo el pelirosa

La anciana lo vio con tristesa y sorpresa –deja de decir estupideces, simplemente dejate vendar- dijo para disfrazar su sorpresa

-no interfieras Natsu- dijo Makarov

-si, no te muevas- dijo Mirajane

Después de un rato cuando la anciana terminó de vendarlo le hizo un hechizo, al parecer una anestesia –te puedes parar- dijo cortante- anda, ya váyanse

-muchas gracias.- dijo Makarov

-nos veremos después- dijo Natsu

-tch… ya váyanse – dijo la anciana

Makarov, Natsu y Mirajane se alejaron de esa zona, ambos conversaban

-y bien, dinos que te hicieron esos tipos Natsu- dijo el viejo

-entre todos me golpearon, eran tantos que no podía esquivarlos, mientras me entretenía esquivando unos y rechazando otros los demás me pegaban de lleno- aclaró Natsu

-muchas gracias Natsu- dijo Mirajane

-no es nada, lo hice para que veas que puedo ser un gran amigo- dijo el pelirosa

''un buen amigo'' pensó mirajane

FIN DEL MINIFLASHBACK

-Mira-nee, ¿verdad que debimos traer a Natsu?- preguntaba lissana

-supongo,- respondió Mirajane

-que no, yo soy el que las protegerá- dijo Elfman

Continuaron su camino hasta llegar al lugar de la misión, ambas pelearon muy bien solo que Elfman trató de hacer la transformación de cuerpo completo.

Aquí también les aconsejo escuchar musica triste de fairy tail.

Varios días después…

Natsu y Happy jugaban en un campo, de pronto, ven llegar a Elfman con Mirajane en brazos, ambos gravemente heridos, Elfman lloraba, el dragon slayer y el exceed furon a su ayuda, Elfman el dio a Mirajane a Natsu y se dejó caer

-te devímos llevar- dijo Elfman mientras lloraba –cometimos un error-

-¿Dónde está lissana?- peguntó el pelirosa- elfman donde esta lissana!- ahora gritó angustiado  
elfman lo miró con arrepentimiento y tristeza y negó con la cabeza –ella…- no tuvo el valor de completar la frase, pero no hacía falta, Natsu había comprendido, ella estaba muerta.

A Natsu le rodaron algunas lagrimas por el rostro.- iré por ayuda- dijo mientras corría con Mirajane en brazos hasta el gremio. La albina abrió los ojos ''Natsu… perdonanos'' pensó

-N…Natsu- dijo mirajane tratando de contener las lagrimas- perdonanos- dijo

-Mirajane, tranquila, estamos a punto de llegar- dijo el joven- no hagas algún esfuerzo

-gracias- dijo, para después abrazar al pelirosa y soltar en llanto- debimos llevarte-

Llegaron al gremio, Natsu abrió la puerta bruscamente – Lissana ha muerto!- gritó el pelirosa impactando a todos, mismos que lo veían con Mirajane en brazos. –por favor, vallan a ayudar a Elfman está en la entrada de Magnolia, los necesita- el gremio fue en su ayuda, unos cuantos se quedaron con Natsu y Mirajane. Entre los que estaban el maestro y Erza

-que has hecho, es decir ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Erza

-Lissana murió por causa de Elfman, el no pudo con la bestia y accidentalmente la mató- dijo Mirajane con mucha tristeza.

Pasaron 2 días desde aquella impactante noticia. Era un día lluvioso, Natsu estaba sentado bajo la lluvia, no le importaba nada mas, Mirajane se le acercó con una mano vendada y en la otra traía la sombrilla

-oe, Natsu, te enfermarás si sigues aquí- dijo la albina

-ella era el corazón del gremio- dijo muy triste- no pude ayudarla…

Mirajane se sentó a su lado- hay cosas imposibles de hacer, todos cometemos errores- dijo para animarlo, refiriéndose obviamente a Elfman.

-si, mi error fue no ir con ustedes- dijo muy decepcionado

-no fue culpa ni error de nadie- dijo la albina miró al frente- ¿sabes, ella era quien me recordaba que no debía ser tan agresiva- dijo muy triste- me ayudaba a hacer la comida y me daba algunos consejos- rompió en llanto- no puedo asimilar la realidad

Natsu la miró y luego la abrazó- tienes razon, debemos ser fuertes, asimilar lo que pasó y superarlo, vivir para demostrar que somos fuertes. Mirajane, te prometo que ya no dejaré que te suceda nada, yo te protegeré, es una promesa- dijo el pelirosa

Mirajane respondió al abrazo – gracias Natsu- dijo muy sonrojada y sorprendida.

FIN DEL FLASHCK

-ooo con que eso sucedió con Lissana, ya veo, entones el siempre se ha preocupado por sus amigos- dijo lucy

-si, el siempre ha sido así- dijo Mirajane sonrojada

''encelare a Mirajane, veré que sucede'' pensó una lucy muy macabra- ooo, Natsu es tan guapo, su lado infantil es tan mono- dijo lucy mirando la expresión en la cara de la albina

-si, el es muy guapo- dijo Mirajane sonrojada y sorprendida

-ojala me hiciera caso, ya sé, trataré de conquistarlo en la próxima misión.- dijo lucy

Mirajane estaba sorprendida –ara ara,- dijo tratando de calmarse- Natsu es mi novio y solo tiene ojos para mí- dijo en defensa

-eso no es cierto, el otro día el me regaló esta cadenita- dijo mientras mostraba una cadenita con su nombre- a ti ¿Qué te ha regalado?- (obviamente era una mentira, esa cadenita se la compró ella misma)

-¿de verdad te la regaló?- dijo muy celosa- pues… eto… a mi… me regaló… su corazón, eso es, su corazon solo me pertenece a mi, el solo está enamorado de mi

-encerio?, pues a Erza le regaló una nueva espada inclusive hasta a juvia le dio una pulsera- dijo la extrovertida lucy

A Mirajane la rodeaba una aura malevola- de verdad, o solo quieres darme celos- preguntó- no tengo tiempo que perder, activaré mi Satan Soul y acabaré contigo- dijo muy enojada Mirajane- ahora que lo pienso…Natsu va a entrenar, yo tambien entrenaré- dijo cambiando de tema radicalmente relajando a una lucy aterrada. –entrenaré con… ya sé, con Erza- dijo mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja- oe, Erza, entrena conmigo por favor- dijo la albina.

-menos mal, ahora veo que sucede si haces enojar a Mirajane- dijo lucy muy aterrada

-¿quieres que entrene contigo?- peguntó Erza terminando de comer su pastel

-si, quiero mejorar mis habilidades- dijo muy dulcemente la peliblana

-a, ya veo, como Natsu y tu son pareja y Natsu se hace mas fuerte tu no t quieres quedar atrás, ¿es eso?- preguntó

-en efecto, quiero ser mas fuerte para que Natsu se sienta orgulloso de mi- dijo muy tierna

-pero, sucede que no puedo. Es que tomé una misión de clase S y de echo ya iba de salida- dijo muy apenada Erza

-rayos, bueno, no importa, que te valla bien en la misión- dijo muy entusiasmada

Erza se puso de pie, se dirigió a la puerta justo donde ya estaban sus cosas para irse.

Mirajane por su parte se dirigió a la barra, pronto lissana se le acercó

-Mira-nee, ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó la hermana menor

-sucede que quiero entrenar- dijo muy decepcionada

-pues, ve a entrenar a donde Natsu siempre iba, descuida, yo me encargo- dijo la menor para animar a su hermana

-o, gracias, de verdad lissana, pero no quiero causarte problemas y tampoco recuerdo muy bien donde entrenaba Natsu- dijo algo apenada la albina mayor

-no te preocupes, no es ninguna molestia, y… veamos… pues, llegas al punto donde esta la imagen de Gray y Erza en un árbol, de ahí caminas a la derecha encontrarás un árbol con un arbusto debajo, mueve el arbusto, verás un gran hoyo debes entrar en el y asegurarte de volver a poner el abusto, deciendes lentamente hasta llegar a una especie de base subterránea. Lo demás ya sabrás tu como entrenar- dijo la menor

-muchas gracias- dijo Mirajane mientras abrazaba a su hermana menor- eres la mejor, ¿como te lo puedo pagar?- preguntó la mayor

-nah, solo… dejame a Natsu durante una noche- dio muy pícara la joven

Mirajane estaba rojísima lo que le daba gracia a lissana que se moría de risa- es broma, -dijo la joven- ya veremos depués, apresurate a entrenar.

Mirajane asintió con la cabeza y salió del gremio para dirigirse a su casa ''Natsu, ya lo verás, voy a ser mas fuerte, voy a sorprenerte'' pensaba la peliblanca. Llegó a su casa y entró rapidamente, se dirigió a su recamara, tomó un pantalón deportivo y se quitó el vestido, se puso el pantalón y luego una playera, unos tenis salió como rayo al lugar donde entrenaría, mientras corría, pudo encontrarse en el bosque a Gray y Juvia que entrenaban juntos, los saludó y siguió su camino, tambien más adelante pudo encontrarse a Gajeel y a Levy (ahora novios) que entrenaban, cando les preguntó porque su respuesta fue la siguiente ''queremos ser mas fuertes que tu y salamander y demostrar que somos la mejor y mas fuerte pareja de fairy tail'' Mirajane se sorprendió, ''mas te vale regresar muy fuerte Natsu, nosotrs no llevaremos ese título'' pesó la albina, siguió corriendo, llegó entonces al arbol con la cara de Gray y Erza pegadas y volteó a la derecha, vio entonces el arbusto debajo de el, lo removió y se encontró con un agujero al parecer muy profundo, entró en el y volvió a acomodar el arbusto, lentamente descendió por el agujero hasta llegar a una especie de base, ahí había distintos materiales o herramientas para entrenar, Mirajane activó el Satan Soul, -bien, es hora de comenzar- dijo u toó una especie de pesa que había en el suelo, al levantarla se percató de lo pesada que estaba- comenzaré-

VOLVIENDO CON EL PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL…

-aquí voy!- dijo el pelirosa, se lanzó en un golpe, Gildarts tambien lo hizo, ambos saltaron y gritaron para soltar el golpe, cuando sus puños hicieron contacto, liberaron una onda de choque que poseía gran poder mágico, los dos desaparecieron a gran velocidad de allí, repentinamente aparecían en otros lugares para soltar golpes a gran velocidad, depues ambos aparecieron en el centro del lugar tomandose de las manos y forcejeando uno al otro.

-valla, con que ese es el dragon force- dijo Gildarts

-no lo sé, solo debo vecerte- contestó el pelirosa- es todo

Siguieron forcejeando asta que se separaron y saltaron hacia atrás, GARYU NO HOKO! Gritó el pelirosa para después expulsar increíbles llamas, Gildarts las esquivó, para su sorpresa Natsu estaba en su espalda listo para expulsar un segundo ataque, GARYU NO HOKO!, el ataque le pegó de lleno al mago quien fue arrojado contra el suelo, GARYU NO TEKEN! Dijo el joven mientras preparaba un super golpe, se dejó ir contra el Gildarts tendido mismo que se dio la vuelta y se cubrió, el golpe liberó una onda de choque mayor a la anterior, Gildarts se sorprendió, nunca había visto nada igual, aventó a Natsu a un lugar lejano y se puso de pie, su expresión mostraba sorpresa, ahora Gildarts estaba en seria desventaja con Natsu, es decir, Natsu había superado los poderes de Gildarts, tenía que hacer algo o sería peor de no controlarlo. Natsu se había salido de control, ya no tenía dominio en su cuerpo, era la ira la que lo dominaba. GARYU NO TEKEN! Nuevamente se lanzó en un ataque que tomó por sorpresa a Gildarts, este le impactó de lleno en la cara, una esfera de poder blanca cubrió los cuerpos de los dos, incrementaba su tamaño, pronto desapareció y solo volaba polvo por doquier además de humo. Cuando todo se aclaró Gildarts estaba tendido en el suelo casi inconciente Natsu seguía en pie –venga, eso es todo?- preguntó Natsu- me deepcionas Gildarts, y eso que eres el mago más fuerte,- dijo para después caer tendido, sus escamas desaparecieron su poder se había debilitado notablemente. Ambos estaban acabados, pero, solo por una vez, aunque sea una vez Natsu había ganado, le había ganado al mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail, eso era increíble.

Pasó un rato, comenzó a llover, ambos magos estaban tendidos sin fuerzas, Gildarts recobró el conocimiento y se miró a si mismo y a Natsu, recordó lo sucedido ''ese baka me ganó'' pensó, se puso de pie y se dirigió al pelirosa, lo cargó y lo llevó a un lugar seco a descansar. ''valla que los dragon slayer esconden misterios increibles'' pensó.

Luego de un rato dejó de llover y salió el sol, por su parte Natsu tambien despertó

-hasta que despiertas holgazan- dijo Gildarts

-te he derrotado, soy muy bueno,- alardeó Natsu

-no presumas, me tomaste por sorpresa- declaró el pelicafé

-en fin, ¿Qué sigue? Necesito aprender mas- dijo el pelirosa

-bien, te enseñaré a dominar tu poder-

-muy bien.- el mago se puso de pie y se dirigió a Gildarts quien tambien se puso de pie, ambos se dirigieron a la zona de batalla, Gildarts le indicó que se sentara y cruzara brazos y pies

-muy bien, te enseñaré a dominar la magia, expulsaremos tus verdaderos poderes, cuando un Dragon Slayer expulsa sus poderes se le denomina Hanata Senshou. Escucha muy bien que tienes que hacer…- Gildarts cerró los ojos- concentrar tu poder magico, dominarlo y luego obligarlo a salir a flote- dicho esto Natsu pidió una explicación sobre como dominarlo

-bien, lo primero es concentrarte, toma esta lacrima, una vez que le apliques buen poder mágico se volverá púrpura, el caso es que debes aplicarlo muy concentrado, es decir, poder puro. Toma- le dio la lácrima, Natsu la sujetó- aplicalo bien, concéntrate haz de la lacrima una parte de ti- dijo

Natsu comenzó a cumular poder mágico y a aplicarlo a la lacrima, sin embargo, el color era el mismo.

Bien, amigos, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, estuvo un poco corto pero en el próximo me recupero, nos vemos el lunes. Dejen Reviews por favor, los leere con gusto, gracias por leer, opinen y sean pacientes, agréguenme en facebook: Ichimaru Tsouske y denle like a mi página Fans de One piece Fairy tail.

Chao!.


	3. dominando el hanata senshou

Hola amigos, aquí está el tercer capitulo, gracias a los mas de 100 lectores que visitaron mi texto, espero les guste. Tanto personajes como historia real son propiedad de hiro mashima.A TU LADO

CAPITULO III: NUEVA TÉCNICA APRENDIDA.

ATENCIÓN: a partir de aquí, hasta el otro aviso de atención, todo sucederá en diferentes tiempos, es decir, en diferentes días y horas, todo sucesivo. Cuando se cambie de parrafo se hará el cambio de horario o tiempo gracias. Les recomiendo escuchar la musica que fairy tail usa para las batallas

-venga ya Natsu, no me digas que no puedes- dijo Gildarts presionándolo para superarse

-no es tan facil- admitió el pelirosa

-vah, me decepcionas salamander, y eso de que tu eres fuerte es pura ficción, por eso te gana Gray-

-¿Qué dices?-

Natsu estaba super concentrado tratando de expulsar su poder mágico

-venga, solo un poco mas- se decía a sí mismo

-solo concentrate- decía Gildarts

-Callate, por tu culpa ya me desconcentré- dijo muy enojado

-de nuevo- dijo el viejo

''ya casi'' pensaba el mago, ''solo un poco más'', ''ya sé'' dijo para sí, comenzó a acumular mucha energía mágica en su abdomen, de pronto la expulsó masivamente. Su cuerpo se llenó de flamas, era un poder mágico sorprendente.

''este baka'' pensaba Gildarts ''será posible que ideó una nueva técnica'' Natsu solo se veía a sí mismo muy extrañado ¿Qué es este poder? Era la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza, sin embargo, ese grandioso poder no bastó para poder hacer a la lacrima morada:

-¿Cuál es el nombre?- preguntó Gildarts

-nombre de que?- preguntó el pelirosa

-de esa nueva técnica- replicó el pelicafé- ¿Cuál es el nombre?

-¿nueva técnica?,- preguntó extrañado el mago- a ya sé. Debe ser estas flamas, pues… me gusta el nombre de Ryunjii

-ya veo, entonces eres Salamander en la fase Ryunjii- alabó el pelicafé

-si, sin embargo, debo poner esta lacrima morada.

Era otro día, Natsu ya no tenía activada esa nueva técnica llamada Ryunjii, seguía sentado meditando, tratando de concentrarse. Se vio entonces a sí mismo, vio su cuerpo exactamente como se encontraba en tiempo real, vio de igual forma la lacrima en su brazo ''debes ser uno con la lacrima'' recordó, acumuló suficiente poder mágico y lo dirigió directamente hacia la lacrima, esta comenzó a cambiar de colores, primero verde, luego, roja, al final amarilla ''lo logré'' pensó por un momento pero la lacrima volvió a su estado original ''rayos me desconcentré''

Ryunjii, gritó el pelirosa y activó aquella técnica liberando sorprendentes poderes mágicos, ''bien, esta vez lo completaré'' pensó. Volvió a verse a si mismo y luego a la lacrima, la veía mejor que la vez pasada sin necesidad de abrir los ojos. ''bien, es hora, comenzaré a darle mi poder mágico'' pensó para después comenzar a dirigir su magia hasta la lacrima que nuevamente comenzó a cambiar de color, ''es hora de aplicarle toda mi magia'' pensó el joven y de un solo tiro aplicó toda la magia que tenía disponible. La lacrima se volvió morada. ''lo logré'' pensó el joven, Gildarts que estaba presente se sorprendió de ver la lacrima volverse morada de golpe, en fin, se puso de pie el pelirosa y desactivó el Ryunjii.

ATENCION: desde aquí las cosas ocurrirán normalmente. Gracias

-bien, has calentado todo tu poder- dijo Gildarts

-calentado, ¿a que te refieres?- preguntó muy extrañado el mago

-si, verás, normalmente es uy difícil aplicarle magia a otras cosas que no sean seres vivos, es decir, a objetos inertes. Pues bien, esta lacrima no es la excepción, opone resistencia al paso de energía magica, cuando aplicas la suficiente se vuelve morada, eso quiere decir que ya calentaste tu magia, es decir, que ya estas preparado para utilizarla- le explicó el viejo

-muy bien, que es lo siguiente- preguntó

''bien, parece que no tardaré mucho con este chico'' pensó el viejo –muy bien, ahora deberás concentrar tu mágia en tu brazo durante un día completo, luego en el otro brazo, después en las piernas y al final en tu cuerpo entero.-

-tratas de decir que debo moldear mi poder mágico?- preguntó

-así es, es decir, debes poder ser capaz tanto de concentrar tu poder como de dispersarlo. Vamos comenzemos ahora- dijo el viejo

-eso quiere decir que nos tomaremos otros… 5 días- explicó el pelirosa

-no, eso solo para moldear tu poder, faltan todavía más para despertarlo, dominarlo, practicarlo, aumentarlo y utilizarlo- dijo el pelicafé

-valla, creo que después de todo si son bastantes días- replicó en tono de puchero el pequeño mago

EN MAGOLIA

-gray-sama, podemos tomar un descaso?- preguntó juvia

-no, Natsu no toma descanzos- replicó el mago de hielo

-pero Juvia está realmente agotada, Juvia necesita descansar un poco-

-muy bien, vallamos a tomar un descanso- dijo Gray un tanto enojado.

Juvia corrió a abrazarlo, -gracias, sabia que Gray-sama comprendería- dijo la peliazul con lagrimas en los ojos

-si de nada Juvia, descuida, vallamos al gremio, creo que es suficiente por hoy- terminó de decir y Juvia lo abrazó mas fuerte, provocó que Gray se sonrojara mas, el peinero tambien la abrazó,- te amo Juvia- admitió para después tomar a su amada de la mano y dirigirse al gremio.

Vamos enana, un poco más, tu puedes- decía Gajeel

-yo no soy tan ruda como tu- replicó la peliazul- deja que pelee a mi ritmo

-no, debemos de presionarme para que pueda ganarle a Salamander-

-tu siempre quieres ganarle a Natsu, ¿Qué pasaría si la novia de Natsu fuera mejor que tu novia?- dijo implantando celos en su amado

-tienes razón, debemos entrenar tus habilidades para vencer a la mujer de pelo blanco que anta bien- dijo Gajeel pensando

''no era precisamente lo que quería decir'' pensó la pequeña Mcgarden. –pero siquiera dame un descanso, vamos a relajarnos un poco.- dijo la peliazul

-está bien, vallamos al remio, debo comer algunas tuercas para recargarme- dijo el dragon slayer de hierro

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron al gremio.

Mirajane por su parte seguía entrenando a su manera ''debo ser más fuerte'' pensaba incansablemente, ''por Natsu'' seguía entrenando, por fin, su magia se agotó y su Satan soul se desactivó. –valla, creo que debo tomar un desanso- dijo mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente, -iré al gremio a hechar un vistazo- salió del escondite, colocó de nueo el arbusto y se dirigió al gremio, caminó lentamente por el bosque hasta que llegó a la ciudad, ''buenos días'' saludaba y la saludaban todos, estaba tan feliz, en estos momentos, su novio se encontraba entrenando con el mago mas fuerte del mundo.

Llegó hasta el gremio y abrió sus puertas,se encontró con la escena familiar salvo ciertos integrantes, es decir, el gremio estaba pacífico Cana bebía, Macao y Wakaba platicaban sobre la juventud, Erza peleaba con panther lily, pero… había 6 personas que estaban en la barra muy cariñosos, eran:

Lucy-loki

Gray-juvia

Gajeel-Levy

Mirajane se acercó, -wow, lucy, sabía sobre Gajeel y Gray pero no de ti, ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó la peliblanca

-pues… en la última misión con Erza, es decir, contra Zeref, loki me salvó la vida, me pidió una oportunidad y se la di, jamás pensé que fuera un buen novio- explicó la rbia

-ya veo, pues, espero que estén contentos todos- dijo la albina

-la verdad es que juvia, lu-chan y yo nos sentimos culpables por que Natsu no está aquí- dijo levy

-no hay por que sentirse así, yo estoy feliz porque sé que Natsu está conmigo en todos los lugares a los que voy-dijo la peliblanca.

-mira-nee, parece que se agotaron tus poderes mágicos, come algo- dijo lissana

-tienes razón, preparame algo por favor- dijo mirajane mientras se sentaba

Lissana no lo dudó, le preparó su platillo favorito, Mirajane se sorprendió y comenzó a comer, por fin después de masticar pasar y beber se terminó sus alimentos.

-y bien, Mira-nee, ¿no crees que ese aspecto de Satan soul le dará miedo a Natsu?, es decir, el nunca te ha visto en esa forma, digo ¿y si te ve, se espanta y corta contigo?- dijo la hermana menor, dejando mucho en que pensar a la mayor.

-creo que tienes razó pero… no se como hacerlo, ademas tanto aspecto como actitud cambian al transformarme, es muy difícil tratar de cambiar mi aspecto, además, no es una transformacón que pueda tomar a la ligera, es verdad que puedo aumetar tanto velocidad como fuerza pero tabien gasta mipoder mágico, es decir, que de alguna manera repercute mi cuerpo.-

-creo que tienes razón- admitió Lissana

-de todas formas, no creo que le importe mucho a Natsu- dijo la albina- en fin, regalame otro jugo- lissana obedeció y le dio una botella de vidrio con popote

De pronto alguien de los miembros gritó- Mira… pasa a cantar!- Mirajane se sorprendió pero recordó que días antes en su habitación mientras estaba acostada le compuso una canción a Natsu, era la oportunidad perfecta. La albina no lo dudó, corrió rapidamente a cambiarse, tomó su guitara y pidió que prepararan el telon, afinó su guitarra y se sentó en un banco, se preparó mentalmente 'venga Mira, no pasa nada'' dijo la joven. El telón se abrió y miraron a una Mirajane con vestido morado, su guitarra y una sonrisa que quizo copiarle a su amado. Comenzó a tocar la guitarra y prosiguió a cantar.

Me has aceptado tal como soy

Tú vas conmigo a donde quiera que voy

Me has tratado siempre muy bien

Y espero tratarte de la misma manera también

Es fue un parrafo de la hermosa canción que cantó a albina, su hermosa voz aunada al sentimiento con que la cantaba y la letra dieron la mejor presentación al acto. Cuando terminó de cantar todos aplaudieron, le dieron una gran ovación y la felicitaron.

-valla, no sabiamos que componías canciones- dijo lucy- y menos para Natsu

-si bueno, le compuse esa canción especialmente para el, de echo no compongo- dijo la albina

-con que, ''especial'' ehh?- dijo Erza haciendo comillas con las manos

-ehh, si especial- respondió la peliblanca- bien, creo que me iré a dar un baño- dijo cambiando el tema.

Mirajane salió del gremio en medio de ovaciones, gritos y felicitaciones, se dirigió a su casa, entró y se dirigió al baño, justo donde ya la esperaba agua caliente que previamente había puesto a calentar.

Lentamente se desvistió y entró en la bañera, dio un suspiro y se relajó, recordó lo que le dijo Lissana ''¿no crees que el Satan soul le dará miedo a Natsu?''. ''miedo… Natsu… Natsu'' dijo la albina mientras se sonrojaba levemente, se imaginó entonces como sería el mundo perfecto frente a su Natsu:

IMAGINACIÓN DE MIRAJANE…

Están ella y Natsu en un campo muy verde y hermoso, su amado descansa en su regazo y ella le acaricia el pelo mientras lo ve con felicidad:

-oye amor- dice ella- ¿Qué tanto me amas?-

Natsu se sonrojó, -te amo tanto que no se puede medir o contar – responde el mago

Mirajane se sorprendió y luego lo besó en la mejilla, -eres el mejor- le dijo al oido- eres muy fuerte, sabes cocinar y solo a mi me pones atención, eres el novio perfecto- dijo muy orgullosa

-nah, lo hago por ti- respondió el mago

TIEMPO DESPUÉS:

Están Mirajane y Natsu en el miso lugar pero con 2 chiquillos, hombre y mujer, ambos parecidos a sus padres

-niños, no se alejen demasiado- grita Mirajane

-si, tengan cuidado- dice el joven

Todo era felicidad, alegría y comodidad ademas de amor, Mirajane estaba tan feliz, era el mundo perfecto

FIN DE LA IMAGINACIÓN:

Su imaginación llegó a su límite, dejó de alucinar y volvió al mundo real, ella babeaba, tenía dibujada en su rostro una sonrisa pura, ''rayos, tenía que acabar'' pensó muy enojada.

No tuvo otra alternativa mas que seguir bañandose, comenzó a frotar con jabon su cuerpo… (me saltaré el baño)

Una vez afuera prosiguió a cambiarse con su vestido negro se enredo el característico mechón de pelo, se puso sus zapatos y se dirigió de nuevo al gremio.

Cuando llegó al gremio se encontró con un Elfman molestó…

-Natsu!, enamorarse de la hermana de un amigo no es de hombres!- grito furioso, miro a su hermana- nee-chan, corta con ese cabeza rosa, eso no es de hombres-

-no, yo no te dije nada cuando diste a conocer tu relación con Evergreen.- dijo la peliblanca- déjame ser feliz- exigió la joven

El resto del gremio, por su parte se encontraba carcajeando sobre lo sucedido, todo era alegría, al final Elfman asimiló la realidad y aceptó que Natsu se quedara con su hermosa hermana.

VOLVIENDO CON NATSU…

Han pasado ya los cinco días de moldear su poder, actualmente Natsu está descansando

-si que fue un poco difícil- dijo el joven exhausto

-muy bien, lo has hecho perfectamente- lo felicitó el viejo

-¿Qué sigue?- preguntó el pelirosa

-bien, por si no lo has notado, has triplicadotu poder mágico, es decir, ahora eres tres veces mas fuerte que antes,- le reconoció el mago

-pero no es suficiente, aún no controlo este poder, no podré contra zeref de esta forma,-

-si… es por ello que seguiremos aumentandolo, como ya sabes, el hanta senshou es el arte de dominar a la perfección tu magia, permitiendote a la vez poder aprender nuevas magias.- hizo una pausa el pelicafé- como sabes también, ese arte es único de los dragon slayer de ciertos dragones, sumando esto, junto con el dragon force y tu ryunjii, tu poder se podría comparar o incluso superar con el de Zeref- volvió a hacer una pausa al ver que Natsu al parecer no entendía- mira, en la antigüedad existieron ciertos dragones en ciertos niveles, dentro de los mas poderosos se encontraba igneel, bien, esos ciertos dragones muy poderosos y escazos se dieron cuenta de lo corrompido que está el humano, se dieron cuenta de que desea la destrucción, en fin, ocultaron los verdaderos poderes de sus dragon slayer en su corazón, sin embargo para poder despertarlos es necesario purificarse de alguna forma a tal grado de no desear destrucción, esa purificación es el hanata senshou, otra peculiariad de esos ragon slayer es que cuando muere su maestro, todo su poder pasa a ser de ellos- dijo Gildarts- si, me refiero a que tu tienes un poder que ningún otro dragon slayer que conozca puede despertar-

-ya veo, con que de eso se trata- dijo rascandose la cabeza el pelirosa- muy bien, solo debo despertarlo por medio del hanata senshou verdad?- preguntó intrigado

-si, para hacerlo, leí que es necesario concentrarse durante 1 semana, pero no es cualquier tipo de concentración, es necesario aislarte dl mundo real, es decir, no debes ser capaz de escuchar al mundo real,- hizo una pausa- leí tambien que cuando alcances el mayor unto de concentración encontrarás tu poder interior, así que descansa por hoy es todo, vamos, ayudame a buscar la cena, por hoy es suficiente- dijo el viejo

Natsu se relajó- por fin un descanso, llevamos dos meses entrenando, aunque… aún no tengo el nivel necesario para vencer a Zeref-dijo el joven

-si es necesario entrenaremos durante tres años para ser más fuertes- el hombre sonrió- pero, por ahora debemos descansar- dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba- bien, sientate, en un momento iremos por la cena- Natsu obedeció

-dime… viejo, ¿crees que lo logremos?- dijo el joven

-¿lograr que?- preguntó Gildarts

-ya sabes, que domine el hanata senshou, que despierte mis poderes interiores y que pueda vencer a Zeref- dijo intrigado

-a, desde luego, confío en ti, es solo qe aún es muy pronto para exigir resultados- el hombre se puso de pie-sin embargo, con constancia y dedicación puedes lograr cualquier cosa. Pero… por el momento, debemos cenar, vamos a cazar

-muy bien, hay que traer la comida- el joven se puso de pie

Amos caminaron un rato hasta que se encontraron con un conejo de 2 metros de alto-genial-dijo el joven- un conejo albino, su carne es exquisita- declaró.

Gildarts lo tomó en el estómago y el conejo cayó muerto, Natsu no estaba sorprendido, esa era la manera de cazar de Gildarts, en fin, lo arrastraron hasta su campamento y Natsu prendió la fogata, descuartizaron al conejo y lo pusieron al fuego, después de un rato se había cocido muy bien, ambos lo probaron y gimieron de gusto ''mmm'' due lo que dijo Gildarts al probarlo -¿a que es delicioso?- preguntó el pelirosa- a mi me gusta mucho- admitió.

Siguieron comiendo de la carne del conejo, disfrutando, degustando y saboreando esa deliciosa carne, luego de n rato, ambos terminaron dejando solo los huesos del conejo, los dos estaban satisfechos, cada uno cayó de espaldas rendido con un estomago lleno

-valla que estaba delicioso- dijo Gildarts

-si, es mi comida favorita- admitió Natsu

-bien, está oscureciendo así que es hora de dormir- dijo el pelicafé

Los dos construyeron sus refugios y entraron, -hasta mañana Natsu- dijo el hombre

-hasta mañana- respondió

Inmediatamente después de hablar, Gildarts cayó dormido, era obvio por esos sonoros y divertidos ronquidos, Natsu por su parte se encontraba afuera despierto, miraba el firmamento, aquel hermoso cielo estrellado que adornaba a la luna, meditaba acerca de su pareja y lo afortunado que era:

FLASHBACK:

Estaban Natsu y Mirajane en una cita, ya eran novios, el gremio ya lo sabía, la cita tenía lugar antes e que el maestro mandara a entrenar a Natsu.

Ambos se encontraban en n restaurante comiendo, Natsu la había invitado a comer, ella casi sin alieno asintió, estaba tan emocionada su amado de verdad demostraba que la amaba.

Cuando terminaron sus alimentos los dos salieron del restaurante para dirigirse al parque, Natsu le djio que lo esperara en un lugar, luego de un rato, volvió con dos helados de chocolate:

-toma, es para ti- dijo el joven algo sonrojado

Mira estaba atónita, con la voz entrecortada aventuró a decir –g-gracias, pero… ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta el de chocolate?- preguntó sorprendida la albina

-aaa, recuerdas aquella vez cuando éramos pequeños que Elfman gastó sus ahorros para comprarnos helados?- Mirajane asintió y Natsu sonrió- pues nunca lo olvidé, siempre guardé entre mis preciados recuerdos que tu helado favorito es de chocolate- dijo muy feliz el pelirosa

-Natsu…- dijo la albina muy sorprendida y sonrojada- tu… aún recuerdas ese día, si no mal recuerdo, ese dia dije… estoy tan fe…-

-liz que este podría ser el mejor día de mi vida- prosiguió el joven- aquel día… no eras agresiva, eras muy dulce y tierna, disculpa pero te veías tan mona, estabas llena de vida, irradiabas felicidad, justo como…- Natsu se sonrojó- ahora-

Mirajane lo miró durante unos momentos ''si me caso'' fue lo que su pensamiento dijo y después se vio interrumpida por un abrazo de su amado –te amo Mira- dijo el joven.

La albina respondió al abrazo y lo abrazó con mas fuerza, fue un abrazó lleno de amr pasión y como diciendo ''no quiero que te despegues de mi, eres mío solo mío'', ambos se sonrojaron

-pero anda, se derretirán- dijo el pelirosa

-si, tienes razón- la albina tomó un helado, amos lo comenzaron a saborear, los dos se tomaron de la mano y caminaron por el parque, cabe mencionar que Mirajane no traía puesto su tradicional vestido, esta vez portaba unos jeans azules, una playera morada y no se había peinado como siempre, sino que se puso cola de caballo y los mechones a los costados, practicamente lucía como antes de la muerte de lissana, todos veían a la pareja que irradiaba felicidad, algunos celosos otros felices.

Curiosamente paseaban por ahí Gray y Juvia, al mirar la escena Juvia se enceló

-Gray-sama, ¿Por qué no pasea con Juvia de esa manera?- le cuestionó

Gray no sabía que decir, estaba sorprendido por la pregunta- pues… porque… eto… pes porque tengo algo mejor- dijo alardeando

Juvia comenzó a alucinar con una boda, estaban ella y su amado –Juvia, te quiero hacer mía- dijo Gray.

En el mundo real, Gray veía extrañado a su pareja, pues esta estaba con ojos de corzon, una sonrisa macabra y babeando, -¿Juvia?- preguntó Gray con un poco de miedo

-si Gray-sama, acepto ser su esposa y ser suya, solo suya- dijo la peliazul

Gray la miró extrañado, no dijo nada y siguieron caminando en dirección al gremio

Por otra parte, Gajeel y Levy haían ido a comprar un libro para la peliazul

-muy bien, este libro era el que me hacía falta – dijo Levy muy feliz

-con que estés contenta me conformo- dijo Gajeel muy sonrojado

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta encontrar a los jóvenes caminando con su helado

''tch… salamander o puede ser mejor que yo'' pensaba Gajeel ''pero si le copio me veré como un patán, ya sé, le daré placer'' pensó el pelinegro, ''shobi du ba!'', tomó a Levy del brazo y la dirigió a su casa.

-ahhh,- suspiró Mira- sabes, jamás había sentido por alguien mas lo que siento por ti, es como un sentimiento que me recorre el cuerpo entero, me da animos para vivir,- admitió sonrojada

-si pues…- la abrazó fuertemente- escucha mundo, ella es MI Mirajane, solo mía, no la dejaré ir, es solo mia, escucharon, mia y jamas la dejaré de amar-gritó un poco bajo mientras levantaba la cabeza y se mecía de un lado a otro, cosa que sonrojó tremendamente a Mirajane.

Natsu la soltó y siguieron comiendo su helado, se sentaron en una banca

-natsu… no quiero que te despegues de mi- dijo la albina

-no lo haré, porque a donde quiera que valla siempre te llevaré conmigo, a donde quiera que vallas siempre iré contigo, jamás estarás sola y no dejaré que algo malo te suceda-

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Natsu ahora miraba el firmamento con una sonrisa en el rostro ''Mira'' pensó mientras imaginaba en el cielo una escena reciente, era Mirajane ''Natsu, te amo'' dijo sonrojada mientras el sonreía de felicidad, -o… por cierto- dijo mientras sacaba de su morral una lacrima

MINI FLASHBACK:

Estaban despidiendose los dos aquella tarde en el gremio

-nee, natsu, lleva esta lacrima paa estar en contacto, así podré verte aunque estés muy lejos- dijo la albina con lagrimas en los ojos- yo tengo la otra, por favor, contactame pronto-

-si, te prometo que te contactaré- dijo el joven

FIN DEL MINI FLASHBACK

Natsu miró la lacrima durante un tiempo y luego sonrió, algo era obvio, en efecto, el no la había contactado desde que comenzó a entrenar ''hay Natsu, Natsu… eres todo un tonto, como se te pudo ovidar'' pensó el joven, ''intentaré'' pensó y le aplicó magia a la lacrima.

EN MAGNOLIA…

Mirajane se encontraba despierta a pesar de que ya era muy noche, se encontraba en el balcón mirando el firmamento, estaba alucinando con Natsu, todo lo que pensaba era ''¿Cómo se encontrará MI nastu?'' era todo lo que le recorría la mente, de pronto miró su cabello y una playera morada

FLASHBACK

Estaba Mirajane llorando bajo la lluvia en una montaña, de pronto llega Natsu

-Mira-san, ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó triste el niño

-no te importa, alejate si no quieres que te mate- respondió cortante la joven

-claro que me importa, es obvio que me importas- Mirajane abrió los ojos como platos

-escucha… ¿crees que soy atractiva?- preguntó sorprendiendo a Natsu

-pues… eto…-natsu se sonrojó- la verdad es que si, eres muy guapa- dijo mientras sorprendía a la joven

-de verdad?-

-si, pero ahora, tu respondeme algo… ¿Por qué lloras?- `preguntó el joven

-bien, confío en ti así que te lo diré, solo promete no decirlo a nadie… verás, me puse a pensar en sobre mi apariencia, es decir, soy agresiva y mucho me lo recriminan, todos me ven como gótica pero lo cierto es que me gusta vestirme así, me dulen las opiniones que los demas me dicen, cosas como ''subormal'', quiero cambiar pero no se co-

Natsu la abrazó fuertemente- no digas eso de nuevo, a mi me pareces atractiva como sea y que importa lo que diga el mundo, nadie es perfecto, tu felicidad importa mas que las opiniones de los demás, y si alguen te critica es porque te envidia, te quiero- Mirajane se sorprendió

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Su recuerdo se vio interrumpido por que la lacrima que guardaba en su buró comenzó a brillar, ella se emocionó, sabía que quería decir eso, la tomó y tambien aplicó un poco de magia, apareció entonces la cara de Natsu

-hola Natsu- dijo Mirajane muy emocionada

-que tal Mira- saludó muy feliz

-te extraño mucho, de verdad- dijo en tono de puchero la albina inflando los cachetes

-yo también te extraño. -Dijo el joven- pero cuentame, que tal va todo en el gremio

-todo es muy aburrido, sin ti no podemos divertirnos, por cierto, comenzaron los exámenes de clase S, según el maestro, este año dará la oportunidad de que halla mas de 2 ganadores.

-valla, mas de dos ganadores, bueno, creo que podré esperar hasta el otro año-

-jajaja, en fin, como te dije,el gremio está muy aburrido aunque Gajeel, Gray y hasta Laxus están entrenando para cuando regreses-

-ya veo, pues diles que tendrán que esperarme, falta un año para que regrese-

-¿un año? Aww, ya te quiero ver, te tendré una sorpresa para cuando regreses. cierto… ¿Cómo vas con tu entrenamiento?-

-de, maravilla avanzo a pasos agigantados, es solo que me faltan algunas cosas que hacer y aprender, pero, todo va muy bien-

-sabes?, yo tambien he estado entrenando

-¿de verdad?, ya veo, pero verte más fuerte,-

-si quiero que te sientas orgulloso de mi-

-ya lo estoy- Natsu sonrió- en fin, solo te contacté para decirte que te amo y que me haces mucha falta,-

-awww, bien, pues con saber que estás bien me conformo,

-bien, adiós

-cuidate, te amo- se perdió la comunicación, Natsu miró al cielo ''nah, me iré a dormir'' pensó y entró en la casa de campaña

Mirajane tambien hizo lo mismo, se metió a la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se acomodó para dormir, lo cual no tardó mucho pues en pocos momentos cayó dormida

SUEÑO DE MIRAJANE…

Está todo muy oscuro, solo se ve a sí misma, de pronto, una luz se enciende y puede ve a Natsu, esta corre a abrazarlo mentras le dice

-Natsu, te extrañé mucho, te amo- ya lo abraza y Natsu no responde al abrazo

-hola mira,- dice el Jove. Ya veo, con que me amas eh?,pues, prefiero mil veces a mi novia Erza que a una gótica como tú- dice rompiendole el coazon- nos vemos, me voy con el amor de mi vida, adiós, ''gotica subnormal''.-

Todo es oscuro de nuevo y Mirajane despierta…

FIN DEL SUEÑO DE MIRAJANE

-pff… menos mal que todo es una pesdilla, - dice la albina ''Natsu, sé que me amas y por eso m haré mas fuerte, por ti Natsu, por Natsu por MI Natsu'' piensa la joven mientras se vuelve a acomodar

FIN FINAL

¿Qué les pareció?, muy bien, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, nos vemos dentro de una semana, dejen reviews con su opinión y acepto MP para consejos sobre la historia además de ideas, cuidense, nos vemos el viernes. Siganme en facebook para estar en contacto ICHIMARU TSOUSKE o denle like a mi ágina de facebook FANS DE ONE PIECE FAIRY TAIL. Noolviden recomendar la historia para hacer que la comunidad cresca.

CHAO!

.

.

.

.

.

AVISO!

Si has llegado hasta acá quiere decir que de verdad degusta el fic, en fin, tengo por ahí una ideas para plasmar. Pequeño spoiler… tengo pensado hacer un harem, todo es cuestión de organizarlo bien, si tienen ideas sobre sus parejas favoritas pero les da hueva escribirlo, no te preocupes, solo mandame tu pareja favorita y yo lo plasmo, ya sea de fairy tail, de one piece incluso de pokemon.

Por cierto, como ya dije tengo pensado hacer otras historias así que si tu eres de esos que te gustan mis historias, o las lees por aburrimiento, si eres un fan simplemente e gradan mis historias por favor está al pendientepara cuando duba mi nueva historia,en fin, ceo que se han aburrido.

.

.

.

.-.

Quizas a nadie halla lleado hasta aquí, quiza a nadie le importe, quiza este texto se pierda en los demas textos y pues no tiene importancia leerlo, pero tu lo sigues leyendo aunue no tiene información util, pero sigues leyendo porque te gusta y creo que tiene una ligera sonrisa dibujada e el rostro wow de verdad es increíble que sigas leyendo, en fin, solo quería decirles que vendo empanadas. Jajajaja XD


	4. EL PODER DE LA VOLUNTAD

Bueno amigos, aquí está el tan ansiado capitulo 4, gracias por su apoyo, veo que si les gustó y pues, les quiero agradecer a las mas de 200 de personas que se han tomado el tiempo para leer. Espero que les guste. Tanto personajes como historia real son propiedad de hiro mashima. RECOMIENDEN LA HISTORIA POR FAVOR.A TU LADO :3

CAPITULO IV: EL PODER DE LA VOLUNTAD.

Amaneció en el valle, el primero en levantarse fue Gildarts, se dirigió al pequeño lago que estaba cerca, se agachó para tomar agua entre sus manos y se enjuagó la cara, miró su reflejo en el agua… ''así que tendré competencia'' pensó muy feliz, ''por fin veré tus verdaderos poderes… Natsu…'' pensó el pelicafé.

Natsu que ya habia despertado se encontraba arreglandose, imitó a Gildarts y se sentó a lado suyo, -oe, Gildarts…. Ayer dijiste que era necesario entrar en un estado de concentración absoluta durante una semana para utilizar el hanata senshou, ¿eso es cierto?- preguntó impresionando al viejo

-en efecto- respondió,- por ello, desde ahora debes entrar en ese estado- se puso de pie- venga, te llevaré a un lugar pacífico donde puedas entrenar muy bien, en ese lugar podrás concentrarte perfectamente, anda, vamos- dijo el viejo

Natsu se puso de pie, se acomodó un morral en la espalda y siguió a Gildarts.

Ambos miembros de Fairy tail caminaron montaña arriba durante un tiempo, a su paso tanto fauna como flora iban disminuyendo, es decir, entre mas arriba iban, menor vida había.

Llegaron entonces a un lugar totalmente desolado, estaba tan elevado que se podían ver las nubes de cerca, obviamente, el oxigeno comenzó a disminuir y Natsu lo notó- oi, viejo, que sucede, me cuesta respirar- dijo el pelirosa

-es sencillo, el oxigeno aquí es muy delgado, solo hay poco, eso te ayudará para concentrarte- dijo el viejo

-ya veo, pues nada, hay que comenzar,- dijo el pelirosa mientras se quitaba el morral y lo dejaba en el suelo- ¿Qué debo hacer primero?- preguntó

-eso es obvio, debes sentarte, cruzar brazos y pies y comenzar a concentrarte- dijo el viejo- ten en cuenta que el tiempo en este estado para ti pasará volando, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de cuidarte-

Salamander obedeció, hizo todo lo que el viejo le ordenó, cruzó los brazos, cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse ''concentrate'' pensaba, luego de un rato se dio cuenta de que ya no podía escuchar ni oler ni hablar, simplemente existía el.

EN MAGNOLIA…

Mirajane y Lissana se encontraban caminando rumbo al gremio, mientras avanzaban a pasos cortos conversaban un poco sobre las parejas:

-que te parecen, elf-nichan y evergreen- preguntó la menor

-ever es muy buena, ademas esta bonita y sabe hacer lo que una mujer debe hacer, es buen partido para nuestro hermano- dijo la mayor- me cae muy bien

-tienes razón, obviamente son tal para cual- dijo Lissana- pero… que te parecen Juvia Gray-

-ellos tambien son muy tiernos, sus magias son muy compatibles- la albina miró al cielo- al final Gray le dio una oportuniad

-eso si, después de todo, Gray ya debía darle una oportunidad a su admiradora numero uno,- ambas rieron- ¿Qué tal Gajeel y Levy?

-esos si que son opuestos, jamás penseque Gajeel, precisamente Gajeel se enamorara de la mujer a quien hizo daño mientras estaba en phamtom lord. Después de todo, que Gajeel la entrenara para ser mas fuerte fue un detallazo- admitió la peliblanca

-es cierto, son muy tiernos ambos se parecen a lucy y leo-

-eso si me sacó de onda, es decir, que lucy se enamorara de un espiritu esta como que algo rarito, sin embargo, lucy dice que es muy buen novio-

Lissana la volteó a ver con ojos estilo anime, es decir, juguetones, -¿y tu y Natsu?- preguntó muy pícara

Mirajane se sonrojó- lissana!- dijo muy espantada

-vamos eres su novia, que no te de pena, además, que puede pasar, soy tu hermana, o… ¿ya se te olvidó lo del otro día?-

FLASHBACK (MINI)

Se encontraban Mirajane y Lissana hablando sobre el amor, habían pasado varios días desde que Natsu se fue, ambas platicaban sobre los hombres, hasta que surgió dentro de las conversación cierto pelirosa.

-y dime Mira-nee, ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de Natsu?- preguntó la menor  
Mirajane se sonrojó, reunió valor y aventuró a decir- cuando nos conocímos me comenzó a gustar, en especial cuando lloraba, obviamente no lo podía decir, poco después, me di cuenta de mi tipo de magia, primero no me aceptaba, el fue el único que me dio animos para seguir adelante, de allí reformé que me gustaba. Poco después, no me aceptaba ni yo misma, es decir me dejaba llevar por la opinión de la gente, de allí, reforme mucho mas que me gustaba, no podía ocultarlo. Después de tu supuesta muerte, el me consoló muy bien, allí me enamoré de el. Desde entonces he estado enamorada de el, a lo largo de todos los retos que fairy tail ha tenido, por fin me hice su novia aquella vez que Laxus me defraudó. La razón por la que te engañe aquella vez fue porque pensé que tambien te gustaba Natsu-

-ya veo, valla que escogiste al mejor partido del gremio-

FIN DEL MINI FLASHBACK

-pues… eto… todo marcha bien, de echo, el otro día me llevó a comer, luego al parque, me compró un helado de mi sabor favorito, ya sabes, lo que hacen las parejas- dijo muy sonrojada pero orgullosa

-wooow… no sabía que Natsu tenía un lado romántico- dijo muy sorprendida la menor

-además, ayer en la noche platicamos un poco por una lacrima que le di-

-enserio? Y ¿Qué te dijo?

-pues, que me extrañaba y que tardaría para regresar-

Lissana suspiró y luego se le ocurrió una idea macabra, -quizas va a tardar tanto porque tu no eres de su tipo y se conseguirá a otra- dijo muy macabra

Mirajane la vio sorprendida- ¿a que te refieres?- dijo sorprendida y con tono de celos

-vamos Mira-nee, aunque sea tu hermana mi deber es decirte la verdad- dijo aguantandose la risa, tomó de nuevo su rol de macabra- es decir, debes apender a mover esas caderas, ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho con Natsu?

-LISSANA!, -gritó la mayor- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir esas cosas?, sabes que cuando Natsu estaba aquí solo teníamos dos días de novios-

-y eso que?, las personas anteriores que te dije lo hicieron el primer día-

La mirada de Mirajane cambió de sonrojo y sorpresa a una de tristeza- ¿crees que soy tan mala nova?- preguntó muy triste

Lissana tambien se peocupó- disculpame Mira-nee, no era mi inteción hacerte sentir mal, solo era una broma, eres hermana y de buenos sentimientos, eres la mejor novia-

-quizás si fuera mejor novia Natsu no se hubiera ido-

-te equivocas, Natsu se fue para hacerse mas fuerte y poder protegerte, no e preocupes porque no está aquí, después de todo, el es muy fuerte, cuando vuelva el te extrañará tanto que te llenará de detalles-

-¿Qué tratas de decir?-

-facil, como el no te ha visto en mucho tiempo, de seguro aprendióa valorarte, eso quiere decir que te tratará como princesa- llegaron al gremio- anda, quita esa cara triste, anímate, hoy será un día genial. A natsu no le gustaría verte así- dijo la menor.

Mirajane asintió con la cabeza, entraron al gremio todos estaban en su peculiar pelea matutina, sillas, mesas, tarros, hechizos y hasta personas iban y venían volando de todas direcciones, las hermanas caminaban lentamente mientras esquivaban cualquier objeto, hechizo o persona. Llegaron a la barra, lisana se puso un delantal- vamos, te prepararé algo ligero antes de que entrenes- dijo la peliblanca mientras limpiaba un tarro. Se dirigió hacia adentro y salió con un plato de fruta picada.

-gracias, itadakimassu- dijo mientras pegaba sus manos y procedía a comer

Cuando terminó de comer s pudo de pie, -irás a entrenar, muy bien, pon todo tu empeño, cuídate- dijo la menor, Miajane solo asintió, se peinó de cola de caballo y mechones a los costados y se dirigió a la salida, como era la primera ves que el gremio la veía de esa forma todos la veían atónita, boquiabiertos, salió del gremio para dirigirse a su lugar de entrenamiento.

De pronto se topó con laxus, lo pasó de largo pero el rubio la tomó del brazo

-Mirajane, espera- dijo mientras se volteaba

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo la peliblanca con cierto descontento

-escucha… fui un tonto al rechazarte, ahora que lo pienso muy bien, eres muy hermosa, por favor dame una oportunidad- dijo sorprendiendo a la albina

Sensaciones extrañas invadieron el cuerpo de la albina que tenía un hueco en el estomago y un nudo en la garganta -NO,- dijo Mirajane muy decidida- soy novia de Natsu, el es el único que me ha apreciado tal como soy, tu heriste mis sentimientos-

-por favor mirajane, Natsu es un tonto, ni siquiera es guapo, no se que le vez a ese patán-

-ese patán me hizo darme cuenta de que no me convienes-dijo la peliblanca mientras forcejeaba

-no, quien no te conviene es el, es un tonto debilucho, yo si que te voy a tratar bien, yo ye haría mujer

-NO Laxus, dejame en paz dijo tratando de safar su brazo

-maldición, no seas estúpida, tienes una oportunidad conmigo- dijo el rubio- muchas quisieran una oportunidad como la tuya

-no soy estúpida, simplemente lo pensé muy bien y rechazo tu oferta- dijo Mirajane a punto de llorar

-vah, debí acostarme contigo cuando aún tenía oportunidad, cuando aún eras idiota- dijo el rubio. Mirajane comenzó a llorar fuertemente

-callate, déjame en paz- dijo mientras se safaba de su brazo

-LAXUS!- se escuchó un grito y de repente laxus cayó de espaldas noqueado. No había duda, era Natsu, pero… ¿Dónde estaba?, la peliblanca volteó a ver a todos lados pero no vio a nadie, entonces recordó ''te protegeré pase lo que pase'', sonrió mientras se sonrojaba ''ya veo, con que cumples tu promesa… gracias Natsu'' pensó muy sonrojada, se limpió las lagrimas y siguió corriendo hacia el lugar de entrenamiento secreto de Natsu.

Laxus se despertó después de un rato, ''tch…'' pensó '' ese tonto pelirosa me robo a mi pretendiente y ahora de un golpe me noqueó, si me descuido podría hasta dejarme en ridiculo'' se puso de pie y se dirigió al gremio.

Por otra parte Mirajane ya había llegado a entrenar, descendió poco a poco por el tunel y llegó a la zona indicada,

-veamos, según esto, Satan Soul no es una magia tan flexible, es decir, no la puedo utilizar cuando quiera- dijo la peliblanca-eso quiere decir que debo entrenar de otra forma, veamos… podría entrenar mi condición física sin necesidad de activarlo. Si está decidido, entrenaré con mi condición física.- se dirigió a la salida- en ese caso, saldré a correr- dijo la joven mientras salía

Una vez afuera, como era un día soleado, todo estaba muy alegre, se colocó su gorrote la chamarra prosiguió a correr, primero comenzó trotando, luego empezó a correr, recorrió la ciudad mientras saludaba a todos.

Mientras corría pensaba en su amado, ''Natsu, cuando regreses te daré una sorpresa'' pensaba, de pronto una sonrisa se dibujó en ese rostro angelical, ''ahora que recuerdo, hemos vivido tantas cosas desde pequeños'' pensó la peliblanca, se paró en seco y miró su brazo derecho, vio su mano y en su palma había una especie de quemadura, muy tenue, apenas se veía. ''aún recuerdo ese día'' pensó:

FLASHBACK:

Mirajane, Elfman y Lissana recién habían llegado de una misión, Mirajane venía mas rara de lo común. Entraron al gremio y la mayor se dirigió a donde se encontraba Makarov, el viejo, al ver su rostro la invitó a su oficina, una vez adentro el viejo se puso serio:

-¿que sucede Mira?- preguntó el viejo

-maestro, ¿soy humana?- preguntó la joven

Makarov se sobresaltó - ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-cuando estabamos en la misión, me enojé tanto que me convertí en una demonio, un ser muy poderoso pero muy raro, un ser que sol deseaba destrucción- dijo la joven agachando la mirada

-ya veo, ¿me podrías decir cómo era?-

-tenía cola negra, un vestido muy pegado color rojo, mi cabello se elevó, en vez de manos tenía unas especies de garras, de las cuales, hasta mi antebrazo eran escamas, mis pies tambien cambiaron- dijo y triste la peliblanca

-ya veo, según esto, esa es magia de posesión o take over- Mirajane se entristeció- no te preocupes, cualquiera que use la take over tiene su forma original que lo distingue de los demás. No te desanimes, es un ser muy poderoso, al parecer es el Satan Soul-

-me siento extraña, como si estubiera poseida, siento que si me descontrolo, le haré daño a mis hermanos-

-debes de estar tranquila, es solo magia, cuando aprendas a controlarlo serás capaz de defender a tus hermanos-

Mirajane salió sin hacerle mas caso al gremio, se dirigió a otro lugar muy solo al parecer era un lugar elevado en el cual podías sentarte y mirar la ciudad entera, cuando llegó, se percató de que Natsu tambien estaba ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí enano?- preguntó cortante

-recordaba a Igneel- dijo muy triste- y tu, ¿Qué haces aquí Mira?

Mirajane se sorprendió de que le dijera Mira, -tch…no te interesa- dijo muy cortante

Nasu se desanimó y volteó a ver a Magolia, -ya veo, entonces me voy- dijo poniendose de pie

Mirajane se sintió mal, es decir, el Natsu que ella conocía hubiera insistido, sin embargo, por alguna razón estaba desanimado- espera Natsu,- dijo para que se quedara otro poco,- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con mucha gentileza

Natsu extrañado se sentó de nuevo, luego Mirajane tambien se sentó,- pues verás, sucede que quiero encontrar a Igneel, no se porqué me abandonó- dijo muy triste, la peliblanca también se entristeció.

-descuida, yo te conozco, se que no te rendirás tan facil y que lo vas a encontrar- dijo la peliblanca animando al pelirosa

-pero… cuentame ¿tu porque viniste?- preguntó el joven

Mirajane agachó la mirada, -mi tipo de magia no es muy fiable, es demoniaca-

Natsu se sorprendió, -¿Por qué lo dices?, tu magia es increíble, puedes incluso copiar las caras de las personas-

Les recomiendo escuchar musica triste de fairy tail

-pero, cuando me enojo, mi cuerpo se transforma en un ser malévolo, con extraordinario poder-

-y eso que?,-

-no lo entiendes, sucede que no me puedo controlar, es posible que le haga daño a mis hermanos- dijo muy triste con lagrimas en los ojos

-vamos, no es para tanto, te conozco Mirajane, estoy seguro de que no serías capaz de hacerles daño –

-es que me descontrolo de verdad. Es mejor que mantenga distancia con los demás. Si, es lo mejor, alejate de mi Natsu, no quiero hacerle daño al gremio.-

-venga, no me iré hasta que estés feliz y te aceptes tal como eres-

Mirajane se sorprendió, por fin alguien la aceptaba, es decir, muchos incluyendo a Gray y Cana se asustaron de ella al escuchar sobre su transformación y guardaron distancia, cosa que hizo sentir mal a la peliblanca. Pero… era verdad, nunca se atrevería a hacerle daño a sus amigos, al gremio, eso se lo demostró cierto pelirosa. Abrió sus ojos como platos y se limpió las lagrimas.

-somos amigos Mirajane, estamos para protegernos y sobrepasar cualquier obstáculo juntos, ven, toma mi mano y sigamos avanzando juntos- dijo el pelirosa mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba un brazo.

Mirajane asintió, lo tomó del brazo pero sintió que algo le quemaba la mano al tocar a Natsu, miró su palma de la mano y vio una leve quemadura, -es la marca de mi amistad Mira..- dijo el pelirosa.

La peliblanca sonrió, tomados de la mano se dirigieron al gremio.

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

Mirajane seguía corriendo montaña arriba, ''Natsu… me superaré'' pensó. Después de una sonrisa aplicó mas velocidad a su correr y obvio, mas entusiasmo, ''te demostraré lo fuerte que soy… te demostrare… EL PODER DE MI VOLUNTAD'' pensó la joven para correr cada vez mas y mas rapido.

Llegó entonces a la cima de la montaña, observó el hermoso paisaje que tenía frente a ella, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. El sol se estaba poniendo, era un magnífico atardecer. Estiró el brazo como si quisiera agarrar el sol, estiró los dedos, luego cerró el puño y bajó el brazo, este se iluminó de magia, ''necesito un entrenamiento mas fuerte'' pensó.

Desde la cima vio llegar a Erza por la entrada principal de Magnolia con muchas maletas. ''encontré a mi oponente'' pensó para después correr montaña abajo.

EN EL VALLE…

Natsu se encontraba sentado, con brazos y pies cruzados y ojos cerrados, al parecer estaba muy concentrado.

''tch… este chico avanza rápido,'' pensó Gildarts ''¿ya estará en su mente?''

-oe Natsu, dime que vez- preguntó el viejo al pelirosa

Durante un rato hubo un silencio incomodo pero despues la boca de Natsu se abrió

-veo un lugar muy raro, casi todo está oscuro a excepción de un lugar a lo lejos, iré a investigar, y tu ya no me desconcentres- dijo y luego se calló para no decir otra palabra

''al menos ya se concentró, desde ahora, todo depende de el'' pensó el viejo.

EN LA MENTE DE NATSU 

(para que se den una idea de cómo es, imaginen a Naruto cuando entraba en su mente, es decir, cuando conversaba con el kyubi)

Está Natsu en su mente caminando en medio de la oscuridad hacia una zona iluminada, aunque se nota que está un tanto extrañado, como si algo que hubiera ocurrido lo desconcertara.

Después de caminar durante un rato se aproximó a la zona iluminada para encontrarse con un dragon rojo dormido, acaso era… ¡¿IGNEEL?!

-Igneel, hablame, vamos, dime algo- dijo el joven- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El dragon rojo despertó, gruño y Lugo observó al mago, -¿Qué quieres muchacho?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-neeh?, a ya veo, dejame explicarte… verás, como te dijo Gildarts, ciertos dragon slayer poseen poder como el tuyo, es decir, son únicos. Muy bien, cuando el verdadero Igneel te entrenó, éste escondió tus verdaderos poderes dentro de ti para que no causaras alboroto, sin embargo, por eso existo yo, yo soy ese poder que Igneel te dio, en fin, para pode dominarme es necesario una de dos, o te lo doy simplemene así, o me ganas para vencerme. Creeme que has avanzado mucho y te daría el poder, es sol que Igneel me hizo jurar que primero debes vencerme, así que pelearemos .

-rayos, ese igneel. Debo vencerte, pues veré que puedo hacer, después de todo, según Gildarts, ni aunque activara mi dragon force igualaría el poder de igneel, eso quiere decir que me costarás mucho trabajo- dijo el pelirosa

-adelante, comencemos- dijo el dragon

Natsu se quedó parado durante un momento ''si es una copia de igneel, eso quiere decir que no puedo usar fuego, en ese caso deberé vencerlo a golpes fuertes, mi única opción es incrementar mi velocidad y fuerza'' pensó, de pronto comenzó a acumular y concentrar poder magico. Cuando tuvo suficiente, comezó a absorber información, cerró los ojos, luego los abrió, ahora era rojos. RYUNJII gritó el pelirosa y expulsó sus poderes masivamente. Suponer se incrementó notablemente. Así comenzó una batlla muy fuerte entre un dragon y un cazador de dagones.

EN FAIRY TAIL.

Mirajane entró al gremio para alcanzar a Erza que se dirigía a la barra. El gremio se encontraba en una de sus peleas matutinas, sillas y mesas volaban. En fin, Erza se sentó y la peliblanca se le emparejó.

De pronto salió Makaov de su oficina y gritó muy seriamente para calmar a todos.

-escuchen!- gritó

Todo el gremio guardó silencio y pusieron atención

-ultimamente han pasado cosas muy raras, de entre ellas destaca que el equipo de Erza fuera atacado por el famoso mago oscuro Zeref. Esa es una razón por la cuál mandé a Natsu a entrenar. No obsatante, a pesar de que Zeref diga que Natsu es el único que lo puede derrotar, tiene plebeyos por todas partes, son muy fuertes, uno de ellos interceptó a Cana en una misión y le hirió gravemente- todo el gremio se sorprendió- al parecer Zeref estará haciendo esto hasta que Natsu pelee con el por ese motivo me he visto en la obligación de cancelar todas las misiones, el gremio entró en un estado de cuarentena, es decir, quiero que todos entrenen al maximo para mejorar lo mas que se pueda será para defendernos de un ataque eneigo. Lo repito una vez mas, se avecinan tempos oscuros por ello entrenaremos para mejorar las habilidades de todos así que escojan una pareja y dirijanse al lugar de entrenamiento del gremio, los esperamos allá. Es todo- dijo Makarov dejando boquiabiertos a todos.

El alboroto de hizo presente, gritos, palabras y susurros se escuchaban conversaciones incompletas, después de un rato, todos comprendieron la situación y hablaron entre ellos para buscar pareja. Una vez que la pareja estaba lista se dirigía directamente a entrenar.

Mirajane aprovechó la oportunidad, se dirigió hasta donde estaba Erza  
-oe, Erza, hay que entrenar juntas- dijo la peliblanca

-tienes razón Mira, que mejor ponente que tu dirijamonos a la sala de entrenamieto- dijo la pelirroja

Ambas se fueron al lugar asignado para comenzar a entrenar.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, vieron un gran auditorio, muy grande, muchos magos se encontraban en ese lugar.

-bien, Mirajane, arreglaremos cuentas,- dijo Erza con una sonrisa en el rostro

-que mejor, aquí se decidirá quien será la mujer mas fuerte del gremio- respondió la peliblanca muy contenta.

-es hora de hacerlo- dijo la pelirroja mientras su cuerpo se iluminaba dando paso a la armadura de alas negras con una espada.

-estoy encendida.- dijo la albina imitando a su novio mientras activaba el Satan Soul,-te haré añicos- dijo mirajane ya en su transformación.- ERZA!-

La pelirroja sonrió – MIRAJANE!-

Ambas se lanzaron contra la otra para comenzar la batalla.

EN LA MENTE DE NATSU

Han pasado tres de los siete días desde que el mago pelirosa se aventuró a concentrarse Natsu estaba peleando soltando golpes al dragon, estaba algo exhausto, no sabía que hacer es decir, el ryunjii aumentaba su velocidad y su fuerza, sin embargo no era suficiente para derrotar a ese Dragon.

-valla- dijo el dragon- aún cuando soy un dragon de tu elemento, me estas dando algo de batalla-

-tch..- dijo el pelirosa dando bocanadas de aire- no es suficiente, si no lo hago bien, no me superaré. Además, mi magia es fuego, FUEGO, tu tambien lo dominar, eso quiere decir que estamos parejos- entonces a natsu le llegó un recuerdo ''debes tener en cuenta que tu fuego no siempre es para atacar o defender, tiene muchas habilidades'' dijo Gildarts, ''que debo hacer'' pensó el joven ''¿Qué hay mas que atacar y defender?... atacar, defender, eso es… acciones de batalla.'' Pensó muy bien el joven. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, hizo un movimiento rápido y desapareció del lugar, apareció entonces detrás de dragon.

-no solo es atacar y defender- el dragon lo volteó a ver, Natsu volvió a desaparecer y reaparecer detrás del monstruo- solo se trata de tecnicas o acciones de batalla, tales como…- el dragon lo volteó a ver y este desapareció- distracción- apareció entonces de frente a la bestia.

Corrió hacia el dragon, la bestia lo veía con desconcierto, sin embargo soltó una manotada para sacarlo volando, no obstante, el Natsu se convirtió en llamas al entrar en contacto con la mano del Igneel falso, el mismo se sorprendió ''¿un clon de fuego?! pero comió las llamas.

-oi!, por aquí!- gritó el verdadero Natsu mientras otros clones lo impulsaban, el Igneel volteó, al fin lo arrojaron y el verdadero Natsu estiró su puño-SUPER PUÑO DEL RAYO!- gritó el joven para después propinarle un golpe en el mentón que lo impulsó hacia atrás mientras caía sorprendido.

''Este chico…'' pensó el Igneel falso

''lo logré'' pensó el pelirosa mientras se dejaba caer y los clones se volvían llamas, chocó con el piso mientras volteaba a ver a dragon. Increíblemente el Igneel se puso de pie

-chiquillo engreido- dijo el dragon mientras se ponía de pie y se limpiaba un hilo de sangre proveniente de su boca- ese golpe si que me dolió-

Natsu se impactó, abrió sus ojos como platos, ''imposible!'' pensó.

-bien, sieso es lo único que tienes no me veo en otra opción, Igneel me aseguró de que te matara si no tenías el poder suficiente al enfretarme- dijo mientras preparaba su brazo para soltar una manotada. Natsu no lo podía creer, ''es mi fin'' pensó mientras comenzaba a sudar frío, sus ojos seguían abiertos como platos, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro…

El dragon soltó la manotada, su mano tuvo contacto con el cuerpo de Natsu. Natsu sintió la manotada, pero, aguarda, Igneel estaba sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos como platos, cuando su mano hizo contacto con el cuerpo del pelirosa este se hizo de llamas.

El dragon comenzó a sentirse raro, como sin energías, de pronto comprendió algo.

''ese maldito'' pensó, entonces recordó el golpe que le dio al primer Natsu y que se comió las llamas.

Desde adentro, el verdadero Natsu se encontraba comiendo las llamas que el Igneel falso tenía dentro de sí, las devoró todas, Gildarts, desde el mundo real sentía un incremento enorme de poder mágico cosa que sorprendió mucho al viejo, entonces gritó:

-otra acción de batalla es el infiltramiento, fue lo mas difícil-

-Natsu maldito!, ahora ve que eres muy bueno peleando- dijo el dragon mientras caía sin fuerzas- ¿Qué es ese poder?

-esto es el PODER DE LA VOLUNTAD, de MI VOLUNTAD!- gritó muy fuerte

-tu!, de verdad es tu voluntad- dijo el dragon ''este chico es interesante'' pensó muy sorprendido

-valla que estas lamas están deliciosas, gracias por comerme, es hora de ser duro contigo- dijo para después comentar a acumular energía, cabe señalar que dentro del dragon el joven había desactivado el ryunjii, técnica que si usaba mucho desgastaba masivamente su cuerpo- RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL TRUENO!- gritó el joven para comenzar a lanzar rayos en todas direcciones. El dragón sentía esos rayos y se retorcía por el dolor que estos le causaban.

Después de ese ataque super fuerte el dragon quedó paralizado con los ojos en blanco y algo quemado.

Desde adentro, Natsu terminaba de observar los daños causados por sus rayos, ''es hora de salir, tengo mucho poder dentro de mi'' dijo el joven ''si se me sale aquí este monstruo recobrará su poder.

Ya afuera del dragon, Natsu lo observaba muy atento,- te daré el golpe final- dijo el joven algo enojado encendió su puño

Igneel clon recobró la conciencia – idiota el fuego no funciona conmigo- dijo el dragon

-no es cualquier fuego, este … es el fuego de mi voluntad- dijo muy enojado el joven

Se echó para atrás, incrementó el tamaño de las llamas y soltó un golpe, multiples llamas de tamaño gigantesco salieron propulsadas al dragon que se incorporaba, a la mitad del trayecto, esas llamas tomaron forma de puño gigante que impacto de llenó en el abdomen del dragon- TEKEN!- gritó el joven. El dragon callo muy dañado sobre su espalda, no lo podía creer, fue derrotado por fuego!.

Después de un rato, Natsu le devolvió los poderes a su dueño original, -veo que hicise una técnica- dijo el dragon

-no fue facil crearla, pero… te vencí!- dijo el joven

-tienes razón, te ganaste esto- dijo el Igneel mientras estiraba su brazo cerrando el puño para que el pelirosa chocara los puños con el

Natsu chocó los puños con el dragon y este comenzó a brillar natsu se sorprendió, -tch.. te lo ganaste- dijo muy alardeante el dragon, -es todo tuyo, solo controlate- dijo el Igneel falso.

Afuera en el mundo real, Gildarts veía impactado como Natsu se elevaba y era rodeado por un aura sorprendentemente fuerte. Obviamente ya habían pasado los 7 días, sin embargo, Gildarts no esperaba tanto poder, incuso superaba los de él.

El dragón fue absorvido por el cuerpo de Natsu y le pasó todos sus poderes.

En lo real…

Natsu decendió, controló su poder y abrió los ojos.

-lo he logrado!- dijo muy serio- he dominado el hanata senshou

FIN

RECOMIENDEN LA HISTORIA POR FAVOR.

Gracias por leer, espero les halla gustado, primero que nada, quiero agradecer a unos cuantos lectores que dejaron sus reviews sobre su opinión, gracias!, segundo… para que esté seguros, les pido que sean pacientes, pues terminando este proyecto haré un harem, comenten u opinen, (reviews) para saber que les pareció. Gracias por opinar, por cierto, nos vemos después el próximo viernes. Denle like a mi pagina de facebook FANS DE ONE PIECE FAIRY TAIL y seguirme en facebook como ICHIMARU TSOUSKE para estar en contacto, adiós

Chao!


	5. ¿maximo poder?

Aquí esta el quinto capitulo, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, espero les guste y que disfruten de la lectura. Tanto personajes como historia real son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.A TU LADO.

CAPITULO V: ¿PODER MÁXIMO?

-Lo he logrado- dijo Natsu muy serio- he dominado el hanata senshou-

Gildarts lo veía impactado, los ojos de natsu se volvieron morados, su pelo se levantó y un aura extremadamente fuerte le rodeaba el cuerpo, su bufanda se levantó, es decir, expulsaba un poder masivo que se elevaba (como Gildarts en la isla tenroujima, es su pelea contra Natsu) su bufanda era atraida hacia arriba, su rostro era diferente, ahora se veía muy fuerte, serio y con extremada concentración.

-así que esto es el Hanata Seshou…- dijo el pelirosa mientras se veía las manos- mi poder es increible, aumentó considerablemente- dijo para sí- oye Gildarts!, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve concentrado?- preguntó

-exactamente una semana- respondió sorprendido

''probaré mis poderes'' pensó el mago, ''intentaré con mi dominio del fuego''. Cerró los ojos y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. Gildarts no alcanzaba a comprender lo que sucedía, lo veía extrañado, algo le tomó el hombro el volteó para ve quien era, quedó impactado al ver que era Natsu, volvió la mirada al Natsu original y seguía allí de pie. Se extrañó al ver dos natsu, -es un clon de fuego- dijo el joven original

-¿clon de fuego?- preguntó el viejo sorprendido

-así es… puedo dominar tanto el fuego que lo puedo moldear para que parezca humano, bestia u objeto, sin embargo tambien lo puedo utilizar de muchos modos- dijo el joven.

El clon desapareció en medio de llamas sorprendiendo de nuevo al pelicafé.

-valla, con que ese es tu poder real- dijo el viejo.

Natsu escondió sus poderes, cerró los ojos mientras el aura desaparecía, poco después regresó a su estado original, abrió los ojos que ahora eran normales, al parecer había guardado ese magnífico poder, el joven no tenía fuerzas debido a que no había comido en siete días, calló de rodillas y sonrió:

-vamos a comer, tengo mucha hambre- dijo el joven

Gildarts solo asintió con la cabeza, Natsu se echó para atrás sentandose, -déjame descansar un poco- dijo el joven. Pronto se puso de pie y ambos descendieron para llegar de nuevo al valle.

-descansa, yo conseguiré los alimentos- dijo el viejo

Natsu se alegró y se sentó recargando su espalda en un arbol- gracias- dijo mientras se acomodaba

Gildarts se alejó en dirección al lago, natsu lo perdió de vista, miró hacia el cielo e imaginó el rostro de Mirajane, ''Mira, eres lo que mas amo en esta vida, espero pronto llegar a verte'' pensó el joven

EN MAGNOLIA

-ahh!- gritaba Mirajane trasformada mientras atacaba a Erza con su armadura de alas negras, ambas se enfrascaron en un intercambio de golpes, patadas y hechizos que rara vez impactaban en su objetivo principal, sin embargo, era imposible lanzar un hechizo seguro pues si lo esquivaban podría darle a otra persona, Mirajane notó eso.

-Erza, vallamos a otro lugar, este está muy abochornado- dijo la peliblanca

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y volvió a la normalidad. Mirajane desactivó su transformación, ambas salieron de aquella enorme sala, llena de magos que volaban al igual que los hechizos, ambas salieron del gremio para dirigirse hacia el bosque, caminaron durante un rato hasta llegar a un arbol que tenía una imagen de Erza y de Gray, la pelirroja vio atentamente la imagen suya ''maldito Natsu… cuando regreses te voy a matar'' pensó la mujer, giraron a la derecha para encontrarse con un arbusto. Mirajane lo removió y observaron un gran agujero, -adelante, entra- dijo muy gentil la peliblanca. Erza obedeció y descendió lentamente por el hoyo, la albina por su parte se aseguró de colocar de nuevo el arbusto.

Cuando ambas mujeres estaban adentro, Erza estaba impactada por la zona, es decir, sabía que Natsu entrenaba en un buen lugar, sin embargo no sabía nada acerca de cómo era.

-bien es hora de comenzar- dijo la albina

-si, aquí estoy mas a gusto- dijo la pelirroja.

Ambas volvieron a sus transformaciones y continuaron con aquel intercambio de golpes, patadas y hechizos.

VOLVIENDO CON NATSU…

Natsu y Gildarts se encontraban comiendo lo que el viejo había cazado para la cena, el hambre fue crucial durante la comida pues Natsu no paraba de comer y comer.

-necesito que recuperes tu fuerza- dijo el viejo

-valla, parece como si no hubiera entrenado nada- dijo el joven

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-pues, en estas épocas del año las hojas de los árboles caen mucho, sin embargo, todo parece como si solo hubieramos entrenado 3 horasporque no veo muchas hojas como para una semana-

-eres mas listo Natsu, de echo, sigue siendo el mismo día en el que nos levantamos para partir a la cima-

-¿Qué dices?-

-exactamente, es sorprendente, sin embargo, debes creerlo, el tiempo den la cima pasa mucho mas lento que lo normal, por eso te traje hasta aquí, estoy seguro de que no podemos perder tanto tiempo, es por ello que de ahora en adelante pelearemos allí arriba, ya han pasado 5 meses desde que partimos del gremio, debemos de regresar.-

-ya veo, con que de eso se trata-

-así es, exactamente, un día aquí es un mes allá arriba, nos ahorraremos valioso tiempo para poder progresar- dijo el viejo

-muy bien- dijo Natsu echandose para atrás- estoy satisfecho así que hay que dormir mañana comenzaremos ¿está bien?- preguntó el pelirosa

-desde luego, es hora de dormir, así podrás recuperar mas tus fuerzas, descansa-

Dicho esto, ambos acomodaron sus cosas para dormir, se pusieron la ropa adecuada y se acomodaron en su casa de campaña, se taparon y procedieron a dormir.

SUEÑO DE NATSU:

Ésta Natsu n un lugar oscuro, estaba solo, no había nadie más, estaba asustado, era un niño, de pronto, a lo lejos ve a una joven peliblanca con un vestido marrón, se encontraba llorando agachada. Frente a una tumba con unas flores

Natsu se le acerca para tratar de consolarla, en efecto, era Mirajane.

-Natsu…- decía la joven en medio de sollozos y suspiros además de lágrimas

-Mira… estoy aquí- decía el joven desconcertado

-¿Por qué?... Natsu-decía sin siquiera voltear a ver al niño, al parecer no detectaba su presencia

-esto aquí, mírame!- dijo el joven frustrado- Mirajane, mírame, sigo aquí!- gritaba desesperado

De pronto Mirajane se pone de pie y se le emparejan Elfman y Lissana, -Mira-nee, es hora de marchar, ya no llores, a todos nos duele- dice Lissana

Aquel lugar oscuro y solitario se convirtió en un día lluvioso en un panteón, todos los del gremio estaban vestidos de negro, todos se encontraban presentes y lloraban desesperadamente, Makarov se veía fatal como aquella vez de la supuesta muerte de lissana.

-Natsu!- gritó desesperada en medio de lagrimas Mirajane, era un grito que demostraba dolor. La albina volteó a ver al cielo mientras lloraba y se dejaba caer se rodillas, agachó la mirada. Elfman y Lissana la veían con mucho dolor, les mataba ver a su hermana mayor sufrir, aquella que siempre recibía a todos con una sonrisa.

Al ver tal escena, todos en el gremio rompieron en llanto, incluso aquellos como Gaaje y Gray lloraban con dolor.

Llegó el consejo- el consejo ha decidido darle a Natsu Draneel una tumba de mago santo-

Al oír esto Natsu queda impresionado, mira lo que dice la lápida:

Aquí yace Natsu Dragneel, salvador del gremio, dragon slayer de fuego. Tus actos serán recordados en la historia del mundo. Te amo (mirajane)

Natsu miró impactado lo que decía esa lápida pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Makarov:

Natsu fue un guerrero muy valiente, un hijo extrovertido, único, original y alguien que siempre portó una sonrisa para nosotros, aquel que nuca se rendía ni en ´ltimo momento, sientete orgllosa de ser su novia Mira. Hasta luego Natsu… N-Nos vere- veremos en la eternidad- terminó de decir para desmoronarse en lágrimas, su llanto expresaba un inmenso dolor. A todos les partió el corazón.

-NO!, mirenme, estoy aquí, mirenme, sigo vivo- decía Natsu- MIRENME!

FIN DEL SUEÑO…

El sueño se vio interrumpido por que Natsu despertó, dio una bocanada de aire y luego suspiró, se incorporó para ponerse de pie, ''nah… solo fue un sueño'' pesó el mago, luego recordó el rostro de Mirajane, si, aquel que expresaba dolor y sufrimiento.

Gildarts, que desde afuera ya estaba arreglando todo, notó que había despertado

-oi, Natsu, rápido, parate y acomoda tus cosas, es hora de subir- dijo el pelicafé

Natsu lo escuchó y enseguida obedeció, se puso de pie, se vistió y salió de la casa de campaña, comenzó a recoger todo.

-ahh *bostezo* ahora si estoy descansado- dijo el pelirosa- esta vez solo comeré un poco-

Gildarts lo volteó a ver y sonrió. Terminó de arreglar sus cosas y salió en busca de comida al lago- cuando acabes ven a ayudarme- le gritó el viejo

El joven solo asintió con a cabeza mientras veía como el grande se alejaba, ''bien… hoy sera un buen día, según el, entrenaremos durante un año peleando incansablemente, esa idea me gusta'' pensaba para sí el joven. Terminó de arreglar sus cosas y se recarguen un arbol. Tomó la lácrima y le aplicó magia.

EN MAGNOLIA:

Mirajane se alistaba para entrenar con Erza, quedó de verse a medio dia con ella en el lugar del entrenamiento, se puso un uniforme para correr. De pronto se percató que la lacrima brillaba, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se animó ''es el'' pensó emocionada mientras corría a toar la esfera. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos le aplicó un poco de magia y en esta se dibujó el rostro de su amado

-hola Natsu- dijo muy emocionada la peliblanca- ¿Cómo estas?

-hola Mira- saludó el pelirosa con una sonrisa- muy bien tu?

-de saber que estas bien yo tambien lo estoy- dijo sonrojada

-valla- se sonrojó- eres genial

-¿Cómo vas con el entrenamiento?-

-muy muy bien, he despertado mi verdadero poder, ahora debo controlarlo, prontoiré para allá, ¿y como está todo por allá?

-el maestro ordenó que todos los del gremio entrenemos para mejorar, al parecer tiempos oscuros se acercan, he estado entrenando sola hasta ayer, Erza y yo hicimos pareja y seguimos entrenando-

-genial, las dos mujeres mas fuertes del gremio mas fuerte de fiore-

Mira se sonrojó- gracias-

-¿Por qué?-

-vamos, no me vas a negar que me defendiste de Laxus-

-ahh, por eso, pues verás…

FLASHBACK:

Se encuentra Natsu en su mente aún no ha llegado con el dragon pero puede detectar que algo le pasaba a su amasa, trata de pensar que es lo que le pasa y de pronto se materializa ante el una Mirajane llorando y un Laxus enojado, el joven se enfurece y le suelta un puñetazo en el mentón

FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

-ya veo, con que de eso se trataba-

-así es, por cierto, te daré un consejo para entrenar… ¿controlas el Satan Soul halphas?

-un poco, ¿Por qué?-

-debes de entrenar con esa transformación, así tus poderes aumentaran mas-

-¿de verdad?

-así es, es necesario avanzar lo mas que puedas, por eso activalo y entrena con eso.

-lo intentaré, por cierto…¿Cuándo regresarás?-

-buenas noticias, solo faltan 36 días para que regrese, a partir de hoy-La albina sonrió y saltó de alegría- pero por ahora me tengo que ir. Adiós-

-cuídate, te amo-

La lacrima dejó de brillar dejando a una Mirajane loca de emoción, saltaba muy alegre y entusiasta, gritaba de alegria.

Desde abajo lissana sentía los saltos de su hermana, la menor estaba preparando la comida mientras sonreía, ''mira-nee está loca por Natsu'' pensó mientras servía la comida.

-Mira-nee, Elf-niichan, bajen a comer, el desayuno está servido- gritó la menor con alegría y orgullo.

El primero en llegar fue el hombre, iba despeinado y sin playera, dio un bostezo mientras entraba al comedor y se rascaba la cabeza –buenos días ni-chan- dijo con flojera mientras le daba un beso en la frente a la menor, se sentó en su silla y comenzó a comer.

Poco tiempo después Mirajane bajó las escaleras rápidamente y entraba muy enérgica en el comedor,-buenos días Elfman, Lissana- dijo muy feliz, tomó asiento y comenzó a comer. A decir verdad ya estaba muy bien arreglada.

EN EL VALLE…

Natsu y Gildarts se encontraban comiendo, según Gildarts sería lo único que comerían en un mes, por lo que ambos comienzan a comer a todo lo que dan sin siquiera dar un respiro. Cuando la comida se acabó (con esto no quiero decir que quedaran satisfechos) ambos reposaron un poco.

-oi Gildarts, que tipo de entrenamiento llevaremos a partir de ahora?- preguntó Natsu acostado

-ya te lo dije, pelearemos durante todo el año- dijo el pelicafé tambien acostado

-pero durante un año no te aguantaré el ritmo- admitió

-no seas modesto, al dominar el hanata senshou sacaste unos poderes impresionantes, con eso basta- se pusieron de pie.

Ambos tomaron sus cosas y subieron a la punta de la montaña.

Ambos ya se habían acostumbrado a la altura y el bajo oxígeno así que No sintieron cambio alguno, colocaron sus cosas en un rincón y se pusieron uno enfrente de otro, separados por varios metros de distancia.

Les recomiendo escuchar la musica de batalla de fairy tail

-bien, Natsu, a partir de ahora, declaro que tienes mi nivel, es decir, que me puedes suplir como mago mas fuerte de fairy tail, todo este tiempo esperé a que tuvieras el nivel adecuado, ahora tendremos una verdadera pelea- dijo emocionado el pelicafé

-al fin pelearás enserio!- dijo feliz natsu- estoy encendido- chocó los puños

-demuestrame tu poder, lo que eres, lo que serás, lo que tienes… LO QUE PUEDES TENER!- dijo el pelicafé

-adelante Natsu!- dijo el viejo

Natsu prendió sus puños y esbozó una sonrisa- aquí voy- una aura sorprendentemente fuerte rodeaba el cuerpo del pelirosa, destruyó la zona donde estaba parado, cerró los ojos expulsando su poder, el aura se hacía mas grande, no dejaba de aumentar su poder.

Sin darse cuenta, desde un árbol los espiaba una joven de baja estatura, rubia y con un pelo extremadamente largo, (no, no es rapunzel) era Mavis, Mavis Vermilion, ''este chico, es interesante'' dijo observando a Natsu ''con que… te has vuelto esto eh?, no se acerca en lo mínimo a tu máximo poder'' pensó con una sonrisa, ''te estaré observando''

Natsu bajó sus brazós, dio un suspiro y expulsó masivamente su poder. Gildarts estaba sorprendido.

Por su parte el viejo expulsaba tambien su poder, un aura blanca lo rodeaba, mayor a la de Natsu, su capucha salió volando dejando ver a su cuerpo vendado sin brazo y pierna izquierda, ambos se miraron a los ojos, al parecer… ambos habían alcanzado su maximos poder… ''al parecer''.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, al dar un paso los dos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, al parecer se movían a increíbles velocidades, aparecían repentinamente en distintos lugares mientras chocaban puños o espinillas o cabezas, por fin se detuvieron en un choque de puños

-has mejorado bastante, salamander- dijo el viejo

-tch… esto no es todo viejo-

-es hora de ponerse serio- dijo Gildarts

El pelicafe desapareció de la vista de Natsu, el pelirosa era incapaz de seguir sus movimientos, quedó completamente indefenso ante los golpes, patadas y hechizos que Gildarts le mandaba repentinamente.

Natsu seguía parado, incapaz de detener un solo golpe, Gildarts apareció frente a el, -¿Qué sucede?, ¿acaso es mucho para ti?, ¿acaso no has mejorado?- dijo burlón el viejo

-callate!- gritó el pelirosa- al parecer estás muy por encima de mí, no quería sacar esto pero se lo dije a Mirajane y lo aplicaré, pelearé con todo lo que tengo,- dijo Natsu mientras agachaba la mirada. Gildarts lo veía extrañado

-hanata… senshou!- una increíble aura lo rodeaba, su ropa superior se deshizo, su bufanda era impulsada hacia arriba, su poder era extremadamente mas grande, el lugar en donde se encontraba parado se deshizo, ''aún no'' pensaba el joven, su poder seguía aumentando a pasos gigantescos, Gildarts estaba realmente sorprendido- dije que con todo!- gritó muy fuerte para después comenzar a expulsar una ola masiva de poder, una onda recorrió la zona empujando a Gildarts y tirandolo, prácticamente opacó el poder de Gildarts y lo hizo ver insignificante, una fuerte presión y miedo invadía el cuerpo de Gildarts, era como aquella vez en la isla tenrou cuando Natsu peleó contra Gildarts, solo que ahora, quien estaba de rodillas era el hombre.- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿tienes miedo?, vah… y eso que pensé que podría igualarte, ahora veo el poco poder que tienes- dijo Natsu- no te preocupes nena, te voy a ayudar con tres amigos- dijo el joven alardeando, estiró el brazo y frente a Gildarts aparecieron tres Natsu mas, los tres se tronaban los dedos. El original sonrió y abrió los ojos para demostrar que ahora los tenía morados, (no, no había activado el ryunjii),- el reto comienza ahora, Gildarts, no se trata de ver quien es mas fuerte, sino de mejorarme- dijo el joven seriamente.

Su poder seguía en aumento, parecía infinito, después de un rato, se quedó en un nivel, muy superior al de Gildarts, al parecer había llegado a su límite,- este es mi máximo poder, hora de comenzar- el joven río y de pronto desapareció.

Apereció repentinamente enfrente de Gildarts, el viejo no se había movido, si no hubiese sido por un clon que detuvo su golpe, el pelicafe hubiera resultado gravemente herido.

Gildarts se puso de pie, era un poder increíble, ''este chico… ¿Cuándo obtuvo tales poderes?'' pensó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Mavis estaba impresionada, ''apenas comienzas a despertar Natsu'', pensó muy alegre la joven (o ancestra).

Natsu se tronó los huesos y sonrió –bien, Gildarts, la pelea ya comenzó- dijo burlón el pelirosa- esto es una pelea, no unos baños termales para que te relajes,- dijo en tono burlón.

Gildarts se enojó y expulsó aún mas poder, apoyado de los dos clones, se envolvió en un intercambio de patadas, golpes y hechizos con el joven mago.

EN MAGNOLIA…

Ha pasado una semana desde que Natsu habló por última vez con Mira.

-Erza!-

-Mirajane!-

Gritaron ambas magas para lanzarse a golpes y patadas, ahora Mirajane se encontraba con su Satan Soul Halphas y Erza con una armadura sagrada, al parecer, era única y nadie más la podía tener.

-la guardaba para combatir con acnologia pero contigo haré una excepción- dijo la pelirroja

-valla, me siento alagada- dijo la albina

Erza se lanzó al ataque para dar un espadazo y Mirajane para dar un puñetazo. Espada y puño hicieron contacto, repeliendo a las dos magas que fueron arrojadas hacia atrás para chocar contra la pared.

-haz mejorado mucho- dijo Erza

-lo mismo digo- dijo la albina, ''pero esto no es todo'' pensó la joven

Ambas se pusieron de pie, las dos sonrieron, Mirajane comenzó a expulsar un poder mágico impresionante, comenzó a temblar, Erza veía impactada y sentía el aumento de poder mágico.

De pronto el maestro entró para avisarles algo,

-chicas, con que aquí están- dijo con la respiración agitada- vengan conmigo-

Las dos mujeres volvieron a la normalidad para salir de ese lugar y encontrarse con Gajeel, Wendy, Gray y Juvia. El maestro indicó que lo siguieran hasta la cima de la montaña. Cuando llegaron hasta arriba, les explicó

-chicos, ustedes son los mas fuertes del gremio, a ustedes les daré un entrenamiento especial, todos deberán aumentar su nivel, han demostrado ser superiores a los otros-

-que sucede con Laxus, ¿Por qué no está aquí?- preguntó Erza

-el salió a una misión antes de que diera la orden, al parecer entrenará por su cuenta. De cualquier forma, lo importante es que debemos aumentar nuestras habilidades para combatir al nivel de Zeref, quizás no uno solo, pero con todo el gremio esto será capaz. Mirajane, ¿cuado volverá Natsu?- preguntó el maestro

-29 días exactamente- dijo la albina muy feliz

-tch… si ese salamander entrenó con el mas fuerte de fairy tail quiere decir que nos va a sorprender- dijo Gajeel

-así es, Natsu demostró tener un increíble potencial. Superó mis expectativas- dijo Erza

-Natsu-san es increíble, de seguro vendrá muy fuerte- dijo Wendy- yo tambien quiero entrenar para ser de ayuda en una batalla-

-ese flamita llegará muy fuerte, después de todo, es un dragon slayer y entrenará con el más fuerte del gremio- dijo Gray

-no importa si se hace fuerte, para mi el mejor es gray-sama- dijo Juvia

-ara, ara- dijo Mirajane – procedamos a entrenar, no hay tiempo que perder-

Todos asintieron. –bien, el entrenamiento consistirá en que todos ustedes peleen contra mi- dijo el maestro

Todos se sorprendieron,-pero eso será injusto, lo veceremos en seguida- dijo Gajeel

-nah… después de todo, yo también soy un mago santo, quiere decir que soy muy fuerte-

-no cree que es riesgoso- dijo Mirajane

-para nada, solo será una pelea, no matarán a nadie- el maestro comenzó a aumentar su estatura hasta quedar el doble de alto que Gajeel- necesitan una estrategia. Les daré 5 minutos – dijo mientras e alejaba- planeen algo-

Todos se iraron entre si extrañados. Después de un rato se reunieron en bolita para planear:

-bien, debemos idear un plan- dijo Erza

-que les parece si combinamos todo nuestro poder en un ataque en conjunto, de esta manera es seguro que le causemos daño- dijo Gray

-Gray-sama es increíble.- dijo Juvia

-es buena idea, sin embargo, si utilizamos toda nuestra magia y el la esquiva o la rechaza no tendremos fuerzas para seguir combatiendo- dijo Erza

-eso es cierto, si lo esquiva no tendremos oportunidad- dijo Wendy

-necesitamos idear una manera de poder causarle daño físico- Mirajane dijo para sí mientras se rascaba la barbilla- ya sé- dijo mientras una nube salía de su cabeza , tenía una cara estilo anime, con ojos grandes y un rostro tierno(para explicar), (como naruto)- hagamos dos equipos, de esta forma el primero se ocupará de los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, el segundo equipo cubrirá al primero desde lejos y con ataques a larga distancia, de esta manera cuando uno de los dos agote su magia intercambiarán papeles- dijo muy alegre la peliblanca.

Todos asintieron y aceptaron la propuesta de la albina, de echo hasta la felicitaron.

-¿Cómo estarán conformados los equipo?- preguntó Erza

-simple, equipo uno somos Erza, Gajeel, Gray y yo, del equipo dos, serán solo Wendy y Juvia, de esta forma la defensa se basará en ataques a larga distancia- dijo muy feliz- no se preocupen, mi Satan Soul me permite cubrir los dos campos, es decir, ayudaré al ataque a distancia y combate cercano-

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, jamás pensaron que Mirajane tuviera tal espíritu de lucha, mas bien era como ¿natsu?, al parecer, se inspiró en su amado, en su afán por luchar, por que se sintiera orgulloso, por sorprenderlo.

-muy bien, yo los puedo ayudar con una técnica- dijo Wendy

-creo que conozco la técnica, por favor, sé que esa técnica te gasta mucho tu poder mágico, a mi no me hace falta, Erza, usa la armadura del chita. Por favor Wendy, solo usala en Gray y Gajeel- dijo muy amablemente la albina

Wendy se alegró, sonrojada le dijo- valla, Mira-san, eres muy buena, Natsu se sacó la lotería contigo-

-gracias Wendy, bueno, han pasado los cinco minutos. Juvia, defiendenos con agua, si lastima a Gray no te contengas- dijo mientras veía la peliazul

-no dejaré que le hagan algo a Garay-sama- dijo contenta Juvia

-muy bien, atención, esto no es un juego, tomenlo como una situación de vida o muerte, pongan todo su empeño, nuestro oponente es el maestro- dijo Erza mientras se iluminaba para cambiar a su armadura al chita.

-muy bien, si se trata de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, usaré esta técnica- dijo Gajeel mientras su cuerpo se comenzaba a llenar de escamas de metal

Mirajane activó la primera fase del Satan Soul- es ora- dijo con un tono de voz mas agresivo- estoy prendida- dijo mientras chocaba sus puños imitando a Natsu.

Wendy comenzó a recitar unas palabras invocando cielo y viento, dijo una palabra y una esfera rodeó el cuerpo de Gray, de esa misma forma otra rodeó el cuerpo de Gajeel, ambos aumentaron tanto fuerza como velocidad. Mirajane, Erza, Gajeel y Gray se alinearon para atacar, -MAESTRO!,- gritó la albina- estamos listos- dijo retadora.

Makarov volteó a verlos y se impresionó de su formación, los cuatro anteriores se mantenían al rente, sin embargo, Wendy y Juvia permanecían atrás en posición de defensa.

CON NATSU…

Natsu, gildarts y los clones se encontraban en un tremendo intercambio de golpes patadas y hechizos, gildarts se ve agotado. ''valla, hace mucho que no peleo como ahora… me estoy oxidando'' pensó el pelicafé

-que sucede?, viejo… vamos, ¿este es el nivel del mago mas fuerte de fairy tail?- dijo muy emocionado. Chocó los puños- debo dar todo- dijo muy emocionado. Comenzó a absorber información, todo se deformó formando un remolino cuyo centro eran los ojos del pelirosa, cerró los ojos, cocentró todo, absolutamente todo su poder y luegolo expulsó de una forma masiva. Ahora era tres veces mas fuerte que antes. Dio una risa parecida a la de zancrow, -RYUNJII!- gritó para después abrir los ojos, seguían morados.

Gildarts se sorprendió de tal poder

EN MAGNOLIA

-esto será interesante- se dijo para sí el viejo- estos chiquillos crecen cada día más-dijo muy contento. ''Natsu… has cambiado a Mirajane, la has hecho fuerte, solo pocos pueden hacer eso.'' Pensó, ''a propósito … ¿Cómo estarás?'' una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro, .-vengan niños, den lo mejor de ustedes, crezcan y defiendan los aires de libertad y justicia!- gritó el viejo con frenesí

-vamos- dijo Mirajane mientas con los otros tres se lanzaban al ataque.

FIN.

Bien amigos, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, gracias a los que leen esta historia, valoren mi trabajo y opinen lo que les pareció, recomienden la historia con sus amigos y hagan crecer esta comunidad. Cierto, aclarando (darker 201) el harem lo haré en una historia completamente diferente a esta, ahora, tenía pensado hacer al principio one shot de distintas parejas (natsu x… altear, meredy, mavis, erza hisui, juvia, hasta bisca (antes del primer salto temporal), wendy, levy , incluso hasta laki etc) al fin, esos son algunos ejemplos, después por medio de reviews ustedes me dirán cual es el que mas les gustó y l convertiré en historia. Volviendo a lo del harem… como ya dije, será en una historia completamente diferente a esta, sean pacientes.


	6. AMOR FAMILIAR

HOLA AMIGOS, MUCHO TIEMPO SIN VERNOS, PUES PRIMERO QUE NADA, DE ANTEMANO UNA DISCULPA POR NO ACTULIZAR FICS. PERO SURIERON CIERTOS INCONVENIENTES ADEMAS DE QUE YA NO TENGO MAQUINA Y ESOY ESCRIBINDO DESDE UN DINOSAURIO. XD, PUES NADA, SEGUIR ADELANTE, GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE AUN QUIEREN QUE SIGA ETA HISTORIA. Y PUES… ALEGRENSE, ACTUALIZARE MIS DOS FICS. A TU LADO Y LA MEJOR PAREJA.

ASI QUE LES DEJO OTRO CAP. DE ESTA HISTORIA, DISFRUTENLO Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS PARA VER QUE DICEN.

ANTES… TANTO PERSONAJES COMO HISTORIA OFICIAL SON DE HIRO MASHIMA.

A TU LADO- AMOR FAMILIAR

Vamos!- gritó mirajane dando la orden de atacar al maestro

-si- dijeron los otros tres miembros antes de lanzarse al ataque

Se comenzó un feroz encuentro entre Makarov y Miajane, Erza, Gray, y gajeel.

El maestro de un solo puñetazo mando a volar a gray y gajeel, quiees impactaron contra el suelo, cuando iba a atacar a Erza, Mirajane la empujó y se hizo a untado, provocando que el golpe se diera al aire.

-juvia, es nuestra oportunidad!- dijo Wendy entusiasmada. Juvia asintió con la cabeza

-tenryu no HOKO!-

-nebulosa de agua-

Ambas magas soltaron un ataque potentisimo que impactaría en el abdomen del viejo, y eso hizo, provocando una gran barrera de humo que reducia la capacidad de vista a cero.

Mirajane aprovechó la situación para guiarse por el poder magico del viejo y mando su ataque en esa dirección –evil explotion!- la esfera de poder increibemente destructiva siguió su trayectoria hasta impactar con el viejo, una gran explosion se hizo presente, el impacto fue tan grande y la fuerza tanta que hizo que todos retrocedieran y tambien deshizo la columna de humo para generar una mas grande.

-desde siempre e considerado que eres una maga muy fuerte- se escucho la voz de Makarov. Todos se sorprendieron y abrieronlos ojos como platos- peroesto supera mis expectativas- mencionó- eres increíble Mirajane- la columna de humo se levantó por una ventisca que pasaba por allí, dejanto ver al maestro con la ropa desgarrada y conuna mirada muy seria, que expreaba que iva a ir en serio.

VOLVIENDO CON NATSU

El se encuentra entrenando conGildarts en aquel monte, ya que cada dia aqu en el mundo real era un mes alla arriba ahora olo entrenrian doce dias y luego regresarian al gremio, cosa que no le dijo a su amada para sorprenderla. En estos momentos ya han entrenado una semana, lo que quiere decir que solo faltan cinco días mas.

-tch..- sequeja Gildarts después de bloquear una patada por parte del pelirosa

-vamos, no puede ser todo- dijo Natsu fanfarroneando de su poder

-ya que usas todo tu poder me vas ganando, aunque ese nivel no sera suficiente para pelear con Zeref , aun es muy bajo para el.

-en eso tienes razón- dijo natsu mientras se calmaba y se quedaba quieto por un momento- zeref es muy fuerte necesito aumentar mi poder- dijo mientras encendía sus puños- por eso dare todomi potencial en este entrenamiento- decia mientras sonreía- preparado o no. Alla voy- se lanzó para darle un golpe a Gildarts pero se frenó en seco.

Calló al suelo y de rodillas comenzaba a perder poder magico,su Ryunji se agotó y aquel fuego que lo envolvía y hacia que su pelo y bufanda se elevara desapareció. Sus ojos dejeron de ser morados. Su hanata senshou de igual forma desapareció, todo comenzó a vibrar, Natsu no lo creía, se había agotado su poder!.

-valla, pero que veo, el niño tonto no conrroló su poder después de 7 meses lo perdió,- dijo mientras reia el pelicafe, aunque, es impresionantre, antes, natsu no podia soportar mas de un dia con esos poderes y ahora ya los aguantaba hasta 7 meses!.-ya comienzas a experimentar el poder de esta montaña- dijo Gildarts- sucede que ahora viene la parte interesante. Que ahra recibiras todo el daño que causate a los que estn aquí. Eso mejorara tu fuera interna, externa y va a expandir, 3 veces la capacidad de tu contenedor magico.-

-bien,- dijo Natsu mientras comenzaba a sentir un pequeño dolor-ahh!- gritó tras sentir el peor dolor de su vida, rapidamente comenzó a sentir miles de golpes si que pudiera hacer nada.

-esto es muy deseperante- dijo Natsui jadeando mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-y donde esta aquella valentía que sentías cuando expulsaste todo tu poder- dijo Gildarts muy comicamente y burlandose del mago.

-callate- gritó natsu mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo por ponerse de pie

-me sorprende que aun tengas fuerza para ponerte de pie,la vez que o hice este, no me pare en una semana real- dijo Gildarts

Por fin, el pelirosa se puso de pie aunque seguía recibiendo grandes golpes.

Tch. Esto será algo muy duro`` pensó Gildarts.

VOLVIENDO CON MIRAJANE.

Gray esta en el suelo y con la mano se limpia el hilo de sangre que emana de su boca- tch… esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé- dijo mienras Gajeel y Erza tambien se ponían de pie.

Mirajane por su parte, se encontraba en su Satan soul Sitri, combatiendo en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con el maestro, al menos no era tan mala como los demas, ella si podia acertar unos cuantos golpes y efenderse de otros pocos. –es ciert, te has vuelto, increíblemente fuerte, Mira- dijo el maestro en medio de su intercambio de golpes patadas

-gracias maestro, eso me conmueve- dijo Mira

-parte de esa fuerza es amor. No?- dijo el maestro, provocando que la albina se sonrojara y bajara un poco el ritmo.

-tambien he entrenado- dijo Mira muy seria, retomando el ritmo que habia perdido

-es… Natsu?. Ese baka te devolvió lo que perdiste el día de la supuesta muerte de tu hermana. Tus esperanzas y ganas de luchar, e convirtió en un sol para ti. No es asi?-

-debo admitirlo, maestro. Esta en lo cierto, gracias a Natsu,mi voluntad de lucha y mis ganas de pelear han vuelto. Mis esperanzas han vuelto y estoy dispuesta a superarme-

-valla, ese baka… quien diria que tu y el terminarían juntos- dijo graciosamente makarov

-si, eso nadie lo pensaba- dijo Mirajane mientras seguían en su feroz pelea.

-supongo que es bueno que lo tengas como pareja- dijo el maestro

-mas que bueno, es increíble, aunque por ahora n este aquí-

-je. Es hora de ganarte- dijo makarov

-ja, ganarme?, eso no lo podrá hacer

-a no?... y tu y Natsu… ya tuvieron intimidad?- al decir esto, la albina se sonrojó tremendamente , se destransformó y calló desmayada al suelo. Con una sonrisa y aún sonrojada.

-Mira!- gritó Erza al verla tendida en el suelo. Y fue en su ayuda

-es tu turno, Erza, al derrotarla a ella, sus posiblidades se rducen, sigues tu- dijo makarov siniestramente

-o seguimos todos!- gritó Gray mientras se lanzaba al ataque con Gajeel

Ahora. Os tres magos comenzaron a atacar de manera coordinada al mismo objetivo. Le era difícil al maestro defenderse de tres personas, en especial de ellos tres, su nivel habia aumentado.

-mira-san,- dijo Wendy antes de correr en su ayuda- yo te curaré- dijo mientras una aura verde emanaba de sus brazos y comenzaba a hacer efecto en mirajane.

-natsu y yo…- decía una Mirajane aún inconciente y con una sonrisa de despistado. El color rojo se le bajo y pronto recobró la conciencia.

-Mira-san, menos mal, ya estas bien- dijo Wendy aliviada

-gracias, Wendy,- dijo Mirajane mientras se ponía de pie y se sobaba la cabeza

-que le preguntó el maestro?- preguntó curiosa la peliazul

-que si Natsu y yo ya habiamos- nuevamente el color rojo se le subió a la cara y caló desmayada de nuevo con la misma sonrisa.

-ehh? Mira-san- gritaa Wendy

Mientras los demas se encontraban combatiendo, Wendy trataba de curar a Mirajane. Aunque no tenia resultados favorables.

-Wendy-san, y me encargo- dijo Juvia ientras se acercaba

-encerio, gracias, Juvia-san- dijo Wendy

Juvia arrojó un chorro de agua a la cara de la albina, provocando que volviera en sí.- listo- dijo Juvia

-gracias Juvia, gracias Wendy- agradecía la peliblanca mientras se ponía de pie

-que le preguntó el maestro?- interrogó Juvia

Mirajane esta vez activó su Satan Soul- nada en concreto- dijo muy seria mientras se preparaba para ir al ataque.

-maestro!- gritaba la albina mientras se acercaba volando a su objetivo

-eh?- el maestro se desconcentró por el grito de aquella hermosa mujer y recibió un golpe de cada contrincante

Mirajane llegó a rematar, pues le dio otro golpe con todas sus fuerzas.

-valla, asi que si volvisten en sí- dio el maestro sorprendido

-esta vez no caeré tan facil- dio Mirajane

-bien- dijo el maestro muy contento

Todos se lanzaron al ataque contra el viejo y lo estuvieron combatindo durante un rato. Después, expulsó un increíble poder magico y mandó a volar a todos.

-de nuevo, Juvia-san-

-tenryu no… hoko!-

-nebulosa de agua… via lactea!-

Ambas magas peliazules lanzaron ese fantastico ataque con la esperanza de que impactaria en el blanco, pero el viejo si pudo esquivar

Aquel ataque.

-no- dijo Wendy al ver que su ataque había allado

-aun no es tarde- dijo Mirajane mientras se ponía frente al ataque y estiraba una mano- contracción!- gritó la albina antes de redireccionar aquel ataque para que diera en el blanco.

El viejonuevamente esquivó el hechizo

-Wendy, Juvia, absisorva sus poderes- dijo la albina inteligentemente

Ambas magas asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a abrosver sus ataques. Ambas se revitalizaron ahora tenían pder extra.

-ahora, lo hare- dijo Wendy, comenzó a invocar al cielo y al viento e hizoel mismo hechizo que con Gajeel y Gray con Mirajane y Erza.

-perfecto, ahora, soy mas veloz- djo Erza mientas sacaba su armadura de hercules

-bien, hare lo mismo- dijo Juvia y comenzó a formas esferas de agua en las manos de todos. De esta forma sus golpes serían mas eficaces.

-perfecto, ahora tenemos mas velocidad y mas fuerza- decia Gajeel

Erza sonrió. Volvió a su estado normal. Se quitó la almadura y se la dio a gajjel- come- dijomientras volvía a cambiar su armadura a hercules

-gihi.- Gajeel sonrió y comenzó a comer

Ahora si, todos estaban al maximo.-vamos, es hora de pelear en serio- dijo Mirajane mientas se lanzaba al ataque

Los demas siguieron a albina y comenzaron a golpear al maestro y alejarse inmediatamente, como moscas molestas que fastidian a una persona.

-Juvia- san, tengo una idea, solo necesito tu ayuda- dijo Wendy

-por supuesto, dimela y te ayudaré- dijo Juvia mientras ponía atención a la dragon slayer

VOLVIENDO CON NATSU.

Han pasado ya dos dias normales en la tierra y eso quiere deir que van 2 meses en aquella montaña.

Natsu sigue siento torturado por la montaña y Gildarts solo lo disfruta, no tiene e otra, es el gan poder de Natsu.

-vamos, chico, no puedes perder así- decía Gildarts- recuerda prque estas aquí, porque entrenas, porque te quieres superar. Recuerda aquella vez que Acnologia mato a tu padre, cuando nopudiste hacer nada contra zeref-

Natsu arió los ojos como platos:

-cuando Acnologia, mato a mi… padre- dijo natsu mientras se ponia de rodillas y recargaba sus manos en el suelo.

FLASHBACK

Esta natsu de pequeño junto a su padre, Igneel. Siguen en el bosque estan comiendo algo que Natsu cocinó, al parecer es carne de jabalí

-mira Papá, ya puedo lanzar fuego!- decía alegre Natsu mientras cargaba con las dos manos aquel jablí

-oe Natsu, eso es bueno, ya sabes dominar el uego- decía el dragon

-por suùesto, y pronto voy a ganarte en un duelo.

-eso es una gran mentira mocoso- decia igneel

-claro queso, ahora mismo ya te puedo vencer-

-quiero ver-

-garyu no teken- gritó natsu antes de lanzarse contra el dragon con los puños prendidos en fuego. El glpe no afectóen mucho al dragon, en realidad no lo movió de su lugar, ni si quiera una marca. Igneel sacó volando al pequeño con un dedo, mentras bostezaba.

El pequeño habia caido muy lejos y tenía que volver. Eso hizo, comenzó a caminar en direccion al lugar del dragon.

Caminó guante un largo, largo rato, asta que se encntró con un gran simio verde que caminaba por ahí, el simi volteó a verlo y notó que iba solo.

-valla, valla. He encontrado una presa muy pequeña, decía aquel monstruo-

-callate!- gritó Natsu- lleo prisa

El simiose enfureció y comenzó a golpearlo,lo trataba comomuñeca de trapo.

El jovensolo podía gritar ya que ningún ataque servía contra aquel simio gigante.

Cuando el simio tenía en el suelo a Natsu este estaba iconciente y solo faltaba darle el golpe final.

Ya le iba a soltar aquel golpe pero una mano lo detuvo, era Igneel, quien habia estado buscando al joven durante un rato.

-valla, te metes con un niño ndefenso- dijo Igneel

-vah, a ti ambien te derrotaré- decia el simio con obvia ignorancia

El simio trato de soltarle un golpe en el pecho, mismo que el draon recibió sin esquivar, sin embargo, lo uico que el simio logro fue romperse a muñeca pues el drago no se vio afectado.

-garyu no… Hoko!- gritóel dragóantes de soltar unincreible rugido que ejó chamuscado a aquel gran simio.

El dragón tomó a Natsu ente sus brazos y se lo llevóa donde hace momentos estaban los dos comiendo.

Cuando Natsu volvió en sí, miró al dragón observando el horizonte

-gracias papa, me salvaste- decía el dragon slayer

-Natsu, debes aprender algo muy importante-

-claro, que es?, es otro ataque?-

-no, se trata de el amor familiar-

-amor familiar?-

-si, el amor famliar es aquel aprecio que sientes hacia alguien que puede o no ser tu familia, esto te permite defender a los tuyos y a quienes quieres. Ese es el verdadero poder que supera cualquier cosa. Y con el, serás invencible- dijo el dragon

-amor familiar- dijo Natsu confundido- lo desarrollare y seré invencible papá- dijo el pelirosa entusiasmado.

-Es la magia mas difícil de desarrollar Natsu, te tomará mucho tiempo aprenderla., en fn, vallamos a dormir, es tarde y mañana entrenaremos mas-

-si, entrenar-

-pero recuerda… amor familiar-

Esas últimas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del pelirosa

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-ahora lo entiendo Igneel- decía natsu mientras se ponía de pie a pesar de esa tortura- ahora por fin lo comprendo. Voy a proteger a mi,gremio, a happy, al maestro, a mis amigos… a Mirajane!- decía decidido el jovenmago pelirosa.-ven aquí Gildarts,pelearé con tigo- decía Natsu

El pelicafe veía impactado tal escena, se supone qe solo debía permanecer de rodillas, esperando que el surimiento acabe, pero el seguía allí, de pie, con animos de lucha.

-esta bien Natsu, pelemos.- Gildats tomó una posisión de ataque para pelear con el dragon slayer

Y comenzaron con un intercambió de golpes y patadas, obviamente, como natsu no podía, los hechizos quedaron de lado.

Natsu soltó un golpe para la cara de Gildarts pero este se aacho, entonces, el pelirosa soltó un rodillazo que impactó de lleno en el rostro del viejo e hizo que retrocediera sobandose la cara. Entonces Gldarts se enojó y cmenzó a expulsar mas magia hasta que hizo que Natsu callera como aquella vez en la isla tenroujima.

El dragon slayer tenía una cara de preocupación su sudro caía secamente sobre el suelo de aquella montaña y sus oos demstraban angustia. Luego, elpelirosa comenzó a sonreir con una cara siniestra y de terror… -eso, ya no me da miedo- dijo el pelirosa.

El pelicafé se sorprendió –valla, eso si que m impacta, mi poder ya no te asusta- dijo sorprendido

-eso es, Gildarts, ya no te asusta alo menor a ti-

-tch… aúno te muestromi verdadero poder-

El pelirosa sonrió y se puso de pie- quisiera ver la verdadera frma de tu tonto poder- dijo mientras sonreía para provocarlo

-si tanto incistes, aquí voy!- el vio comenzó a expulsar una inconmensurable cantidad de poder mágico y esta vez Natsu ahora era el sorprendido.- este poder es esquivalente a tu hanata senshou, es un poder increíble,- dijo mientras presumía- este es todo mi poder-

Natsu se sorprendió pero mantuvo su firmeza- bien, entonces quiero ver el mejor golpe de tu mayor poder- dijo burlón.

Eso hizo Gildarts, reunió toda su fuerza en la mano y le soltó el golpe con todas sus fuerzas- hahhh!- gritó mientras le solaba aquel puñetazo en el abdomen al joven.

Natsu no pudo hacer más, simpleente recibir elpeor golpe de suvida, mismo que le sacó lagrimas de los ojos y sangre y un gran grito de la boca.- haaaaa!-dijo mientras caía al suelo de una manera brutal, semiinconsciente su cara estaba recargada en el suelo y sus ojos demostraban e gran dolor y sufrimiento que sentía por dentro.

Gildarts solo veía comosufría con una cara de seriedad y un toque de enojo.

De pronto, Gildarts también calló de rodillas y su poder se desvaneció, su pelo flaqueó callendo hasta su barbilla, sus ojos se abrieron como2 platos que se expandían mas y mas hasta reventar, su cara demostraban sorpresa e incredibilidad.

En el rostro de Natsu se dibujó una gran sonrisa- miturno- dijo mientras se ponía de pie después de ese gran golpe, aunque con esfuerzo

-tch… que hiciste? Muchacho- dijo muy impresionado.

-ya que yo te cause grandes daños, ese dolor se vio reflejado con mi tortura que aún continua no es asi?, es decir, que el dolor que sentiste fue tan grande y por ello mi tortura es grande.- Gildarts asintió- eso quiere decir, que al activar todo tu poder, leías un trato que harias con el dolor, y al soltarme ese gran golpe con todo lo que tenías, firmaste ese mal trato… oh, y duele tanto.- Natsu rió- ahora bien, como yo he sufrido bastante, ya estaba agotado, y al darme ese increíble golpe, sentí el peor dolor de mi vida, e esta manera y como un poder se compara con mi Hanata senshou tu sufriras mas que yo, sin embargo, como solo fue un golpe, tu fuerza no aumenará mucho, y tu contenedor mágico seguirá como antes- terminó de explicar Natsu

-tch… Maldito mocoso, por eso me provocaste- dijo Gildats

-eso es, por eso te provoqué, para que sufrieras tambien-

-me es difícil creer que tu hallas ideado esto solo-

-callate!, tu alguna vez me dijiste que debía usar tanto fuerza externa como interna, pero también debía usar mi cabeza para pensar en como manejarla e idear técnicas, de esta manera podría ganar sin hacer tanto esfuerzo-

-en eso tenes razon- Gildarts dijo- haaa!- gritó tras sentir un fuerte dolor en el abdomen, mismo que le hizo caer de lleno contra el suelo.

¨has mejorado natsu¨ desde lejos, pensaba una joven con cabello rubio que llegaba hasta sus pies y ojos azules y sin brillo ¨vas progresando¨

Si, era Mavis… Mavis Vermillion.

Han pasado ya los 12 días que debían de pasar.

En estos omentos, Natsu y Gildarts alistan sus cosas para partir de nuevo a Magnolia, ambos estan vendados, pues, su dolor es muy fuerte, aún siguen adoloridos del sufrimiento de la montaña.

Antes de partir, el pelirosa quiere hacer una broma, así que toma la lacrima que Mirajane le dio y le aplica algo de Magia

¨ es de mañana, así que Mira debe estar alistandose para entrenar¨ piensa el joven mago.

EN MAGNOLIA.

Mirajane se encontraba durmiendo, al parecer, desde que habían enrenado, desde hace 5 días, no habían descansado y el maestro les dio este día libre por haberlo vencido durante esos cinco días.

Ahora mismo, como ya lo dije, la gran Mirajane esta durmiendo aún siendo las 11 a.m. es sorprendente, ¿Quién lo diria? Ahora esta de floja esta enterrada en sus cobijas, despeinada y con una burbuja de baba que se infla y desinfla cada vez que ella inhala y exhala.

Mira-nee!- grita lissana para que bajen a comer, e ese mismo omento, la burbruja se revienta y provoca que la albna se despierte.

-mhm- dice mientras se soba los ojos, da un largo bostezo y luego, sale de las cobijas- valla, me he quedado dormida- dice alegre, se pone de pie, y deja ver una pijama a rayas verticales, rojas y blancas, que delinean su hermoso cuerpo. Su fleco en ess momentos cubre su frente, ya que esta despeinada y se ve tan tierna y linda, se rasca la barbilla y comienza a avanzar hacia un espejo que tiene cerca, se mira en el y sonrie ¨soy tan feliz¨ dice mientras se da la vuelta y abre las cortinas para permitir el paso de luz a su cuarto, que esta hecho un desorden.

La albina alcanza a observar que la lacrima brilla da un brinco de emoción y snrie mientras se sonroja – si, es natsu- dice alegre.

Toma la lacrima y le aplica magia, se dibuja el rostro de Natsu en ella.

La albina se recuesta boca abajo en su cama y entabla contacto

-¿Cómo amaneció la mujer mas bella del mundo?- pregunta el pelirosa provocando que la albina se sonroje, Gildarts le habia enseñado que si queria enamorar a alguien, deía de ser romantico y detallista.

-eto..- dice mirajane sonojada- gracias por el cumplido y muy bien, sabiendo que me llamas-

-me alegro astante- Natsu esboza una sonrisa como las que siempre dá- eres perfecta para mi Mirajane-

-solo haras que me sonroje mas- dice muy apenada-

-es que sonrojada o no, tu rostro siempre se ve hermoso-

-deveras, quisiera darte un beso en estos momentos-

-solo uno? Yo miles de ellos- dice Natsu muy alegre

-bueno, bueno, llegara el tiempo, por cierto… ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?-

-vamos muy bien, dentro de poco estaré allí, aunque todavía nos falta mucho.-

-ahh- se queja mirajane- hoy es mi día libre y quería pasarlo contigo, - dice la albina mientras infla los cachetes

-lo siento amor, pero tendras que esperar- dice Natsu

-aa- nuevamente se queja- espero que nos veamos pronto- dice en tono de puchero

-mas pronto de lo que piensas- dice Natsu con cierto misterio

-eso espero-

-bien, solo quería ver tu hermoso rostro una vez mas antes de entrenar, te dejo amor, debo seguir. El entrenamiento será largo.-

-un momento…- dice Mirajane- ¿Cómo te creció el pelo y la barba en 12 dias?- pregunta la albina.

Y era certo, hay que tomar en cuenta que Natsu entrenó un año completo, eso nadie lo hace, o almenos, después de hacerlo, hay cambios notables.

-ehh, pues, un echizo de Gildarts- se libro muy facil de la pregunta

-aaa- dice mirajane con ojos coquetos- te creeré

-bueno, te dejo, debo seguir entrenando

-si, no te preocupes, yo debo bajar a desayunar- dijo la albina mientras conel pulgar señalaba la puerta qe desde ese angulo era visible.

-mira-nee, no te hablaré una vez mas, baja a comer- se escuchaba la voz de lissana quien impaciente quería que la albina bajara.

-bueno, te dejo- dijo Natsu antes de prder el contacto

-te amo- dijo la peliblanca

Mirajane se puso de pie y con una sonrisa en el rostro, dejó la alcrima en una mesa y abrió la puerta para bajar, bajó las escaleras lentamente y llegó hasta el comedor donde ya se encontraba elfman y lissana sentados comiendo

-itadakimassu- dijo la albina

-itadakimasu- respondieron los jóvenes

Mirajane se sentó en su silla y tomó un pan, se sirvió leche y remojó su pan, le dio una mordida

-mira-nee, conquien hablabas?- preguntó lissana muy curiosa

-con Natsu- decía mientras masticaba su pan

-¿con Natsu?- pregunta elfman

-si, antes de que se fuera, le di una lacrima y me quede una yo, así nos comunicamos-

-o valla, me alegro, y cuando vuelve?- dijo lissana

-dentro de dos semanas- responde Mira feliz mientras se limpia las moronas de pan que calleron en su regazo.

CON NATSU.

-vamonos Natsu, es hora de partir- decía Gildarts mientras se ponía su gran capucha

-si- respondía el joven mientras alistaba sus cosas

Ambos magos partieron para llegar a Magnolia justo a las 11:10 a.m. lo que quería decir que llegarían a la ciudad a las 14:20 si se apresuraban

Natsu estaba contento, ¨con que dia libre, eh?¨pensó y apresuró su paso deando atrás a Gildarts

-oye, no me dejes atrás-

-camina rapido viejo, ya quiero llegar- decia el pelirosa con una gran sonrisa.

-vamos Natsu- decía Gildarts, rebasandolo- hay que llegar

Ambos magos comenzaron a rebazar al otro, en una carrera contínua con el adversario,que no era nadie mas que… el contrincante amigo.

Los dos magos en estos momentos ataviesan un gran bosque, dejaron sus carreras y siguieron a un paso apresurado pero no agitado, ambos observan el hermoso paisaje que los rodea y se impresionan de tal majestuosidad, muchos arboles, cafes y verdes y un cantar de pajaros por aquí y por allá, pequeños animales como ardillas, se asoman de entre las ramas el suelo de aquel bosque para ver que clase de criaturas invadían sus aposentos e irrumpían en aquel bosque,

Después de aqel bosque, atravesaron un pequeño pueblo, una aldea por la cual, transitaban muchas personas, de aquí a allá con mercancía o niños en las manos.

No se iban a detener, simplemente pasaron como forasteros extraños sin conversar con nadie. A Natsu le llamól atención algo muy peculiar, un grupo de adolescentes rodeaban a un anciano que llevaba n poco de carne, eran cinco en total

-vamos abuelo, deja que disfrutemos esa carne- decíauno de ellos

-perosi es lounico que tengo para comer, y no tengo mas- respondía el viejo

-ben, si no lo haces porlas buenas tendras que acerlo por las malas-

Todos los jóvenes estaban a punto de avalanzarse contra el viejo pero algo los detuvo

-oigan,tontos, dejenenpaz a ese hombre- decía Natsu desde atrás de ellos

-y tu quen eres para decirlo- dijo alguien de ellos

-soy el que les dará una paliza-

Natsu comenzó a atacarlos y uno a uno y sin dificultad alguna venció a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Después de esa pelea, el viejo agradeció –gracias por su valentía, joven-san- decía el viejo

-no es nada, de verdad, lo hice porque me caen mal las personas que se aprovechan de los demás- decía Natsu con una sonrisa.

-mi nombre es yamato hitsuki- decía el viejo

-el mio es Natsu Dragneel- respondió el pelirosa- por cierto, tenga esto- le dijo mientras le daba dinero- le servirá- decía con ua gran sonrisa.

-mchas gracias. Natsu-san, es muy raro encontrar jóvenes como tu en la actualidad-

Gildarts solo veía desde lejos –vamonos Natsu-

-oh, me gustaría hablar mas con usted señor,pero llevo mucha prisa, será otra ocasión- dijo Natsu muy apenado

-van para Magolia?- preguntó el viejo

-si, vamos para allá-

-pues lo que sigue es muy peligroso, es un gran desieto, no muy extensopero muy caluroso. Tengan- el viejo estiró su brazo hacia Natsu y eman´magia- esta magia les servirá para no sentir calor ni sus efectos, serán inmunes al calor

-valla, con que es mago señor. Gildarts, ven aquí, el te ayudará un poco-

Gildarts al principio se resistió pero después se acercó

El viejo hizolo mismo, Gildarts se sintió bien.

Natsu y Gildarts se despidieron y partieron con el tiempo encima

Entraron en aquel desierto, y nosentían calor, bueno, a decir verdad, Natsu no lo sentiría, pero Gildarts si, por eso e pidió el hechizo para su amigo al viejo. Caminaron durane una edia hora, en la cual, lo unico que vieron fue arena, dunas y un sol ardiente, nada de animales o plantas. Llegaron para encontrar otro pueblo, mas grande que el anterior.

En esta ciudad, no hicieron nada y sigueron caminando, atravesaron la ciudad con cautela y sin mirar a nadie.

Casualmente se encontraba por allí en una misión cierta maga pelimorada con un traje de cadete y una espada co una venda, un listón atravesaba su cabeza, un flequillo cortado en linea recta y una cara de seriedad. Reconoció a dicho mago pelirosa

-oe… tu res Natsu Dragneel- dijo la joven

-eto.. hola, emm, Kagura?-

-acertaste-

-hola, Kagura-chan- decía Gildarts tratando de conquistar y con un rostro cómico

-hola.- volteó a ver a Natsu- que hacen por aquí?-

-estamos viajando a Magnolia, debemos llegar hoy-

-valla, aunque, es como si no nos hubieramos visto en años, mirate, con esa barba y ese pelo… cambo de look?- preguntó quisquillosa la maga

-e.. no, no es ningún cambio de look, esque estube entrenando mucho tiempo y no me he dado el tiempo de cuidar mi look-

-valla, creo que te ayudaré- Kagura desenvainó su espada e hizo un movimiento rapido, después del cual Natsu quedó como antes

-valla, gracias Kagura, muchas gracias- decía Natsu mientras se tocaba la barbilla

-de nada. Saludame a Erza-

-si, lo hare-

-nos vemos, Kagura-chan- decía Gildarts ientras se alejaba junto a Natsu.

Atravesaron otro bosque, nada interesante, después de caminar unos minutos, escucharon una alarma, la ciudad estaba cerca.

Salieron del bosque y vieron como la ciudad se acomodaba para recibir a Gildarts. El camin se abrió hasta llegar al gremio de Fairy tail.

-como losviejos tiempos,- decía Gildarts

-por fin, hemos llegado.- dijo Natsu

Mirajanese encontraba atendiendo el bar, y como el gremio se encontraba en sus peleas matutinas no escucharon la alarma.

Gildarts y Natsu caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta del gremio –lo haré- dijo Natsu mientras veía a Gildarts.

Abrió la puerta de una patada –Mira-san… he llegado.

Mirajaneque estaba viendo endirección opuesta a la puesrta soltó el vaso que teía limpiando con un trapo, provocando que este cayera y eventualmente se rompiera. Lentamente volteó para encontrase con su amado.

-Natsu… has…regresado!-

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY. GRACIAS POR LEER

PUES QUE MAS PUEDO DECR, GRACAS POR DEDICAR SU TEMPO A ESTA LECTURA. ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO Y COMO SIEMPRE, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PARA FELICITARME O HUMILLARME, :V

POR CIERTO, QUIERO PEDIRLES OTRA DISCULPA POR LO MAL ESCRITO QUE ESTA EL CAP. PERO COMO YA LES DIJE, ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO DESDE UN DINOSAURIO.

PUES, MAS QUE NADA, OTRA RAZÓN POR LA QUE ESCRIBÍ ESTE CAP, FUE PARA DARLES MI REGALO ANTES DE QUE TERMINE EL AÑO, SON UNAS GRANDES FECHAS Y ESPERO QUE SE LA PASEN BIEN JUNTOA LOS SUYOS, SUS AMIGOS Y SU FAMILIA Y QUE EL SIGUIENTE AÑO SEA MEJOR.

LO HICE PARA CERRAR BIEN EL AÑO A TODOS AQUELLOS A LOS QUE LES GUSTA EL FIC. Y NO SE PREOCUPEN, PRONTO, (NO TAN PRONTO) ACTUALIZARÉ MIS OTROS FCS, TODOS, SOLO SEAN PACIENTES PORFAVOR.

ASI QUE YA LO SABEN, SE REABRE ESTE Y LOS DEMAS FICS Y ESPERO LES GUSTEN. RECOMIENDEN EL ESCRITO A LOS DEMAS PARA QUE ME DEN ANIMOS DE ESCRIBIR MAS.

POR CIERTO, TENGO POR AQUÍ UNAS DEUDAS, PERO QUIERO DECIRLES QUE PRONTO HARE UN FIC NATSUXKAGURA, ME GUSTO LA PAREJA, SEAN PACIENTES, EN LO QUE CONSIGO UNA MAQUINA MEJOR.

ADEMAS, TENGO UN PAR DE FICS INDEPENDIENTES Y NO SE DONDE PULICARLOS, AYUDENME POR FAVOR! NO SON FICS DE SERIES CONOCIDAS, SON FICS PROPIOS. PORFAVOR.


	7. ¿día libre?

QUE HAY AMIGOS!. BIEN, VEO QUE LES GUSTÓ EL FIC Y PUES POR ALGUNOS REVIEWS VEO QUE LES SORPRENDIÓ QUE ACTUALIZARÁ, EN FIN, NO S MUY BUENO, PERO SI LES GUSTA QUE MEJOR. PUES NADA, SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO Y PUES NO SE HAGAN ILUSIONES, EL NATSU POR KAGURA, TARDARÁ UN POCO, ALMENTOS NO ESTA EN MIS PLANE, NO POR LMOMENTO, POR ESO LES PIDO QUE SEANPACIENTES POR FAVOR, BUENO, SOLO SI ES GUSTA. Y PUES BIEN, DECIRLES QUE CON UN NUEVO AÑO, NUEVAS COSAS LLEGAN, ASÍ QUE AL FINAL DEL CAP, LES DEJARÉ UNA DESCRIPCIÓN U EXPLICACIÓN, POR FAVOR, DISFRUTEN DEL FIC Y COMENTEN SLES GUSTÓ O NO. SIEMPRE REVISO LOS REVIEWS ASÍ QUE SI TIENES ALGUNA DUDA O RECOMENDACIÓN YA SABEN DONDE PONERLA.

POR ÚLTIMO. TANTO HISTORIA REAL COMO PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASIMA.

A TU LADO- ¿DIA LIBRE?

-Mira-san, estoy de vuelta- dio Natsu desde la puerta mientras Gildarts enraba detrás de él

Mirajane que sostenía un vaso y lo limpiaba con un trapo lo dejó caer al escuchar la voz que tanto esperaba escuchar, cuando el vaso tocó el suelo y se quebró Mirajane volteó sorprendida- Natsu…. Haz regresado- dijo albina mientras junto con todo el gremio, veía impactada tal escena.

Todoslos del greio veían impactadosel suceso, era cierto, Natsu era fuerte pero jamás opensaron que su entrenamento duraría muy poco, además, Natsu se veía diferente, era como decirlo… mas grande?. Su cuerpo había sufrido ciertos cambios por culpa de año entrenando y aunque muy ligeramete, se notaban.

-miren quienllegó- dijo Cana borracha- perosi es… Salamander…- dijo con cierta alegria- a festejar- dijoanimada

Todo el greio se quedó callado unrato y después comenzaron a gritar y festejar

-pero si eNatsu!-

-esta de vuelta!-

-cuanto tiempo!-

-así que yaeres muyfuerte!-

Eranalguos de los gritos que se escuchabancon lallegada del pelirosa favorito de la historia.

Al ago solo le importó una cosa y esa era acercarse a su amada quien dese la barra aún atónita procesaba tal información mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa levemente.

-Natsu… tu has regresado… ¿por mi?- preguntó cotenta y atónita la peliplata

-por supuesto, no aguantaba estar lejos de mi querida novia- contestó el pelirosa.

Natsu se acercó a la albina y con la mano derecha tomó el mentón de Mirajane y lo acercó al suyo, fundiendo ambos rostros en un gran gran beso que desbordaba mucho amor y bastante cariño.

Después de ese gran beso, un hilo de saliva unia sus ocas y Mirajane se sonrojó tremendamente

-quzas no se quieren separar- dijo Natsu inteligentemente

-quizs- dijo Mirajane con sonrojo- ven aquí dragon travieso

Ahora Mirajane tomó el metonde Natsu y se comenzarn a besar nuevamente.

El gremiolos veía, unos impactados, otros felices, unos celosos y otros indiferentes.

Después de ese gran beso ambos se miraron muy felices- no sabes cuanto te extrañé- dijo la albina

-extrañé tu hermoso rostro- dijo Natsu alegre. Tomó la mano de Mirajaney la sacó de la barra- ven- dijo- pasemos el día juntos-dijo mientras la guiaba a la salida del gremio.

-espera un momento mocoso!- dijo un viejo desde una puerta al fondo- debes mostrarnos tu fuerza- dijo con enojo el viejo- tendrás una batalla con migo- dijo el viejo

A Natsu le brillaron los ojos- contigo ossan?-dijo Natsu alegre

-salamander-

-flamita-

Se escucharon unas voces desde algún lugar, eran Gjeel y Gray, con sus respectivas parejas, Levy y Juvia.

-oh chicos!- dijo el joven

-queremos pelear contigo!- dijeron los chicos al unisono- dejanos probar tu fuerza-

-esta bien!- dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa

Todo elk gremio salió a la parte trasera del gremio, done se encontraba una especie de capo de batalla- dime Natsu, a que nivel estas?- pregntó el viejo

-n lo puedo decir, ossan, si algo me enseñó aqul monte- Natsu esbozó una gran sonrisa- es ser humilde- dijo alegre

-eso me sorprende- dijo el viejo, -bien… Gildarts, dime… a qque nivel está el chico?- dijo el maestro

-el nivel del chico es increíble, nadie que conozca tiene su nivel, dijo Gildarts en voz baja, a decir verdad, me ha destrozaso en combate y por lo qe tuvo que pasar te destrozaría tambien.

Mrajane esuchaba atenta la conversación y no quitaba su atención ¨así que Natsu se ha hecho my fuerte¨ pensó la alnina.

Mirajane se acercó a Natsu, - oe, Natsu… t poder es mayor que el mio?- preguntó curiosa la chica

-que dices Mira… mi amada siempre será mas fuerte de mi- dijo alegre- eres superior, ere sperfecta-

-dime la erdad, de verdad te hiciste fuerte para defenderme?- preguntó sria la chica

-eta bien- dijo el pelirosa- mi fuerza en stos momentos es tres veces la de el maestro makarov y Gildarts juntos- dijo el chico

-que dices?, como alcanzaste es nvel?- preguntó la chica

-duro entrenamiento, no es algo tan facil- dijo el chico, - además, lo hice por ti

-eso mesonroja- dijo la albina ruborizada- bien, entonces demuestrame tu verdadera fuerza

-bien… primera pelea Ntsu vs Gray segunda pelea Natsu vs Gajeel- dijo el viejo

-no ossan, si pelean ellos dos, es mejor que peleen juntos, dijo el joven

-de verdad Natsu?- dio el viejo- esta bien, peleen los os juntos- ordenó el viejo

-vamos maestro, necesitamos pelear por separado, juntos lo vamos a moler a golpes- dijo el pelinegro

-si maestro, necesitamos pelear separados- dijo Gajeel

-si eso creen,esta bien, pero tontos, los acabaré por separado en un pestañar

Eso fue suficiente para provocar a ambos y querer lucar juntos contra el joen dragonslayer.

-esta biensalamander, si quieres pelear contra dos me prce bien

-muy bien flamita, necesitamos tu fuerza ttal, si es necesario activa tu dragonforce,- dijo gray

-ja, si lo activo acaarécontodo el gremio en tres minutos-

-bien, si sontres minutos nosotros te duraremos seis-

-apostamos a que no?- dijo Natsu alegre- esta pelea acabará en cuatro minutos- dijo el chico

-ja, estabien, si te duramos mas tunos alabaras, - dijo Gajeel

-y si me duran menos ustedes me darán su lealtad dijo Natsu

¨¿Dónde esta esa lealtad y humildad?¨pensó el viejo

-ahora si, salamander!. Esta vez iré al todo por todo para pelear contigo, o gano o meganas, cualquiera de las dos, no hay mas opciones.- dijo Gajeel- con todo mi poder!- gritaba

-así es flamita, nosotros no somos os tontos de swing y rogue si peleas con nosotros, perdeás!- decía Gray

-gray-sama,! Usted va a gnar tiene el apoyo de su amada juvia- gritaba desde el publico la chica peliazul.

Mirajane notó que Juvia le echaba porras para presumir a la albina.

-Gajeel, no se te ocurra perder- decía Levy animando a su amado- demuestra que ers mas fuerte- esto ultimo era para restregarselo en la cara a nuestra albina favorita.

Mirajane la hermosa mirajane notó sus intenciones deinmedito, ¨no me voy a quedar atrás¨ pensaba la chica mientras ponía una cara de enojo.

-vamos Natsu, demuestrame que tan fuerte te has vuelto- dijo la peliplata- hazlo por mi y te daré un gran regalo- dijo un poco sonrojada mientras cerraba los ojos.

Ambas peli azules quedaron atónitas mientras con bocas abiertas no podían defenderse, el orgullo de fairy tail las había opacado.

Mientras tanto, con los varones, todos estaban motivados por lo que dijeron sus respectivas novias.

Ambos, Gray y Gajeel decidieron atacar al pelirosa quien no moció ni un músculo. Cuando los dos se acercaron para dar el primer golpe Natsu desapareció de su vista y quedó justo atrás de ellos. Soprendiendo a todos los presentes incluso a Erza y al maestro.

Los dos magos pelirnegros impresionados pero a la vez furicos voltearon para dar un segundo ataque, iban a soltar un puñetazo, mismo que fue frenado en seco por las manos de Natsu, quien al recibir el atqqaqe los mandóa volar, impulsandolos hacia arriba sobre el aire.

-no te creas tan iportante!- dijo Gray- ice maker… lance-

-tensuryo no hoko!-

Ambos chicos lanzaron su ataque hacia el chico que se encontraba de pie frente a ellos. Ntau no hizo ni un movimiento, simplemente estiró s mano izquierda hacia un lado y elrugido impactó directo en las flechas, provcando inminentemente que ambos ataques se aniquilaran entre si dejando una estela de umo entre ambos magos, cosa que imoresionó a todo el publico . Erza junto al maestro yacía atónita pior ese mvimiento- maestro… que fue lo que hizo?- preguntó con curiosidad la chica

-Erza… eso… es… una magia perdida, con el , van tres personas que he visto capaces de usar esa magia- el maestro atónito cambio su expresión a una seria- Zeref, Mavis y Natsu, son los unicos que ha podido domiar la magia en toda la extensión de la palabra y como tal, son los únicos en aprender cualquier magia- dijo el maestro serio

Erza impactada pòr lo que dijo se quedó atónita- entonces, veo que es bueno tener a dos partes de nuestro lado- dijo la pelirroja – es seguro que siunims fuerzas todo el gremio, tendiendolo a usted, a Laxus, a Gildarts, a la primera y a Natsu, combatiremos formidablemente al mago oscuro mas poderoso

-no Erza… Ntau sta a unible muy superior, muy por encima del nivel incluso de Mavis. El nos ha superado a todo el gremio, y estoy seguro de que si peleamos con el todo el gremio, aún así perderiamos, Natsu es muy fuerte en estos momentos, tan fuerte que el poder de Laxus queda como de niño a comparación de él.

-eso es cierto- a lado de Makarov aparecio la primera maestra de fairy tail, Mavs Vermilion- Natsu ahora me ha suporado tremendamente, peroese nivel no bastará para pelear co su hermanos Natsu sigue siendo debil a comparción de Zeref- dijo la chica rubia

-que fue eso?- preguntaron Gajeel y Gray al ver que ambos ataques se aniquilaron entre si.

-Natsu, ha pasado 3 inutos, y medio- grito happy

Gracias, happy!- dijo

Justo cuando ya iban a dar los cuatro minutos, Natsu utilizó un hechizo parecido al de Mystogan, y durmió a Gajeel y a Gray, justo en los cuatro minutos.

-bien, asi nadie sigue a adie, ni alaba a nadie ni es esclavo de nadie- dice Natsu sorprendiendo al maestro

-valla, eso era muy difícil de esperar de salamnder- dijo Erza- lo único que busca es ganar y gnar-

-así es, yo hubiera esperado a que ganaría fácilmente, pero eso se sale totalmente del concepto de Natsu- dijo el maestro.

Mirajane, Levy, Juvia y los demas, veían impactados la escena, Natsu fácilmente había vencido a dos de los mas fuertes integrantes del gremio mas fuerte, lo que queria decir qe quizas ahora, Natsu era el miemro mas fuerte de fairy tail.

Todos miraron asombradoas la escena mientras Gray y Gazille caían al suelo boca abajo, debido a que estaban dormidos.

Natsu corrió y dio un salto para atrapa ambos cuerpos y dejarlos lenta y cuidadosa mente en el suelo.

-Natsu… Tu… eres increíblemente fuerte- dijo Mirajane con un gran asmbro, pues durante su entrenamiento con el maestro Gajeel y Gray habían aumentado su fuerza enormemente y eran increíblemente fuertes, eso queria decir que lo que Mirajane había entrenado no sirvió de nada pues aún su poder era diminuto en contra del de natsu. A decir verdad, mira estaba decepcionada de si misma.

-gracias ati Mira- dijo Natsu mientras hundía el rostro confundido de Mirajane en su pecho. La albina se sonroj´p- gracias s ati, mi voluntas creció y pude superar los entrenamientos-

-no- dijo Mira mientras veía al dragon slayer con la cara inclinada hacia arriba- fue por ti que mi voluntad de lucha y mis ganas de pelar volvieron- dijo Mirajane sonrojada al mismo tiempo Natsu se ruborizaba- te convertiste en mi sol-

Levy y Juvia, corrieron a ver a sus amadas y cuando llegaron a ellos los despertaron. Ambas peliazules tenían la cabeza de su amado en su regazo. Por fin depsertaronambos y lagrimasbrotaron de los ojos de los dos magos.

-juvia-

-levy-

Ambos mencionaron el nombre de su amada mientras lagrimas fluíanlentamente de susojos

-no pude vencerlo- dijeron ambos al unisono mientras se avergonzaban de ellos mismos-

-eso no importa, aún cuando vieron que Natsu controló el rugido no corrieron a esconderse, lo afrontaron con valentía y valor- dijeronambas peliazules- para nosotras, es suficiente-

-bien- dijo Natsu- viejo, ya demostré mi fuera, ahora dejanos a Mirajane a i disfrutar de este día

-tienes Razon Natsu, ya te puedes ir- dijo el viejo- aGildarts, primera vengan conmigo- dijo llamando a estoados

Los demas del gremio entraron al edificio t continuaron con su día.

Natsu llevaba de laMano a mirajane- Natsu,,, a donde me llevas¿- preguntó inquieta la jven

-a un lugar- dijo Natsu picadamente-

-Natsu…- dijo Mirajane con un tono molesto- si que te gusta molestar- dijo con un rostro ligeramente enojado.

-que paa maestro- dijo Gildarts

-tercero… que sucede?- preguntó Mavis

-necesito su informe sobre el avance de Natsu- dijo el viejo.

-a sobre eso- la expresuión de Gildarts se volvió seria- Natsu avanzo increíblemente rapido, duró co su máximo poder siete meses- dijo Gildarts- en el monte fuji-

-siete meses!?- preguntó impactado el viejo- eso es mucho, aún cuando yo entrené allí solo pude durar tres días-

-aún así… Natsu aún no es comparable con Zereff, de hecho puede ser un peligro potencial, aún sigue siendo debil.- dijo el viejo

-así es, Natsu apenas comienza a abrir su verdadero poder- dijo Mavis

-bueno, al menos,ya somos la primera, Gildarts, Laxus y Natsu los que podríamos acabar a zeref juntos, con nosotos cuatro y la ayuda de todo el gremio, logaremos ganar- dijo Makarov

-No- dijo Mavis interrumpiendo al viejo´- aúnsi todo el gremio pelea, los únicos que podríamos hacerle algo somos Natsu y yo, aún Gildarts sigue siendo debil-

-así es, Natsu me a superado – dijo Gildarts mientras recordaba el entrenamiento.

-eso quiere decir que en unenfrentamiento Natsu no vencería a Zereff- dijo Makarov.

-no- volvió a interrumpir Mavis- Natsu aún tiene varios aces bajo la manga- dijo la rubia-

-todavía mas fuerte?- preguntó Makarov- como?-

-Natsu tenía una familia muy sorprendente- dijola chica- ellos pueden activar una tecnica llamada tercer origen. Es una tecnica independiente y una vez que la actiban no la pueden controlar, se vuelven unos locos y ansiosos por la batalla, una actitud dominante y humillante y solo les importa acabar consu enemigo, ademas de eso, Natsu tiene la habilidad Dragonslayer, eso quiere decir que tiene el dragon force, aunque tambien existe su arte oculto, el loto carmesí, y una tecnica peculiar que note cuando entenaban, el RYUNJII, luego de eso puede activar el fairy law, solo sise lo enseo, de esta forma, Natsu logrará acabar con zeref, así que no puedo perder tiempo- dijo la rubia

Makarov miraba pensativo a la rubia- así qe Natus tiene tosos esos trucos- dijo el viejo.- como sea, solo dejalo descansar hoy y mañana- dijo el viejo- ha hecho ngranesfuerzo, no es así Gildarts?- pregunto

-así es, se empeñó tanto en entrenar que su cuerpo esta muy agotado, necesita un descans

-esta bien, así que por hoy es todo lo que podemos hablar-dijo Mavis- bien, es todo.

Makarov asintió con la cabeza – eso todo, se pueden ir- dijo el viejo

-me esta scorriendo-dijo Mavis mientras comenzaba a lorar-

-es todo- dijo Makarov con angustia- Gildarts, abrazala- dijo comicamente.

VOLVIENDO CON NATSU-

Natsu llevaba de la manos a la albina y ambos llevaban un helado, los dos de chocolate

-me gustas mucho.- dijo Mirajane con un ligero rubor

Ambos magos se sentaron en una banca que estaba cerca de ellos mientras degustaban sus helados.

-te gusto mucho?- preguntó sonrojado el pelirosa

-me encantas- dijo la albina.

-tu tambien me encantas- dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba, el pelirosa ya se habia acabado su helado y su cono de galleta.- mira que es eso?- dijo Natsu apuntando hacia un lado.

La albina había volteado rapidamente y Natus aprovechó a ocasión para darle ua mordida a su helado. La albina regresó la mirada y comenzóa reirse mientras le hundia el helado enla nariz al joven, sorprendiendolo- tambien tengo un lado malvado- dijo la joven- d hecho tengo muchos lados con diferentes actitudes- dijo la chica picadamente

-enserió?. Tienes un lado engativo-

-si-

-unlado pesimista-

-si-

-un lado juguetón-

-si-

-Un lado enojón-

-uy, si-

-un lado- Natsu la voletó aver muy coqueto- pervertido-

Mirajane se sorpendió pero el extasis de la ocasión la dejo llevar- es el que mas me gusta- djo la chica mientras Natsu se sonrojaba- quiees conocerlo?- dijo la chica coqueta.

-me encantaría, quiero conocerlo y verlo en acción-

Ambos comenzarona exitarse.

-ven- dijo Natsu mientras se ponía de pie mientras tomaba a la albina de la mano,- vamos

La albina tambien se puso de pie- si-

Entraron a una tienda de ropa y la albina se sorprendió- que hacemos?-

Estoy pensando en que mañana ire al rio de cerca de pasar el dia contigo y necesitas ropa- dijo el pelirosa

-valla, que amable- dijola chica- bien, veamos- dijo la chica mientras se ponía a ecoger.

Pasaron el resto del dia observando que comprar mientras que Natus cargaba muchas cajas.

Todo ese dia estubo tranquilo y la alegria de Mirajane crecía mientras visitaban tienda tas tienda, conversaban ente ello y se sentaban en ratos alternativos a descansar un poco.

Después de un gran día ambos se dirijiron a la casa de Natsu- quedate esta noche conmigo- dijo el pelirosa

-pero… no se- dijo la albina

-vamos, happy estara con Wendy y charle esta noche-

-tienes razon, me quedaré contgo.- dijo la albina feliz

Entraronen la casa, claro, después de haber entrenado durante un año y regresar, el chco había redecorado todo el lugar, ahora se veía mas decente incluso como un departamento de gran calidad.

Natsu colocó las cajas y bolsas en una mesa y se dirijió a cambiarse, Mirajane por su are comenzó a cambiarse con un traje muy provocatvo que sin que natsu se diara cuanta compró a escondidas.

Era un traje de conejo, con orejas incluidas, sus mallas eran negras al igual que el traje.

Natsu salió del baño para encontrarse con su conejita- soy tuya- dijo Mirajane provocativa

-Mira…- dijo Natus sonrojado

-no te gusta- dijo Mirajane inconforme con una mano enla cadera-

-no eso me encanta- dijo el cico, Mirajane se le acercó para tirarlo sobre la cama y avalanzarse sobre el.

ALERTA LEMON

Comenzron a besarse mientras Mirajane le quitaba la ropa a Natsu. Natus tambien comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Mirajane, no sin dejar de besarse.

Cuandoabos estaban completamente desnudos Natus dio una vuelta, ocasionando que Mirajane quedaradebajo de él.-mi turno- dijo Natsu mientras comenzaba a besarla en el cuello, arrancando ligeros gemidos a Mirajane. Bajó a sus pechos, eran increíblemente grandes y bien formados, comenzó a masajerlos y tomó el pezón derecho y lo acercó a su boca. Mirajaen solo gemía llena e exitacion,. Natus mordió el pezón derecho mientras amasaba y jugaba con el izquerdo. Luego, cambió d epezón, ahora modía y lamia jugaba con suleguna con el pezon izquierdo y abasaba el derecho- así que esto es mio- dijo Natsu muy excitado

-solo tuyo- dijo Mirajane sensualmente y excitada

Comenzó a bajar a a su abdomen y luego a su parte intima, cmenzó a lamer las paredes de la chica, arrancando grandes gemdos y gritos llenos de extasis por parte de la albina.

Penetró a lachica con la alengua y comenzó a explorar el interior de esta chica misma que gemia y se retorcía de placer

-natsu… me corrooooo-dijo la chica antes de bañar el rostro de Natus con jugos que salían constantemente de ella.

Natsu se le emparejó – es hora de hacerte mia- dijo el joven

-ya soy tuya, solo vas a marcar tu territorio.- dijo la joven excitada.

-bien, aquí voy- dijo Natsu mientras la penetraba lentamente, Mirajane solo sentia el gran miembro de su amado entar cn delicadeza dentro de su estrecha vagina.

Ntau se encontró con el himen de la chica, pruebe de su castidad, la rompió fácilmente y comenzó a embestir a la chica mientras esta gemia-

-oh… oh.. h… ahh… ahh. O si,..- eran algunos de os gemidos qu Mirajaen soltaba en cada embestida por el chico, las embestidas se hicieron mas y mas fuertes.

-Mirajane-

-asi es Natsu, llename con tu semilla, dijo la chica mientras abrazaba al chico.-

-bien

Natsu comenzó a llenar a Mirajane con un liquido blanco y espeso, muy caliente,

-es mucho- dijo Mirajane sintiendo como se escapaba el semen de Ntau y se desbordaba con un lado del cuello del pene del chico.

El joven retiro el miembro

-que pasa?- preguntó Mirajane mientras su satan soul se hacia presente- aún no termino, conoce mi forma excirtada- dijo la demonio mientras sonreía

El chico tambien sonrió- eso me alegra-

Mirajane se colocó e cuatro (de perrito) una forma que excitaba al joven dragonsalyer- ven a mi- dijo la deminio mientras excitaba al joven

El chico tomo a la joven del pelo, -pero no por donde ese rato- dijo mientras acercaba el glande de su pene a la entrada trasera de Mirajane

La demonio se sorpendió- anal ehh?- dijo mientas sonreía- si que te gusta el sexo- dijo la joven mientras alzaba su cola para dejar entrar a Natsu- adelante

Natsu penetró en seco a la demonio, provocando un gran grito de emoción por parte de la chica y con un ligero jalón de cabello llego mas a fondo de la chica- azlo emocionante- dijo la joven en satan soul

-aquí voy-

Comenzó a cabalgarla, la embestía co frenesí mentras jalaba su cabello para entrar mas adento de ella.

La joven solo sentía como un gran miembro entraba y salia por su estrecho ano, como puede caber alli¨ pensaba la joven mientras comenzaba a arquear la espalda. –me corro Natsu- dijo la joven

-yo tambien- dijo acelerando las embestidas y la fuerza

-parece que quieres quebrarme algo- dijo lajoven mientras se corria

Natsu comenzó a llenarla de su semilla por la parte trasera. El semen tambien se desboradab por un lado mientras extraia el miembro

-pero que sucio está- dijo la demonio mientras acercaba su boca, .- yo lo limpó-

Lo metió en su boca y con un lengua comenzó a rodear y jugar con el glande, provocando que Natsu gimiera de placer, lo sacaba metía de su boca con una mano mientras su cara entraba y sala de las piernas del joven. Nuevamente se corrió en la boca de la chica quien sin ningun problema o contradicción lo saboreó para después tragarlo. Después de sacarlo, un chisguetazo salió por accidente mientras llenaba la cara de Mirajane con su leche. La albina se removióel semen con la lengua y un dedo y lo lamió- delicioso- dijo la Joven- continuamos- dijo la demonio

-por supuesto- dijo Natus muy alegre

Toda esa noche siguieron teniendo un gran encuentro de sexo y extasis, con posisiones diferentes y lugares diferentes.

FIN

BUENO, HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP. ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO, BIEN Y COMO YA LO MENCIONABA HABRA ALGUNOS CAMBIOS, PRIMERO, PUES LOS CAPITULOS DE MIS OTROS FICS LOS SUBIRE IRREGULAMENTE, NO ESPERON MUCHO. ESTE FIC, SERA EL MAS EXTENSO QUE HARE POR EL MOMENTO Y AL QUE DEDICARÉ MAS TIEMPO.

DESPUÉS, EL NATSUXKAGURA LO SUBIRE DEPUES CON MAS TIEMPO, NO LO ESPEREN POR AHORA, LOS VOY A SORPRENDER :D,

QUE TAL EL LEMON, POR ESO ES RANGO M. BIEN, HASTA LUEGO, POR CIERTO, SE LPS RECUERDON, CONTINUARE CON MIS FICS PERO CON TIEMPO OK?. SALE… CHAO.


	8. Día libre!

KONICHIWA AMIGOS!, COMO ESTAN?, PUES AQUÍ LES DEJÓ EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE HOY, Y OUES, ESTUVE REVISANDO REVIEWS Y ASI ES, EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ESTOY COMETIENDO MUCHOS ERRORES, PERO, PUES, ESTUVE ESCRIBIENDO DESDE UN DINOSAURIO CUYO TECLADO CASI NO SIRVE, COMPRENDALO POR FAVOR, OTRA… LA VERDAD, YA ME ESTOY OCUPANDO MAS EN OTRAS COSAS QUE DE VERDAD SON MUY ABSORBENTES DE TIEMPO, ASÍ QUE NO SE PREOCUPES SI TARDO EN ACTUALIZAR.

FINALMENTE ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO, DE VERDAD ES UN PROYECTO QUE EN LO PERSONAL ME SIENTO ORGULLOSO.

ANTES… TANTO PERSONAJES COMO HISTORIA REAL SON DE HIRO MASHIMA.

A TU LADO- ¡DIA LIBRE!

Después de la acción de la noche anterior, ambos magos quedaron agotados, en especial una, que después de disfrutar de tremendo encuentro sexual (y quedar literalmente llena y satisfecha) calló exhausta en pleno sueño.

Era de mañana, alrededor de las 7:00 a.m. Natsu despertó tranquilamente aunque cansado, el chico notó cierto peso en su peco que no era normal, era la cabeza d su amada que utilizaba su pecho como una almohada cómoda y calientita, la joven también tenía su mano estirada en el pecho del pelirosa. ¨se ve tan hermosa¨ dijo mientras observaba como la joven albina dormía pacíficamente y con una cara de inocencia total que además era realmente hermosa.

Natsu se paro cuidadosamente mientras trataba de no despertar a la chica, se puso de pie mientras se dirigía a la cocina- te prepararé algo de comer- dijo mientras caminaba sin tratar de despertar a la chica.

Ya en la cocina se puso a cocinar, en realidad comenzaba a preparar un hot cake mientras de un refrigerador sacaba un poco de jugo de naranja y lo vertía en un vaso de vidrio. Cuando el hot cake estuvo listo, lo sirvió en un plato y con una mano lo llevaba a la cama de mirajane… ¨no, mejor que se paré¨dijo mientras lo dejaba en una mesa, se volvió a su cuarto allí se encontraba, tendida en la cama mientras sonreía y luego en voz alta decía –je,,, Natsu… aquí no, nos pueden ver, no actives tu dragón force sexual- decía la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Natsu se sonrojó a causa de las palabras de la chica pero decidió dejarla seguir durmiendo, recogió unas cuantas prendas, entre ellas el traje de conejita de su novia, lo doblo y lo puso en su lugar.

Regresó a la cocina a seguir cocinando.

Mirajane por su parte lentamente abrió los ojos hasta encontrarse en la habitación del chico, de lado de su ahora cama se encontraba una ventana, la cual era cubierta por una cortina que difícilmente escondía los rayos de sol, provocando que brillaran un poco. La albina esbozó una gran sonrisa y cubriéndose el pecho con la cobija se puso de pie, para abrir la cortina dejando ver tras de ella un esplendido y hermoso paisaje, cosa que le impresiono bastante, pues, pese a que varias veces mientras el chico estaba entrenando ella entraba a arreglar el lugar, nunca se percató del gran paisaje que se encontraba tras la ventana, para describirlo seria algo así…

De cerca un gran árbol de lado que asomaba su follaje y parte del tronco, daba la sombra perfecta, un pocotas allá una depresión que se hacía notar porque los árboles disminuían su estatura, ya a lo lejos se notaba una da que atravesaba atravesaba el lugar, dejando tras de si un increíble rugir que se partía al tocar el suelo, y mas allá todavía, increíbles y majestuosas montañas y sierras cubiertas por estragos de nubes que parecían estar adheridas a la tierra pues dejaban un tenue rastro por donde pasaban.

Sencillamente hermoso, y mas que eso magnifico para degustar con la vista las pocas aunque muy valiosas bellas cosas de la vida.

Total, Mirajane encontró sus panties y se las puso, debajo un sostén y encima una playera blanca de Natsu que le quedaba grande y cubría una pequeña parte de su cintura, escuchó como algo era asado, y el olor a CARNE calentándose la hizo dirigirse a la cocina. Caminó a paso lento pero seguro, recargó su hombro a la pared de la entrada a la cocina al ver a su amado preparando el desayuno, esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a el… -buenos días mi amor- dijo la albina mientras con las manos rodeaba la cintura del chico y a propósito apretaba sus atributos contra la espalda del pelirosa mientras lo varaba fuertemente

-OH… Mira- dijo Natsu mientras sentía el calido abrazo y algo mas…- Buenos días-

-como amaneció MI Dragón?- preguntó la peliplata resaltando en la palabra.

Natsu se sonrojó- muy bien, dormí increíble- dijo el chico

-jo… me alegro – dijo Mirajane- porque anoche me la pasé increíble-

-Mira! -Dijo el chico- em- bajo el volumen- a mí me encantó

Mira sonrió y acercó su rostro a la oreja de Natsu- que tal si lo repetimos- dijo la joven coqueta pero exitadamente

-me parece perfecto- dijo el chico-

-sabes?- dijo Mirajane,- eres todo un dragón en la cama, me dejaste mas que satisfecha anoche, pero aun quiero mas-

-jo…- Natsu se dio la vuelta- así que mi demonio quiere mas-

-por supuesto- dijo Mirajane. Pero fue interrumpida por un beso placentero por parte del chico.

Natsu comenzó a desvestirla, le quitó las pocas prendas que llevaba encima y nuevamente le provocó un orgasmo con un oral, se emparejó a la chica, se quitó el pantalón y el bóxer y dejó ver a un miembro que rápidamente pasaba de flácido a duro, sorprendiendo a la albina, lo insertó sin parar en algún momento y comenzó a embestirla, primero delicadamente, luego, muy fuerte, arrancando gemidos y gritos por parte de a albina que sonreía mientras disfrutaba del miembro del chico quien se corrió después de un rato.

-segundo round- dijo mirajane mientras se recargaba sobre a mesa y se colocaba en cuatro- ven mi- esta ves no estaba en Satán soul.

Natsu volvió a entrar por la parte delantera de la chica, la tomó de los hombros y con su máximo esfuerzo la empujó hacia delante introduciendo su miembro hasta lo mas profundo de la chica –ah!- dijo Mirajane al sentir como el miembro del chico removía sus entrañas provocando una placer que inundaba a la chica, la piel chocaba entre ellos provocando sonidos obscenos pero excitantes mientras el trasero de la chica cambiaba de un blanco aun tono rojizo por el choque y una que otra nalgada que Natsu le propinaba a la joven. Siguieron así hasta que Natsu retiró sup. Pene, se masturbó rápidamente y eyaculo en los glúteos y parte de la espalda de la chica.

-estoy cansada, aun no recupero las energías que perdí ayer, además recuerda que fue mí primera vez- dijo la albina jadeando por el ejerció de hace un rato

-tienes razón, dijo Natsu también jadeando,- parecemos ninfomanas es mejor descansar-

Mirajane comenzó a vestirse y Natsu también, la joven seguía con las prendas de hace un rato

Natsu sirvió a comida y desayunaron amos sujetos- sabes…- dijo Mirajane- es como un sueño hecho realidad-

-a que te refieres- dijo Natsu

-si, ósea, estoy senada frente al hombre que amo, el me ama, me preparó de desayunar, con el tuve mi primera vez y todo esto, sin hacer nada-

-no digas eso- dijo Natsu con los ojos cubiertos por su pelo- todo esto lo tienes porque te lo mereces, has luchado contra cosas que nadie puede luchar, aún sí eres tan compasiva y alegre, Mira, me alegro de ser tu Novio!- dijo Natsu

Tras decir esto, lagrimas brotaron del rostro de Mirajane- Natsu- dijo sin aliento mientras abría los ojos por sorpresa. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, un sentimiento de nostalgia, tristeza y dolor llegó a ella en esos momentos. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo dejando detrás la piel de gallina de Mirajane- Natsu… yo… yo..- dijo sollozando se le hizo nudo la garganta

El pelirosa se puso de pie y camino hasta ella, la albina se puso de pie- Mira-

-yo, - dijo mientras se tapaba el rostro- solo fingía ser fuerte, por dentro sigo siendo insegura, ya no quería sentirme así- dijo la chica mientras mas lagrimas caían su rostro.

FLASHBACK…

Después de salvar a su pueblo del monstruo, Mirajane absorbí su poder y su mano se había hecho muy extraña, la joven se asustó y decidió esconderla tras una capucha, cuando la gente la veía le arrojaban de piedras y la insultaban cal si fuera un demonio, nadie excepto sus hermanos la querían, y a pesar de es ella jamás lloró, ni mostró tristeza.

Cuando llegaron a fairy tail, todo era extraño para ello, en especial para Mirajane quien era difícil de adaptarse, pero había un chico peculiar, u oven pelirosado que siempre daba una sonrisa a pesar de todo, gracias a que su hermana se relacionó con el, pero quiso ocultar lo que sentía así que fue indiferente con el, solía espiarlo mientras entrenaba o cuando dormía en el bosque ella lo cuidaba y cobijaba, cuando estaban en el gremio no despegaba su vista e él y cuando el joven hacía una misión ella trataba de hacer una parecida o muy cerca de donde el ha hacia para verlo siempre, todo el tiempo, aunque no lo demostraba quería estar con el.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-nansú!- lloraba la chica sin limitarse- nansú!, t te hiciste mi sol!, m causa de lucha! Mí voluntad de vida!- gritaba la chica descontroladamente- todo este tiempo solo quería no llorar y mostrar mi debilidad-

-tranquila- dijo Natsu mientras presionaba la cabeza de la chica contra su pecho

-en ningún momento lloré- dijo Mirajane

-no llores Mira… tan linda- dijo el joven mientras copiaba lo que ella le decía cuando el lloraba.

-nansú!- dijo la chica mientras lo volteaba a ver- prométeme que hucha te iras de mi lado- dijo la albina

-lo prometo- dijo Natsu mientras daba una gran sonrisa- prometo que estar aquí siempre que me necesites, incluso cuando no, ahora, limpiaesas lagrimas y sonrie, que te ves mas hermosa así-

Mirajane asintió con la cabeza y se limpió las lagrimas mientras sonreía- que haremos hoy?- dijo la chica mientras se dirijía al baño

-iremos al río- dijo Natsu- es momento de descansar bien-

-al río?, me parece una idea estupenda – dijo Mirajane mientras se desvestía- Natus puedes calentar el agua?

-por supuesto,- dijo Natsu- perome tendre que bañar contigo- dijo picadamente

-esta bien- dijo Miajane sin negar.

Ambos se ducharon y prosiguieron a cambiarse,- que tan fuerte te has hecho?- dijo Mirajane

-ehh?, porque lo preguntas?-

-pues, ayer dormidate a Garys y Gajeel, por eso ganaste, solo los dormiste, nodemostraste ningun poder, no se que tan fuerte ees-

-digamos que sigo siendo debil, pero… contras Grays y Gajeel soy fuerte-

-y que psas si tienes que pelear conmigo?-

-je- sonrió el chico- ganarás porque no pelearía contra mi novia-

\- si!, es quiere decir que soy la mas fuerte del gremio- dijo la chica

-y la mas bella.- dijo Natsu mientras sonrojaba a la chica.-bien, es hora de marcharnos, el gremio espera- dijo Natsu

-el gremio irá?-

-así es, le pedí a Gildarts que le dijera al maestro mi idea, el viejo asintió y ahora todos iremos- dijo contento

-eres simplemente perfecto amor.- dijo la chica.

Natsu cargó con las dos mochilas, la de mira y la de él. Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al gremio.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron a todos fuera solamente esperandolos para partir eran las nueve de la mañana así que era temprano- llegan tarde- dijo Erza mientras Natsu cargaba tambien su mochila

-una disculpa- dijo Mirajane- pero estabamos haciendo algo

-ahora me cuentas- dijo Erza pegandose comicamente a Mirajane

Ambas magas se fueron adelante caminando dejando a Natsu solo, quien cargada con cuatro mochilas, si ahora lissana le dio su mochila.

-que buena idea- dijo el maestro- relajarse es parte del entrenamiento también, no Natsu?-

-así es ossan, todos estanemocionados, por hoy es un buenmomentopara descansar- dijo mientras ambos observaban como mientras caminaban unos platicanabn que iban a hacer, otros solo se regañaban entre sí y cierta castaña bebedora regañaba a su padre por acosar a laki.

-Natsu…- dijo el viejo- el tiempo pasa, todo cambia, la época de luchas llega a sufin, es momento de abrir paso a las nuevas generaciones no crees?- dijo el viejo

-por supuesto- dijo Natsu- mi tiempo llegará pronto a su fin, y es ahí donde combatiré contra zereff-

-que dices?

-si ossan, he vivido mucho tiempo, disfruté bastante esta vida sabes?, me alegro de vivirla, aunque solo fui un titere de zereff. Es momento de dejer avanzar al mundo, mi hermano y yo moriremos y todo quedará como antes-

Makarov se sorprendió- Natsu…-

-me sacrificaré para detener a zereff y darles un buen futuro-

-si lo detenemos todos-

-No!- gritó Natsu interrumpiendo al maestro- no quiero que intervengan, esta pelea sera entremi hermano y yo.

El viejo sonrió- ya veo… chiquillo, quien diria esto, el legendario Phoenix en el gremio, tch… tus poderes aun estan ocultos. Que pasará con Mira?

-tendré que alejarme de ustedes por un tiempo- dijo Natsu

-no lo hagas, ella sabra cundo es la hora. Mientras, disfruta disfuta de…-

-del poco tiempo que tengo- Natsu sonrió y su pelo cubria sus ojos.- es tarde ossan, la nueva generación se abre paso, es momento de morir, retirarme…-

-baka, hasta ese momento, difruta de los tuyos- dijo señalando a los miembros degremio quienes volteaban y le sonreían.

Caminaron durante un rato, entraron en el bosque, subieron una montaña para luego bajarla y llegar hasta donde un gran río se encontraba y detrás de el una cascada.

-ara!- dijo Mira- hemos llegado-

Todos deharonsus cosas en el suelo y se estiraron, sonrieron y azuna le dijo a Natsu- natsu-san llevame a nadar

El pelirosa asintió y cargó a azuna en sus hombros, se metió en el agua detal forma que llegara hasta la cintura de azuna, hundiendo su cada y casi su cuerpo entero- esto se siente bien- dijo la pequeña

Natsu solo aguantaba la respiración debajo del agua. Después de un tiempo todos se sorprendieron de que el pelirosa sieguiera alli.

Natsu salió con azuna en hombros y comenzó a jugar con ella, Mirajane veía emocionada la escena

-natsu sera un buen padre- dijo Bisca acercandose a la albina

Mirajane se sonrojó- si verdad- dijo apenada

-je, tranquila Mirajane, el se lleva bien con los niños-

Ambas chicas veían como Natsu jugaba con la pequeña loli, digo, niña.

Después de un rato Natsu la llevócon su padre y se adentróa lo mas profundo del agua, casi diez metros de profundo, comenzó a concentrarse- el fénix- dijo mientras abría los ojos. – es moento de xpulsar mi fuerza- dijo mientras sus ojos se hacian rojos.

Afuera todos sentían como un gran poder magico provenía del lugar donde Natsuhabía entrado, el agua comenzó a calentarse.

-así que eso es tu poder- dijo Makarov

-es muy grande ese poder- dijo lissana sorprendida

Natsu juntó sus manos como para orar y concentró su fuerza- arte secreto- dijo con cara de enojó- quien resurge de las cenizas, brindame tu fuerza, fénix!- separó y juntó sus manos dando un golpe- rugido de fuego del fénix!-

Un potenyisimo rugido salió disparadoen dirección contraria a la corriente del rio, provocando que todo salieran del agua apresurados- que fue eso!?- gritaban y pregutaban algunos. Las llamaradas de fuego evaporaron el agua cercana. Deando ver a Natsu hasta el fondo haciendo su rugido. Cuando el fuego cesó la corriente siuió su trayecto normal y todos se nojaron con Natus quien al salir fue golpeado por todos, pero se dieron cuenta de su gran poder.

-eso fue peligroso!- ritó Erza mientras le propinaba un gope

-Natsu, no debes hacer este tipo de cosas- dijo Mirajane

-Natsu-san, como lo logró?- dijo Wendy quien imopreionada vió el rugido

-es algo coplicado de explicar- dijo elpelirosa mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de lacabesa

-bueno, noimporta como pero tengo que parender ese rugido tan fuerte- dijo Wendy alentadoramente.

-y bien- dijo Mirajane conuna cara de enojo y que le daría miedo hasta almismo zereff- que tienes que decir-

Natsu asustado y conuna gita de sudor resbalando por la nuca dijo –gomen asai, sumimasen!- gritaba por lo de ante mientras era correteado comicamente por Mirajane muy enojada .

Después de un rato todos se estaban divirtiedo, unos en el agua, otros en a tierra, Mirajane traía puesto un traje de baño que se compró igualmente en el día anteror junto con el traje de conejito, era uno negro, muy atractivo, que embobaba a cualquier hombre, y lo dejaba babeando de gusto. La albina entró en el agua junto con su ermana para disfrutar, Natsu se le acercó por detrás y le tapó los ojos, le pusó un collar y la besó en el cachete, después le dijo suavemente unte amo al oido cautivando a la chica.

Cuando Mira se dio cuenta de que era un relicario lo abrió y miró dentro una foto de ella y Natsu muy alegres y abrazados. La chica sonrió – gracia – dijo alegre- pero no tengo nada para darte-

-no te preocupes, tu existencia es regalo suficiente- dijo sonrojandola.

-oe Natsu- dijo Lissana- cuida bien de miranee, ella es muy alegre y sila tratas malte mato- doijo mostrandoe lpuño asustando al pelirosa

-tranquila lissana, la trataré muy bien!- dijo alegre y dando una de sus sonrisas.

-Natsu ven un momento-dijo Makarov

Natsu obedecio- que sucede osan?-

-puedes prender el fuego, tenemos hambre- dijo sonrojado el vejo

-por supuesto, Natus miró los leños y luego estos se encendieron.

-valla, así que si es cierto, has controlado la magia completamente- dijo Makarov- ya no necesitas hacer un rugido o encender tus puños, simplemente, lo haces-

-asi es- dijosonriendo- practique mucho todo este tiempo-

-Se Nota.- makarov aparto la mirada y se voleó a los chicos- escuchen mocosos, si atrapan el pez mas grande les doy 1000 jewels-

Todos se alegraron y comenzaron a pescar

-1000 jewels, yo voy dijo Natsu mientras se sumergía

-mira-nee, tu no vienes?- `pregntó lissanacon su caña de pescar

-nop, Natsu ya esta pescando- dijo alegre mientras se sentaba en una roca.

-oh- dijo lissana mientras se sentaba para pescar.

Después de un rato, todos capturaron algun pez, unos grande, otros pequeños el caso fue que se divirtieron, gajeel capturó uno enorme, pero Gray le ganó, hasta el momento, Erza había capturado el mas grande mientras que Gildarts el mas pequeño.

-solo falta que Natsu salga del agua- dijo el maestro mientras miraba a Erza

Seguramente no quiere salir por pena, ya que vió que yo capturé el mas grande- dijo Erza mientras mostraba su pescado. Y era ctado

-es todo- dijo el maestro, Natsu gana.

-wooo- dijeron todos al ver el pez de Natsu. Mirajane miraba orgullosa,lego solo cerro los ojos mientras sonreía y no presumía de auqella azaña de su novio.

Cocinaron todos los peces y los deboraron unos comieronmucho,otrs como Mirajane y lissana evegreen y Cana solo se limitaron a dar una provada a todos los peces. El de mas agrado, por supuesto fue el de Natsu quien habia seleccionado minuciosamente su presa para comer.

Era tarde, el ocaso se acercaba, asi que las arejas subieron a la cima de la montaña para disfrutar del hermoso atardecer, Natsu estaba sentado, recaragado en un arbol con mira delante de el siendo abrazada por el pelirosa ambos observaban tal escena, Gray tomaba de la mano a Juvia y Gajeel hacia lo mismo con levy. Elfman con Evergreen , bisca aizack y azuna, entre otras parejas.

Los solteros como erza y Laxus se limitaron a ver detrás de las parejas la escena, el ambiete era naranja, tenue y poco a poco el sol avanzaba lentamente para correr a esconderse de ellos.

-Natsu esto es hermoso- dijo Mirajane

-pero no se compara contigo- dijo Natsu

-gray-sama, es lo mejor del mndo, ver a lado de mi amado el ocaso en un lugar como este.

-asi es Juvia, tambien te amo-

-Gajeel, es lomejor que has hecho pormi, traerme a ver est- dijo levy desde los hombros de Gajeel

-enana.. te amo.- dijo el pelinegro sonrojado.

-asi es mocosos!- dijo Makarov- como el sol, todas las leyendas tienen u fin, los eroes sonolvidados y las personas enterradas, solo quedan en la sombra del paado. Piensen en su vida chicos, no se rindan, pero sobre todo, no olviden de donde vienen, y sepan a donde van. Den lo mejor de ustedes, pues eso se hace en FAIRY TAIL!- gritó makarov mientras levantaba una mano haciendo la señal del gremio.

Todos lo imitaron y siguieron al maestro, levantando la mano y gritando…

-Fair tail!

FIN

Y BIEN? ME EXTRAÑARON?, JAJA, PERDONENLA TARDANZA EN SUBIR NUEVO CAP, PEROESQUE SIGO CON MI DINOSAURIO O SE SOY POBRE :V BUENO, ESTE PROYECTO SIGUE EN PIE, ASI QUE SI LLEGAN A PENSAR QUE YA LO ABANDONÉ POR NO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, NO SE ALTEREN, ES SOLO QUE ASI NO TENGO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR.

NO OLVINDEN OPINAR SOBRE LA HISTORIA, DE ANTEMANO UNA DISCULPA POR LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS COMETIDOS, PERO MI DINOSAURIO ES MU LENTO Y SU TECLADO YA CASI NO SIRVE. NOS VEMOS

QUE FENIX?

NATSU… MUERTO?

PIENSA ORIR EL PELIROSADO?

-je- se escuchó la voz de unajoven- te encontré… Natsu Dragneel. Es momento de que me recon ozcas, segu tu, debes reconocer a la mujer mas importante de tu vida- se escuchaba desde las sombras a una joven que observaba el festejo del gremio.- te encontré-

CHAO!, HASTA LA PRÓ


	9. la hermana de Natsu

HLA AMIGOS!, QUE AL?, JEJE, BUENO, PUES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL OTRO CAPITULO DE A TU LADO, :V, PUES VEO QUE LES GUSTA EL FIC, ME DA GUSTO, ME ALEGRO, PUES YA SABEN, TRATEN DE RECOMENDAR EL FIC, SI SUBEN LOS LECTORES ME ALIENTAN A ESCRIBIR MAS SEGUIDO, ADEMAS… ADIVINEN QUIEN SIGUE CON UN DINOSARIO?... QUIEN SABE, DIGO, YO.

GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO PARA LEERLO, Y PUES YA SEGUIMOS CON ESTE PROYECT. GRACIAS POR LEER DESDE EL PRINCIPIO EL FIC, DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD Y AGREGARLO A FAVORITOS, DE VEDAD MUCHAS GRAIAS, PORQUE SIN USTEDES NO SEGUIRÍA ESTE FIC.

TANTO PERSONAJES COMO HISTORIA REAL SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA.

A TU LADO- L-LA… HERMANA DE NATSU?

-FAIRY TAIL!- gritaron todos los miembros del gremio levantando la mano haciendo la señal del gremio.

-ji- se escuchó una voz femenina- te encontré-

DE NOCHE…

Natsu y Mirajane acamparon en el lugar, pusieron su casa de campaña y se adentraron en ella, ambos se acostaron- Natsu- dijo Mirajane- quiero hacerlo- dijo mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba

-oh- dijo Natsu- a mi también me entraron ganas de hacerlo- dijo sonrojado mientras se le emparejaba

-entonces- dijo Miajane mientras se subía en su regazo de frente a el y lo comenzaba a besar- si tu quieres y yo quiero… por que no?- preguntó muy exitada

-venga- dijo Natsu en medio de besos

Mirajane comenzó a quitarle la ropa al pelirosa y lo avento hacia atrás provocando que cayera de espaldas y solo observara como ella le quitaba lentamente los pantalones, llegando a un punto donde los dezlizó hacia abajo y su gran miembro salía saltanto y mostrando su rigidez- así que tuamiguito ya despertó- dio Mirajane eróticamente

-por supuesto- dijo el joven mientras observaba

-bien- Mirajane comenzó a tomar el miembro de Natsu y lometió en su boca y comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo estimulando al pene del joven, se removía un mechon de pelo con su mano izquierda y lo ponía detrás de su oreja mientras seguía mamando.

-Mira!- exclamó el dragonslayer. Mientras sujetaba su pelo por la nuca de la albina y la apoyaba a mamar.

Natsu se corrió, llenando parte de la boca de la chica y cuando lo acó, otro poco calló en la cara d la albina, de esta forma se dibujó una sonrisa en la chica, debido a que un poco mas de esperma llenó el vestidomarrón que la chica aúntraía puesto.

La joven se puso de pie, llev´una mano a la espalda y desabrochó el vestdo, dejandolo caer directo al suelo, se agachó a doblarlo, lodejó en unricón, se puso de pie y de puntitas corri´para donde estaba su amado

Natsu notó que la chica no traía sostén- que sucede Mira- preguntó- sin sostén?-

-así es- dijo la albina- me siento mas comoda así, ademas, lo hice solo por ti. Quería que lo hicieramos cuanto antes y para no perder tiempo no me lo puse- dijo la chica sonrojada pro a la vez con na sonrisa

-pero… que pasa si alguien te ve así?

-ja no importa, no estaría vivo para contarlo- dijo la chica mientras se quitaba las bragas

-jo- dijo Natsu mientras la albina se entaba en el insertando su miembro en su cuerpo lentamente- es hora de comenzar- dijo el chico

-por favor.- dijo la albina

Después de correrse mucho dentro de ella, Natsu la colocó en cuatro, intentó un anal pero esta vez se apoyaba en sus brazos, es decir, tiraba de los razos de mira para llegar mas hondo a ella.

-continuemos en mi casa- dijo Natsu mientras se besaban

-me parece correcto- dijo Mirajane feliz, ambos se medio vistieron y corrieron a la casa de Natsu.

Toda la noche fue una intensa sesión de sexo, digo… otra sesión de sexo.

Aa la mañana siguiete abs despertaron muy alegrs por lo sucedido, es decir, eso, a sabe, sexo…

Bueo, la albina se paro primero para ir al año mientra ue el pelirosa se cambieaba, se dirijio a ka cocina a preparar el desayunio,.

-valla, soy tanfeliz, mi novio es gapo, atractivo, apuesto, tiene un cuerpo marcao, es alto, provocativo, fuerte, y hasta me prepara el desayuno, -Miajane sonrió.- de verdad que so la mujer mas feliz delk planeta, dijo la peliplata, se dirijió a la cocina y ambos comenzaron su desayuno, el cuel constaba de un hot ake y jugpo de naranja.

Al terminar de desayunar ambos se arreglaron. Extrañamente Mirajane se puso la ropa de Natsu de una forma provocativa y coqueta, el pelirosa que se encontraba remojandose la cara volteo a verla sorprendido.

-que sucede?- pregunto la albina

-te vez... tan hermosa y sexy!- dijo Natsu viendo como su novia se veia muy bien luciendo el cuerpo.

Parte ddl abdomen se le veia y solo tenia una playera de manga larga. La que le tapaba del pecho hasta el hombligo. Llevaba los pantalones tradicionales del DS, se los ató por la espinilla evitando que estos cayeran, se puso sandalias y se peino como se peinaba en el pasado. De cola de caballo, antes del incidente de lissana.

Realmente era hermosa, incomparable y aun mejor... era de Natsu!.

El chico boquiabierto se acerco para darle un beso, pero fue interrumpida pues la chica con su magia atrajo una silla, la coloco detras del chico y lo empujo. -no,no, no.- dijo la albina mientras se acercaba sexymente al DS -has sido un chico malo... un dragon malo... y eso merece un castigo- dijo Mirajane mientras se sentaba sobre el chico de frente a el abriendo las piernas.

Comenzaron a besarse muy apasionadamente. Ubieran vuelto a tener sexo de no ser por...

La puerta sono -ohio!,- se escucho la voz de lissana. La albina menor quedo impactada al ver esta escena, -Natsu... Mira...- los observo besandose y como lo hacian... -ustedes...-

Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver a lissana, inmediatamente se separaron- lissana esto tiene expl- no pudo Terminar la oracion pues se escucho como algo caia al suelo, era la albina menor, inconsciente y con una hemorragia nasal y una sonrisa pervertida -Mirajane por fin... lo entrego- dijo sonrojando a su hermana mayor

-lissana!?- grito la albina al escuchar eso y se sonrojo- amor... ayudame a levantarla-

-si- respondio el chico y la sentaron donde hace un momento cierta pareja ninfomana se besaba.-lissana despierta- dijo dandole una pequeña palmada para despertarla, la cual funciono pues la albina reacciono de inmediato.

Los miro a ambos y luego hizo una cars comica hacercandose velozmente a su hermana -y... que tan grande esta?- pregunto la chica sonfojando a su hermana

-lissana!- grito Mirajane sonrojada-es enorme... no se como me cab... oye!-.

Natsu tambien se sonrojo y romopio la tension. Entro en el charto de ambos y saco una pequeña mochila. -bien... vamonos- dijo mjentra se dirigia a la puerta-

-espera- dijo lissana deteniendolo - antes dime... que tan estrecha esta?-.

-lissana- dijo natsu sorprendido- esta muy bien, te acostumbras despues de tantas veces de hacerlo-dijo sonrojado y sonrojando a las dos albinas -pero dime lissana... te gustaria hacer un trio alguna vez?-dijo el chico contraatacando a la albina.

La chica se sonroji, miro a su hermana y cambio el tema -si, se hace tarde... hay que irnos!-

Natsu se comenzo a reir y todos salieron.

Caminaron mientras lissana hablaba sobre muchas cosas comicamente y la pareja tomada de la mano solo la observaba mientras Reia por sus locuras.

La pareja iba tomada de la mano y no se soltaban.

Juntos la veian hacer sus locuras, por fin, llegaron al gremio -voy a entrar- dijo lissana

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y al cerrarse la puerta las haber entrado lissana Mirajane se paro frente a su amado y le omitio hablar con un dedo que mantenia cerrados sus labios.

-oi Natsu- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- aishiteru- sonrio - por cierto. Dentro del gremio tendre que darme a respetar por ti ya que- se acerco a su oido - solo te pretenezco-

Natsu sonrio y la tomo del menton. Le dio un calido beso y respondio -por supuesto amor... yo tambien hare lo mismo - el sonrio.

Ambos entraron de la mano para presumir al gremio, el cual los veia impactados pero habia cierto chico rubio que estaba en desacuerdo

-miren- se escucho una voz de borracho entre tanto alboroto - es la pareja maravilla. Tch me dan asco.- dijo laxus haciendo un ambiente lleno de tension -baka Natsu es un baka!- todos lo voltearon a ver enojados - esa belleza... me deberia pertenecer a mi- dijo señalando con un tarro a la albina.

-laxus- dijo Cana rompiendo la tension -tu la lastimaste, el baka eres tu!

-tu callate maldita bastarda!- dijo alterado mientras se preparaba para soltarle un gran golpe -thunder punch!- dijo sorprendiendo a la castaña quien esperaba el golpe directo en la cara pues despues de haber escuchado es palabra se quedo inmovil y insolitamente lo veia pero tambien veia como nadie trataba de defenderla.

Se vio un gran Estruendo y todos quedaron deslumbrados.

Se levanto una nube de polvo y cuando esta ceso dejo ver a un enfurecido Natsu frenando con una sola mano el puño de laxus.

-tch- dijo laxus safandose del brazo del pelirosa - ahora el baka se va a rebelar?-

-laxus... no estas en tus cinco sentidos vamos... reacciona-

-je- laxus sonrio sinicamente- baka!- le dio un puñetazo en le menton, el cual Natsu detuvo con el solo menton facilmente.

-solo eres un fanfarron, la humildad es directamente proporcional a la fuerza!- el cuerpo de natsu comenzo a emanar un calor increiblemente grande (espera... esa frase de Natsu... la dijo Natsu?... osea NUESTRI NATSU?. )

Laxus y no solo el. Sino el gremio entero quedo impactado al sentir una presion magica increible provocada por el pelirosa.

Algunos como happy, charle y lily se desmayaron del poder magico que sentian, incluso makarov estaba agoviado por la presion.- Maestro... este poder es increi... ble- dijo Erza jadeando.

-si, aunqje para ser sincero... el jamas alardeo de su poder- makarog trago saliva - no despues de entrenar con Gildarts.

-ahora... disculpate con Cana!- dijo Natsu aun con la mano de laxus en el menton. Cana al oir esto se sorprendio, se acerco a Mirajane:

-mira... tu novio es todo un caballero- dijo sonrojando ala albina

-si- dijo la peliplata y dio una gran sonrisa -es perfecto para mi-

-seras idiota!, yo pedirle disculpas a una bastarda como ella- al oir esto Cana volvio a caer de rodillas pues... era cierto, Su padre era un mujeriego, pudo tener a miles de mujeres y aun asi a muchas hijas, Cana podria no ser la unica hija de Gildarts.

Mirajane, Lucy, Juvia, levy, Bisca y Wendy trataron de consolarla mientras que Erza estaba igual de enojada que el maestro observando a los DS.

-bastarda?- pregunto Natsu y tomo de la muñeca el brazo de Laxus- disculpate!- comenzo a apretarla fuertemente- maldito- Natsu puso su cara de enojo y azoto contra el suelo la cara de Laxus aun sin soltarlo de la muñeca, lo alzo en el aire hasta que quedara a su altura y le dio un golpe en el abdomen muy fuerte por cierto, provocando que este saliera disparado hacia una pared.

El rubio no tardo en reaccionar y respondio con un rayo directo al pelirosa, mismo que el Ds se comio sorprendiendo a todos-maldito... no te comas mis rayos- el chico formo rayos en sus manos y comenzo a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo al pelirosa.

-he aumentado mi fuerza, y con suficiente concentracion podre adivinar tus movimientos- dijo natsu mientras esquivaba los golpes. Rdcordo algo que ld dijo Gildarts.

FLASHBACK:

Gildarts: Natsu... recuerda que no todo se basa en la pelea bruta, tambien debes ser capaz de crear estrategias... para hacer estl debes estar concdntrado, sufjciente como para oir el ritmo cardiaco de tu oponente, como lo haces? Simple... olvida el color, olor,sabor y solo concentrate en escuchar, es todo lo que debes hacer.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Natsu llegi a concentrarse tanto que todo se ralentizo, todos los movimientos de Laxus se hicieron lentos y no solo el, tambien le gremio entero, era como si el tiemoo transcurriera muy lrnto para Natsu pero normal para los demas, las cosas perdieron el color, todo se hizo gris, blanco o negro, no pudo detectar el olor de las personas, cerro los ojos, escucho el ritmo de laxus -osh... estoy concentrado- dijo Natsu y solamente solto un golpe en la nariz del rubio quebrandole esta.

El gremio veia imoactada la escena

-noto eso?- dijo Erza totalmente impactada- vencio a laxus sin magia.

-s-si- dijo makarov boquiabierto.

-eso si es pelea- dijo Mavis Vermilion al ver esa escena.

-di que lo sientes- dijo Natsu tomando de la nuca al rubio frente a Cana

-nunca!-dijo Laxus con la cara ensangrentada.

La presion de magia bajo-bien, tendre que usar magia... Karyu no... hoko! Tera rugido del dragon de fuego... las llamas que regresan el sufrimiento a antojo del ejecutor... Zangetsu!-

Natsu soplo un rugido de llamas moradas, las cuales cubfieron el cuerpo de laxus provocando que el se retorciera en el suelo por dl sufrimiento.

\- esta bien- dijo laxus llorando de sufrimjento.

-lo siento Cana, de verdad lo siento!- dijo laxus de rodillas frente a Cana agachando la mirada.

Cana veia sorprendida la escena pues el mas fuerte de fairy tail era sometido por salamander, arrebatandole este titulo.

-s...ssi- dijo la castaña muy sorprendida.

-bien... ves como no te costaba tanto?- dijo natsu liberando a laxus de las llamas. Comicamente dejando a los miembros del gremio De cabeza.

-eres un baka- dijo lucy soltandole un sape provocando que el DS cayera al suelo comicamente, laxus fue llevado a la enfermeria oor Gildarts y atendido oor Wendy pues se habia roto la nariz. Natsu por su parte se sento en la barra para ser atendido por Mirajane, quien contenta le servia un tarro de cerveza, Cana se acerco y en cuanto Natsu iba a pagar ella lo hizo, -gracias Natsu, pagare esta cerveza en muestra de mi agradecimiento- dijo Cana

-gracias Cana pero... no era necesario, de verdad. Lo hice porque no soporto que alguien insulte a una mujer, ademas eso que dijo Laxus no se le dice a nadie y tu con mucho mas razon mereces respeto- dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a la castaña.

-wow Natsu... tu... eres un caballero... no hay nadie que posea esos modales- Cana esbozo una sonrisa...- brindad por Natsu!- grito levantando el tarro

Elgremio siguio su peticion- por Natsu- dijeron todos alzando sus tarros llenos de cerveza. Algunas parejas como LeGa se besaban apasionadamente mientras que otros gruvia lo hacian discretamente.

-Natsu- se escucho una voz desde la ouerta del gremio. Nadie habia escuchado que esta se abriera, todos estaban muy entretenidos que nl se dieron cuenta cuando esta chica entro-por fin te encuentro- dijo la chica y esbozo una sonrisa.

Todos se quedaron callados, erza dejo de comer el pastel de fresas que apenas hace un mkemnto habia pedido a Mirajane, Lucy dejo de estar de coqueta con Loki, Gray dejo de luchar con elfman yaque se habia aramado una Pelea. Todo por la chica quien tenia buenos atributoz y ademas... era una belleza

Pero natsu... el seguia en lo suyo, bebiendo su cerveza.

-Natsu- la expresikn alegre dela chica cambio a una mas seria o mas bien de enojo- Natsu baka, sigues con esos modales!- dijo y se vio a Natsu mkver la cabeza como si le hubieran dado un sape.

-auch!- dijo Natsu muy adolorido- eso duele-

-te lo merecez- dijo la chica.

-quien eres y que quieres con Natsu- dijo Mirajane quien se ponia de frente a la joven con una cara de terror!

-no es algo que te interese- dijo la chjca respondiendo a su pregunta.

Ambas jovenes se pegaron de frente a frente asi como Mira lo hacia hace tiempo con Erza

-asi que no vas a contestar... que quiere algujen como tu con mi novio- dijoa jkven albina

-ja... por si no lo sabes,yk podria hacer que de nlvio pase a ser tu amigo con solo desearlo.

-a si? Qjieres pelear- dijo Mirajane activando el Satansoul.-

-espera... eres... mirajane strauss?-

-si- dijo mir seruamente

-wow! MIRAJEN STRAUS! Dame un autografo- dijo la chica cambiando el tema.

-eh¿- Mirajane desactivk en satan soul

-y eres novja de mi hermano?- pregunto la chica que por cierto era qujen kbservaba al gremio aquella vez en el lago

-espera aun no respondes... quien eres?

-soy Zora - la chica pelirosada dio una sonrisa como la de natsu...- la hermana de Natsu... Zora Dragneel.

Todo el gremio quedo en shock.

FIN.

BIEN HASTA AQUI EL CAP. DE HOY :D ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO ME DIVIERTO HACIENDO ESTO, POR CIERTO... SIGO TENIENDO EL DINOSAURIO PERO, PERO... ESTA VEZ COMENZE A ESCRIBIR EN MI CELL (QUE BAKA!...) PERDON PERDON, ES UNA IDEA QUE YA TENIA DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO PERO NO LA HABIA PUESTO EN PRACTICA, EN FIN... ADIVINEN QUE? ESCRIBIR EN UN PEQUEÑO CELULAR ES DIVERTIDO ALMENOS YA ACTUALIZARE MAS PRONTO.

NO ES SEGURO NO PROMETO NADA PERO QUIZAS ACTUALIZE FIC. CADA SEMANA, QUIZAS... ESQUE YA VEN :D OCUPO MUCHO TIEMPO EN MUCHAS COSAS. PERDONEN LA BREVEDAD DEL CAPITULO PERO ES PORQUE YA EN EL SIGUIENTE COMIENZAN A DESCUBRIR COSAS INTERESAntes.


	10. EXPLICACIONES :3

HOLA AMIGOS!, BIEN, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, UN FIC AL QUE LE HE DEDICADO MUCHO TIEMPO, DEDICACION Y ENTUSIASMO, NO SE ALARMEN, SEGUIRE XCON LOS OTROS FICS, SOLO SEAN,,, SEAN PACIENTES, :D, EN FIN, PUES DISFRUTEN DE DE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO, SE QUE SE QUEDARON CON VARIAS INCOGNITAS, ENFICN, LEANLO.

ANTES: TANTO PERSONAJES COMO HISTORIA ORIGINAL SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA.

A TU LADO, CAPITULO X: EXPLICACIONES… Y EL PASADO DE NATSU.

-soy Zora- la chica pelirosada dio una sonrisa como la de Natsu…- la hermana de Natsu… Zora Dragneel.

Todo el gemio quedo en shock.

-la hermana de Natsu?- preguntó Erza impactada

-asi es- repondio alegre y con una gran sonrisa la chica- Natsu y yo somos hermanos, Natsu es mi hermano mayor- dijo la joven sonriente

Decribamos a la chica: rostro ovalado, nariz recta, ojs grandes y azules, boca pequeña de labios delgados, rojos y finos, al reir dos hoyuelos en las mejillas, oidos nacarinos y transparentes, cabellera larga y rosada, sus busto alto y morbido, el cuello y los brazostorneados y las manos aristocraticas, su cuerpo, elevado esbelto y flexibkle, sus pies pequeños y firmes, su fisonomia y sus ademanes revelaban su sencilles pero delicadeza.

En fin, era hermosa.

-oh, asi que Natsu tenia una hermana- preguntó Cana un poco ebria-

-si, no se los dijo?- preguntó la pelirosada acercandose a su herman- baka!- dijo dandole un sape- no me recuerdas, o te soy vergüenza- preguntó enojada rapidamente

-no es solo que yo…- respondio Natsu en su defensa-

-que tu que?- la chica tomo una actitud parecida a la de Mirajane de pequeña

-oye tu!- dijo Mirajane- deja en paz a mi novio!- grito Mirajane enojada mientras jalaba a la chica provocando que ambas cayeran frente a frente y sus cenos se pegaran eróticamente provocando la sorpresa de todos.

Las dos se pusieron de pie y se sacudieron el polvo- alejate de el- dijo la albina

-porque?, si es mi hermano-

-pero a mi me ama mas- dijo Mirajane- a mi ya me beso

-ja, y eso que- a joen camino hasta donde estaba Natsu, le dio la vuelta, lo tomo del chaleco y lo acerco a ella, fundio ambas caras en un beso, cosa que sorprendio hasta a Laxus que salia de la enfermeria con la narz vendada porque la tenia rota.

El maestro, Gildarts e incñluso gajeel quedaron boquiabiertospor tal hecho.

-es… esa,.. chi-chica, acaba de be…sar, a n-natsu- dijo Erza con la boca abierta mientras asustada lentamente volteaba a ve a Mirajane- Mira-jane- dijo la pelirroja tartamudeando.

Al terminar el beso, Natsu volteo a er asustado a la chica, a su novia, quien parada detrás de ellos, amanaba una fuerte presion magica y una cantidad excesiva de mana.

Mirajane veia enojada la escena…- quieres… morir… verdad?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa demoniaca y mientras parpadeaba con un ojo, un aura negra cubria su cuerpo.

-vamos, vamos- dijo Zora- solo fue un beso.

-Satan Soul!- dijo la albina mientras activaba su magia y entraba de golpe en el Satan soul o la primera fase.

-espera… Mirajane… arregla esto con categoría- dijo Cana

-tienes razon- dijo Mirjane- te rto a una batalla- dijola joven mientras señalaba a su cuñada.

-me pareceperfecto- dijo la chica mientras todo el gremio comenzaba a salir-

-vamos al nuevo campo de batalla de Fairy Tail- dijo la albina mientras salian amas magas

Ya afuera, todo el gremio se sento en las gradas, ban a observar el suceso, la mehor pelea que hallan visto, soo por un hombre… si, Natsu Dragneel.

-bien, hay que comenzar…-dijo Mirajane en Satan soul mientras cerraba los puños

-aquí voy- dijo la chica pelrosada mientras se lanzaba al ataque con una sonrisa

Comenzaron un intercambiuo de golpes y patadas, en el cual, Mirajane iba ganando, luego se separaron, -veo que eres rapida y fuerte- dijo Zora con una sonrisa

-tch… eso es todo?- preguntó la peliplata con otra sonrisa

-bien, horade ponerse seria- dijo la pelirosada- metsuryu no maho…- el gremio se sorprendió,- lieracion de poder… magia oculta… evil sotrong- dijo la chica y comenzó a emanar na gran cantidad e magia que opacba la de Miajane- je- sonrio- no es todo aun- dijo alegre la joven que habia cambiado su ropa a la de un samuray.

Nuevamente establecieron contacto para pelear, se embarcaron en otro intercambio de golpes, donde ahora, la peli rosa era l ganadora o la dominante, esta chica incremento su velocidad enormemente, y Mirajane solo podia utilizar su densa, pues los golpes y patadas eran muchos y tan rapidos que nole daban tiemp a la albina de atacar o lanzar un golpe siquiera- que sucede?- pregunto Zora- eso es todo?-mencionó mientras le daba un golpe muy fuerte en la cara a la chica

-callate!- dijo Mirajane mientras reciba el golpe de lleno en la cara, provocando que se impactara directo al suelo, levantando una estela de humo y polvo muy grande..

Todo el gremio se sorprendió, se pusieron de pie, olvidando sus lugares y comodidad para ver a la albina aunque no podian ver nada a causa del polvo que se levantaa limitando la vision de los chicos y espectadores.-Mira- dijo Natsu preocupado por su novia Quien al disipar el hmo con magia increíblemente se mostraba de pie, limpiandose un hilo de sangre que corria por su boca y caia por su menton,- valla, valla- dijo la albina- eso si que es fuerza- sonrio- Satan Soul… Alphas- dijo ienras se volvia azul y su vestimenta cambiaba- es hora de comenzar con lo bueno. Se lanzó al ataque de nuevo y comenzo a combatir a la pelirosada, aun quedando un pco atrás, pero esta vez, la diferenta era menor a la anterior, siguieron combatiendo,- Evil punch- dijo la albina mientras le propinaba a su oponente un gran golpe en el estoago, haciendo que Zora retrocediera con las manos en el Estomago.

-buen golpe- dijo a chica- Dark, punch- dijo a chica devolviendole elgolpe, obviamente mas fuerte, provocando que esta callera y se impactara de lleno en el sueno otra vez.

-maetsro, esa diferencia de poderes es enorme, quizas mira no- dijo Erza pero fue interrumpida

-silencio Erza- dijo el viejo- Mirajane no perdera ante esto, eso de lo prometo!.

-si, tiene Razón, no se que pensé, perdoeme-

-esa chiquilla es muy persistente, va a ser muy fuerte- el viejo sonrio- gracias a Natsu.

Esta vez, se tardó mas provocando que el gremio entero se preocupara enoremente- Mira!- gritó Natsu mientras se saltaba la malla de contención y corria hacia donde la chica habia caido. Pero se detuvo al escuchar un sonido.

Zora miraba seria la escena, estaba volando y desde el cielo veia comola chica no salia o reaccionaba.

-Evil explotion- se escuchó la voz de Mirajane y pronto de vió como una esfera de energía negra salía disparada en dirección a Zora, impesionandola. Nuevamente se disipó la columna de polvo y humo- no soy tan facil de vencer- dijo la albia- Satan Soul.. Sitri!- gritó furiosa mientras sacaba su ultima transformación con una sonrisa sinica- vamos- dijo Mirajane mientras se elevaba opara estar a la altura de la pelirosada.

El ataque impactó de lleno el la hermana de Natsu, provocando una gran explosión muy impatante que libero una gran cantidad de energia y luz, haciendo que los presentes se taparan los ojos para evitar dañarse la vista.

Cuando todo cesó dejó ver a una Zora con la ropa rasgada, y con rasguños en todas partes, mostrando que el ataque surtió efecto, al provcarle tal daño- no he tenido un enfretamiento tan bueno- dijo la chica mientras chocaba los puños- me emocionas Miajane Strauss- dijo la pelirosada- me alegra que mie hermano tenga alguien tan fuerte, pero me alegrara que tenga a alguien mas fuerte- dijo la chica- es hora d acabar contigo, de una vez por todas- dio una sonrisa- cello liberado!- gritó mientras una presion magica increíble se hacia presente, un destello deslubro a todos los presentes, de proto Mirajane comenzó a ser golpeada por algo que no se alcanzaba a ver, luego sus movimientos se hicieron lo suficientemente lentos como para que pudieran observar que era una Zora sin conocimiento la que atacaba a diestra y siniestra a la pobre mirajane, quien a duras penas se defendia de unos cuantos golpes.

-je, sabia que Mirajane era muy debil, me arrepiento de querer quedarme con ella- dijo Laxus

-callate- dijo Cana- ella va a vencerla

-jajaja- rio el rubio- claamente no, ella es muy debil en comparación a Zora, y que la defiendes, mira que castiza le estan dando-

-tch- dijo Cana mientras se volteaba.

-eres debil Mira!- gritóLxus desalentando a la albina

Todo el gremio se le hechó encima y lo dejaron golpeado y destrzado comicamente a us lado, mientras Wendy lo atendia.

Para que se den una idea, digamos que era una baalla algo así como e Miraii Nikii, cuando a novena pelea contra la chaparrita amiga de gasai yuno, y esta libera el cello, mismo que e concede ua gran acción, poder y velocidad, ademas de agilidad. Así mismo era arrasada Mirajane.

Muchos golpes recibia la albina, golpes, patadas, y ataques magicos, provocando que no pudiera defenderse, mientras trataba de efenderse de frente, una padata por atrás en la espealda le impactaba e lleno, y cuando volteaba para contraatacar por ariba un golpe provocaba que s impactara en el suelo, volvia al ataque, y nuevamente muchos golpes le daban de lleno en ese hermoso y sexy cuerpo, hasta que al final un ataque magico muy poderoso la hizo ceder y caer al suelo, muy dañada, debil y sin fuerzas.

En un ultimo intento, la chica a durs penas se puso de pie, pero en el proceso sus piernas flaquearon haciendo que cayera de nuevoen el duro suelo. –al final… no fui capaz de ganarme a Natsu- dij la albina con lagrimas en los ojos mientras su Sara soul sitro se deshacia, dejando ver su vestido marron todo desgastado, rasgado y sucio- soy una tonta!- dijo taopandose el rostro.- no te merezco Natsu- dijo llorando desconroladamente-

Natsu calló de rodillas al ver a su amada sucumbir- No Mirajane, confio en ti, Fairy tail, confia en ti, asi que pelea, por el orgulo de Efairy TAIL!- gritó elpelirosa dandole alientros a su amada quien impactada abrio sus ojos como platos y se animo

-natsu…- dijo la chica reflexonando- este es el poder que tengo?... que estoy haciendo… donde deje el poder que obtuve en m entrenamiento… si, soy una tonta- dijo con una sonrisa- gracias Natsu, gracias a ti, ganare,pues tu… eres mi fuerza!- una cantidad enorme de magia se hizo presente, el cuerpo de Mirajane comenzóa expulsar tal cantidad increile de energia. Activó su Satan Soul normal y se lanzó al ataque, pero… pero esta vez… Mirajane, se hizo igual de veloz que la hermana de Natsu, comenzaron a pelear estilo dragon bal Z hasta que Mira se cansó, -es hora de utilizar mi maximo ataque- dijo- evil protection!- dijo mientras su cuerpo se envolvia en una esfera de poder increíblemente fuerte, y blanca, con un destello prometedor, que inspiraba.

Se lanzó al ataque- no lo lograrás- dijo la hermana de Natsu mientras se envolvia en una esfera negra, igual se lanzó al ataque.

-gracias Natsu- pensó Mirajane mientras iba al ataque- eres mi sol- dijo y después gritó para impactar contra Zora.

El choque de estas dos fuerzas provocó una explisón que a su ez provocó un terremoto, los habitantes de magnolia salieron alarmados para ver la escena, todo se hizo blanco, todos se sorprendieron al ver ese choque increíble de fuerzas.

Cuando todo cesó, se pdo obervar a una Zora tendida, debil y sin fuerzas en el suelo mientras que a su vez, tambien se pudo observar a una Mirajane de pie, levantando la mano en señal de victoria y luego hizo la señal de Fairy tail. –he ganado- dijo jadeado- Natsu, Natsu… es Mio- dijo mientras caia, ya sentia el frio y duro duelo, pero en lugar de eso, sintió un calido abrazo que la detuvo de caer, era Natsu- Mirajane… - dijo conmovido- solo descansa-

La chica cayó dormida en los brazos de su amado, quien la caro estilo nupcial,y pasó pr donde Zora estaba tendida, -asi que esa es la fuerza de mi hermana- dijo el chico serio

-callate, eso solo fue suerte- dijo la chica Natsu la cargo y comenzó a caminar- Natsu!- gritó

-que sucede?- preguntó el chico

-no la dejes ir, ella es muy fuerte- dijo la joven- y cree y te ama, nunca, escuchaste?- dijo la joven lloando- nunca la lastimes!

Natsu dio una sonrisa- si, jamas la traicionare.

-buen, bueno, ahora, algo un poco mas importante…-interrumpió Mira, quien estaba un poco imantada por lo que su cuñada dijo.- que hace aquí la hermana de Natsu, y porque nunca antes te habiamos visto?-

La alegria de la pelirosada se convirtió en una cara de angustia, su pelo tapaba sus ojos- cierto… - dijo la chica… - pues veran…

FLASHBACK.

Estaba Natsu de pequeño, junt a Zeref, Zora y sus padres, el padre esra igual a Zeref, solo que con rasgosmas madurs, su mare, una igual a Zora, su mismo cabello, sus mismas facciones, la misma sonrisa de Natsu… ellos eran, Tadeshi y Cana Dragneel. (no la cana alberona)

Los niños jugaban alegremente en un parque mientras sus padres los observaban. Cabe mencionar qe se encontraban en la guerra de los mil años.

N,A: otra incognita buajaja, esta incgnita sera aclarada dentro de los demás capitulos.

-jeje, ellos son tan alegres…- dijo el padre

-me siento orgullosa de ellos, - dijo Cana muy contenta.

-yo…- llego saludando Baltasar Strauss, un gran hombre robusto, moreno yconlos pelos en punta, cargaba consigo una katana, era muy parecido a Elfman, solo que sinsu cicatriz.

-yo, Baltasar, que sucede?- preguntó el padre.

La expresión de alegria del hombre cambio por una de seriedad, -Tadeshi, como los miembros de los templarios, es necesario permanecer combatiendo contra ivankov- dijo el viejo

-ara, ara- dijo Cana- que no la guerra ha terminado?

-esta guerra no puede solo durar 500 años, quizas dure mas, de cualquier forma, es algo muy serio, no tenemos tiempo que perder-

-Baltazar, no podemos dejar a nuestrs hijos aquí- dijo el padre de los chicos quienes prestaban atención discretamente a la charla de ls adultos.

-si dejamos que Ivankov regrese todo sera un caos, no podremos combatir con ellos, ademas. El consejo nos ha ordenado regresar al trabajo- dijo el viejo

-quieres decir… regresar a las armaduras?-

-si- el viejo desenfundo su katana- es necesario proteger la tierra de las manos del mal, asi de mi vida seguire luchando- dijo Baltasar.

-tienes razo…- el pedre no pudo terminar de decir esto, pues en la ciudad de fiore comenzo a escucharse una alarma, unaparecida a la alarma nuclear

Los adultos se miraron entre si- que hacen aquí?- preguntaron impactados.

La madre de los chicos los llevó corriendo al bosque, Natsu veia como la ciudad comenzaba a ser atacada, cosas pearecidas a meteoros caian sobre fiore, su padre y Baltazar combatiancontra esas cosas, después de eso, Zora despertó en la casa de una anciana desconocida, quienle dijo que sus hermanos haian sidoseparads, mientras que Nats habia sidollevado con el dragon mas fuerte para protegerlo, de Zeref no se sabia nada.

Asi, esa vieja, le enseñó a usar magia, de todo tipo, aunque era mas fuerte en la magia de caza demonios.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-y asi es como llevo muuuucho tiempo buscando a mi gran onii-chan- dijo Zora abrazandolo

-espera… y como es que eres tan joven?.- preguntó Erza celosa

-o… eso…- Zora sonrió- bebi de la fuente de la eterna juventud- dijo descuidada

-QUEEEEEE!?- todo el gremio quedó en shock

Luego de que el gremio recupereara la razon, volvieron en si- espera, como que bebiste en la fuente de la juventud?-

-eso es arena de otro costal, por ahora, lo importante es que encontré a mi hermano- dijo Zora desviendo obviamente el tema.

-tienes razon, hay que hacer una fiesta!- dijo Cana ya ebria de tanto beber.

-si!- todo el gremio caló en su trampa, y pronto Kinana y Mirajane comenzaro a atenderle bar, repartiendo tarros de cervaza que se derramaba de los mismos al alzarlas para brindr, ya seimaginaran, todos gritando, cantando o simplemente festejando, todo inundado de alegria, unos discutiendo con otros, algunos mas peleando entre si, otros simplemente observando mientras bebian de su cerveza, sillas y mesas volando por doquier.

-este gremio si que es un desastre – dijo Zora hablando con Erza sena mientras tomaba un trago de cerveza y la pelirroja comiade su pastel.

-pues si que e digo- dijo Erza – pero no me entromento en esas peleas- de pronto alguien callo en su pastel- haber idiotas, quieren morir!- dijo leventandose de su asiento mientras corria para entrar en accion.

A Zora le escurria una gota de sudor por la nuca a ver tal escena pues hasta hace 15 segundos la pelirroja comia tranquilamente mientras degustaba aquella delkicia de pastel.- esto esta interesante- dijo Zora- quiero entrar- la cica se avento para pelear, entre todos se daban palizas.

-oigan, hay que hacer equipo- dijo un tipo. Todos respondieron positivamente ante tal propuesta.

Los quipos quedaron:

Erza-Zora

Gray-Gajeel

Loki-Wendy (tambien peleaba, pues, quweria ser mas fuerte)

Etc.

Natsu y Gildarts se quedaron slos, pues si hacian equipo, fácilmente les rompian la cara a todos, menos a Wendy.

Entonces Natsu quedó solo, pero no era desventaja, al contrario nadie le estorbaba- es hora, de `pelear encerio- dijo el chico y comenzaron a seguir peleando.

Erza activo s armadura de alas negras y se avento contra Gray, Gajeel ya le llegaba por detrás pero Zora la cbrio- gracias- dijo Erza impoactada por la reaccion de la pelirrosa

-fue un placer- dijo Zora- pero mas importane aun- dijo la chica- hay que darles una paliza!

Después de que todos quedaran deshechos por Erza u Zora que por cierto hacian un gran equipo, procedieron a escvuchar a Mirajane quien cantaba una cancion dedicada a Natsu,después de terminarla, las luces se apagaron y Mirajane se sento en el publico desconcertada.

Volvieron a prenderse pero esta vez estaba un Natsu parado alli, detrás de un piano.-Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Lucy, Erza, Zora… me ayudan porfavor?- pregunto el chico un poco desconfiado.

Los demas se quedaron desconcertadoas ante tal cuestionamiento, después Zora se aventó,-ypo te ayudo carnal- dijo la pelirrosa mientras subia al escenario. Seguida por los demas, los demas que mencionaron. Tambien subieron –bien,esta es unacancion dedicada especialmente a Mirajane- dijo el chico- por favor Mirajane, espero que te guste.

El chico comenzó a tcar el piano.

VENGA AMIGOS, ESTE ES UN FAVOR, POR FAVOR ESCUCHEN EL OPENING DE YAMADA-KUN TO 7 NIN NO MAJO Y SI YA LA VERON QUE GUSTO, A ACBO DE TERMINAR, PERO SI NO, POR FAVOR VEANLA, SE QUE LES VA A GUSTAR. PERO ESTO SI ES UNA SUPLCA, ESCUCHEN LA CANCION, DE VERDAD, LES VA A GUSTAR, POR FAVOR ESCUCHENLA!

Kuchidzuke diamond:

Tsumaranai nichijou ni anata wa waratte niji o egaita

Konna chigau bokura deau hazu mo nai hazu mo nakatta sa

Nakanaide ite himitsu no yakusoku kienai kizuato

Mamoritai to itte shimaetara kitto raku ni naru keredo

Doushiyou mo nai hodo ni mou hikisagarenai

Hontou no kotoba kikitaku mo nai

Kuchizuke diamond o anata no yubi ni watasou

Katachi no nai yakusoku itsu datte omoidashite

Aishiteru atarashii nichijou to anata ga egaita niji wa mazarazu

Ame ga yanda sora soredemo hikari o matte iru boku wa

Doushiyou mo nai hodo ni mou hikisakarete

Hontou no koto wa shiritaku mo nai

Kuchizuke diamond o anata no yubi ni watasou

Katachi no nai yakusoku itsu datte omoidashite

Shashin ni nokoranai omoide o yakitsukete

Futari no yakusoku ga kuchiguse de owaranu you ni

Oboetete

Boku dake ni miseru hyoujou o mou mitsuketanda yo

Kasaneawaseta kioku kuzusenai yo

Doushiyou mo nai hodo ni mou kakusenai kara

Hontou no koto nado ah koreijou kikitaku mo nai yo

Kuchizuke diamond o anata no yubi ni watasou

Katachi no nai yakusoku itsu datte omoidashite

Shashin ni nokoranai omoide o yakitsukete

Futari no yakusoku ga kuchiguse de owaranu you ni

Oboetete

Ugokidasu nichijou ni anata wa namida de niji o egaita

Futari wa daijoubu korekara no koto wa nani mo iwanai.

Toda esa tarde fue epica pues todos peleaban gustosos de esa alegria momentanea. Si momentanea, pues la catastrofe era inminente y estaba cerca… aquel dia en el que… Natsu…

HASTA AQUÍ ELK CAOPITULO DE HOY AMIGOS, JEJE, YA FALTABA QUE ACTUALIZARA, PERO YA VEN, MI DINOSAURIO Y MI ESAZES DE TIEMPO, BUENO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, DE VERDAD ME ESFUERZO PARA HACERLO, ESPERP QUE PIENSEN QUE LE PASARA A NATSU, NO SE PREOCUPESN ESTE Y MIS OTROS FICS SIGUEN ADELANTE. BUENO, SIN MAS POREL MOMENTO ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, Y PUES NADA, REGRESO A CLASES, MAS TAREA, JEJE, UENO, NOS VEMOS, CUIDENSE, DEJEN REVIEWS Y POR CIERTO, SI QUIEEN ABER MAS ACERCA DE CUANDO ACTUALIZO FICS Y CUANDO HAY NUEVO CAP, CUANDO HAY MAS NOTICIAS O ASI, POR FAVOR, DEN LIKE A LA PAGINA ANSA DE ONE TAIL, Y AGREGUENME, SOY ICHIMARU TSOUSKE, AHORA SI, CHAO!.

BYE, :V


	11. discipulo

HOLA AMIGOW,BUENO, PUES NADA JEJE AQUÍ LES TRAUGO OTRO CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE EN REALIDAD LES GUSTE ESTE FIC. SHISHISHI! BIEN, SIGAN LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA, EO DIA DIHOY, DIGO DIGO, HOY, COMIENZA LA TRAMA DE LA HUSTORIA EN SI PORQUE ESTOS CAPITULOS ERAN COMO DE PREPARACION PARA QUE SE ACOSTUMBRARAN A LA IDEA, LOS PERSONAJES PERO SOBRE TODO PARA QUE SINTIERAN A LA PAREJA COMO TAL, ES DECIR,ORIGINALEMNTE ELFICNO SOLO ERA LA PAREJA TAMBIEN LE VOY A AGREGARMAS COSAS, ES TAMBIEN TRAMA Y PELEAS.

VENGA YA, UNA VEZ SABIENDO ESTO… VALLAMOS AL CAP.!

ANTES… TANTO HISTORIA ORIGINAL COMO PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA.

A TU LADO- DISIPULO…

Al día siguiente, todos se despertaron, unos en el bar del gremio pues la noche anterior todo estuvo muy activo, Natsu por su parte se había ido a dormir a su casa, aunque al despertar se encontró con dos bellezas a sus lados, una era Mirajaney la otra Zora, quienes habían decidido dormir con el para evitar que la otra lo violara.

-mhm- dijo Natsu bostezando mientras abría los ojos y estiraba sus manos aunque sintió algo redondo en los dos lados y lo apretó -que es esto?- preguntó mientras tentaba con una mano.

Al voltear se dio cuenta de que era algo fuera de lo normal -ug Natsu-kun… me apena-dijo Zora sonrojada aun durmiendo

-Natsu… si… tusabes donde-diji Mirajane quien sentía como su amado tocaba su pecho.

Natsu sese sorprendió por eso y salió como un rayo de la cama ambas chicas despertaron de golpe

-que sucede?- preguntaron las chicas y se voltearon a ver mutuamente-tu aquí?- ambas chicas comenzaron a emanar un aura de terror,y una energía oscura era desprendida de sus cuerpos.

-que haces en la cama de mi novio- dijo Mirajane celosamente

-no, tu que haces en la cama de mi hermano!- pregunto/grito la pelirosa. Ambas chicas chocaron cabezas tratando de intimidar y hacer retroceder a la otra.

-esperen ustedes dos…-dijo Natsu separándolas.-ustedes como llegaron a mi cama?-pregunto el chico.

-pues veras…

FLASHBACK.

Después de que Natsu llegara a su casa. Tras de si venían Mirajane y Zora, ambas muy ebrias, mismas que venían abrazadas y balbuceando sonrojodas cosas vergonzosas de Natsu.

-Natsu… la tiene grandes decía Mirajane abrazando a Zora con una mano y en la otra sostenía un tarro.

-baja baia- decía Zora sonrojada- y que tal lo hace.

-de maravillas dijo Mirajane sonrojada y sonriendo mientras babeaba.

-creo que lo proprovare- decía Zora.

-te va a gustar- dijo Mirajane.

Al llegar a la casa del peligrosa, este les cedió su cama para pasar a dormir en un sillón, como a media noche,ambas chicas sonámbulas sacaron delsofa a Natsu y lo arrastraron hasta la cama, donde lo acostaron en medio y ambas a sus orillas.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-así que eso era- dijo Natsu sobandose la cabeza pues anoche las chicas al tirarlo azotaron su cabeza-bueno… no debieron hacer eso!- dijo Natsu un poco enojado

-ARA ARA Natsu… no te enojescontu novia- dijo Mirajane.

-Natsu-kun Natsu-kun… perdonadme! No lo vuelvo a hacer de verdad perdón!- dijo Zora llorando cómicamente.- aunque cambio a manera sensual- nya… puedes castigarme- dijo eroticamente solo para recibir un golpe de cierta albina enojada.

-oye tu! No hagas eso!- dijo Mirajane furica

-que sucede blanquita… estas celosa?-

La albina se sonrojo-n..no!- dijo a duras penas

-bien… entonces puedo seguir- dijo la pelirosa

-Que No!-dijo la albina

-entonces di-lo- dijo Zora mientras provocaba a Mirajane

-Esta bien,si, si estoy celosa, no me gusta que hagas eso!- dijo.

-bien… con eso basta-dijo Zora

-a que te refieres?-

-a que no podía aceptar a una chica que no admite sus celos y no lucha por su amado como novia de mi oniichan.

-oh…-Mirajane se sonrojo.

-cambiando de tema… oniichan! Kya! Eres súper increíble.+!- dijo Zora.

-a que viene eso?- pregunto su hermano.

-te amarraste a la famosisima Mirajane "el ángel" Strauss.- dijo Zora mientras inspeccionaba a su cuñada.

-oh eso…-

-nada de eso.. Esta chica es la envidia de muchas mas… es hermosa… tiene un cuerpo perfecto… es perfecta en si.. Cuida la Natsu- esto ultimo lo dijo con enojó con una cara de pocos amigos

Zora seguía inspeccionando a Mirajane.

-bien… chicas… que quieren para desayunar?- pregunto el joven DS.

-yo diría que carne- dijo Zora alegremente.

-que te parece lo de siempre?- pregunto mirajane

-jumm… que es lo de siempre?- preguntó Zora curiosamente

-hoy canes con un jugo de naranja dijo Mira

-y también huevos- dijo Natsu alegremente

-yey!- Dijo Mira

-umm se oye rico… lo voy a probar-dijo Zora.

-bien- dijo Natsu mientras se dirigía ala cocina -que les parece si van a arreglarse mientras yo preparó el desayuno?-

-perfecto!- dijo Mira mientras tomaba de la mano a su cuñada y la llevaba a su cuarto.

-bien- dijo Natsu. Se puso a cocinar todo, de una manera encantadora.

Cuando ambas chicas terminaron el desayuno estaba servido pero faltaba Natsu…-y ahora donde esta?- preguntó la albina

-quizás te dejo por fea- dijo la peligrosa de manera comica

-a quien le dices fea!- grito mirajane

-a quien mas- dijo Zora pegándose de cabeza a la albina.

-mira tu…- Mirajane no pudo terminar su oración porque frente a ellas estaba un muy apuesto y arreglado Natsu

-ohio chicas-dijo el joven

-Nat…- Zora comenzó a decir

-su…-Mirajane termino la palabra

-oh… esto…- Natsu vio su smoking y luego sonrió -lo tenia desde ya hace tiempo, además quiero ir a una misión y requiere del traje

-oh… te vas a una misión?- preguntó Mirajane insolitamente

-no… -dijo Natsu…-nos vamos a una misión!

Mirajane sonrió frenéticamente y lo abrazo -gracias Natsu…-dijo la chica.

-ejemmm- ya saben quien

-por supuesto tu también Zora-dijo el peligrosa

-jajaja no, claro que no, haria mal trio, no se preocupenyome quedo a quien el gremio- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Mirajane.

Mira entendió la indirecta y abrazo a Natsu

-bien… es hora de comer-dijo el chico sentándose frente a la mesa -itadakimassu!- todos comenzaron a desayunar

-mhmm… esta riquisimo- dijo Zora alegremente

-Natsu es un gran cocinero- dijo Mirajane presumiendo de los dones de su novio.

-je… se nota- dijo Zora.

-bueno… y..o lo huceoor ustedes ya que se merecen eso y mas.-

-por cierto también es romántico -dijo la albina

Al terminar de comer los tres dejaron sus trastes en el fregadero y estaban listos para partir- bienes hora- dijo Natsu mientras chocaba los puños

Los tres salieron de la casa del De para ir al llevaba un atuendo parecido a Natsu solo que mas corto y oegadoal cuerpo y se peino de dos coletas(como stella de rakudai kishi no cavalry) Mirajane llevaba un vestido negro, como el que portaba en los juegos mágicos peinada como siempre pero esta vez se veía más radiante.

Y Natsu… el llevaba un smoking negro,con camisa blanca, corbata, peinado de igual forma que siempre y a perfumado tenuemente para deleitar no solo con la vista sino con el aroma.

Llegaron al gremio, abrieron las puertas y se encontraron con el mismo gremio de siempre (desastroso,con su pelea matutina y una locafanatica al alcohol)

El maestro, ebrio,observaba desde la barra como sus hijos median fuerzas.

Erza comiendo un pástel de fresas y sentada junto con ella en la barra se encontraba Lucy y Wendy junto con charle y Happy.

-hola maestro!- dijo Natal llegando directo a el mientras se sentaba en un banco.

-que hay Natsu!- dijo el maestro alegremente.

Mirajane se sentó al lado de su amado y fue atendida por kinana.

-el día esta como siempre no?-pregunto el chico

-ja-dijo makarov mientras bebía de su cerveza- esta igual que siempre- sonrió.

-oye… estoy planeando tomar una misión dijo el chico

-tu aun no eres un mago clase s Natsu,pero si quieres puedes pedirle a Erza que te baje una del segundo piso y completar la junto a ella- al decir esto Mirajane rompió el vaso de vidrio del cual bebía un poco de agua de limon

-ups.. Disculpen-dijo con una sonrisa

Makarov la miro confundido un rato y volvió a ver a Natsu -como te decía Natsu… puedes tomar ese tipo de misiones con la ayuda de algún mago S- dijo el viejo -Erza te puede ay…

-creo que no- Dijo Mirajane mientras se ponía de pie-despues de todo, yo también soy una maga S, yo puede llevar a Natsu.

-tienes razón pero esque Erza es del mismo equip..m-

Mira le atizó un golpe que dejo a Makarov en el suelo, -esta decidido-mira volteo a ver a Natsu y le sonrió -nos vamos los dos.

Ciertamente mira no es así, es sólo que el estar discutiendo el día anterior con su cuñada la tenso, es por ello que se estresó y no pudo resistir mas.

-Mira…- dijo Natsu asustado, apenado y sorprendido pues su novia era el centro de atención de todos.

-oye Natsu… vallamos a una mision- dijo lucy tratando de romper la tensión -ya sabes… tu, Erza…- no termino de decir eso cuando

-que no!- interrumpió Mira -ya les dije que solo vamos el y yo!- dijo sería

-pero Mirajane!- interrumpió Natsu,-no iremos a ninguna mision- este se puso de pie

-que?, pero que te pasa?-dijo la albina quien mostraba síntomas de ser como antes- traicionero-dijo mientras se sentaba y cruzaba las manos haciendo un puchero.

-no soy un traicionero,tengo otros planes-dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a la albina.

-bueno, creo que tienes razón Natsu,-dijolucy retirándose para sentarse a un lado de levy, quien observaba como luego del numerito de Mira Gajeel reanudaba su pelea con gray.

-que haremos Natsu…?-pregunto susurrando la albina

-iremos a unas aguas termales-

-de verdad?-

-si, has estado muy tensa y necesitas relajarte… ya sabes, tu y yo, nadamas- dijo el chico mientras se ponían de pie.-bien vámonos Mira-

Mirajane se puso de pie-si, vamonos-

Primero fueron a su casa por ropa, después se dirigieron a un lago cercano-oye… tu dijiste que iríamos a unas aguas termales-

-aquí estamos-

-esto es un lago-

-kariu no … hoko!- Natsu lanzo un rugido de fuego y calentó el agua, provocando que esta se evaporara a paso lento,-entramos?- dijo el chico.

-por supuesto- dijo mira quien llevó una mano a su espalda y su vestido callo al suelo,mira se agacho, lo recogió y lo dejo bajo un árbol,volteo a ver a Natsu- mira!- dijo la chica mostrándole la esplendida figura que poseía, su pelo blanco que combinaba con su traje de baño se alzaba y columpiaba de un lado al otro tras la media vuelta de la chica,- lo compre para que me vieras bien- dijo Mirajane, luego se volteo y se quito su sujetador, también lo dejo por allí,corrió dando pequeños saltitos para entrar en el agua, cuando entro, ya la esperaba Natsu alegremente. La chica nado para llegar hasta el y luego lo abrazó.

Natsu la miro sonrojado -gracias… -dijo Mirajane, que lo besaba, se despegaron y un hilo de saliva unía ambas bocas- eres el novio perfecto amor- dijo la chica- me tratas muy bien, me consientes, me aoapachas y ahora, que notaste mi frustración me traes a unas aguas termales a disfrutar y relajarme-

-oh mira… lo hago porque te amo, porque desde el principio siempre lo hice- dijo el chico DS.- siento haber perdido tiempo entrenando con gildarts.-

-no, no,no,-dijo mira- nada de perder tiempo, ahora eres mas fuerte, eres el mas fuerte del gremio y como tu novia también debo serlo- mira se sonroji- Erza es la segunda-

-que quieres decir con eso mira?-preguntó el DS sin comprender muy bien.

-que ni es obvio, Erza ya es la segunda mas fuerte de fairy tail- mira dijo en un tono de enojo juguetón- ton-ti-to, -dijo dándole un toque en la punta de la nariz con un dedo

-oh… así que, mira… además de ser el orgullo de fairy tail… también eres la mujer mas fuerte- dijo el chico- y como sucedió esto?.

-veras…

FLASHBACK

-vamos vamos…- dijo el maestros celebremos… hemos completado el entrenamiento, ahora sois un poco mas fuertes- dijo dándole un trago a su gran tarro de cerveza.

-je eso esta bien- dijo Cana, que si bien había también entrenado , gustaba de festejar mucho- es pero que con su entrenamiento con mi padre Natsu también sea mas fuerte que antes, como nosotros.

Todos se callaron un momento, asustando un poco a la castaña-eso es!- gritaron- veamos quien es el mas fuerte-

-hay que hacer cuadrillas y oelear- dijo Romeo dando una buena idea

-bien yo también entro- dijo makarov, helando a unos y dejándolos petrificados-

Gray y gajeel sonrieron- esto estará interesante dijeron viendo al viejo .

Mira que estaba despachando la barra como de costumbre los miraba muy a gusto recargando su menton sobre su mano que a su vez se recargaba en la barra del bar.-mira que no vas a entrar?- preguntó gray

-sabes que no hago esas cosas- dijo Mirajane recordándole a todos que no perdía lo femenina-

-anda,entra,-dijo Erza- niña demonio

Mirajane la miraba con ojos sombríos y una sonrisa de locura-es que quieres morir- dijo la albina-odioese sobre nombre- dijo la chica recordando a laxus.

-pues veamos si lo que dices es cierto-dijo eza

-por natsu…- dijo Mirajane quien salia de la barra para enfrentarse a Erza.

Ellas fueron las primeras…-je, esto es interesante- dijo Erza quien sacaba una armadura,la negra con alas y se disponía a atacar a mira.

La albina detuvo la espada con una sola mano, y con una mirada como la de flare, recordando aquel sobrenombre, Erza se separo de la chica,mirajane veía sadicamente a la pelirroja, quien deslumbrada por la acción de la chica anterior cambiaba de armadura… -veamos si eres rápida haciéndolo -dijo la chica cambiando a la armadura del chita.

Comenzaron a llegar ataques en todas direcciones que mirajane esquivaba facilmente- así que niña demonio… ehh?- mirajane parpadeaba de un ojo- pues te mostrare lo que esta "demonio puede hacerte"- dijo Mirajane mientras activaba el sasatan soul dio una sonrisa…-tch-

Todos miraron a Mirajane muy lujuriosos – oe mirajane, que sexy te vez, que provocativa, así tevez muy buena dijeron algunos hombres, recordando a la albina que esa ropa era un poco atrevida(un poco? Si con esa ropa, la mamasita de Mirajane mostraba que tenia cueroazo y hasta de sobra! Hasta para darle a Wendy)

Erza se detuvo frente a la albina, la observaba detenidamente y en un instante la demonio desapareció y reapareció tras la chica y le dio un fuerte golpe, misma que la aventó contra unas mesas -sorprendente- dijo Erza mientras se levantaba, empapada de cerveza…-eres más veloz,:?- Erza sonrió-pero que tal mas fuerte?

Mirajane solo observaba desde lejos como la pelirroja se levantaba, Erza activo el o la armadura de Hércules..la mas fuerte que tenia.

Mirajane volvió a atacar, soltó un golpe a la chica pelirroja quien la esperaba en su mismo lugar sin moverse, esta chica pudo su escudo, un estruendo se hizo presente y una nube de polvo se levanto, tras disiparse, se pudo ver a una mirajane retirada de Erza con una mano herida

Erza sonrio-asi que con este te ganare- dijo la atractiva pelirroja.

-mhm-mirajane refunfuñó y gruñó,- aaaaaa- grito para activar su satán soul alphas. La albina lo activó, el tamaño de sus ceños aumento un poco, el traje pegado y apretado aparte de intimidar a los hombres, también los excitaba, la chica levanto el brazo e hizo la señal de fairy tail, aun sin hablar, bajó el brazo y señaló a Erza quien yacía parada frente a ella un poco confusa- te derrotare de un solo ataque- dijo la albina

-oe Mira… que sexy- gritó Wakaba, y todos los hombres la empezaron a ovacionar, la chica sólo se molesto mas…

-evil… explotion!- grito la chica, un haz de luz deslumbro a todos e ilumino el lugar entero, -kyaaa-se escucho el grito de Erza.

Cuando todo se calmo, y los espectadores pudieron volver a ver, se dejó ver a una Erza tendida en el suelo como aquella vez que detuvo el arma del gremio oscuro al que pertenecía gajeel, la armadura mas fuerte… la mas resistente, sucumbió ante el aplastante poder de mirajane "la demonio" strauss. Todos los hombre quedaron arrepentidos de haber chiflado a Mira, quien veía como estos la miraban impresionados… incluso ante tal escena,el maestro makarov esculpió su cerveza

Todos fueron a auxiliar a Erza, quien tirada, aceptaba la derrota orgullosa-he perdido… Mirajane… hace tiempo sueño me divertía- dijo Erza jadeando-asi…- Erza se desmayó del impacto y dolor, todos la llevaron a la enfermería y Wendy se encargo del resto.

Mirajane que desactivaba el satan soul para quedar como normalmente se acerco a ella-si-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza hay que volver a pelear,alguna vez- dijo la chica mientras veía como Erza descansaba en la camilla, la chica sonrió y cerro sus ojos, ladeando su cabeza levemente como es costumbre de ella, luego abrió los ojos y se le figuro ver a Erza dormida pero de niña, o mas bien adolescente, como en los viejos tiempos. Mirajane esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica y recordó como anteriormente solía pelear con su "eterna rival". Recordó aquella vez que defendió a natsu de Erza…

FLASHBAC DENTRO DEL FLASHBACK

Natsu estaba peleando con Gray como es de costumbre, los niños magos entablaban un buen duelo, esto ocurrió muy poco después de que Natsu salvo a Mirajane, misma que lo veía sonrojada de reojo mientras ayudaba a elfman a estudiar…a al chica le cautivaba verlo,ver como peleaba, ver su entusiasmo. Mirajane sonrió "hay mi natsu" pensó "espera…que estoy pensando?, baka… Natsu es mas pequeño que yo" dijo para si la pequeña albina "que diría la gente… esperare a que seamos mas grandes"dijo la albina, ya después se lo diré" dijo la chica.

-estúpido gray- dijo Natsu viendo como fray salia corriendo después de que Natsu oorfin pudiera ganarle. El pelirosa se sentó a lado de Erza "baka… porque te sientas a lado de esa gorda" pensó mirajane como si mentalmente regañara a Natsu…

Erza que comía un trozo de pastel de fresa fue interrumpida por el maestro, dejo su pastel en la mesa y se lo encargó a Natsu, se retiró.

Gray volvió a entrar al gremio pero esta vez miro el pastel, lo tomó y se lo empinó en la cara al DS (sin albur), Natsu reacciono de inmediato y dejo el plato donde estaba, desafortunadamente gray volvió a correr en ese momento Erza salió de la oficina del maestro y miro a Natsu que para su mala suerte tenia en la boca residuos de pastel

-Natsu!- dijo Erza mientras una aura negra rodeaba su cuerpo y levantaba un puño a la altura de su cara

-yo no fui-fue lo único que natsu alcanzo a decir, pues la pelirroja comenzó a propinar le tremenda paliza, con odio y rencor la chica de pelo rojo golpeaba a Natsu que a duras penas se podía defender después de que término, medio gremio estaba destruido y natsu en el suelo

-que te pasa gorda!?- grito Mirajane que no pudo contener mas la ira y odio que esa escena le provocaba,- el no se comió nada- dijo la chica

-a que te refieres?- preguntó Erza confundida

Natsu en el suelo veía como su amiga Mirajane le defendía de su agresora y luego se sonrojo, se levanto con esfuerzo y salio corriendo mientras lloraba. Erza vio como se marchaba

-El idiota de gray, sentido de que Natsu le ganara llego a emoinarle el pastel en la cara, aun cuando el lo cuidaba para ti- dijo Mirajane- insensata la albina corrió para ver a Natsu

Cuando llego, miro que Natsu se quedaba mirando al horizonte al ocaso -igneel,lo siento-, dijo Natsu mientras se limpiaba las mejillas,- de verdad soy débil, incluso Erza, una mujer me gana-dijo avergonzado- me avergüenzo de mi mismo -dijo llorando nuevamente- por eso… me haré mas, mas, mas, mas, mas, mucho mas, mas, mas, mas, fuerte-dijo el chico- pero sabes… Mirajane, quien te dije que era lamas bonita… me ha defdndido- dijo el chico.

Mirajane se acerco al el y lo miro llorar -no llores Natsu… tan lindo- dijo la albina sonrojada y sorprendida por lo que el dijo

-lo siento mira… has tenido que defenderme-dijo Natsu

-no es ningún problemas dijo Mirajane tiernamente mientras se sntaba a su lado

-claro que si, de verdad perdón porcausarte molestias -dijo Natsu mientras se pnia de pie y ya se iba

Mirajane lo detuvo del brazo-Natsu… no es ninguna molestia porque tu… me gustas- apenas alcanzo a decirlo y Natsu abrió los ojos como platos ante tal declaración – mira…- dijo Natsu sorprendido -pero estas muerto si lo dices

-eso que nique- dijo Natsu asustado. Mirajane se paro- pero por decírtelo me debes daralgo a cambio- dijo la albina

A si…- dijo Natsu…- que quieres- Mirajane se puso de pie -un beso- dijo sonrojada.

-bien- dijo natsu,- lo haré,

Mirajane se ninclinó ala altura de Natsu, y ambos chocaron labios, ambos eran inexpertos así que fue un beso pobre y rústico pero para ellos fue lo mejor- no se lo digas a nadie- dijo Mirajane-oero es mi primer beso- dijo la albina

FIN DEL PRIMER FALSHBACK

-es cierto!- pensó la albina -mi primer beso fue con Natsu- dijo alegre la chica mientras se tocaba los labios

FIN DEL FLASHBACK COMPLETO

-así que si…-dijonatsu – no lo recordaba- dijo el chico- mi primer beso fue con la mujer mas bella del mundo dijo el joven alegremente- te amo-

Mirajane tambien lo miro- gracias, me apagaste pero lo importante aquí es que le gane a Erza- dijo molesta la albina.

-vamos mira, para mi, tu siempre le has ganado- dijo el eelirrosa

-www, encerio?- dijo Mira preguntando con alegría a s novio

-por supuesto mirajane strauss- natsu la miro, le pego la frente a frente, la miro a los ojos, la chica no sabia lo que hacia -desde que me ayudaste aquella vez con Erza, cuando nos dimos el primer beso, aquella vez, con las clases extra para aprender rápido para que Erza no me pegara, cuando me diste de comer, cuando me ayudaste con toudou touka, todas esas veces, por todas esas veces, por eso, y por ahora ser mi novia… siempre le ganaras, a todas las mujeres del mundo, por ser la mas bella, la mas alegre, entusiasta y sex… carismática- dijo el pelirrosa

Era cierto, pese a que Mirajane trataba mal casi todo el tiempo a Natsu, en ratos especiales ella podría ser romántica, porque veía en el algo que no veía en nadie mas… como si el compartiera la historia con ella, y por eso, ella lo apreciaba mas que a otros amigos (aunque no tenia muchos)

-ARA ARA, digo, vamos, no es para tanto… todas esas veces, tu necesitaste de mi ayuda… y eso hice, como cualquier persona haría por su amado…-mirajane sonrió- Natsu… te amo, de verdad, siempre lo hare- dijo la chica alegremente.- y como muestra…- dijo la chica mientras hundía las manos bajo el agua, saco la lengua y meneaba su cabeza de un lado para otro junto a sus manos, tratando de quitarse algo- creo que se me han caido- dijo la albina mientras le enseñaba las panties blancas al pelirrosa,

-valla Mira…- dijo natsu sororendido- yo te las pongo, - tomo las panties

-aguafiestas!- reprochó Mirajane

-pero nunca dije cuando – (musica tipo turn down for what) dijo el pelirrosa,y la comenzó a besar con frenesi

-valla Natsu… si que sabes como sorprenderme- dijo la albina entre besos del peligrosa mientras abrazaba su cuello y rasguñaba su espalda mientras Natsu besaba su cuello y jugaba con sus pezones, arrancando fuertes gemidos de la albina- oh mi Natsu-

Natsu la siguió besando,luego se quito los boxers- creo que también los perdi- dijo el DS. Mirajane los tomo- yo también te los pondré- dijo excitada

-aquí voy- dijo Natsu

-adelante- dijo Mirajane, luego su cuello se hizo un poco para atrás y arqueo su espalda sintiendo como el gran miembro penetraba en ella,Natsu la comenzó a embestir frenéticamente mientras la chica gemía y gritaba de éxtasis y placer eufórica.

Después de terminar el acto, los chicos nadaron un rato, luego Natsu comenzó a masajear a Mirajane, quien disfrutaba el contacto con las manos de su amado- me encanto-dijo Mirajane

-a mi tambien-dijo Natsu alegre mientras seguía masajeando a su albina- me encantas- le dijo al oído, provocando que la chica se ruborize y sienta escalofríos .

Después de eso Natsu y Mirajane comenzaron a vestirse, ambos enamorados se besaban mientras lo hacían, luego, Mirajane tomo de la mano a Natsu y pasearon por la ciudad un momento,compraron un helado, se besaban, vieron el atardecer, pero jamas se acercaron al gremio,pasaron a comer al mismo restaurante y escucharon una conversación de personas que estaban atrás de ellos

-vistelo que le hicieron a fairy tail?- pregunto uno de eloos

-si, es terrible- dijo el otro

Natsu volteo enfurecido para preguntar-que sucedió?- pregunto el chico

-fairy tail acaba de ser atacado por el gremio oscuro dark side- dijo uno de ellos,- dicen que aun sigue labatalla

\- que dices?- pregunto uno mirajane-no es posible- dijo la chica

En eso entro un señor alarmado -vengan rápido, fairy tail esta siendo arrasado!- grito

Natsu y mirajane salieron del lugar y vieron como una batalla se libraba, sillas, mesas y hechizos volaban por doquier, no se distinguia nada ni nadie, solo se podía ver como peleaban con fuerza los del gremio madre del pelirrosa y la albina

Natsu corrió a ayudarlos,seguido por mirajane

-gray estos malditos son mas duros que Natsu -dijo gajeel peleando con uno con mucho esfuerzo

-son muy débiles a comparación de el- dijo el fulbuster-pero si no llega pronto, no la libraremos- dijo el chico aceptando a Natsu como de los ms fuertes

-hola tontos- dijo Natsu llegando- ya llegue, es hora de patear traseros

-natsu!- gritaron todos mirando como llegaba a ayudarlos- Mirajane!- gritaron las mujeres como si de su heroína se tratara

-natsu… hay que pelear en equipo- sugirió mirajane

-si, necesitamos hacerlo-dijo el pelirosa- encargate de los de la izquierda – dijo Natsu mientras se aventaba al ataque

-bien- mirajane también activaba el satán soul

A decir verdad, los magos de fairy tail no tenían problemas con la infantería de dark side. Pero había exactamente 12 magos que eran mas fuertes que todos los demás, eso, sumado a que no podían dejar que atacaran a los aldeanos y a que había un dispositivo que explotaria en cualquier momento en que un ataque mágico lo toque, impedía que pelearan con todo los magos.

Natsu comenzó a golpear a todos, uno por uno, y sin magia fácilmente los derrotaba. Mirajane por su parte también se defendía muy bien, la chica deshacía a todos a golpes y patadas, era como un "entrenamiento" como pensaba ella, puesto que a ninguno le costaba trabajo defenderse y atacar.

Cuando todos valieron vencidos por ambos magos, los doce mas fuertes se reunieron frente a ambos chicos,-mirajane dijo Natsu esto puede ser peligrosos dijo el chico.

-lo se, pero estando contigo, ganada me da miedo- dijo la albina

-gray, juvia gajeel,cana, aquí vamos-dijo Erza ayudando a la pareja de magos. Los chicos se lanzaron en un ataque contra los doce magos mas fuertes, cada uno contra uno obviamente, solo eran cinco vs doce. Luego de ello, al ver que,en efecto eran fuertes pero no tanto, cada uno agarro de dos, luego, Erza y Gajeel de tres. Siguieron peleando y los vencieron, fairy tail ganó.

-esto no puede quedar asi-dijo un mago de los doce- acabemos con ellos-ordeno

-si- dijeron los demás, mientras se tomaban de la mano.

-rey demonio- dijeron todos invocando-te ofrecemos nuestras almas, explota nuestro poder, consumenos- gritaron mientras se empezaban a aumentar sus músculos, su fuerza y magia aumentaba altamente a niveles críticos, y con una velocidad impresionante. Sus ojos se hicieron totalmente negros, y marcas negras aparecieron en su cara.

-es hora de acabarlos-

Los antiguos cinco magos se prepararon para pelear, y se lanzaron al ataque,esta vez,uno sólo basto para hacerlos trizas,es decir, sólo un mago deshizo a Erza y su equipo.

Luego de acabarla, mirando a Erza en el suelo,la tomo del cuello y la alzo o elevo en el aire,-esta es la mujer más fuerte de fairy tail? Jajaja, pensé que me duraría mas- dijo el chico. Erza grito y luego se retorció mientras tomaba la mano gigante del chico que la ahorcaba, el hombre la lanzo en el aire y,antes de que fallera al suelo, Natsu la cargó

-Natsu…- dijo Erza en los brazos de su amigo-gracias y… perdón erza comenzó a llorar- te he fallado- dijo la chica

\- no te preocuoes- dijo el DS -ellos son muy fuertes, es hora de verme en acción- dijo el chico mientras la recargaba en una roca y la sentaba en el suelo, para que viera como peleaba el chico, claro, dejando una buena distancia para protegerla. -mirajane… ayudarme con los demás dijo el chica

Mirajane lo veía desde lejos mientras hacia lo mismo con los demás chicos- si, no te preocupes, pero…-a mirajane se le hizo el rostro sombrio- deja de manosear a Erza – dijo celosa

-Natsu… es hora- dijo Makarov en fila, junto a Gildarts, Laxus y a Mavis.

-si, - dijo el DS. Se puso de pie, -mirajane, no pelearas-

-si, aquí me quedare a cuidar de los chicos- dijo la albina.

-bien, el equipo mas fuerte de fairy tail esta reunido- dijo el maestro.

-Natsu, Maestro, Gildarts-san, laxus, y Mavis-san- dijo Erza- no pierdan porque son los mejor del gremio, muestren lo que valen- dijo sentada y recargada en una piedra.-no mirajane, quien lo diria- la pelirroja sonrio- quien seria el mas fuerte… el niño mas ingenuo, el mas juguetón, tu novio, el que te gustaba, Natsu Dragneel se ha vuelto el mas fuerte-dijo sonriendo nostalgicamente,

-espera, ya sabias que me gustaba?- preguntó mirajane sonrojada

-hay por favor, mirajane no nací ayer, claro que lo sabia, por como lo tratabas, por tu forma de ser- erza rio- era mas que obvio-

-ahhh- dijo la albina- quisiera pelear a su lado-dijo Mirajane.

-pues ve- dijo Zora llegando desde atras- yo cuidare a estos chicos- dijo alegre

-de verdad?-

-si- dijo Zora.

Mirajane volvió a activar el satán soul, y voló aliado de Natsu-natsu… estoy aqui- dijo la albina- a tu lado- sonrió

-perfecto, no quería ser la única mujer -dijo Mavis Vermilion.

FIN.

BUANO AMIGOS, QUE TAL? TIEMPO SIN VERNOS, LA VERDAD, HABIA ESTADO PENSANDO COMO METER MAS TRAMA Y AQUILO TIENE XD, BIEN, CON ESTO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO, VAN SURGIENDO MUCHAS INCOGNITAS QUE SERNA RESOONDIDAS DESPUES, YA LO SABEN. ESTE FIC SIGUE EN "EMISION" YA YO LES AVISARE CUANDO TERMIEN AUNQUE HABRA UNA AHORA, OTRA COSA…

Si ustedes quisieran saber cada cuando subo nuevo capítulo, que historias tengo en mente y quien votar y pedirme alguna visiten y den like a la página en facebook : Fans de one piece. Fairy tail ( tiene una imagen de varios héroes, como ichigo, natsu, goku, luffy y naruto, o agreguenme en face como ichimaru tsouske, allí podran mandarme sugerencias de alguna pareja que quieran,algún fic y yo lo haré, es más fácil que tome ideas de allí, así que parfavar una se.

Nos vemos el próximo cap. Bye bye

Sarabada

Chao!.


	12. EL GRAN EQUIPO PIERDE?

HOLA AMIGOS! ¡COMO OS HA IDO! ESPERO QUE ESTEN, METALICAMENTE DE PUTA MADRE, DIGO, ESPERO QUE ESTEN BIEN. AHAHA COMO PASA EL TIEMPO:) ¡HACE YA UN AÑO QUE ESTOY AQUÍ, ¡Y HA SIDO UN GRAN AÑO, ¡EN ESPECIAL PORQUE, CONOCI A UNA CHICA MUY ESPECIAL QUE LLEGO A CAMBIAR TODO, MARIA, ¡SI VEZ ESTO, UFF! ¡UN GRAN SALUDO! Y SABES QUE ERES LA MEJOR PERSONA PARA MI TE AMO! ¡Y ME DICES QUE TE PARECIÓ, ¡EN FIN, ¡VOLVIENDO A LO NUESTRO, ADIVINEN! ¡CAMBIE EL DINOSAURIO!, SI POBRE DINOSAURIO ME VA A DOLER NO USARLO, PERO, EN FIN, ESTA NUEVA COMPUTADORA ESPERO QUE ME SIRVA DE IGUAL MANERA QUE AQUEL AMIGO. PRIMERO QUE NADA, UNA MEGA DISCULPA POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO, SE QUE MUCHOS DE USTEDES ESPERAN ESTA HISTORIA Y LES GUSTA TANTO COMO AMI, PERO, EN FIN, SE ACERCA NAVIDAD Y QUERIA DARLES MI REGALO DE AÑO NUEVO. ¡EN FIN, LECTORES GRACIAS POR LEER! Y PROMETO PONERE MAS AL CORRIENTE, PERO CON LA ENTRADA A LA ESCUELA, MUCHAS COSAS HAN CAMBIADO, EN FIN. DISFRUTEN EL CAP.

¡A LADO- EL GRAN EQUIPO!... ¿PIERDE?

-vamos! - grito Makarov incitando a sus aliados al ataque

-no- dijo Natsu, -vallan ustedes, no voy a pelear- dijo el pelirosa para sorpresa de todos

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir mocoso? - pregunto Makarov sorprendido por el comentario del DS

-sí, dinos Dragneel, ¿Por qué no vas a pelear? - pregunto Laxus

-Ja, es broma, por supuesto que voy a pelear- dijo Natsu sonriendo- pero todos, activen su máximo poder, estos tipos tiene el poder de gildarts- dijo Natsu alarmando a los presentes

-esperemos que eso también sea una broma- dijo Gildarts cómicamente

-atención mocosos, es hora de pelear enserio!- dijo Makarov apuntando a los oponentes

-a quien le dices mocoso?, ¡soy más vieja que tú! - dijo Mavis irónicamente

-lo siento, primera-

Sus oponentes los observaban de alguna forma disgustados, pues demostraba que ellos tenían tanto tiempo como para ponerse a discutir sobre algo tan innecesario como eso. Después de un rato, comenzaron a desesperase al ver como todos, excepto Natsu y Mira jane, discutían entre sí.

-hay! - dijo uno de ellos- es hora de pelear! -

Todos lo miraron y se pusieron en guardia. 'Mavis, Makarov, Laxus, Mirajane… 'pensó Erza desde el suelo, 'no mueran' 'Natsu… si mueres, mi amor por ti, y mis ganas de vivir se irán contigo' pensó algo sonrojada

-que sucede, Er-chan? - pregunto zora al verla sonrojada

-nada! - dijo Erza sonrojada desde el suelo, - ni creas que estaba pensando en lo guapo y atractivo que resulta Natsu para mí- 'mierda' pensó la chica

\- así que te gusta ni-chan!- dijo zora sorprendida y divertida- pero fichan es de Mirajane, y pronto será mío, no hay lugar para ti- dijo la chica

-tuyo!?"- pregunto Erza sorprendida- pero si Natsu es tu hermano, no cometerías incesto!-

-ja, quien sabe, después de todo, se vale cometer incesto, y puedo compartirlo con Mira-chan si ella acepta la poligamia- dijo zora relajada

-pero la poligamia, es decir, en ella, pueden entrar 3 no? - erza dijo sonrojada

-me estás diciendo que quieres entrar al harem de Natsu? -

-quizá- dijo Erza desde el suelo

-bueno, tú tienes un cuerpazo, tus tetas resultan atractivas, y tu trasero provocador, creo que podrías entrar- dijo la chica mirándola, Erza se sonrojaba cada vez mas

-en fin, Zora-san no voy a rendirme por Natsu, no importa si él es de Mirajane, tarde o temprano será mío- dijo Erza decidida

¡A Natsu le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda en esos momentos – bien chicos… al ataque!-

Comenzó la pelea, Natsu comenzó a pelear con 3 a la vez, y les aguantaba muy bien el ritmo. Pero los demás podían solo con dos, aunque también aguantaban el ritmo. Mirajane peleaba con dos chicas.

Un intercambio de golpes, patadas y hechizos se hacían entre fiar tal y su contrincante. Todos peleaban formidablemente y a la par de los demás, excepto Natsu, el si podía llevar ventaja sobre sus enemigos, aunque ellos tenían magia de agua, viento y tierra, lo cual impedía a Natsu pelear con fuego, porque entre los tres lo rechazaban e inhabilitaban el ataque del DS, así que se le ocurrió una idea, darlo todo.

-Dragón Forcé- dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

-así que ni chan aprendió en Dragón Forcé eh? - dijo zora

Fuego comenzó a expulsar el cuerpo de Natsu, sus escamas características de esta condición le ayudaron a distinguir a sus oponentes que el DS ha lana en serio. Todos sintieron un aumento en el poder mágico de Natsu, y los magos de fiar tal se sintieron orgullosos por ello.

-Arte secreto del Dragón Slayer… Loto Carmesí ¡!- grito Natsu

¡Todos absolutamente todos se sorprendieron por ese cambio drástico en el ambiente, el calor era insoportable y la fuerza de Natsu increíble- ryunjii!- Grito Nats8u sorprendiendo aún más a los presentes, varios de los enemigos cayeron desmayados por la gran opresión que su poder ejercía sobre ellos- chicos, encárguense de ellos un segundo, por favor- dijo pidiéndole a los presentes de fiar tal que le dieran tiempo. Natsu se cursó de mies y se sentó en un edificio, se relajó, la presión en el aire bajo considerablemente, el chico se concentró y entro en su mundo interior.

Después de un momento abrió los ojos de enojo, y dijo -hanata senshou!- grito expulsando el máximo de su poder, todos los magos cayeron desmayados, y Natsu se encargó de hacer un garyu no hokko, con lo que pulverizo a todos esos magos que según erza eran los más fuertes que ha enfrentado en su vida.

Ni cenizas quedaron de los enemigos cuando Natsu lanzo su ataque, y con esto acabo con todos sus enemigos, excepto uno. El cual yacía de pie, malherido y apenas se podía sostener -maldito seas Natsu Dragneel, el señor Zeref te matara en cuanto se entere de lo que nos has hecho-

Natsu aun con todo su poder activado, se movió a una velocidad increíble, y apareció frente al tipo, el cual asustado cayó al suelo- así que son de Zeref realmente eg?, bien, me encantara hacerlos añicos, pero por ahora te dejare ir, dile que somos lo que hacemos, este es mi gremio, este, realmente es FAIRY TAIL, bienvenido sea todo aquel que quiera pelear con él, yo Natsu Dragneel, el dragón Slayer de fuego, peleare con todos y cada uno de los que se opongan a mi gremio, y los acabare- dijo abriendo y extendiendo las manos, como muestra de su soberanía.

El hombre muy asustado decidió salir corriendo con las escasas fuerzas que aún le quedaban, Natsu fue desactivando su poder poco a poco mientras veía como el oponente salía corriendo. Volteó a ver a su gremio, el edificio había quedado completamente hecho trizas, sus integrantes estaban en el suelo. Se acercó al edificio y lanzo un grito, para después voltear a ver hacia atrás -Magnolia esta en peligro- dijo entrecerrando, los ojos, -tengo que hacer algo rápido, lo tengo, el imperio pendragon nos recibirá una vez más. Camelot… vamos hacia ti.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

UFFF RE CORTITO! BUENO, MAS QUE NADA ERA PARA QUE TUVIERAN CAPITULO ANTES DEL 2017 Y COMO REGALO DE NAVIDAD, POSTDATA, SI NO SABEN QUIEN TIENE EL APELLIDO PENDRAGON, BUSQUENLO :V YA QUE EL ES EL REY DE CAMELOT, NATSU CONOCERA LA HISTORIA DE UNA ESPADA LEGENDARIA, Y HABER… UN POCO DE SPOILER:

-es muy astuto Joven Dragneel, sabe, se sabe mucho del rey que desenterró la espada de la piedra… poco se sabe del guerrero que la enterró ahí-

EN FIN. ¡DE NUEVA CUENTA FELIZ NAVIDAD, ¡SE QUE YA LLEVO DICIENDO ESTO DESDE HACE TIEMPO, ¡PERO HAY QUE REPETIRLO, ¡ESTA HISTORIA NO SE ACABA, ¡YA TENGO NUEVAS IDEAS PARA ESTE PROYECTO, Y BUENO UNA VEZ MAS AMIGOS… FELIZ NAVIDAD! ESPERO QUE LA PASEN DE VERDAD INCREIBLE EN COMPAÑÍA DE LOS SUYOS, O SI SON SOLITARIOS CONO YO, ENTONCES QUE LA PASEN MUY BIEN, AUNQUE SEA SOLOS, GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA, ESPERO REVIEWS Y… ESTO NO SE ACABA.

ESTO

RECIEN COMIENZA.

ESTARE TRABAJANDO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ALGUNAS COSAS VAN A CAMBIAR, Y, POR CIERTO, DIGANME, LES PARECE QUE UNA A NATSU Y ERZA, Y HAGAN UN TRIO. ¿O QUIEREN SOLO A MIRAJANE?


	13. preparaciones

¡HOLA AMIGOS! ¡ESPERO QUE ESTEN RE BIEN, ¡Y PUES MUCHAS COSAS HAN PASADO, ¡ESPERO QUE SE ENCUENTREN MUY MUY MUY BIEN, ¡Y BUENO, SEGUIREMOS LUCHANDO... NADIE NOS PODRA PARAR!, EN FIN, VAMOS A CONTINUAR CON ESTAS HISTORIAS Y BUENO, COMENZAMOS CON A TU LADO, LES DEJO EL CAP.

A TU LADO- PREPARACIONES

Si bien Natsu hubiera podido solo, tuvo que recibir la ayuda de los habitantes de Magnolia para transportar a los magos de fairy tail a su cabaña, ya adentro, poco a poco fueron despertando cada uno se los magos, la única que faltaba ahí era erza, Natsu personalmente se había encargado de llevarla con la amiga de Makarov para poder curarla mejor, debido a que se encontraba en muy mal estado. El chico la llevaba de nuevo a la cabaña en brazos, pues a pesar de que ya estaba recuperada lo único que no tenía eran fuerzas para moverse muy bien, así que el chico musculoso se ofreció a cargarla. Al enterarse de esto, celos fue la única palabra que definía a cierta peliplata que se encontraba mirando por la ventana al camino por el que el chico venía con la peliescarlata en brazos. Salió a recibirlo casi de mala gana, pero a fin de cuentas se alegraba de ver a su novio y a su rival a salvo.

-Natsu, deja de tocar a Erza- dijo Mirajane sombríamente, y el joven más por miedo que por orden, lo hizo

-bien, ¿Mira, como siguen todos? ¿Acaso ya se han recuperado, despertaron? - pregunto preocupado el DS

-si, hice lo que me pediste, pero no quedo más de la poción que me diste- dijo la hermosura de cabellos blanco

-ya veo, no importa, tenemos que entrar, les explicare todo- dijo el joven

Ya adentro, la multitud de magos que hablaban de confusión y acerca de cuan fuertes eran sus oponentes ceso y guardo silencio al ver entrar a un muy serio Natsu, lo cual les extraño bastante, pues no era común en el ver una expresión tan seca.

-dinos Natsu… que sucede? - pregunto Cana

-si dinos- dijo Elfman -hacer esperar no es de hombres

-Natsu-san, que sucede? ¿Porque está muy serio? - pregunto cortésmente Wendy

-bien bien… como saben, esos tipos que nos enfrentaron, eran realmente fuertes-

-por supuesto!, pero ¿Qué dices? ¿eran?, ¿Qué sucedió con ellos? - pregunto Gray

-los asesine- dijo Natsu secamente. Todos le voltearon a ver

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué? - pregunto Makarov

-esos tipos les robaron magia a todos ustedes, y si eso llega a manos de Zeref, será imposible ganar. Bueno- dijo Natsu mientras levantaba una mano calmando a la multitud- sigamos- dijo- Magnolia está en peligro mientras Fairy tail este aquí, Zeref es dueño del imperio Álvarez, un grupo de magos extremadamente fuertes, capaces de asesinar a todos nosotros si lo desean. Solo que no lo hacen, Zeref debe tener una razón para eso. Quizá planea evitar entrar en una guerra innecesaria con nosotros. Pero ese no es el punto, a estas alturas, esa guerra es inevitable, debemos prepararnos para entrar en una batalla con ellos, esto no se podrá ganar tan fácil, pero tendremos que evitar las bajas de nuestro lado, los springan 12, son la elite de ese vasto imperio, no podremos combatir solos, necesitamos refuerzos, y rápido, es por ello que he decidido algo. Vamos a viajar a Camelot, a la tierra de ARTHUR DI CAMELOT PENDRAGON. Ese tipo, lo recuerdo de algún lugar, pero a la vez sigo sin saber de dónde. Ahí encontraremos los refuerzos que necesitamos para pelear contra todo el imperio de Álvarez ya que Camelot es su enemigo a muerte, fairy tail lo es también, haremos una unión y nos enfrentaremos a Zeref juntos. Para ello, necesitamos ir a ese país, formaremos nuestro propio ejército, bajo el imperio de PENDRAGON, y nosotros también tendremos nuestra elite, seremos… la orden del dragón, la orden de los draconianos. Hay que llamar a todos los demás gremios, kagura-chan, Sting y rogue, todos ellos deberán ayudarnos. Partiremos mañana, cuando regrese-

-a dónde iras? - preguntó Mirajane preocupada

-iré a pedir el trato con Arthur, para hacer la alianza- dijo Natsu decidido, mientras comenzaba a tronarse los dedos- preparen sus cosas, Fairy Tail, entrara en guerra- dijo el chico sonriendo

Todos se animaron, y sonrieron al igual que el DS- bien, creo que todos nosotros necesitaremos entrenar, para eso… quizá necesitemos hacerlo de manera ardua y constante, necesitamos elevar el poder, encontrar algo más allá- dijo Makarov pensativo

-lo hay- dijo Natsu- pero no se los diré, no mientras Mavis este aquí- dijo el chico mirándola seriamente

-de que hablas, que acaso no fui yo quien ayudo a pelear? - dijo la chica

-tu, fuiste, no, eres la madre del hijo de Zeref- dijo Natsu revelando tal información y sorprendiendo a todos

-tu… cuándo? - preguntó Mavis exaltada

-poco a poco mis memorias regresan y con eso, trozos de información valiosa lo hacen también, puede ser peligroso mostrar una técnica elemental aun si no sabemos si tú eres o no una aliada. No arriesgare el gremio por ti. Esto, deberá ser secreto, Mavis no tiene permitido luchar, incluso si sus ataques son muy fuertes, incluso si es la fundadora de fairy tail superare la fuerza de ella, y romperé todos sus lazos con Zeref-

Natsu se dio la vuelta dispuesto A salir- voy contigo- dijo Mirajane seria

-no- dijo secamente Natsu- no me tomara mucho tiempo- dicho esto, el DS desapareció

Todos se sorprendieron por su velocidad, pero sabían que esto era fruto de su esfuerzo… si Natsu alcanzó un nivel así solo por entrenar, entonces ellos también podrían hacerlo, los ánimos de FT subieron al cien.

CON ARTHUR

-señor Arthur, un mago de Magnolia nos dice que usted quiere verlo- dijo un caballero cualquiera con un casco medieval- el hombre se caracteriza por su cabellera rosa y colmillos-

-cabellera rosa eh? - dijo Arthur- dejad pasar a tan celebre mago, Natsu Dragneel aquí, debe haber una razón-

-si- dijo el caballero sin rechistar

Se abrieron las puertas del castillo para que Natsu pudiera entrar, el joven comenzó a caminar, y tuvo que dar un largo paseo a través de un camino de concreto que rodeaba todo el castillo y partes de un jardín, hasta que llego por fin a la entrada de dicho castillo, se abrieron nuevamente las puertas y el joven entro, si uno se iba derecho, justo como lo hizo el pelirosa, podía ir directo a un balcón desde el cual se veía todo Camelot, edificios y puestos, mercados y casas era lo que se veía en ese ambiente, era como tres Magnolias en ese lugar. Por fin un guardia le guio a llegar a una puerta más, la cual al abrirse dejaba ver por dentro el palacio, que constaba en primera instancia de una gran sala de la que al final se encontraba sentado el rey, un tipo algo grande, con bigote castaño y barba larga del mismo color. Llevaba puesto una armadura de caballero sobre la cual dejaba descansar un gran saco rojo, más bien como una capucha, con algunos bordes dorados, que bien podrían ser oro. A un lado del hombre, se encontraba enfundada una espada, grande y con un mango majestuoso, y del otro lado se encontraba una chica hermosa, de grandes dotes, su pelo era café, llevaba unas gafas redondas, una expresión seria pero hermosa. Una cara algo redondeada y ataba su pelo con dos trenzas que dejaba caer detrás de su espalda, llevaba puesto un vestido algo revelador, pues este terminaba arriba de la altura de las rodillas, y poseía un fleco que cubría en su totalidad la frente de la chica. (parecida a toudou touka de rakudai kishi no cavalry)

-dígame, joven Dragneel… a que debo su maravillosa visita en tan vasto castillo? - pregunto cortésmente y de manera sonriente Arthur

-yo, estoy aquí porque esto es algo de verdad muy serio, Arthur- dijo Natsu con una mirada decidida- el imperio Álvarez, ellos buscan la guerra con mi gremio, el cual solo no podrá contra tan inmenso y poderoso ejército, por eso, buscamos una alianza con Camelot y formar así el imperio Pendragon- dijo Natsu

-Alvares eh? - dijo Arthur – bueno, si bien es cierto que no nos llevamos bien con ellos, entrar en una guerra con ellos es de por sí, pensar que no se podrá ganar sin muchas bajas, no me gusta la idea de arriesgar a mi reino, pero Fairy tail es un buen gremio. Sin dudas podremos hacerlo, formar una alianza

-es un sí? - pregunto Natsu-

-por supuesto, después de todo, hay que frenar al imperio Álvarez y sus planes de destrucción, hay que ganar, puedes traer a tu gremio aquí, y a cuantos gremios quieran ayudar, todos son bienvenidos a Camelot, el país de los guerreros. Pero antes… me gustaría hablar un poco contigo Natsu

-claro, dígame, que sucede? -

El viejo levanto la espada -mucho se sabe del rey que saco la espada de la piedra, pero poco se sabe del guerrero que la enterró- dijo el viejo- ese guerrero, fue tu padre- dijo Arthur El chico se sorprendió- y esa espada es para ti… su nombre es Tyfing -

Natsu se sorprendió de escuchar esta declaración, según lo que recordaba, ese era el nombre de un arma mitológica que mataba a todo aquí que la portara, si eso era cierto, esa espada que sostenía el rey, era de hecho, la mejor arma en contra de Álvarez. Natsu estaba convencido, tenía que pelear con ella, aun si esto significaba morir, Natsu tenía que hacerlo.

N.A: me pareció mejor agregar esta espada en vez de cualquier otra, después verán por qué.

-esta espada matara a todo aquel que la lleve, por suerte yo jamás he peleado con ella y nunca la he desenfundado, pero se dice que quien sea el que la desenfunde tendrá un poder abrumador, pero eventualmente al soltarla, esta, se llevara su vida. Es por ello que hay que tener cuidado con ella joven Dragneel, no es un arma que se pueda llevar a la ligera- dijo Arthur

-lo sé- dijo el chico- pero tengo que hacerlo- dijo decidido

-bien, en vista de su determinación, supongo que usted ya está dispuesto a morir en la guerra con Álvarez- dijo Arthur un poco desilusionado

-no puedo morir y solo usarla una vez, para poder usarla óptimamente me preguntaba… - Natsu miró el techo del palacio- ¿Qué sucede si le agregamos un Astra? -

La chica que estaba al lado de Arthur abrió los ojos como platos y no supo cómo responder - ¿Qué estás diciendo? - pregunto la chica

-oh, solo decía, que en dado caso de que no sea posible eliminar la maldición, podría suponer que es posible contrarrestarla, con un Astra- dijo el chico viendo a la joven

-ese es imposible!, ¡ni el mejor hechicero de Camelot pudo hacerlo!- grito enojada y furiosa la joven

-touka- dijo Arthur- el joven tiene un punto a su favor, ninguna persona ha tratado de implantar un Astra en la espada, después de todo podemos intentarlo-

-o morir!, mi señor, no se da cuenta de la estupidez que significaría arriesgar la vida de una persona solo por implantar un Astra?, comprendo que de todas formas moriría, pero, joven Dragneel, lo que usted está dispuesto a hacer es arriesgar su vida sin siquiera pelear, no será mejor morir en batalla? -

-es cierto- dijo Natsu- tiene un punto a su favor, sin embargo, esta maldición, fue impuesta por los enanos que fueron obligados a forjarla, por lo que puedo asegurar, que la chica tiene razón, seria arriesgar mi vida, pero, la magia de los enanos que la crearon, proviene de una bruja, conozco a una persona que es experta en magia take over, y tiene poderes de maldición, esta joven, me podría ayudar- dijo el chico

-por supuesto, si una persona que ya posee una maldición, toma la espada, las dos maldiciones se repelen, y por ende, se cancelan, es decir que la persona que toma la espada tiene una maldición, no podrá morir a causa de la maldición de la espada, bien pensado joven Dragneel, creo que voy entendiendo su lógica, es bueno saber que es un aliado- dijo el viejo- bueno, puede traer a su gremio a Camelot lo más ´pronto posible, la guerra es inminente y no podemos perder más tiempo, aquí nos aseguraremos de entrenar, lleve la espada con esa persona que conoce, y llévese a touka.- dijo Arthur

-sin embargo, mi señor, sin ofender, pero, es realmente el joven Natsu capaz de manejar la espada correctamente? - pregunto touka

-la joven tiene razón, no sé nada sobre el manejo de la espada, pero tengo una amiga que me puede ayudar- dijo el chico

-el estilo de Erza Sacarle es propio de ella, ella se entiende y ella ha entrenado por su cuenta, aprenderlo le tomara de por sí bastante tiempo, no podemos perderlo, me ofrezco como voluntaria para enseñarle al joven Dragneel el arte de la espada- dijo touka

-estaré encantado de que alguien como usted me entrene, joven touka- dijo el chico. La chica se sonrojo levemente

-n-no es na-da- dijo la chica un poco nerviosa

-caramba touka, jamás te había visto así, el joven Dragneel, tiene algo peculiar, y lo sé. Bueno, no se hable más, es hora de seguir adelante, por favor vayan a Magnolia y traigan a su gremio, les prepararemos un castillo con cuartos para cada uno de ustedes- dijo Arthur muy orgulloso- y por favor, que sea rápido

-si- asintió Natsu

Ambos magos desaparecieron con lo que se podría llamar shunpo (si, de bleach) y se fueron

-ah ah, se acercan tiempos oscuros, presiento que Acnologia no tardara en aparecer, si lo hace, será mejor convencerlo a que se una con nosotros – dijo Arthur- el joven Dragneel quedaría herido si acnologia aparece y lo toma malparado –

EN MAGNOLIA

-bueno, Natsu no tardara en volver, ya todos tienen sus cosas listas no es así? - dijo Makarov- fairy tail va a volver a ser de Camelot, necesitamos entrenar allá, - dijo el viejo

Todos los magos tenías su equipaje listo para mudarse de casa, y claro, quien tenía el equipaje más aparatoso no podía ser otra más que Titania, la chica sabía que, si tenía que irse de Magnolia, se llevaría todas las cosas que tuviera a su alcance, Mirajane por su parte solo cargaba con una pequeña mochila, pues el resto de ropa y cosas, la llevaba Elfman junto a las cosas de su hermana lissana y su ahora esposa evergreen. Cana llevaba barriles de cerveza, pues según ella no había mejor cerveza que la de Magnolia, y así, cada Mago llevaba su equipaje pertinente para mudarse, gildarts solo llevaba una pequeña mochila que colgaba de un hombro y Makarov no llevaba mucho, más que una mochila con la que Rome le ayudaba.

-ahí- suspiro Lucy – Natsu no tardara en volver

Una figura apareció para sorpresa de todos, ellos estaban de espaldas y cuando voltearon a ver, se trataba de Natsu, la joven heartfilia abrió los ojos como platos- Natsu… quien es ella-

-ella es toudou touka, una amiga recién conocida, y esta espada que tengo, es Tyfing- dijo el chico, todos, absolutamente todos se sorprendieron por la declaración, todos excepto cierta Maga peliplata- bueno, estamos listos para partir, en el camino, touka me enseño una técnica para transportarlos- el joven les entrego una lacrima gigante- todos pongan un brazo en la lacrima- dijo el chico- ahora touka- la chica asintió con la cabeza

¡Le aplicaron magia a la lacrima y gritaron -pasifae! - de inmediato, desaparecieron del lugar, para transportarse a Camelot. Todos se sorprendieron

-bienvenidos a Camelot- saludo Arthur desde su castillo- fairy tail… o debería decir… la orden del dragón-

Todos sonrieron y voltearon a verlo, aunque confusos, se alegraron de la bienvenida

-a partir de ahora, entramos en guerra contra Alvares, debemos entrenar, y para eso, debemos unirnos con Arthur y sus 5 potenciales, a partir de ahora, fairy tail va con todo, escuchen mocosos, entrenad lo más duro que podáis, hasta desmayarse, hasta que ya no les queden fuerzas, porque venimos… ¡A GANAR!- grito Makarov alentando a todos.

¡Y BUENO AMIGOS… ¡HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE HOY, ¡COMO VEN YA ACTUALICE MAS PRONTO Y BUEN, ¡OTRO REGALO DE NAVIDAD XDD, ¡EN FIN, ¡MIREN QUE YA TENGO NUEVAS IDEAS, NUEVOS PROSPECTOS, NUEVAS INTENCIONES, Y BUENO, ¡SIGUE ESTA HISTORIA, ¡SIGUE ADELANTE, YA SABEN DEJEN SUS MALDITOS REVIEWS!, UN AGRADECIMIENTO A MIGUEL, EL QURE ME DEJA REVIEWS EN CADA CAPITULO Y BUENO, NO NOS QUEDAMAS QUE CONTINUAR Y SEGUIR ADELANTE. GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE CAP Y BUENO, HAY QUE SEGUIR, UN POCO DE SPOILER

-si… estos cinco potenciales son demasiado fuertes, requerimos a nuestros mejores 5 magos para ayudarlos… los seleccionados son…-

PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ¨EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE LA ESPADA COMIENZA¨ NO DEJEN DE LEER, Y APOYEN Y RECOMIENDEN EL FIC, GRACIAS


	14. EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE LA ESPADA COMEINZA

HOLA AMIGOS! Cómo LES HA IDO? BUENO, POR MI PARTE ME ENCUENTRO MUY BIEN Y AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, Y BUENO, CREO QUE CERRARE LAS VOTACIONES, ENTONCES VOY A UNIR A ERZA AL HAREM, QUIZA UNA A KAGURA Y A CANA, QUE DICEN?. COMO SEA, SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO, DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO.

A TU LADO-EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE LA ESPADA COMIENZA

-así que la orden del dragón esta animada- dijo Arthur sonriendo – escuchen, fairy tail, están en Camelot, tierra de valientes, no hay nadie aquí que no sepa pelear, les hemos asignado un castillo para ustedes, está justo detrás de este castillo, por favor, de ser necesario, les pido compartan habitación y disfruten en su estancia en el reino, les daremos tiempo para que vayan a acostumbrarse al castillo, por favor, esperamos que sean pacientes, además de eso, será necesario que elijan a 3 representantes, ellos irán a cenar a mi castillo, les daré información que les tendrán que repartir a ustedes- dijo el viejo

-si- dijo el gremio a unísono mientras todos comenzaban a caminar hacia donde se supone debe estar su castillo

-vaya… un castillo para nosotros- dijo Lucy emocionada- que emoción

-jamás había estado en uno, supongo que deben ser lujosos y muy hermosos- dijo Wendy hablando con charle

-solo esperemos que no destruyan nada- dijo Levy mirando a gajeel y gray quienes discutían mientras caminaban

-bueno, en lo personal prefiero compartir habitación con gray-sama, y si es posible, igual la cama, me gustaría estar cerca de el- no hace falta decir quien lo menciono

-vamos, como sea, debemos entrar- dijo Erza caminando mientras cerraba los ojos y arrastraba todo el equipaje con ella.

Dieron la vuelta al castillo y todo fairy tail quedo impresionado por el hospedaje y el lugar que les dieron, todos, absolutamente todos estaban sorprendidos por ese colosal castillo, el cual era hermoso, grande y muy elegante, incluso le habían puesto el símbolo de fairy tail

-es increíble!- gritaron gajeel y gray y comenzaron a correr hacia el castillo

-vamos mira-nee, hay que ganar una habitación- dijo lissana hablándole a su hermana

-no, lissana, yo… dormiré donde duerma Natsu- dijo la chica sonrojada tocándose la mejilla

-aww mira-nee que hermosa… tan linda queriendo dormir con tu novio… pero NO! Quien sabe que quieras hacer con Natsu- dijo lissana mirándola enojada- te debes guardar, para el matrimonio- dijo la chica

-ups, lo siento… pero, creo que ya no pude- dijo la chica albina

-Mira-nee!- dijo lissana sorprendida- ahh- dio un bostezo- que se le va a hacer, bueno, creo que puedo dejarte ya que le entregaste ese tesorito, ja- dijo una pequeña risilla- como sea, si no llegas a tiempo, todas las habitaciones quedaran ocupadas- dijo comenzando a correr

Mirajane sonrió mientras la veía alejándose. Entonces miro al suelo, ella ya cargaba con su mochila y la tenía entre sus piernas mientras caminaba, dio una pequeña sonrisa más y sintió como alguien le tomaba la mochila- Mira, déjame ayudarte- dijo Natsu alcanzándola

-Natsu… me sorprendiste- dijo la chica mirándolo y se puso contenta- muchas gracias – dijo mientras le cedía el morral y tomaba su brazo para abrazarlo y continuar caminando- entonces, por fin ya dormiremos juntos?- dijo Mirajane graciosa y curiosa

-por supuesto, eso espero, necesitamos planear algunas cosas y dormiré contigo, pero necesitare entrenar más- dijo el chico mirando al cielo

-llámame quisquillosa pero… acaso no has entrenado demasiado ya?, quiero decir, con todos estos asuntos, apenas y me prestas tiempo a mí- dijo Mirajane haciendo puchero muy tiernamente

-lo siento mucho Mirajane.- dijo Natsu mientras la volteaba a ver- con todo esto del entrenamiento y con lo de Álvarez, tienes razón, apenas te presto tiempo a ti, bueno, lo que quiero decir es que necesito entrenar con la espada el arte del zanjutsu- dijo Natsu

-pero, porque?- dijo la joven

-Arthur tiene una espada llamada Tyfing, pero esta maldita- Natsu choco su puño derecho contra la palma izquierda- eso me recuerda… Mira, necesito de tu ayuda- dijo el chico mientras la tomaba de la mano y comenzaban a correr. Se dirigieron al castillo de Arthur, entraron porque los guardias los dejaron y recorrieron todo el castillo hasta encontrar al viejo, quien se encontraba en lo más alto de aquella construcción admiranda a Camelot

-Arthur- dijo Natsu llegando hacia él, no había soltado a Mirajane- esta es la maga que me puede ayudar- dijo el chico muy orgulloso

-ya veo, es un placer conocerla en persona…- Arthur le extendió la mano- Jovencita Mirajane Strauss-

-gracias- dijo la albina tomando la mano del hombre- el placer es mío- dijo la chica soltándolo

-bueno, jovencita Strauss, la razón por la que le pedí al joven Dragneel que la trajera es sencilla, tengo entendido que usted es la portadora de magia demoniaca… me equivoco?- pregunto Arthur

-en absoluto señor, ya que por supuesto, tengo una maldición y eso me otorga poderes increíbles- dijo la chica- de demonio- miro al suelo

-bueno, por primera vez en su vida, usted va a agradecer el poseer esos poderes, ya que… necesitamos de su ayuda para implantar un astro dentro de esta espada, o de mejor modo, borrar la maldición de la misma- dijo el viejo formalmente

-se a qué se refiere, y lamento decepcionarlo, pero no se pueden borrar maldiciones tan fácilmente, he leído de Tyfing, y es sin duda alguna que los enanos que la maldijeron eran expertos en artes espirituales, por lo que podría decir con certeza que eliminar dicha maldición es prácticamente imposible, pero, analizando lo que usted me ha dicho, hay una forma de modificar, por así decirlo, dicha maldición, es decir, darle más poderes a la espada, hacerla más resistente, o inseparable de su dueño, cualquier opción puede ser calificada como ayuda, y sumado al poder que podría implantarle al agregarle un astro, es posible que ya no sea tan peligrosa aquella espada- dijo la chica orgullosamente

-estoy realmente sorprendido por su manera de ver las cosas jovencita, como dije, es un placer conocerla, en fin, le sugiero comience con los preparativos en cuanto antes, debido a que el joven Dragneel necesitara de la espada lo más pronto posible, así podremos luchar contra el imperio, necesitamos movilizarnos, previamente he asignado a una soldado mía de rango elite para ayudar a Natsu Dragneel en su manejo de la espada, y así, su forma de luchar sea más eficaz, espero poder contar con su ayuda señorita- dijo Arthur

-no lo dude, estaré gustosa de ayudarle, y con respecto a lo otro… ¿Qué tan confiable es esa soldado suya?- pregunto Mirajane con una sonrisa

-Mirajane- dijo Natsu sorprendido

-oh tranquilo querido, solo es una simple pregunta, no es algo que Arthur-san no pueda responder- dijo mirando a Natsu con una sonrisa inocente y después cambio a un tono sádico y de terror

-magnifica muestra de celos, jovencita- dijo Arthur riendo- pero créame que si Touka tuviera alguna intención que el joven Dragneel, este ya no sería más su novio- dijo Arthur sorprendiendo a la chica

-conque Touka eh?- pregunto una voz que se acercaba, se trataba de Erza Scarlett –así que ese es el nombre de esa chica… ¿y qué sucede? ¿Acaso yo no puedo enseñarle el arte del zanjutsu?- pregunto erza algo molesta

-con todo respeto, señorita Scarlett- dijo Arthur, y tosió un poco- su arte es considerado un poco, inapropiado y deficiente- dijo el viejo, Scarlett solo aumento su enojo- no quiero ofenderla, es decir, a usted le ha tomado casi toda su vida desarrollarlo, como pretende exactamente enseñar ese arte al joven Dragneel?- dijo Arthur

-B.-Bueno… yo... solo quería saber… que opinaba de mi… forma de pelear- dijo Erza en su defensa, porque Arthur ya la había callado

-perfecto, en mi opinión, su arte es muy bueno, pero es deficiente ya que solo tiene efecto en usted, y solo usted puede desarrollarlo a la perfección- dijo el viejo

-pero, entonces como pretende esa chica enseñarle a pelear a MI Natsu?- pregunto Mirajane al ver a su amiga en crisis

-sorpresiva pregunta, jovencita Strauss, veo que usted es muy inteligente- dijo Arthur dándose la vuelta- irán a entrenar al mismo monte al que lo llevo Gildarts, pero este entrenamiento va a ser, muy, muy… en absoluto, muy diferente- dijo Arthur alejándose- como sea, le dejo la espada a su cuidado señorita, por favor, comience con todo, en cuanto antes, gracias- se fue

-muchas gracias Mira- dijo erza dando un suspiro

-descuida… pero, que hace aquí?- pregunto la albina muy dudosa

-bueno, hay algo importante que debo decirte- dijo la pelirroja- se trata sobre Natsu.. El… me gusta. – tanto Natsu como Mirajane quedaron atónitos, y Natsu decidió darle la espalda a todo y escuchar

-que me estás diciendo?- dijo Mirajane alarmada

-el me gusta Mirajane, el… no sé, tiene un encanto muy superior al de Jelall- dijo la pelirroja sonrojándose un poco

-y que con eso?... él te rescato de la torre, él te ha ayudado mucho, lo comprendo, el está en tu equipo, pero porque Erza?, nunca lo valoraste, y ahora que por fin lo tengo para mí, vienes y tratas de quitármelo?- pregunto Mirajane dramáticamente

-no es eso- dijo Erza en voz baja

-entonces qué? Eh?- dijo Mirajane algo enojada

-iba a dar una sugerencia- Erza volteo a ver a Natsu de espaldas

-y en que consiste eh?- dijo la albina

-yo… quiero, compartirlo- dijo Erza muy apenada

Natsu quedo verdaderamente sorprendido con tales declaraciones, tanto que quedo como en shock aunque no lo demostraba, y como no, si las dos bellezas más grandes de Fairy Tail estaban discutiendo por compartirlo

-compartirlo?- dijo la chica albina…- que quieres decir?-

-Natsu… por favor- dijo Erza volteándolo a ver

El chico volvió en si- haber- suspiro- no sé de qué se trate todo esto, pero vamos, sé que puede tomarse a mal, por parte de Mirajane, ya que ella quiere una relación normal y muy, muy dedicada… pero amor, y si tu fueras quien pide esa oportunidad?- pregunto Natsu a la chica- crees que te gustaría que Erza te dijera que no?- pregunto el joven

-ahora que lo pones así…- Mirajane hizo un puchero- creo que está bien

-muchas gracias Mira!- dijo Erza para abrazarla

-pero Natsu va a ser solo mío, puede ser tu novio, pero solo será mío- dijo la albina

-eso veremos- dijo Erza retóricamente

-bueno, si es contigo no me importa compartirlo Erza- dijo la peliplata- después de todo, seremos solo nosotras dos, de acuerdo?- dijo la albina

-por supuesto, solo nosotras dos, nadie mas va a tener a MI Natsu- dijo Erza mientras corría con Natsu

-bueno, supongo que esto va a ser en extremo, muy extra- no pudo terminar la frase, Erza le robo un beso y un abrazo, metió su lengua y siguieron con ese apasionado beso durante un rato

-disculpa mi inexperiencia- dijo erza separándose, un hilo de saliva los unía- fue mi primer beso, eres mi primer novio… y el único al que quiero en mi vida- dijo la pelirosa mientras volteaba a ver a Mirajane- todo tuyo… iré a acomodar mis cosas en el cuarto que gane… por cierto, importa si dormimos juntos?- le pregunto a Natsu

-sí importa- dijo Mirajane- tendremos que dormir los tres en un solo lugar- dijo la chica- no te voy a dejar sola eh- dijo la albina celosa

-está bien- dijo erza mientras corría a su habitación

Natsu la miro alejarse, sonrió y miro a la albina- estas enojada?- dijo el chico

-No- respondió la albina- confundida? Sí, pero enojada?, Natsu yo sé que tu solo quieres vernos felices a las dos, por n nuestro pasado, ayudemos a Erza, y Erza y tu ayúdenme, asimismo, Erza y yo, te ayudaremos, una relación de tres, no está nada mal, pero, - Mirajane le dio un beso- procurare ser tu favorita- puso la mano del DS en su trasero- justo como te gusta- le dio otro beso

Natsu sonrió y ambos se fueron al castillo- bueno, creo que comenzare con todo mañana – dijo la albina- acomodemos nuestras cosas y vayamos a hablar para reunir a los representantes- dijo la chica

Ya estaba oscuro, llegaron al castillo, Mira traía la espada en brazos, y entraron al cuarto, la chica la dejo en una mesa, Natsu se sentó en un sillón, si bien ese era una especie de habitación, más bien parecía una casa entera, tenía baños, cuartos, una sola cama muy grande, ventanas que dejaban ver la luz de la luna que apenas iba saliendo, sillones y demás cosas, el chico se sentó y recargo su cabeza para atrás, solo reposo un momento. Erza Salió de la ducha que había tomado, tenía solo una toalla que le cubría del pecho hasta terminar la cintura, dejaba ver completamente sus piernas y parte de ese gran, firme y hermoso trasero de la pelirroja, Natsu la miro y se sonrojo, por instinto volteo a otro lugar.

-o… Mira- dijo Erza mirándola- volvieron pronto- dijo la chica

-sí, jeje- dijo Mirajane- Erza podrías ponerte algo de ropa, no creo que te gustaría que Natsu te viera así- dijo la albina

-para nada- dijo Erza mientras volteaba a ver a Natsu- mi amor… tu puedes verme todo lo que quieras, obviamente si otro hombre me ve así, tendrá que aprender a vivir con la cabeza separada del cuerpo- dijo la pelirroja mirando al chico muy inocentemente

-Erza y yo pensamos igual, pero Erza- dijo Mirajane sacando un poco de su actitud antigua a flote- yo le quite la virginidad- dijo la albina- 1-0- dijo cómicamente

-lo sé, y también tienes su primer beso, 2-0- dijo Erza decepcionada- pero Natsu y yo podemos hacerlo en un tren, o en aguas termales, o en cualquier lugar que provoque adrenalina, eso me dará puntos sobre ti- dijo Erza decidida

-eso lo veremos- dijo Mirajane

-además, Natsu, no digas que no te gusta lo que estás viendo- dijo erza pidiendo una posición provocativa

-bueno,… yo- dijo Natsu pero fue interrumpido

-Natsu!- dijo cierta albina notablemente celosa

-de acuerdo, me callo- dijo Natsu cómicamente

-no puedes obligarlo a hacer lo que quieres, eso le quita interés- dijo Erza- a mí me gustaría que Natsu diera que soy más atractiva, pero porque él lo piensa, no porque yo lo obligue a decirlo- dijo la chica pelirroja

-en eso tienes razón- dijo la albina mirando al suelo pensativa

De pronto se escuchó un golpe en la puerta- hay chicos, bajen para ver quién será el representante- dijo una voz desde afuera, era Gray, y por mera lógica, iba acompañado de Juvia

-está bien gray- dijo Natsu

-eh? Natsu?, en el cuarto de Erza?- pregunto Gray

-eh… si, eso lo explicare después- dijo el chico

-como sea, después bajamos- dijo Mirajane

-también Mira?- dijo gray

-sí, Gray también Mirajane está aquí, no te atrevas a entrar, me estoy cambiando, ya vamos- dijo la chica

-está bien, pero merezco una explicación, esto es de lo más raro- dijo gray bajando las escaleras

Erza comenzó a vestirse frente a Natsu quien la miraba impactado, jamás hubiera imaginado verla así, después de que Titania estuviera lista, bajaron los tres, Erza y Mirajane iban tomadas de la mano de salamandra, una a cada lado, llegaron al lugar y miraron al maestro que estaba en el frente de todos, sobre una mesa- escuchen mocosos, necesitaremos representantes, solo hay dos vacantes, ya que yo soy uno de los tres, quien puede ir aparte de mi- pregunto el viejo

-puedo ir yo-. Dijo Mavis

-no!- grito Natsu- tu no iras- dijo enojado – ya lo explicare después, iré yo- dijo el chico

-bueno, un lugar, quien más quiere ir?- dijo el maestro

-creo que iré yo- dijo Mirajane levantando la mano

-me parece buena idea- dijo el maestro- bien chicos, ya somos los tres, nos veremos en cuanto la cena termine, por favor, Erza Gildarts les encargo el grupo, pueden cenar, si llegamos tarde no nos esperen—hijo el maestro y se fueron los tres

Caminaron durante un rato hasta llegar a la puerta del catillo, donde los esperaba un guardia – son los de fairy tail?- dijo el guardia –pasen- dijo abriendo la puerta

YA EN EL CASTILLO

-bien, por favor, entren- dijo Arthur, ciertamente había más gente ahí que hubiera imaginado, entre los que destacaban los 5 potenciales, y algunos otros gremios, Natsu se olvidó por completo de los demás gremios para invitarlos, como el de kagura o el de swing y rogue, así que quiso invitarlos al día siguiente, todos comenzaban a sentarse y Mirajane, el maestro y el, se sentaron juntos, así que esa era la mesa redonda de la que Arthur hablaba y por la cual fue famoso, estaba sorprendidos

Muchos magos se sentaron y algunos estaban interesados en cierto pelirosa, al cual se le acercó un chico rubio – así que tú eres el DS de fuego? Natsu Dragneel eh?- dijo el chico- un gusto, me gustaría competir contra un tipo como tú, un DS contra un GS, eso es bueno- dijo el chico- hay que pelear- dijo muy interesado, se fue a sentar

-bien- dijo Arthur al verlos sentado a todos- aquí están reunidos los 3 integrantes más fuertes de los distintos gremios que se aliaron a Camelot, incluyendo a mis cinco potenciales, bueno, espero tener su ayuda, la reunión de forma de guerra… va a comenzar, vamos a ceder la palabra a Natsu Dragneel, él es el responsable de nuestra unión aquí mismo, jovencito… por favor.- dijo Arthur

-si- dijo Natsu mientras se ponía de pie- bien, no tengo nada preparado para ahora mismo, no me dijeron que tenía que decir algo- hizo reír a la audiencia- bueno, como sea, la razón de la que le pedí esto a Arthur es porque el mundo podría entrar en una guerra que acabaría con muchas muertes, el imperio Álvarez está creciendo y suelen ser personas, o magos muy fuertes, no será fácil combatir con ellos, y he investigado un poco sobre ellos, al parecer, tienen a eileen- dijo el chico- la reina de los dragones

-pero espera un momento Natsu Dragneel- dijo el maestro de otro gremio – perdona la interrupción, - dijo- mi nombre es Thomas D. Aragon, soy el maestro del gremio Moon light y tengo entendido que vos, sos el rey de los dragones al ser descendiente de Ígneel no es así?- dijo el maestro

-es cierto- dijo Natsu

-eso automáticamente te convierte en la pareja de Eileen no es así?- dijo el mago

-no lo malinterpreten, ella y yo realmente solo nos hemos visto una vez en la vida, esa fue en una reunión hace unos 400 años, después explico los detalles- dijo el chico- voy a continuar.- tosió un poco- eileen es una maestra de pelea, 7y magia también, es capaz de invocar conjuros complicados en tan solo un parpadear y de realizar hechizos prohibidos sin verse afectada, eso es peligroso, e incluso aquí, menos de la mitad de los presentes podría pelear al ritmo de ella- dijo el chico

-nos estas diciendo débiles?- pregunto el rubio que antes le había hablado

-no, les estoy diciendo que ella es demasiado fuerte para ustedes, incluso a mí, me costaría un poco lidiar con una maga de su calibre

-entonces el pequeño Dragón Slayer tiene miedo?- dijo el rubio

-escucha, no me voy a poner a lidiar con un idiota como tú, como ya lo dije, debemos estar preparados, en cierta forma, esta guerra no se podrá ganar sin bajas, pero hay que procurar que sean las menos posibles, de cualquier forma, agradezco su atención- dijo el chico sentándose

-bien joven Dragneel, importantes observaciones acerca de Alvarez, ahora díganos, jovencita muguruma, hay algo que quiera comentar?- pregunto Arthur

-si- dijo una chica con el estilo de pelo de kagura, su mirada era seria y portaba unos lentes, además, su actitud parecía altanera y soberbia- quisiera mencionar que lo que dice el joven DS es un punto importante, pero, me gustaría saber… joven Dragneel, está libre hoy?- dijo la chica seductoramente

-no lo está- dijo Mirajane poniéndose de pie y pegado a la mesa

-oh, la pequeña Mirajane se puso furiosa?- dijo la chica, era muy atractiva, pero su actitud hacia realmente enfadar a Mira

-tengo que admitirlo, estoy celosa, después de todo, Natsu Dragneel es mi novio- dijo la chica retóricamente

-naruhodo…- dijo muguruma- si ese es el caso, me gustaría saber… que tanto duraran- dijo la chica sentándose

-maldi…- iba a decir Mirajane

-bien, bien, si es todo lo que hay que decir, deberíamos continuar con otras participaciones- dijo Arthur interrumpiendo a la albina, ambas mujeres se sentaron

Toda la reunión se la pasaron haciendo planes en contra de Alvarez hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo, había 5 posibles alternativas de acuerdo a la batalla, así que comenzarían a tomar las medidas necesarias para dichas alternativas

-bien, a partir de mañana, todos los gremios comenzaran un entrenamiento oficial, bajo el mando de mis cinco potenciales, es gremio que he elegido para apoyar, será Fairy Tail, por favor, busquen a sus 5 mejores magos, y háganlos entrenar mañana con mis 5 potenciales- dijo el viejo

-si eso es todo, la reunión ha terminado- dijo una persona anciana levantándose de su asiento, todos los demás le siguieron y comenzaron a salir, se dispersaron, el maestro, Natsu y Mira se fueron a su catillo al llegar notaron que los estaban esperando, y comenzaron a relatar todo lo que hablaron en la reunión

MOMENTOS MÁS TARDE

-ya veo, así que 5 magos de nosotros- dijo erza tocándose la barbilla- claro está, el maestro, Natsu, Gildarts, Laxus y la primera- dijo Erza

-hay ciertos detalles, Erza- dijo Natsu interrumpiendo- a partir de mañana yo tendré que irme, iré a entrenar con Touka, y la primera no se puede ver involucrada en los planes de fairy tail, eso deja dos puestos vacantes, opto por ti y Mirajane, sin embargo ella estará con lo de la espada, y tu entrenas muy aparte, así que considero que los más aptos son Gajeel y Gray- dijo Natsu

-bien.- dijeron los mencionados chocando puños- con gusto- dijeron

-está bien, tienes una buena observación- dijo Erza mirándolo- como sea, han sido seleccionados ya, por favor, alístense, a partir de mañana todo el gremio estará en entrenamiento, mientras el maestro no está, me quedare a cargo del grupo, necesito como apoyo a Wendy y Lucy,- dijo la chica- los demás entrenaran de acuerdo a como se los digamos, hay que prepararnos para la guerra- dijo la pelirroja

-SI- gritaron todos al unísono y comenzaron a animar el ambiente, Natsu estaba cansado, iba a descansar para mañana partir a primera hora como Touka lo había dicho, así que se fue a su cuarto, donde justamente ya Mirajane lo esperaba

-Natsu-senpai… por favor, castígueme- dijo Mirajane vestida de conejo- merezco ser castigada, me he portado muy mal- dijo provocativamente-

Natsu cayó presa de los provocativos encantos de Mira y se excito- por supuesto, es hora de tu castigo- dijo el chico

Comenzó a besarla, le toco los pechos, esos dulces, firmes y hermosos pechos que a él le encantaba tocar, decía que eran muy grandes y si, más grandes que los de Erza, aparto la ropa de Mirajane y comenzó a lamerlos, la chica gemía de éxtasis, bajo su mano y atravesó de la ropa de la albina, comenzó a masturbarla- Natsu huhg- dijo la peliplata al sentir el cálido roce de la mano de su amado en su intimidad y como este la hacía venir- me … me estoy mojando- dijo la chica- mas, senpai por favor necesito de su pene- dijo la chica mientras le bajaba el pantalón, saco el miembro erecto de su novio y comenzó a mamarlo, el tipo tomo la cabeza de Mirajane con las dos manos y le ayudaba a hundirse entre sus piernas a un ritmo tranquilo pero estimulante, pronto, la chica tenía la muestra de la semilla de su amado en su boca, la trago, pero era tanta que un poco salió de su boca para posarse justo entre sus pechos, los cuales impregno de esa sustancia viscosa, la chica quería realmente más.

El DS la puso en cuatro, y la penetro por la vagina, esa rosada y húmeda vagina de la cual Natsu adoraba sentir ese olor y textura, se volvía loco con tan solo 9imaginarla, y cuando la tenía para él, era una bomba que lo hacía sacar su lado más pervertido- más por favor- dijo la albina mientras el chico la cabalgaba, lo metía muy fuertemente, se ayudó de sus caderas, luego tomo los brazos de la albina para llegar más a fondo, y después, su cabello, el cual adoraba, lo metía tan adentro de la chica como podía- dios, senpai, esta tan profundo, mi vagina se romperá si sigues así- decía la albina muy seductoramente, -realmente yo… me voy a partir en dos- dijo la chica- huhg, senpai… me vengo!- dijo la chica para venirse dejando escapar sus fluidos y entrando en múltiples espasmos orgásmicos de placer que la volvían loca, el chico saco su miembro, y lo metió en seco en la entrada trasera de la chica, lo cual la tomo por sorpresa pues su estrecho ano no estaba acostumbrado al tamaño y forma de ese pene que la hacía loca, el chico comenzó a enroscarla aun con más fuerza, lo cual volvía aún más loca a Mirajane, quien solo gritaba, gemía y se retorcía de placer, después de un momento así, el chico sentía su fin, así que se corrió dentro del culo de la albina, la cual yacía tirada sobre la cama, con pequeñas convulsiones de placer que invadía su cuerpo, inconscientemente se corrió una vez más, la chica tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, le acomodo las cobijas, y la metió entre ellas, la dejo dormir, pues Natsu lo creía conveniente.

Justo cuando se incorporó para ponerse algo de ropa, entro Erza al cuarto, lo cual lo dejo sorprendido, y Erza inmediatamente se puso roja, el chico se cubrió su parte, pero la chica se acercó a él, le quito las manos de ahí, se agacho, lo toco con un dedo como se fuera su primera vez viendo un pene (y lo era), miro a Natsu con una mirada inocente, que lo mato –puedo?- pregunto la pelirroja- por su 'puesto- dijo el chico, mientras tomaba la cabellera de la Scarlett y la recogía para que no estorbara, el chico metió en miembro en la boca de la chica, (está violando mi boca) pensó la chica, mientras mamaba de joven, continuo así hasta que de nueva cuenta se corrió, igual que con Mira, era tanta leche, que se desbordo hasta sus senos, los que estaban cubiertos por su blusa, el chico la desabrocho, le quito el sostén y besos esos hermosos y más pequeños pechos, los masajeo, él tenía la duda de que se sentiría tenerlos, después de todo, el que una mujer tan sexy y atractiva como Erza actuara como hombre, le daba mucho en que pensar a la hora de follar, el chico bajo su mano a través de sus piernas, y toco la vagina húmeda de la chica escabulléndose entre la falda y el panti de la pelirroja, la cual soltó un grito ligero al sentir la mano del hombre- Natsu- dijo la chica-huhg- sintió la mano muy cerca, y un dedo entrando peligrosamente en ella, Natsu le devolvió el favor y la acostó sobre la cama para hacerle un oral, la hizo correrse, y ya desnuda, tendida sobre la cama, el chico se emparejo a ella, la miro, la chica lo abrazo, -es mi primera vez… se gentil- dijo la pelirroja

El chico entro en ella, y rompió su himen, la pelirroja está sorprendida de que algo tan grande cupiera dentro de ella, y se dejó llevar, sintió el típico hilo de sangre correr entre sus piernas y supo que ya era mujer… mejor dicho… la mujer de Natsu Dragneel, ya que ella decía que solo le entregaría ese tesoro al amor de su vida, y eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo, Natsu siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, abriéndose paso a través de esa pequeña entrada, hasta que sintió la necesidad de correrse, y eso hizo, se vino dentro de ella, al mismo tiempo que ella se corría, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, se dieron un fuerte beso, y Erza callo tendida en la cama, Natsu, al verla tan inocente, indefensa ahí, la puso en cuatro- que haces?- pregunto Erza mirando a su espalda mientras sentía como el chico acercaba su miembro a su ano- no Natsu, es antinatural- dijo la pelirroja sorprendida mientras suplicaba por su virginidad anal, termino cediendo a los encantos del chico y se resignó a dejar que este entrada en ella. Eso hizo, el chico entro de golpe en el trasero de la joven , lo cual dejo muerta a la chica pues no creía que algo tan grande cabria en ese estrecho y muy caliente conducto anal, aunque moría de placer por el acto, decidió moverse por su cuenta, y volteando hacia atrás, sobre sus hombros, dejaba ver esos hermosos ojos llenos de pasión que miraban a DS, la chica estaba enamorada de él, y quería dar lo mejor de él, el chico la tomo del pelo para llegar más adentro, lo cual la excito bastante, después de un rato, termino corriéndose dentro también –es mucha- dijo Titania sintiendo como se desbordaba y salía esa leche que ella tantas veces soñó con probar, la chica cayo muerta te cínicamente a lado de Mirajane, igualmente Natsu la acomodo para dormir, el chico se acostó entre las dos, y amanecieron ahí.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Natsu estaba orgulloso, se había cogido a las dos chicas más sexys de Fairy tail y en la misma noche y el mismo lugar, sin duda ya eran de él, esas chicas le pertenecían, pero tuvo que levantarse temprano y salir, afuera lo estaba esperando Touka, eran las 8 a.m. y las dos hermosas ángeles seguían dormidas

-bien, señor Dragneel- dijo la castaña

-si- dijo Natsu mientras sonreía- el entrenamiento de la espada comienza- dijo el chico decidido

Ambos desaparecieron con lo que parecería shunpo, se alejaron y se fueron, dejando el lugar solo y tranquilo

FIN

Si van a leer esto, escuchen la última opinión de bleach, me gusta bastante

YA HACIA TIEMPO NO?, BUENO AQUÍ LE STRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO MAS, LO SIENTO, ESQUE A VECES SE ME PASA ESCRIBIR Y ASI, ENTONCES POR ESO TARDEO, DE IGUAL FORMA, YA SE AGREGO A ERZA AL HAREM, ESPEREMOS QUE VAYA BIEN LA HISOTRIA, BUENO YA COMENZARA EL ENTRENAMIENTO, Y DENTRO DE UNOS 3 CAPITULOS COMEINZA LA BATALLA, ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO, SE ACERCA LA GUERA CONTRA ALVAREZ, PODRA FAIRY TAIL VENCER?, UN POCO DE SPOILER, NATSU SE CONVERTIRA EN UN MESTRO DE LA ESPADA, Y APRENDERA A USAR DISTINTAS TECNICAS, COMO EL KENDO, ENTRE OTRAS, NOS VEMOS!, HASTA LA PROXIMA, NO SE OLVIDEN DE DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A MIS DEMAS FICS, LUZ DE LUNA, NOS VEMOS!


	15. Natsu muere

HOLA AMIGOS! COMO ESTAN? TIEMPO SIN VERNOS, JAJA, XD COMO SEA, ESPERO NO HABERLES HECHO ESPERAR DEMASIADO, Y BUENO, SIGAN LEYENDO MIS HISTORIAS, Y ESPERO QUE LES SIGAN GUSTANDO AMIGOS!, ESTE FIC AGUARDA MUCHAS SORPRESAS, Y ESPERO QUE SEAN PACIENTES PARA ESPERAR A AVERIGUAR DICHAS SORPRESAS, COMENZAMOS!

A TU LADO- PREPARACIONES A LA GUERRA

Cuando Touka y Natsu llegaron a aquel monte, todo estaba tranquilo y muy pacifico, los chicos dejaron a un lado sus cosas y decidieron comenzar a entrenar

-Natsu-san, recuerde por favor, que un día normal allá afuera es aquí un mes, así que por favor, vamos a entrenar dos meses, es el tiempo estimado que toma aprender esta magia, por lo que será necesario apresurarnos- dijo la chica- después iremos a un lugar donde el transcurso del tiempo ocurre demasiado lento, pues un mes allá afuera, será un día en dicho lugar- dijo muy seria aquella chica

-ya veo, cuál será la finalidad del segundo entrenamiento?- pregunto curioso el Dragneel

-bueno, digamos, el tiempo aquí transcurrirá demasiado rápido, así que el tiempo que pasemos será más que el que pasaran los chicos en Camelot, quiero decir, si entrenamos un mes, ellos solo llevaran un día de entrenamiento- dijo la chica- y por eso iremos a ese lugar, para esperar a que se adelanten y alcancen nuestro ritmo- dijo la chica seriamente

-ahora lo comprendo- dijo Natsu- con esto nuestro ejército será más fuerte y no nos desesperaremos mientras ellos entrenan- dijo el chico

-elemental, joven Dragneel, así que en cuanto menos comencemos, mejor- dijo la chica- así que por favor hay que comenzar- dijo

-Si- Natsu noto que no tenía espada- espera, si yo no tengo espada como entrenare?- pregunto

-no se preocupe por eso, personalmente me he encargado de traer una espada extra para su entrenamiento- dijo la chica

-muchas gracias! Touka-san- dijo Natsu dejando sus cosas a un lado- por cierto… cual es el nombre de tu espada?- pregunto el chico

-mi espada? Se llama raikiri- dijo la chica- es del tipo trueno- comento

-ya veo, y debe ser poderosa- dijo el chico

-la espada más fuerte de Camelot después de Ragnarok- dijo la chica

-Entonces, porque no usas a Ragnarok?- pregunto el chico

-soy muy apegada a Raikiri, es mi favorita, es como mi amiga, la necesito y me necesita, no podría cambiarla- dijo la chica – digamos… porque te quedas con Mirajane-san y no con Erza?- pregunto indiferente

-pero yo tengo a las dos- dijo el chico

-qué me dices?- pregunto Touka- a las dos?

-sí, Mira y Erza llegaron a un acuerdo, y ahora soy novio de las dos- dijo el chico inocentemente

-eso es demasiado extraño- dijo la chica-… yo no lo compartiría…- dijo en tono demasiado bajo para que el chico no la escuchase

-dijiste algo?-

-nada relevante, como sea, tenga esta espada- dijo la chica mientras le daba el arma al joven – bien, es hora de comenzar… así que, en guardia!- dijo la chica

-si!- dijo Natsu

EN CAMELOT

Erza y Mirajane se despertaron casi al mismo tiempo, entre las dos recogieron el cuarto mientras hablaban de quien merecía mas a Natsu

-yo lo merezco más, porque lo defendí de aquella vez en que lo hiciste llorar- dijo Mirajane

-pues gracias a mí, sabe leer y escribir- dijo la chica en defensa

-pero al menos yo si lo valoro- dijo la peliplata

-a que te refieres?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Erza… él te salvo de la torre del cielo, se enfrentó a Jelall, un tipo mucho más fuerte que él, y aun así, te salvo, y te trajo de nuevo al gremio, y por tres meses más, seguiste rogando al cielo tener al peli azul en tus brazos, mientras ignorabas el cariño que Natsu te daba- dijo la chica

-p-pues… eh… y-yo- trataba de decir erza para defenderse

-nada Erza, bajemos a desayunar con los demás, es hora de comenzar a entrenar- dijo la chica albina

-si- dijo Erza apenada mientras bajaba junto a Mirajane

Ya en el comedor todos comenzaron a hacer desastre pero también comían, todos hablaban y reían, jugaban y comían, era una verdadera fiesta

-bien mocosos- dijo Makarov- será momento de entrenar en contra de Alvarez, nosotros ya entrenamos no es así, pues, nos vamos a ir a entrenar con ellos, Laxus, Gildarts, Gray y Gajeel Y por supuesto, yo, así que todos quedan a cargo de Erza- dijo el viejo- nosotros nos retiramos- dijo el maestro

Y junto a él se fueron los mencionados, y Erza se quedó para dar órdenes- bien, oigan todos- dijo Erza- el entrenamiento será diferente por cada tipo de magia, aun así, no está de más aprender magia ajena a nosotros- dijo Erza- si quieren aprender un tipo de magia diferente, vayan con esa persona experta en ella, y pidan ayuda, nos asignaron un campo a cada gremio, el nuestro esta justo detrás de este castillo, entrenaremos primero la resistencia, todos saldremos a correr- dijo Erza- después nos dividiremos en grupos, y lucharemos entre nosotros, y para comenzar con el trabajo pesado, trataremos de agudizar nuestra magia, concentrarla y aumentarla- dijo Erza- para finalizar y como descanso podremos hacer algo sencillo, como invocaciones o poderes- dijo Erza- a trabajar!- grito la pelirroja

-si!- gritaron todos al unísono mientras salían del lugar para comenzar a correr, y eso hicieron, todos comenzaron a correr alrededor del campo asignado, y siguieron corriendo, pues ese entrenamiento, apenas comenzaba

IF YOU WANNA SEE SOME ACTION (para mejor experiencia escuchar esta canción mientras lees)

Primero comenzaron a correr, durante un buen tiempo, los chicos y las chuicas se esforzaban muchos mientras los otros gremios los veían entrenar

-este es fairy tail eh?- pregunto una chica extraña de un aspecto muy bonito- son buenos- dijo la chica

-vamos… Chíyo, nosotros también debemos entrenar- dijo otra chica llegando a ellas. La primera chica era como sakura de gekkan shoujo, y la segunda como yuigahama yui de oregairu

-tienes razón yui-san- dijo la identificada como chiyo

-después de todo, el gremio Moon light no se puede quedar atrás – dijo la chica- los más fuertes de fiare, contra los más fuertes de Camelot eh?- dijo muy divertida

Los chicos seguían corriendo, ya llevaban un buen rato corriendo, algunos ya estaban verdaderamente cansados, y otros seguían con ánimos de seguir corriendo, pues debían entrenar a todo lo que daban para dar lo mejor de sí, y pelear a la par con Alvarez

CON NATSU

-ah!- grito para parar la espada que venía a toda fuerza el DS, touka y Natsu habían estado peleando durante ya 10 días sin parar en lo absoluto, Natsu había comenzado a comprender el arte de pelear con espada, por desgracia, con sus dos manos en la espada, no era capaz de luchar contra la mano derecha de touka, quien yacía sin ningún rasguño, a comparación del pelirosa, que estaba realmente lastimado

-Vaya- dijo el chico jadeando- así que esto es entrenar de verdad eh? Ya hemos peleado durante diez días y aun no me acostumbro a pelear contigo- dijo el chico- eres sorprendente- dijo

-gracias por el cumplido, joven Dragneel- dijo Touka- pero no será suficiente, debemos seguir entrenando- dijo seriamente

-si- volvieron a seguir luchando, con la espada, esos metales chocaban entre sí, liberando chispas por la magnitud de la fuerza con la que eran utilizadas, Natsu comenzaba a comprender la forma de pelear, hasta que Touka atravesó su pecho, justo en el corazón, el chico cayó al suelo con los ojos abiertos como platos

-lo siento, joven Dragneel- dijo Touka- mis más sinceras disculpas, pero Arthur-sama me dio la orden de eliminarlo si no encontraba en usted una demostración de verdadera voluntad de lucha- dijo la castaña- y honestamente ya hemos peleado durante diez días y no he notado ni un avance considerable- dijo la chica

-pero…- Natsu escupió sangre mientras caía al suelo de manera brusca, el veía como la chica se alejaba, enfundando su espada…- se acabó?, todo mi esfuerzo para esto?- se preguntaba confundido – que sucederá con el gremio, y con Mirajane y Erza… mis amigos- comenzaba a cerrar los ojos lentamente- el pueblo… mi vida… Maestro… Cana… Gildarts….- cerró los ojos

MUNDO INTERNO DE NATSU

-Natsu… Natsu…- se escuchaba una voz en aquel lugar oscuro

-Ígneel?- pregunto el chico desesperado- donde estás?... donde?- grito muy desesperado- porque tus poderes no me sirvieron? Porque después de todo, sigo siendo débil?!- gritaba Natsu enojado y llorando- porque no sirvió de nada mi entrenamiento?-

-todas esas respuestas son debido a que tu no crees en ti, confía en tus poderes, confía en tu fuerza Natsu- Ígneel apareció de repente- lucha por lo que quieres, y apodérate de tú poderes… cree en ti- dijo Ígneel mientras en una mano aparecía una espada y se la daba al DS- toma Natsu… empúñala- el dragón tomo la mano del chico y le otorgo la espada- utilízala para proteger a los tuyos, juega tu vida si es necesario, no mueras para defenderlos… vive para protegerlos Natsu…- dijo Ígneel- ahora lucha, lucha mi pequeño hijo porque solo así serás fuerte, esfuérzate y confía en tus poderes, porque si los sabes utilizar, nada te va a detener, anda, ponte en pie, y repítete a ti mismo "yo puedo" no hay nada que no consigas hacer sin entrenamiento y dedicación, así que ve Natsu Dragneel, hijo de Ígneel, y pon el alto el nombre de tu país, de tu gremio, de tu familia, de tu dragón….- Ígneel se desvaneció – tienes mis poderes chico… muéstrame que no es un error entregarte la mitad de ellos- dijo Ígneel

-Ígneel? Te vas?- pregunto Natsu- me dejaras solo? Acaso… no estarás conmigo?- pregunto el chico muy desesperado

-no Natsu… nunca estarás solo… pero esta es tu pelea… te dejare ser, ahora y siempre, tu propio héroe Natsu… recuérdalo… todos dependemos de ti- dijo Ígneel

CON TOUKA

-esto es preocupante, han pasado ya cuatro días desde que apuñale a Natsu… el murió de verdad?... no puede ser- dijo Touka…- él es nuestra esperanza, no pude haberlo matado así- se repitió a si misma- como sea, tengo que entrenar por mi cuenta, el hecho de que Natsu Dragneel muriera no cambia el que estemos en guerra… aun así, debo seguir por mi cuenta si ese chico no puede hacerlo- dijo la chica mirando al suelo – mate a las esperanzas de fairy tail?, es correcto eso?- se preguntó… - tengo que avisar… Natsu Dragneel esta… Muerto- dijo la chica

\- a quien le dices muerto?- dijo Natsu mientras se ponía de pie (de nuevo if you wanna see some action)

-Natsu… imposible- dijo la chica demasiado sorprendida, con sus ojos como platos- cómo pudiste?...- pregunto confundida

-un amigo me dio ciertos consejos- dijo el chico- es hora de hacerlo tan bien como siempre- dijo Natsu- hora de poner mi mayor empeño- chocó los puños- espero que no te moleste- tomo la espada- Garyu no… sensen- dijo el chico mientras la espada se rodeaba de llamas a lasta temperatura, pero el metal no sufría ningún daño

-ya veo- dijo la chica aun sorprendida- Raikiri!- llamo a su espada, la cual se prendió en rayos aleatorios que la rodeaban, la chica sonrió- esto va a ser agradable- dijo

Comenzaron a pelear, y Natsu memorizo los ataques de la chica "izquierda… arriba… derecha… izquierda... arriba… derecha... abajo!" se repetia el chico

Los dos se envolvieron en otra pelea más

.

.

.

.

.

.

DESPUES DE UN MES EN ESE LUGAR

-bien… joven Dragneel, tengo que admitirlo, usted ha avanzado demasiado bien- dijo la chica – es un guerrero formidable- la chica estaba sangrando de la cabeza y un brazo- es posible que me supere

-tonterías- dijo Natsu tirado, todo tajeado por la espada, sangrando a chorros- tengo que practicar aún mas

-bueno, usted ya es un dominante del kendo- dijo la chica- y sabe utilizar las dos manos para pelear bien, además, ya aprendió a utilizar el nitoriu, no hay nada mas que pueda enseñarle joven- dijo la chica

Ambos estaban considerablemente desgastados, Natsu al igual que Touka tenía el pelo más largo, el chico presentaba inicios de barba y la chica estaba un poco más alta, los dos estaban riendo – bien joven Dragneel, será necesario que le dé una medicina para curar sus heridas, y yo la tomare también- dijo la chica sacando la medicina de su mochila mientras le daba un trago a Natsu

El pelirosa se recuperó rápidamente y se puso de pie- bien!, continuemos- hijo el chico mientras la castaña tomaba la medicina

-no podemos, el trato era dos meses. Pero usted aprende demasiado rápido- dijo la chica

-deja de llamarme de usted- dijo- solo dime Natsu

-eso es indecente- dijo la chica sonrojada

-no cuando es hacia un amigo- dijo el chico

-amigo?- dijo Touka- ya veo… - sonrió- si- dijo contenta

-es la primera vez que te veo contenta- dijo el chico, lo cual tomo por sorpresa a la chica

-como sea, vayamos al otro lugar antes de pasar más tiempo aquí- dijo la chica

-sí, vamos- dijo Natsu

Se fueron con shunpo

CON ERZA

Ya habían terminado de hacer toda la rutina que erza les había puesto, todos estaba exhaustos por ese trabajo arduo que hicieron, así que tomaron un descanso- bien, vamos a seguir con la siguiente rutina- dijo Erza- escuchen es esta…-

CON MIRAJANE

La chica había logrado con éxito insertar el Astra en la arma, y con éxito logro modificar la maldición, ahora esa maldición hacia a Ragnarok aún más fuerte en vez de tener que matar a quien la porta, le da una fuerza sorprendente- bien- dijo Mirajane- termine…- suspiro- me pregunto cuándo volverá Natsu- la chica estaba en un atuendo informal, un pan, con una playera y peinada de cola de caballo – espero que no tarde mucho- se dijo- como sea, he terminado y la espada ya está lista- dijo Mirajane- iré a bañarme y después entrenare mis poderes- se dijo la peliplata

DE VUELTA CON NATSU…

-bien, joven Dragneel… es este lugar- dijo Touka, ese lugar lejos de ser un monte, era una cueva, donde según la castaña, el tiempo transcurría demasiado lento

-ahora si me dirás cuál es la razón de tu seriedad?- pregunto Natsu- sin cambiarme el tema

Eso tomo por sorpresa a la chica- bueno… usted me conoce más que los demás, - dijo la chica- es mi primer… amigo- dijo la chica sonriendo- y le agradezco eso, así que está bien… le contare… mi pasado- dijo la chica

FIN

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE HOY, UN POCO CORTO, PERO POR FALTA DE TIEMPO, EN FIN, DIGAMOS QUE ES ESTE CAPITULO, EL QUE SIGUE Y EL TERCERO YA EMPIEZA LA PELEA COMO TAL, AL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO MOSTRAMOS ALGO SOBRE EL PASADO DE TOUKA, UN POCO DE ENTRENAMIENTO Y UNA MEGA SORPRESA… SPOILER

NO ES ALVAREZ EL ENEMIGO?

BUENO, AGREGUEN A FAVS SI LES GUSTA LA HSIOTRIA Y SIGAN MIS OTROS FICS, LUZ DE LUNA Y LA MEJOR PAREJA, POR CIERTO, ESTA HISTORIA SIGUE ADELANTE, DESPUES DEL ARCO DEL ENTRENAMIENTO CON GILDARTS SIGUE UN ARCO SORPESA, ASI QUE A DARLE.

CHAO!


	16. Natsu vs ¿?

HOLA AMIGOS! AQUÍ UN CAPITULO MAS DE LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, GRACIAS POR SEGUIRLA Y BUENO, YA COMIENZAN A PREPARARSE PARA LA GUERRA, QUE VA A SUCEDER?

A TU LADO- PELEA TOTAL… NATSU VS ¿?

-nací hace 19 años, en un pueblo pequeño- dijo Touka mientras le explicaba a Natsu- mi infancia como tal fue una verdadera tortura, a donde quiera que fuera trataban de violarme por el hecho de ser mujer ya que en el pueblo, escaseaban las mismas… en fin, para evitar ser violada, y conservar mi virginidad hasta el matrimonio- touka se sonrojo- comencé a practicar el estilo zanjutsu, y poco a poco fui volviéndome una experta en el mismo, cuando cumplí 14 años ya podía vencer a personas de alto calibre, pero aun así para mí no era suficiente, entonces decidí comenzar a entrenar el kendo, un arte que usted domino más de lo esperado, como sea, la razón de mi seriedad, es que desde pequeña he vivido en un mundo lleno de tristezas y desilusiones, por ello quiero pelear, pelear y no descansar hasta que el pueblo y el mundo sea un mejor lugar donde vivir –

-esa es una mena noble-dijo Natsu sorprendido

-pero no puedo hacerlo sola, y conocerle y saber de su fuerza y destreza en batalla, ha hecho que recuperara las energías que tenia de querer ser mejor, es por ellos señor Dragneel, que me enorgulleció estar cerca suyo- la chica sonrió un poco

-eso me alegra mucho- dijo Natsu mientras se rascaba la nuca- como sea, ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?- pregunto el chico

-deberíamos partir de una vez para llegar en tiempo- dijo la chica sonriendo

-en ese caso…- Natsu salió de la cueva acompañado de la castaña. Ambos llevaban capuchas cafés para ocultar su identidad, y corrían a gran velocidad para llegar lo más rápido posible a Camelot

-Natsu-san- dijo Touka- recuerde, quizá para nosotros paso poco tiempo, sin embargo para los que estaban afuera ha pasado bastante, y necesitamos pretender que hemos entrenado todo este tiempo- dijo la joven

-de acuerdo, pero… eso quiere decir que puede haber cambios?- pregunto el pelirosa

-puede ser, incluso que Camelot ya fue atacada, o quizá Alvarez ya fue derrotado- dijo la joven- aunque es muy poco probable podría ser cierto, sin embargo debemos apresurarnos a llegar- dijo la joven

-de acuerdo-

-una vez que esté en el lugar, deberá utilizar la espada para acostumbrarse a pelear con ella- dijo la mujer

-en ese caso, lo entiendo- dijo Natsu mientras seguían a gran velocidad directo a Camelot

-una cosa más Natsu-san- dijo Touka

-dime…-

-una vez que estemos allá, usted volverá con Mirajane-san y Erza-san ¿no es así?- pregunto la joven

-sí, necesito verlas- dijo el DS sonriendo mientras seguían avanzando

-ya veo...- Touka calló y siguieron avanzando

LEJOS DE CAMELOT, 200KM APROXIMADAMENTE

Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Cana y Mirajane se preparaban para pelear, frente a ellos, se encontraba un oponente al que no habían visto o al menos al que no habían tomado en cuenta para la batalla

-tch… por que el en estos momentos- decía Erza

-seguramente sabe que nos preparábamos para la batalla y quiere aprovechar para dejarnos vulnerables- decía Mirajane con el ceño fruncido

-esa expresión me encanta- dijo el hombre enemigo, haciendo enfurecer más a la peliplata

-entonces solo hay que partirle la cara- dijo Gajeel

-no es tan sencillo… ese tipo…- Gray hablo

-ACNOLOGIA… prepárate para morir!- gritaba Erza activando su armadura de alas negras mientras se lanzaba al ataque

-bien…- Acnologia recorrió su lengua a lo largo de sus dientes mientras sonreía,- si solo son ustedes cinco no veo el pro….

-no son solo cinco Dragón….- Apareció con una técnica de velocidad masiva detrás de ellos el anciano Arturo- ni tampoco somos seis….-

A los lados de los chicos aparecieron Gildarts, Laxus, Makarov, Mavis, los cinco potenciales, Kagura, León, Sting, Rogue, Cana, Levy, Romeo, entre otros magos más que estarían listos para pelear

-en ese caso…- Acnologia sonrió aun mas- aquí voy- el hombre junto sus brazos creando una esfera de poder al final de ellos, misma esfera que lanzo en su contra para dispersarlos

Y así comenzaría la guerra contra Camelot… una guerra que nadie esperaba, una batalla… sin igual

Comenzaron a combatir todos esos magos en contra del hombre peligros, quien se defendía muy bien de todos los hechizos

El hombre apareció detrás de los magos más débiles para cortarles la cabeza, provocando que hubiera bajas en aquel lugar, además de eso, generaba ocasionalmente escudos de energía que servían para disipar los ataques y poderes que le lanzaban los magos más fuertes, al nivel de Cana por ejemplo

-esto se pone interesante- Acnologia absorbió aire- Rugido de energía del dragón místico- grito el hombre lanzando un potente rugido que provoco que varios de los magos que ahí se encontraban salieran empujados hacia atrás a causa del poder

-eso nos quitara molestias- dijo el tipo sonriendo- no es así? Gildarts- dijo el hombre mirando a quien tenía de frente a el

-tch… Acnologia- dijo el castaño mirando severamente al tipo

-vamos… solo fueron tu pierna y tu brazo, no es mucho- dijo el chico burlonamente

-vamos… déjame a mi arrebatártelos… así estaremos a la par- Gildarts sonrió mientras se lanzaba al ataque

Apareció delante del DS propinando un golpe en su abdomen, golpe que lo mando a volar en la distancia, sin embargo rápidamente Acnologia recobro control sobre sí mismo al apoyar su mano contra el suelo y frenar la inercia del golpe, utilizándola como impulso para salir corriendo en cuanto antes al castaño

Gildarts espero a que Acnologia estuviera frente al para propinar otro golpe, que fue detenido por la izquierda del peligros, quien le propino otro golpe con la derecha, mandando ahora al castaño a la distancia. El DS no desaprovecho su oportunidad y de inmediato se elevó en el cielo para lanzar un rugido, pero antes de hacerlo fue interrumpido por un golpe en la espalda, proveniente de Laxus, quien había aprovechado su punto débil para golpearle

-así que en Fairy tail son así de cobardes- dijo Acnologia antes de salir disparado al suelo por la fuerza del impacto

-ice maker… canon-

-Tenryu no… Hokko –

-Rugido de viento del dragón de viento-

Los ataques de los chicos fueron dirigidos a donde había caído previamente Acnologia, estas técnicas de combinaron, dando como resultado un ataque de color azul muy poderoso que incluso arrastraba grandes corrientes de viento consigo, sin embrago, antes de llegar a su objetivo, estos ataques fueron interceptados por cierto rugido potente, tan poderoso que aun siendo tres de los magos más fuertes de Fairy tail, sus ataques se opacaron con la potencia y poder con el que iba el rugido del DS

-jojana- reía maniáticamente Acnologia- jamás me había divertido tanto- grito mientras se elevaba en el viento a través de la columna de humo…- veamos… ¿Quién será el siguiente?- los magos comenzaron a rodearlo

-evil explotion- se escuchó el grito de una mujer viniendo de entre la columna de humo y polvo, y del lugar salió una esfera negra de energía dirigida al peligris, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear pues el ataque impacto en su espalda, sorprendiéndolo

Una columna de humo emanaba del cuerpo de Acnologia y del lugar anterior, salió elevándose en el aire, Mirajane convertida en el satán sour

-ja, la niña demonio- dijo Acnologia mientras con su derecha disipaba el humo- con ese satán sour no me podrás hacer mucho, más que excitarme- dijo el hombre burlonamente

-cállate- Mirajane cambio su aspecto- tal parece que mi ataque no hizo nada- un haz de luz se hizo presente, y cuando esta ceso, dejo ver a una chica hermosa con partes de su cuerpo azules, era el satán sour alpax

-bueno… eso me gusta más- dijo Acnologia mientras se tronaba los dedos

Mirajane se lanzó al ataque, comenzaron a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, intercambiado ataques, golpes, patadas y hechizos, mismo que generaban ondas de choque a lo largo del campo de batalla

La peliplata desapareció a gran velocidad del lugar, volviendo a aparecer detrás de Acnologia, propinándole una patada, el peligris volteo de inmediato pero no vio a nadie, en su defecto, sintió un golpe más en su espalda, que lo envió a estrellarse en contra del suelo

-evil explotion- dijo la mujer formando una esfera aun más grande que la anterior y mandándola en dirección a donde había mandado al DS

La explosión fue tremenda, le magia que se percibía en el lugar era increíble, y hasta Arthur junto a sus cinco potenciales quedaron sorprendidos por tal acontecimiento

-ver pelear a las mujeres sin hacer nada no es de hombres- dijo Elfman mientras apretaba los puños

Todos los demás magos se lanzaron al ataque para comenzar a combatir contra el Dragón Slayer más fuerte de todo el mundo, sin contar a Natsu

-ciertamente… ¿Dónde está Natsu?- pregunto Erza tomando un respiro a lado de Cana

-entrenando… santo cielo, se le ocurre irse sin regresar a ayudar, apuesto a que ya hubiera acabado con el- dijo la castaña

-también lo pienso, después de todo, es Natsu- Erza se sonrojo recordando lo que habían hecho hace meses

-ese baKa…- apareció Gray- dejándonos luchar a nosotros solos- dijo el chico enojado – en que estará pensando… este campo de batalla se ha vuelo más bien como un lugar de muerte- dijo el pelinegro- si esto sigue así, moriremos, no puede ser que no podamos ganar- dijo el chico

-tch… Natsu…- pensó Mirajane mientras mandaba a volar a Acnologia- no resistiré mas… por favor… regresa pronto-

FIN

DISCULPEN LO CORTO DE ESTE CAPITULO, ES SOLO PARA QUE VEAN QUE LA HISTORIA NO ESTA MUERTA XD, COMO SEA, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y BUENO, TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR PORNTO, Y SI, YA COMIENZA LA GUERRA CONTRA ACNOLOGIA!


	17. Reanuda! Natsu llega al campo de batalla

HOLA AMIGOS!1 ESPERO QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN, GRACIAS POR LEER, ESTA HISTORIA, Y BUENO, COMENZAMOS CON LO QUE ES LA BATALLA REAL, CREO QUE USTEDES YA SABEN CON QUIEN SE ENFRENTARA NATSU

A TU LADO- NATSU LLEGA A LA BATALLA

Mirajane, Erza y Gray combatían cuerpo a cuerpo a todos a la vez contra Acnologia, el DS solo reía mientras desviaba los golpes que los magos trataban de darle, aun así fueran muchos a la vez

-Fairy Tail- dijo Acnologia riendo- tienen guerreros interesantes- el chico propino un golpe en la cara de Gray, lanzándolo al suelo

-Gray!- dijo Erza descuidándose mientras volteaba a ver como estaba su amigo, lo cual fue un error pues Acnologia apareció detrás de ella y le acerco un golpe también, mandándola al suelo

Mirajane no perdió el tiempo y aprovecho la vulnerabilidad de Acnologia al lanzar el golpe para ella propinarle uno, y funciono, pues lo mando a volar en contra de una montaña cercana, pudiendo darse un respiro para ver cómo estaban sus amigos. La mujer volteo hacia abajo para verificar que ellos estuvieran bien, y se alegró de ver como Gray se iba parando al igual que erza poco a poco.

-maldita- se escuchó la voz de acnologia, quien se acerca a gran velocidad hacia la peliplata, sorprendiéndola

-Tenryuu no Hokko!- se escuchó el grito de Gajeel, quien al parecer había interceptado al DS cuando este iba volando hacia Mira- no podrás hacer lo que tú quieres- dijo el DS de metal y espero a que el ataque terminara, solo para dejar ver, cuando la columna de humo ceso, a Acnologia levitando frente al Pelinegro, sorprendiendo a todos

-maldito….- dijo Acnologia- aun así… consideras que esa porquería era un rugido?- pregunto el chico – te mostrare… lo que es un verdadero rugido- dijo el hombre sonriendo

-Gajeel, apártate de ahí ahora mismo!- grito Levy mientras comenzaban a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos

-¿Qué?... no me puedo mover- dijo el DS mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de moverse

-por supuesto idiota… es porque te he hecho un hechizo que te paraliza… así recibirás el rugido de lleno en ti… y acabare contigo- dijo Acnologia lo suficientemente alto como para que Gajeel escuchara, pero no para que lo escucharan los que estaban en el suelo

-Gajeel… ¿no me escuchaste?... quítate de ahí!- grito Levy mientras temblaba –GAJEEL!- dijo ella mientras lloraba fuertemente –apártate

Acnologia comenzó a aspirar aire para efectuar su rugido- sufre, la ira de un verdadero ataque- dijo el chico mientras seguía inflando sus pulmones. Todos comenzaron a percibir un potente y muy fuerte poder mágico emanando del chico, lo que decía que estaba preparado para atacar

-si no hacemos nada, es chico… Gajeel… morirá- dijo Arthur mientras veía la batalla

-en ese caso, creo que deberíamos intervenir- dijo uno de los subordinados

-el chico no se mueve… ¿será por orgullo?- pregunto una de los cinco potenciales del rey

-si es eso… entonces no podremos hacer nada al respecto- dijo otro potencial

-Gajeel idiota… muévete- grito Levy mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas

Era tarde, Acnologia lanzo el rugido a Quemarropa, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por la capacidad del impacto, el rugido iba a pegar de lleno en Gajeel, pero algo hizo que su velocidad disminuyera

-Fairy Blatter!- grito Cana para tratar de salvar a su amigo, lanzando ese hechizo

Sting y Rogue lanzaron sus rugido a máxima potencia también, incluso en su Dragón Forcé, los otros magos lanzaron hechizos como la aurora de agua de juvia, o el ice Canon de Gray, al igual que los otros magos, como Kagura y los demás, igual aportaron algo para poder salvar la vida de Gajeel, pero los esfuerzos de todos solo sirvieron para aligerar el impacto, pues el poder cada vez seguía avanzando, con la velocidad reducida claro, pero eso no evitaba que el poder se detuviera y mucho menos que desapareciera, lo que quiera decir que debían hacer algo, o de lo contrario Gajeel desaparecería

Al fin los magos vencieron en sus ataques y el rugido siguió avanzando a su paso a través de todas las técnicas y hechizos, lo que provoco que Levy se pusiera a llorar sin que alguien pudiera detenerlo, pero antes de que el ataque impactara al DS, se atravesó entre ellos Erza con la armadura de hércules, con la que pretendía frenar el ataque

-idiota- dijo Gajeel mientras veía a Erza- morirás-

-no… estoy segura de que esta armadura lo soportara, es la más fuerte que tengo- dijo la chica- además… me prometí a mí misma jamás volver a dejar que un compañero muera- la chica le dio una sonrisa melancólica y sin ganas, como la sonrisa que alguien que sabe que morirá le da a las personas que quiere, si, justo como la sonrisa que UR le dio a Gray cuando se sacrificó, exactamente esa sonrisa… fue la que demostraba que Erza sabia su destino… pero también demostraba que incluso antes los momentos más difíciles, ella respondería por su familia, por sus amigos, por su amor.. Porque ella… siempre seria… Titania la reina de las hadas, la pelirroja se dio la vuelta para recibir el ataque y lo único que escucho fue un ERZA! Por parte de Makarov

El impacto fue inminente y finalmente se llevó a cabo, un enorme y deslumbrante haz de luz lleno el ambiente en que se encontraban, la fuerza fue increíblemente grande, y el ruido tanto, que incluso ahogaba los gritos desenfrenados de los magos presentes, en especial de aquellos de Fairy Tail, quienes asustados, rogaban, gritaban e imploraban que su maga más fuerte estuviera bien, porque el impacto sí que había demostrado ser increíble

Todo el lugar estaba en shock, aturdido, atónito, ante el haz de luz y el sonido increíble, solo podías ver las siluetas de aquellos como Gray o Cana gritando el nombre de su amiga, o la de Levy con los ojos en blanco gritando el nombre de Gajeel, o incluso la silueta de Makarov destrozado, a Laxus, Gildarts, Mavis o Arthur aturdidos y sorprendidos, alterados y desesperados

-maestro!- grito desesperado Gildarts-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto desesperado Makarov yacía ahí, parado, como un cuerpo sin alma- MAESTRO!- grito el castaño mientras lo agitaba- por favor… no nos deje morir!- el hombre estaba desesperado, todo pasaba como en cámara lenta mientras ñolas lagrimas eran derramadas y algunos otros solo estaban parados y se dejaban caer de rodillas por la pérdida de su amiga

Elfman y Lissana, se abrazaban mutuamente para reducir el impacto del dolor que les causaba que Erza se hubiera sacrificado para salvar a Gajeel, que por cierto, quien sabe si este se había podido salvar, Cana estaba chocleada por lo que había visto, ya que su ataque más fuerte… el Fairy Blatter no había hecho nada en contra del rugido de Acnologia, eso quería decir, que a pesar de haber entrenado como loca, de haber querido superarse, al final su ataque… no funciono

La chica se vio envuelta en un ambiente totalmente blanco, como aquella vez en la torre del cielo, la chica levitaba sin dirección alguna y meditaba un poco

ERZA POV

Natsu… siento tener que irme de aquí… pero prefiero cien veces morir yo, a que muera alguien más de nuestro gremio… no quiero perderte… no quiero olvidarte, mi existencia es por y para ti… Natsu… lo siento mucho, siento tener que dejarte e irme, siento el dolor que le causare no solo al gremio sino a ti también, lo siento de verdad…

Chicos… no lloren, porque lo único que quiero es felicidad para el gremio, quiero ser capaz de sonreír con una sonrisa sincera, amena y real, como la que se forma inconscientemente cuando estoy con Natsu, con ustedes, Maestro… por favor, termine con esta pelea, Mirajane… acaba con ese tipo… y demuéstrale a Natsu y a mí, que eres digna de un hombre tan increíble como el

Apreciare siempre los momentos que pasamos juntos, en especial este último, porque me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo, gracias Natsu… te tendré siempre en mi corazón porque tú, eres el hombre a quien yo amo, y sé que no habrá nadie nunca que pueda reemplazarte, o que pueda recomponer mi corazón de la misma manera en que lo hiciste tu…

¿Quién es el dueño de un beso… quien lo da, o los labios que lo reciben?... ¿Quién es el dueño de un amor… quien lo otorga y se entrega, o quien recibe y lo acepta? Natsu… me enseñaste a amar, a quieres y disfrutar, a sonreír y reír… y respondiste todas mis preguntas, aun sin apenas preguntártelas, eliminaste un camino que había sido oscurecido por el odio y desamor, y me llenaste de valor… te debo bastante… me hubiera gustado pagarte… aun así… muchas Gracias Natsu, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias… Gracias… y Adiós.

NORMAL POV

-no te dejare morir- se escuchó la voz de una joven, cuando Erza iba cayendo con los ojos entrecerrados y las fuerzas muertas, pudo notar como Mirajane se había lanzado para poder ayudarla, la pelirroja se sorprendió de ver a su rival/compañera ayudarla- escucha Erza... se que prefieres cien veces sacrificarte a ver morir a los otros… y comprendo ese deseo, pero entiendeme… yo prefiriria mil veces vivir, para seguir protegiendo eso que amo… porque si no estoy, se que eso sufrirá, asi que Erza- la albina comenzó a llora mientras ssalian de la explosión- por favor, no mueras por nosotros, no mueras por Natsu… vive por y para el… porque solo asi, todos estaremos felices!-

Erza abrió los ojos como platos antes el comentario de su compañera, pero estaba tan destrozada que incluso ese movimiento le provoco un enorme dolor, en su cuerpo, todas las heridas sangraban fuertemente y había quemaduras por todos lados, su daño era tanto que incluso no podía disquera hablar

Gajeel por su parte había sido liberado del hechizo cuando Acnologia lanzo el rugido, con lo cual había conseguido impulsarse con toda su fuerza hacia el suelo, cayendo de lleno en el para salir del impacto

Mirajane por fin recupero la cordura y siguió volando a través de la ahora columna de humo que había dejado el ataque, la luz disminuyó considerablemente y se podían escuchar los sollozos y lloriqueos además de los gritos de cada uno de los magos presentes

Makarov estaba devastado tras ese rugido, que incluso no sabía qué hacer, pero algo le llamo la atención –miren!- dijo uno de los magos del lugar- alguien se acerca-

Tras atravesar la columna de humo, de dejo ver a Mirajane cargando a Erza – es Mirajane! Y Erza!- gritaron algunos otros

Mirajane por fin aterrizo cerca de Wendy- Wendy-chan, por favor, encárgate de Erza- dijo la albina

-por supuesto- dijo la peli azul

-escuchen!- grito Arthur llamando la atención- si esto nos afecta enormemente entonces no somos dignos de pelear, Titania está viva, y el Dragón Slayer a salvo, no hay porque estar tristes, así que levántense!, sacúdanse el polvo y sigan peleando!, demuestren lo fuerte que es la alianza de Camelot!... aun si sus pies ya no pueden, aun si los manos no responden, si su boca implora un descanso o su corazón está a punto de detenerse, aun si están muriendo, hay algo que nunca nadie nos podrá quitar… el espíritu estará con ustedes siempre!- grito el hombre-. Y mientras tengan espíritu, tendrán lo que quieren si se esfuerzan, así que dé pie! De pie y no se rindan, porque la guerra aún no termina, y para cuando termine, quiero ser el ganador!

-SI!- gritaron todos los magos al unísono mientras se lanzaban al ataque- POR CAMELOT!, POR LA LIBERTAD!, POR MI VIDA!- gritaron mientras se lanzaban al ataque

-tch- estos chicos jamás se van a rendir- dijo Acnologia mientras tronaba sus dedos- entonces los convertiré en polvo!- grito el hombre mientras se lanzaba al ataque en contra de los cientos de magos que iban en su contra

-es hora de demostrar lo que valemos- dijo Gildarts estoico- Laxus… Mavis, Mira-chan… matemos a este tipo- todos se lanzaron al ataque

CON GAJEEL

Levy corrió a toda la velocidad que pudo, y llego hasta donde estaba Gajeel, quien se encontraba tirado aun paralizado, pues al pasar el rugido el efecto del hechizo volvió a la normalidad

-idiota!... idiota idiota idiota idiota!- grito la chica mientras se arrodillaba para soltarle golpes en el pecho- te repetí muchas veces con todas mis fuerzas que te quitaras- dijo la chica

-lo siento… pero estoy paralizado, no hubiera podido hacerlo- dijo el chico

-entonces… porque entrenas?- pregunto la McLaren – se suponía que ibas a patearle el trasero- dijo la chica

-Levy…-

-tu dijiste que sería sencillo, pero mírate, casi mueres… Gajeel… lo único que quiero es que te quedes conmigo!, para siempre, así que no pienses en tu vida como un juego, porque es algo más que eso- dijo la chica tristemente- porque eres muy importante para mí!- la chica rompio en llanto de nueva cuenta

Mientras tanto, los magos combatían fervientes en contra del DS que en estos momentos era su enemigo, Mirajane en su segunda transformación combatía de una manera más o menos decente en contra del hombre, mientras que los demás le ayudaban a poder combatir sin recibir mucho daño, aquellos como Laxus, que podían transformarse en rayo y moverse a gran velocidad, o Makarov, que alteraba su estatura para poder pelear bien en su contra, o igual Elfman, quien cambiaba de forma para realizar ataques rápidos, o fuertes o precisos, incluso lissana, la chica cambiaba de igual manera de forma para llevar a cabo distintos hechizos, y ni hablar de los dragones gemelos, quienes estaban en Dragón Forcé para poder estar al nivel de ese tipo, Kagura con su Katana defendía a los chicos cuando estos iban a ser golpeados, y Gildarts se encargaba de protegerla cuando Acnologia decidía partir trozos gigantes de tierra para lanzárselos, Mavis a la distancia llevaba a cabo hechizos poderosos, y Cana seguía cargando un Fairy Blatter, ya que según ella, sería el más poderoso que llevaría a cabo, que le insumiría toda su magia

-sí que saben pelear- dijo Acnologia mientras combatía contra los chicos, Mirajane trato de darle un golpe, pero este desapareció y reapareció tras Makarov, soltándole un golpe que lo mando en contra del suelo, Sting entro en acción para combatir con él al igual que Rogue, dejando a Mirajane libre para poder ir a atender al maestro

-MAESTRO, ESTA BIEN?- pregunto la chica descendiendo a gran velocidad

-por supuesto- el hombre se puso de pie- pero hay algo que me extraña- dijo el viejo

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Mirajane

-Arthur dijo que habían 5 guerreros considerados los más fuertes de Camelot, sin embargo, ahí solo veo a 4… ¿Dónde está el otro?- pregunto el viejo

-realmente no sabría decirle o responderle, pero si de algo estoy segura es que si no entran en acción seremos arrasados vilmente contra este sujeto- dijo la chica

-descuide señorita Strauss- dijo Arthur apareciendo a gran velocidad detrás de ella – solo estoy esperando que haga un ataque más para mandar a mis potenciales- dijo el hombre

-nos está utilizando?- pregunto Mirajane

-no es eso… mírelo- dijo el hombre señalando a Acnologia- a leguas pude notar que ese rugido que lanzo le gasto energía mágica, y si planea lanzar otro, lo debilitaría al punto que usted misma bastaría para poder acabar con el- dijo el hombre

-idiotas- grito Acnologia mientras combatía en contra de los magos, se elevó para separarse de ellos y tener un respiro- no comprenden que esta no es mi máxima fuerza?- pregunto el peligris- solo me estaba conteniendo, pero ahora va siendo momento en que los acabe con una técnica especial

-a que se refiere?- preguntó Arthur alterado completamente

-mueran, patéticos magos… invocación de la magia del trueno,- la magia de Laxus comenzó a ser absorbida – viento- Wendy perdió poco a poco su fuerza, afortunadamente Erza comenzaba a recuperarse y sus heridas estaban curadas, al ´parecer solo necesitaba descansar- luz y sombre- Sting y Rogue misteriosamente perdieron su Dragón Forcé- hierro- Gajeel que apenas se estaba poniendo de pie también perdió parte de sus poderes- voy a acabar con ustedes- Acnologia reunió los poderes de todos los mencionados en su cuerpo

-maldición, nos ha robado nuestros poderes- dijo Sting

-solo se los quito, bastara que descansen para que los recuperen- dijo Mirajane mirando al DS "si esto sigue así, tendré que activarlo"

-Rugido de poder, arte secreto del dragón Slayer más fuerte… Otto Caso ¡!- grito el sujeto mientras cargaba su técnica más fuerte

Mirajane no lo dudo y activo el litri, comenzó a cargar energía la más que pudo en su mano derecha, a ella se sumaron Gildarts, Cana y Mavis –Mira-chan… no te dejaremos hacerlo sola- dijeron los mencionados

-gracias- la chica sonrió al verlos

Arthur se sumó a la lucha, posicionándose frente a ellos- yo también entrare- dijo el hombre- arte secreta del Dragón Slayer- sorprendió a quienes escucharon esa frase

-imposible. Es la frase que Natsu utiliza cuando hará un ataque increíble- dijo Cana- lo que significa que el… es un… Dragón Slayer- dijo la castaña

-Shiryū Gekizoku Sienten Raimó- dijo Arthur mientras lanzaba una especie de Rayo hacia el ataque

-Fairy Blatter!- grito Cana con todas sus fuerzas lanzando su mayor ataque, el que ella había cargado un buen tiempo

-Mega Evil Explotion!- grito Mirajane mientras lanzaba su ataque

-Fairy Blatter- dijo Mavis lanzando el ataque

-rayo destructor!- grito Gildarts lanzando su ataque

El impacto se hizo, y los ataques pegaron de lleno, convergiendo uno contra otro, sorprendiendo a quienes estaban observando ese espectáculo

-increíble, solo había visto sacar es e ataque a Arthur-dono una vez, que marca tan melancólica- dijo uno de los cinco potenciales

-lo sé- dijo otro

-en marcha- dijeron mientras se lanzaban al ataque

Los potenciales se unieron a la fiera batalla con sus ataques más poderos, más sin embargo, fallaron al ver que el poder aniquilador de la unión de los dragón Slayer presentes junto al de Acnologia era increíblemente devastador

-imposible, nuestros ataques no hacen nada?- pregunto atónita cana

-el poder de este tipo es tan devastador, que me deja anonadada- dijo Mavis observando como todos sus ataques eran nulos

-imposible, - dijo Gildarts mientras veía atónito como el rugido del DS devastaba completamente cada ataque que le lanzaban, aun si los cuatro potenciales de Arthur y los magos más fuertes de FT lanzaban sus mejores ataques, Acnologia simplemente los aplastaba con su increíble y muy, muy abrumador poder

Por fin, los ataques de los magos flaquearon y dejaron que el ataque se fuera de lleno contra ellos

"Natsu…." Pensó mira "tendrás que perdonarme… al final… no pude hacer nada"

Otro Haz de luz se hizo presente y las explosiones generaron un ruido abrumador, aturdidos los magos comenzaron sentir como su magia poco a poco se desprendía de su cuerpo por el poder, Arthur, Mavis, Gildarts y Mirajane solo se dejaron caer hacia atrás mientras poco a poco las transformaciones de la albina desaparecían y sus fuerzas comenzaban a irse

Erza, que yacía en el suelo, nuevamente sintió la desesperación que había sentido antes pero esta vez, no había dolor, simplemente veía como sus fuerzas se iba de su cuerpo sin embargo, sintió que alguien la tomo entre sus brazos y la colgó en su hombro, la chica no sabía quién era, pero al voltear y ver la cabellera del tipo, sonrió enormemente y esbozo una sonrisa

"así se siente morir?" pregunto en su mente la albina, sin embargo y sin previo aviso fue arrebatada del aire por un brazo, lo cual la sorprendió bastante

Los magos quedaron atónitos al ver que frente a ellos se encontraba una especie de barrera amarilla, incluso Arthur, Makarov y los cuatro potenciales del lugar estaban anonadados

-siento la tardanza- dijo el chico- pero los héroes siempre llegan tarde, además siento haber absorbido su magia pero solo así pude crear un escudo- dijo

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Cana desesperada mientras veía la silueta de un hombre cargando a Mirajane y Erza

-vaya, creo que no me reconocen- dijo el chico- son patéticos de verdad… gremio de imbéciles- dijo el chico- mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel… y solo estoy aquí, para derrotar a ese demonio- volteo a hacia atrás- porque hirió a mis chicas-

-Makarov-san!- se escuchó la voz de Touka llegando lo más rápido que podía-esto es grave… Natsu-san, el de pronto se volvió así

-no puede ser- dijo el maestro- … Natsu Dragneel… libero su máximo poder

FIN

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE HOY AMIGOS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUDTADO Y BUENO, ¿Por qué HABRA CAMBIADO NATSU?... SIGAN LEYENDO, … HASTA LA PROXIMA ¡


	18. Natsu muestra su poder

SHAVOTS!!! PUES NI QUE DECIR, LA VERDAD YA HE COMENZADO A ACTUALIZAR POCO A POCO MIS HISTORIAS, INCLUSO LAS LAS OLVIDADAS, ASI QUE VE A DARLES UN VISTAZO, Y BUENO, YA LA VERDAD SE ME HABIAN AGOTADO LAS IDEAS PERO, CONESEGUI NUEVAS Y TENGO LA HISTORUA BIEN PREPARADA PARA ESTE FIC, ASI QUE SIN MAS, CONTINUEN LEYENDO EL CAPITULO, Y DISFRUTENLO !

A TU LADO- ENTRE EL DRAGON Y EL HUMANO

Natsu llegó y tomó a Erza y Mirajane, las traía en sus hombros izquierdo y derecho respectivamente

La albina miró con asombro como la persona a la que ella amaba con todo su ser le cargaba valientemente mientras volteaba a ver el escudo que el mismo había hecho moldeando la magia de todos los presentes

-Natsu!- dijo Mirajane contenta de verlo, esbozando una sonrisa llena de felicidad y esperanza

-Mira- Natsu dirigió su mirada a la peliplata y le sonrió tiernamente- por supuesto, estoy aqui-

-Natsu- despertó Erza pcpo después de decir esa frase - llegaste!- espetó alegre la pelirroja

-si, vine por ustedes- mencionó- y más aún, a acabar con este bastardo- vociferó molesto -por ahora, por favor, necesitan descansar, les dare un poco de magia para que se recuperen - comentó dejándolas paradas ya abajo de sus hombros- tengan- el chico estiró sus manos a las dos jóvenes hermosas y aplicó magia, o más bien, suministro, las chicas sintieron como su poder se elevaba intensamente que incluso superaba el poder mágico que poseían antes de iniciar la pelea

-sorprendente, dijiste que nos darías un poco de magia, no que recuperarías nuestros poderes y los aumentarías- erza miró sus manos sorprendida sintiendo el poder fluir en su interior

-les di sólo un poco de magia, aunque será un poco doloroso porque su capacidad mágica fue superada y vamos a incrementar su límite para que al entrenar puedan tener más posibilidades de mejorarse, entonces descuiden, sólo controlen su poder- dijo el chico mirándolas con esa sonrisa que le enamoraba, ambas estaban totalmente recuperadas y hasta sus heridas habían sido sanadas, las dos estaban nuevamente en condiciones óptimas para luchar

-que tanto aumentaste nuestro poder?- preguntó Mirajane curiosa

-pues, ahora sus ataques tendrán el doble de poder del que tenían antes- mencionó el joven regresando la vista al escudo, que estaba a punto de romperse - ahora vayan con el maestro, yo me encargare de este tipo-

-si- Erza fue la primer en irse

-yo quiero luchar junto a ti!- dijo Mirajane mirando al joven

-Mira, mi linda y dulce Mirajane, te amo demasiado, por eso te protegere, pero en cuanto suelre mi máximo poder mi actitud cambiará ligeramente- dijo el chico sonriendole- y entonces comenzaré a ser frío y despiadado, por eso aprovechó esta oportunidad para decirte lo mucho que te amo- el chico sólo regreso la mirada al frenre- ahora ve con Erza, esta pelea, no será nada sencilla-

-si- Mirajane estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, ella tenía preguntas desde que vio a Natsu, preguntas que quería responder, pero sólo podía hacerlo aquel que le ocasionaba esas dudas, y ahora mismo, ese chico le dijo que se fuera- no mueras- dijo la albina mientras salía del lugar

-trataré- Natsu mencionó mirando la figura de su novia alejarse del lugar en la distancia

Mirajane se alejó, dejando sólo a Natsu en el lugar, el escudo comenzaba a romperse y Acnologia seguía impulsando su Rugido

-Jajaja- Río estoico el joven mientras veía romperse el escudo- realmente todos son patéticos!!!- comenzó a elevar su poder espiritual en gran medida

-que esta sucediendo?- preguntó Kagura mientras caminaba a donde habían llegado Mirajane y Erza

-Natsu ha llegado! El esta aquí para acabar con Acnologia- dijo Mirajane entusiasmada- es super fuerte y recuperó nuestra fuerza-

-no es eso, Natsu-san liberó todo su poder cuando estábamos de camino para acá, pero ese poder tan grande y ese cambio radical provocó una radical alteración en su actitud, ahora mismo lo consideró peligroso, acertivo y muy, muy, muy, fuerte- dijo Touka al maestro

-comprendo que es eso, el frenesí de DS, sólo escuche eso una vez, pero jamás he sabido de alguien que lo tuviera- dijo Makarov sorprendido mientras abría los ojos como platos

-sólo escuche una vez que Arthur fue quien lo tuvo- dijo Mavis mientras aparecía el lugar- cuando los primeros fundadores de Fairy Tail llegaron a mi isla, mencionaron que un Dragón Slayer había causado estragos en otra isla y que la había destrozado completamente, sugerimos que se trataba de Acnologia, pero para eso entonces el se encontraba sellado - dijo el hada

-sellado?- preguntó Erza mientras la encaraba

-precisamente, durante un tiempo Acnologia estuco sellado bajo el poder de otro DS aunque no se sabe a ciencia cierta quien fue, el sello se rompió cuando ustedes llegaron a los exámenes de mago clase S- dijo la primera explicando la situación con el índice levantado para verse más "diplomatica?"

-entonces ese Dragón Slayer era Arthur-dono?- cuestionó Kagura llevándose el índice a la barbilla

-posiblemente, aún así, esto es diferente, si ese frenesí de DS es tan fuerte como pensamos, frenar a Acnologia será sencillo para Natsu- dijo la primera esbozando una sonrisa

-el problema es lo que vamos a hacer despues- dijo Arthur transportándose hacia atrás de ellas

-precisamente, si el se revela contra nosotros, será mucho más difícil frenarle- mencionó Makarov seriamente

-podemos drenar su poder- dijo Touka acomodándose sus anteojos

-comprendo a que se refiere, pero ahora mismo, el fue quien drenó los nuestros para hacer el escudo- dijo Kagura

Los presentes voltearon a verla, ella estaba dañada en exceso, su ropa estaba rasgada y apenas podía mantenerse en pie

-no lloriqueen, si tanto los quieren, tengan- se escuchó la voz de Natsu

En un momento Kagura y todos los presentes comenzaron a recuperar sus poderes, pero venían aumentados, todos se sorprendieron del increíble potencial del pelirrosa

-es -i-increíble- dijo la pelinegra sintiendo ese poder dentro de ella

-Acnologia… dejame mostrarte, lo que es, un verdadero Rugido- dijo el Dragón Slayer cargando aire en sus pulmones- Karyu no… HOKKO!!!!- grito el chico liberando todo ese potencial, el escudo que Natsu se había armado, se rompió por fin, cediendo el paso al rugido, que rápidamente fue contrarrestado con la intensidad y fuerza, además del tamaño que tenía el ataque del mago de Fairy Tail

Todos miraron sorprendidos, como el rugido de Natsu achicaba y aplastaba el Rugido de Acnologia, atónitos observaron que Acnologia se hizo para atrás y el fuego del rugido de Natsu desaparecía borrando el poder

-quien eres maldito!- dijo Acnologia mirándola silueta tras la columna de humo

-soy a quien buscas, Natsu Dragneel, dueño de Erza Scarlet y Mirajane Strauss. Ambas, a quienes lastimaste, así que te haré pagarlo- dijo el chico en medio del humo

Natsu desapareció a gran velocidad, reapareciendo detrás de Acnologia, lo que le sorprendió mucho, y le soltó un golpe en la espalda, mismo que si acertó enviándolo directo al suelo

-maldito- dijo el peligris desde el suelo con un tono gélido y furioso - ahora verás !

El DS salio disparado hacia arriba con gran velocidad, quedando a la altura del pelirrosa, ambos comenzaron a combatir a gran velocidad, entre golpes y patadas, hacían de todo para acabar y destrozar al rival a quien ya le traían ganas

-maldito Dragneel… estuve esperando por esto todo el maldito tiempo… por fin un rival digno de mi- dijo el hombre

-no me hagas reir- dijo Natsu ccon un tono estoico y superior- basura como tu, estupido niño, no tendrá oportunidad contra alguien que es capaz de ddestruir esta tierra… te enseñaré el verdadero dolor

Ambos seguían intercambiando golpes y patadas mientras levitaban, sus movimientos eran rápidos, acertados y muy fuertes

-s-sorprendente… así que esa es la fuerza de Natsu Dragneel… salamander de Fairy Tail- dijo Lion acercándose a Gray

-ese maldito nos supero- Gray miraba atónito la batalla entre los dos DS

-como puede ser tan fuerte, ese maldito recibió otro entrenamiento, y yo también lo quiero recibir- dijo Gajeel escupiendo mientras llegaba al lugar

-ese es nuestro Natsu… nuestro gran Natsu- dijo Mirajane con aliento y seguridad de si misma, una sensación de poder acompañada de una ligera descarga eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal al decir esas palabras

-es increíble, ese es nuestro poder unido… Natsu Dragneel, salamander, mocoso, derrota a quienes amenazan tu gremio hijo, y demuestra les el poder de la familia- dijo Makarov mirando la batalla

-veamos si puedes alcanzar un nivel mas alla- dijo Natsu acelerando sus golpes, su velocidad cambio repentinamente, ahora era el doble de rápido que antes- ora ora ora!! Que secede contigo Acnologia- dijo el joven

-maldito, como pudiste aumentar tu velocidad- dijo Acnologia atónito por el cambio drástico de la velocidad de los golpes de Salamander

-eso es, porque tu nivel y el mío, es como el de una hormiga y Dios… te derrotare en nombre de Igneel, y de todas las personas que has asesinado, es mejor que mueras aqui!!!- grito furioso Natsu, agregando más fuerza a los golpes, lo que sorprendió al peligris

-maldito… Arte del Dragón Slayer Playeras del cielo… Aumento de velocidad!- dijo el hombre mientras robaba el poder de Wendy y se envolvía en una esfera que le aceleraba la velocidad de sus golpes- JAJAJA- río desafiantde- mira, como utilizó la magia de tu amiguita tonta…

-si crees que con eso podrás vencerme estas demasiado equivocado… toma una muestra de mi poder Ryunjii!!!!- grito Natsu…

FIN

POR AHORA ESO ES TTODO, LAMENTO KA TARDANZA EN ACTUALIZAR Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO, YA VOLVI CON ESTE FIC Y LO TENGO PLANEADO TODO


	19. la muerte de Natsu

HOLA!, HACE YA UN BUEN TIEMPO QUE NO NOS LEIAMOS POR ESTOS LARES, IMAGINO QUE DEBEN PENSAR QUE ESTA HISTORIA ESTA MUERTA O ALGO POR EL ESTILO, PERO LA VERDAD NO, HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADO, APENAS SAQUE EL CAPITULO DE HOTD, Y PUES NADA, TENGO QUE ESTAR HACIENDO OTRAS COSAS, COMO SEA, YA SE LA SABEN, SOLO DEBEN ESPERAR, SER PACIENTES Y YO ME ENCARGARE DE SUBIR CAPITULO CUANDO PUEDA, BIEN, PASEMOS A LA ACCIÓN:

A TU LADO.- NATSU Y SU DETERMINACIÓN, LA DECISIÓN DE FAIRY TAIL

-I-increible- dijo Makarov mientras veía el aumento de poder por parte del pelirrosa- realmente inaudito, si bien, ya había visto esa técnica antes, no pensé que con su progreso alcanzaría un nivel semejante, es realmente poderoso, imponente, la presión y tensión en el ambiente ha crecido, por su aplastante potencial- dijo el anciano mientras volteaba a todas partes para ver el estado de todos los magos ahí presentes atónito por el aumento de poder del chico

-no puedo creerlo- menciono Kagura mientras cubría su boca con la mano derecha- que semejante poder sea alcanzado con un entrenamiento especial… sabía que Dragneel era fuerte, pero no esperaba eso por su parte- la chica veía el lugar, levitando, se encontraba Acnologia con el ceño fruncido, envuelto en esa esfera azul de poder, y frente a él, a unos metros de distancia, estaba Natsu recubierto por una capa de llamas que parecían emanar desde su cuerpo y ser arrojadas al exterior

-bien, aquí voy- dijo el pelirrosa, mientras daba un paso al frente, al hacerlo, en automático desaparecio, lo que sorprendió ciertamente a todos los presentes, quienes, con los ojos abiertos como platos, presenciaron como reaparecía frente al peligris para acertar un golpe en el abdomen

-ugh- vocifero Acnologia sintiendo la fuerza del golpe, mientras era lanzado hacia atrás por el mismo

El peligris salió volando en la distancia directo al suelo, estrellándose y levantando una nube de polvo y humo que hacía que perdieran la visibilidad

-es sorprendente- dijo Mirajane observando el hecho- MI Natsu está haciendo todo eso, el solo, logro pelear a la par contra acnologia- dijo la chica insólitamente mirando la nube de polvo- siempre se está superando, constantemente lo hace, y todo para defender a quienes el ama, de verdad, es sorprendente, era de esperarse del mejor hombre del mundo… SIGUE ASI NATSU!, PODRAS ACABAR CON EL!- dijo a peliplata gritando la última frase mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de esa hermosura

-si bien el aumento de Dragneel-san es increíble- dijo Touka llamando la atención- es importante que me escuchen- dijo la chica acomodándose los anteojos- el frenesí de DS…

-es limitado- dijo Arthur llegando al lugar sorprendiendo a todos- por eso no pude matar a Acnologia aquella vez, sin embargo ha llegado con incluso más poder del que esperaba, y no he podido activar ese frenesí de DS- dijo el anciano seriamente

-como que no ha podido?- pregunto Makarov sorprendido

-el frenesí de DS no es una fase o una transformación, es una técnica, que permite al usuario exponer el máximo de sus capacidades frente a los enemigos, pero para dominarla es necesario un arduo entrenamiento, seguido de una situación desesperada y sobre todo, una determinación férrea, en estos momentos Natsu está explotando ese potencial, lo quema, justo como esas llamas, el chico realmente se esfuerza, pero como la magia es también limitada, ese frenesí de DS terminará desapareciendo en un tiempo- dijo el anciano

-¿Cuánto?- pregunto Mirajane volteando a verlo con el ceño fruncido, interesada pensado lo peor

-no lo sé, es dependiendo del poder que se está sobre explotando… para ponerlo más sencillo- el anciano se rascó la nuca arrugando el rostro-, el frenesí de DS es un estado de infra sensibilidad, es decir, bloquea señales al dolor, y exprime la capacidad del individuo acorde a su poder, si no se acabara, entonces la persona no se daría cuenta del gran daño que se le está provocando a su cuerpo, pues es un esfuerzo físico y desgaste enorme, no es cualquier cosa, el frenesí de DS es algo que se debe tomar enserio…-el rey adopto un rostro serio y reflexivo- el poder de Natsu es realmente sorprendente, pero ahora veo que ese Ryunjii suyo, le permite explotar incluso más esos poderes que posee… no lo sentirá, y por supuesto no lo dirá, pero su cuerpo se agota a pasos agigantados, hace falta solamente ver como está jadeando por un simple golpe, es un desgaste tremendo- dijo Arthur explicando la técnica a los que le escuchaban

-está tratando de decir, que su poder solo resistirá unos minutos más?- pregunto Kagura alterada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo mientras trataba de dar un paso hacia adelante, pero retrocedía por una mueca de dolor mientras regresaba al lugar donde estaba inicialmente y acercaba su mano derecha al abdomen

-así es, el chico debe darse prisa o ese aplastante poder se terminara y lo dejara fuera de duelo- dijo el anciano volteando a ver a Natsu mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura y observaba firmemente con una mirada tenaz y pesada

-sorprendente- dijo Gildarts llegando al lugar, mientras ayudaba a Laxus a caminar y lo sentaba en una pierda cercana en un movimiento lento y seguro- ese niño… se ha superado- dijo volteando a verlo

Todo el ambiente estaba un tanto esperanzado, los magos que habían estado peleando se encontraban de pie, unos apoyados por otros, mirando atentos la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo, en un lado, el grupo donde Mira y los demás estaban, a unos diez metros de distancia estaban Lion y los demás, frente a ellos, estaba Gray junto a Gajeel, y mucho más lejos de ahí, yacía Elfman, junto a Cana y Levy, quienes tenían unas pocas heridas en el cuerpo

Mirajane bajo la mirada de una manera desganada, analizando lo que estaba ocurriendo "no, Natsu vencerá fácilmente a ese tipo, lo sé porque lo prometió" pensaba para sus adentros la albina más hermosa de la historia mientras daba un respiro profundo y levantaba nuevamente la mirada para observarlo

El pelirrosa yacía en el aire, con su pecho en llamas y una mirada seria, estaba jadeando fuertemente "es extraño, no pensé que ese simple golpe me desgastara tanto como si peleara hasta morir con Gray… es jodidamente doloroso, mi cuerpo se siente pesado… supongo que es debido al Ryunjii, pero debo acabar esto rápidamente, de lo contrario perderé frente a todos, y no seré más que un fracaso… en este estado… puedo hacer esto…" Natsu se colocó de una pose un tanto peculiar, apunto su brazo derecho a la dirección donde había caído Acnologia, y lo sostuvo con el izquierdo, dándole fuerza y apoyo- Dragón… Flash!- grito el chico mientras libreaba de golpe una ráfaga de llamas realmente sorprendente dirigida al lugar donde estaba el peligris aturdido, el DS al sentir la potencia e intensidad del poder, arrugo el rostro de dolor soportándolo

Ese ataque fue sumamente poderoso, enviando a volar incluso al propio Natsu, por falta de apoyo para resistir la inercia del ataque- estas llamas en estado Ryunjii, son increíblemente densas y fuertes, sigo sin controlarme del todo- dijo el chico mientras era lanzado hacia atrás, agarrando su muñeca con fuerza mientras veía la palma de su brazo, el chico se dejó caer al suelo con una mueca de dolor y cerrando un ojo mientras su Ryunjii se desactivaba

-que increíble poder!- espetó Makarov mirando esa ráfaga de fuego realmente poderosa que destruía todo a su paso, y aumentaba la temperatura del lugar, provocando incluso que los arboles aledaños a la zona se secaran, o que la ropa de algunos de los presentes se comenzara a derretir por la misma intensidad, quienes se cubrieron rápidamente avergonzados por lo sucedido

-es realmente sorprendente- dijo Erza abriendo los ojos como platos- ¿Cuándo aprendió una técnica así?- preguntó boquiabierta al ver semejante ataque mientras se ponía de pie y recogía un mechón de cabello, llevándolo detrás de su oído

-Natsu!- dijo Mirajane mientras salía volando para agarrarlo en el aire y evitar que se estampara en el suelo, como estaba pensando hacerlo, la chica lo sostuvo entre sus brazos con el satán soul activado y bajo al suelo lentamente

-Mirajane- dijo el chico estoico volteando a verla mientras sonreía ligeramente- realmente eres hermosa- sonrió radiantemente mientras dejaba de tensar sus músculos, liberando el agarre sobre su muñeca

-i-idiota- dijo la albina sonrojándose ligeramente- más importante, estas bien? Se nota que ese ataque te daño- preguntó la chica mientras lo decencia al suelo, justo donde se encontraban Makarov, Erza y los demás, esperando que bajaran para correr a verlo

-ese poder me desgasta bastante, incluso ahora no creo poder resistir- dijo el chico desde el suelo mientras se incorporaba- Viejo- dijo el pelirrosa volteando a verlo- incluso ahora estas preocupado… no pensé que fuera a ser así de desgastante mi poder- dijo el DS, cerrando un ojo y poniendo un semblante relajado y tranquilo

-lo es chico, tu frenesí de DS es realmente poderoso, no pensé que fuera a ser así de increíble- dijo Arthur- pero debes hacer algo rápido, porque se te agotara- el hombre se acercó lentamente al DS

-lo sé- dijo Natsu parándose completamente- es por ello que este ataque será el último- cerro sus puños y los miró, como si quisiera comprobar que aun tenia poder en su interior, como si esperara una respuesta interna

-que quieres decir?- pregunto Mirajane dilucidando lo que Natsu mencionaba implícitamente, mientras desactivaba su satan soul y fruncía el ceño, adoptando un rostro tan tierno que derretiría hasta al más malo

-que tierra- dijo Natsu, mientras tocaba sus mejillas al ver ese aspecto "enojado" de su novia-como sea, utilizare todas mis fuerzas para darle una serie de golpes que lo debiliten lo suficiente, cuando el frenesí termine, reuniré la fuerzas de todos para el ataque final que me permita acabar con el de una vez por todas- volvió a ese semblante serio y concentrado

-entiendo- dijo la peliplata analizando el plan- ya sabes que golpes darás?- pregunto la chica mientras relajaba su frente y se llevaba una mano a la cintura pensativa

-si- Natsu le sonrió- será la técnica súper aniquiladora de Mirajane Strauss- menciono el chico sonriéndole melancólicamente (técnica que le enseña en la infancia)

La chica de cabello blanco se sonrojo en extremo por lo que acababa de mencionar- tu aun la recuerdas- dijo atónita

FLASHBACK

Mirajane había defendido a Natsu de Erza, y aquella vez, habían salido muy enojadas ambas, la peliplata decidió tomar a Natsu de la mano y llevárselo del gremio a un campo cercano, donde no los encontrara la "tomate" como solía llamarla

-Mirajane, a dónde vamos?- pregunto el pelirrosa infantil e inocentemente, siguiendo con premura el paso al que la albina lo llevaba prácticamente arrastrando

-iremos a un campo cercano, entrenaremos ahí- dijo la chica sin darle la mirada, continuando con su andar mientras su coleta se mecía de un lado a otro y su figura esbelta guiaba al niño

Después de caminar un buen rato, llegaron a una zona despejada en medio de aquel bosque, donde pararon y se plantaron frente a frente

-bien, escucha atentamente, si Erza y yo peleamos, ella escogerá a Gray y tu deberás ayudare a mí, así que debemos entrenarte para ser más fuerte que el- dijo la albina con los brazos cruzados y cerrando los ojos confiada

-si!, así seré mas fuerte!- dijo el pelirrosa sonriendo alegremente- comencemos!- dijo

-sí, escucha, te enseñare la técnica súper aniquiladora de la gran Mirajane Strauss- dijo la chica abriendo los ojos y sonriendo mientras señalaba con el índice de la mano derecha a Natsu mientras llevaba su izquierda a la cintura

-ah? Como? La técnica que?- pregunto Natsu confundido

-LA TECNICA SUPER ANIQUILADORA DE LA GRAN MIRAJANE STRAUSS!, APRENDETELO!- gritó la chica desesperada

-si!- dijo el chico asustado haciéndose ligeramente hacia atrás, en una escena cómica

-bien, esta técnica se basa en atacar al enemigo desde los puntos ciegos que este cree, por ejemplo, así- dijo la chica mientras desaparecía de la vista de Natsu y este quedaba atónito- ves? Ya te hubiera dado un golpe que te mataría- dijo ella desde su espalda, sorprendiendo al pelirrosa, quien volteo asustado pero no había nadie- otro golpe más- dijo la peliplata nuevamente desde su espalda, el chico volvió a voltear y nuevamente no había nadie- y puedo seguir a este ritmo nueve golpes más- dijo la chica reapareciendo en la espalda de Natsu, quien volteo asustado y echándose para atrás, cayendo al suelo

-súper increíble!- dijo Natsu atónito- enséñame, enséñame!- dijo el chico mientras se incorporaba y rogaba con los puños cerrados a la chica

-bien, para comenzar, debes entender que esta técnica es en función a la magia, veras Natsu, normalmente un ataque rápido lleva magia, y el cuerpo e nosotros es capaz de reaccionar al instante de esa magia, le llamamos reflejos, si dejara mi magia libre, tu sabrías donde apareciera, pero la escondí precisamente para eso, para que no intuyeras donde aparecería, ahora, eso cuesta trabajo y es por lo mismo por lo que solo puedo hacerlo 10 veces seguidas, después de eso me canso- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al chico- empecemos-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-cómo no? Sensei- dijo el chico sonriéndole- nunca pude dominar mi magia y ahora veo por qué, es demasiado grande para ocultarla, por eso no utilice tu técnica, pero ahora mismo veras como brilla… bien, aquí voy… Ryunjii!- dijo el joven activando su técnica una vez más- Viejo, Erza, Mirajane… solo puedo activar esta técnica una última vez… si mi plan falla, no duden en ayudar a Arthur para terminar con ese imbécil- dicho esto, el chico salió volando a gran velocidad desapareciendo de la vista de todos y apareciendo a gran velocidad en el cielo

-ahggggg!- grito Acnologia mientras salía volando hacia adelante quedando al frente de Natsu- maldito, que hiciste?- pregunto el peligris enojado- como me pudo doler eso demasiado!- viéndolo bien, Acnologia sangraba del abdomen a grandes cantidades, tenía una mueca de dolor dibujada en el rostro y jadeaba pesadamente

-ah, quien sabe- dijo Natsu mostrando ese porte serio y reflexivo

-ahora veras- dijo Acnologia mientras desaparecía a gran velocidad, hasta quedar justo detrás de uno de los potenciales de guerra de Arthur y atravesarlo con la mano en el corazón, todo esto a una gran velocidad, que solo fue capaz de verla Natsu, el peligros comenzó a tomar la sangre que salía de la herida del potencial, recuperándose rápidamente, mientras sus heridas cerraban y su aspecto cambiaba- ahora si- dijo tirando a un lado al cadáver del potencial

-que hizo!?- se preguntó Touka enojada mientras veía tirado sin vida a su ex compañero

Acnologia se incorporó y se colocó justo al frente de Natsu, levitando claro está, ambos se veían mutuamente a los ojos, Acnologia con ese aspecto sonriente y desafiante, y Natsu con ese semblante serio y maduro, desprendiendo esas llamas "lo intentare" pensó Natsu concentrándose lentamente

-lo va a hacer!- dijo Mirajane desde el suelo- se está preparando- la chica se hizo para adelante entusiasmada con una mirada de esperanza

-aquí voy!- Natsu desaparecio de la vista de todos y reapareció tras acnologia, quien lo esperaba volteado con una sonrisa y le acertaba un golpe en la cara al pelirrosa

-que?- se preguntó Erza mirando el hecho- imposible, vio a través de la técnica?- dijo sorprendida volteando a ver a Mirajane

-no es así, lo que sucede es que no oculto su magia, por eso Acnologia pudo sentir hacia donde iba a aparecer

Natsu retrocedió llevándose la mano izquierda a la mejilla y limpiando la sangre que salía de su labio "genial, mi magia es demasiada como para ocultarla… de ser así entonces podre utilizarla al máximo" pensó el pelirrosa sonriendo- aquí voy- el chico nuevamente desaparecio, esta vez acertó un golpe en la espalda de acnologia, quien volteo confundido a ver que sucedía, pero no encontró a nadie, nuevamente otro golpe sintió en la espalda, eran golpes fuertes y potentes a los que el reaccionaba volteando

-lo está logrando!- dijo Erza con una mirada alegre y relámete feliz de ver a su novio hacer esas proezas

-pero no con la técnica oficial- dijo Mirajane- el la mejoro, le dije que ocultara su magia, pero al ver que es mucha, el opto por explotarla, en estos omentos está yendo mucho más rápido que los reflejos de Acnologia, el supero mi técnica, y la mejoro- dijo la chica observando la pelea con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Natsu continuaba apareciendo y desapareciendo a gran velocidad sorprendiendo y aturdiendo a Acnologia fácil y rápidamente- maldito! Esto es por Mirajane, esto por Erza, esto por el viejo, esto por el que mataste- Natsu seguía dando golpes severamente fuertes a los puntos ciegos del peligris, cada vez aumentaba más la velocidad de los mismos, y el DS se cansaba y comenzaba a desfallecer

-lo hará- dijo Erza sorprendida

-lo hará!- dijo Kagura

-él lo hará- dijo Lion

-oh, sí, lo hará- dijo Gray

-Natsu-san lo hará- dijo Wendy

-él lo derrotara!- dijeron todos al unísono

\- y esto… por todos los que has herido o asesinado!- dijo el chico apareciendo en la espalda del aturdido y confundido Acnologia- DRAGON… FLASH!- la técnica salió disparada nuevamente, destruyendo todo a su paso, esa ráfaga de fuego consumía lo que estuviera en el camino

-maldito- dijo Acnologia mientras trataba de voltear a encarar el ataque, pero era demasiado tarde, le pego de lleno en la espalda sorprendiendo a todos, y a la vez alegrándolos de que un ataque así funcionara y acabara con el DS que tanto detestaban Natsu volvió a salir disparado hacia atrás, pero ahora sabia controlarlo, dio una pirueta hacia atrás y se incorporó retomando el control de sus acciones, el Ryunjii volvió a desaparecer, pero esta vez el no caía se mantenía levitando en el aire, esperando por el resultado

Una nube de polvo y humo se hizo presente, de la cual, a gran velocidad salió disparado nuevamente Acnologia- esta vez… tendré que ir por todo- dijo el DS sorprendiendo a los presentes- aquí vamos… DRAGON FORCE, PRIMERA EDICION!- dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a recargar su poder, un aplastante poder

-que es eso?- se preguntó Natsu al ver como el cuerpo del DS se volvía azul- cómo puede?...-

-es el primera edición!- dijo Mavis sorprendida- una técnica que reúne la energía de cualquier ser vivo cercano y la concentra en el cuerpo del usuario- dijo alterada- cuidado todos!

Poco a poco fueron cayendo todos los magos al sentir como les drenaban el poder a gran velocidad, eso sucedió y llegó hasta Mirajane y Erza, y los reunidos ahí, cayendo por la falta de magia

-que increíble poder- dijo Natsu jadeando al ver como la energía de todos era absorbida, excepto la de él, puesto que no podía ser robada- si ese desgraciado me ataca así, voy a morir- dijo el chico

-Natsu!- se escuchó el grito de Makarov sorprendido mientras desde el suelo volteaba a verlo

-todos! estarán bien! lo prometo- dijo el chico gritándoles a todos los presentes – RYUNJI!- grito el chico activando su técnica de nueva cuenta… SEGUNDO ORIGEN!...- dijo el chico aumentando su poder

-imposible!, si el Ryunjii era de por si una carga demasiado pesada para su cuerpo, activar el segundo origen es suicidio- dijo Mirajane tratando de levantarse pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano

-por si fuera poco…. Iré con el DRAGON FORCE!- dijo el chico sobre esforzándose, mientras sentía a su cuerpo pesado y desgastado gradualmente- no es suficiente!, dijo el chico molesto- aquí voy! Es mi técnica final… HANATA SENSHOU!- grito el chico con furia mientras sus brazos ardían en llamas espontaneas, el color se había alterado, ahora eran llamas amarillas rojas y azules, de tanto poder que alcanzaba el chico- es mi limite!- dijo el pelirrosa haciendo una mueca de dolor

-esta presión mágica… es asfixiante- dijo Mirajane desde el suelo- que tan fuertes son ellos

-aquí voy!- dijo Acnologia preparando su ataque

-adelante- dijo Natsu preparando el suyo también mientras se ponía en guardia, ambos iban a dar un golpe único, directo y certero

-que harán?- pregunto Erza desconcertada

-ellos harán volar este lugar- dijo Touka también desde el suelo

-golpe de Acnologia!- dijo el chico lanzándose al ataque

-FAIRY DRAGON!- grito Natsu lanzándose al ataque también "adiós chicos… Mirajane, Erza… lo siento… nos veremos en la eternidad" pensó con una sonrisa

-Natsu!- grito Mirajane llorando por lo que estaba pasando, no quería perderlo, ella lo quería, ella lo amaba

El pelirrosa y el peligris estaban a punto de chocar puños

-EXCALIBUR! TELEPORTE!- grito Arthur recuperando un poco de fuerzas y mandándolos en la distancia- llegaran a una isla cercana- dijo el hombre

-que pasara con…- pregunto Kagura herida cuando a la distancia se vio una masiva explosión que había mandado su onda de choque hasta donde ellos estaban, desprendía una luz increíblemente fuerte y un poder emanaba de ella, un poder asfixiante, aplastante, que aturdía a todos los presentes, dejándolos sin escuchar absolutamente nada

N/A: ESCUCHEN UN TEMA TRISTE DE PIANO DE FAIRY TAIL

Solo se podía ver el grito desgarrador de Mirajane o la mirada insólita de Erza, vacía, sin vida, de cuyos ojos salían lágrimas de impresión, la silueta de Gray de rodillas presenciando el ataque a gran distancia, Elfman yacía en el suelo, pecho tierra, derramando lágrimas al piso; Makarov solo lloraba inconsolable dejando caer esas lagrimas a chorros; Levy, Cana incluso Kagura solo ponían un semblante serio y triste, como si en cualquier momento fueran a desfallecer; Arthur agachó la mirada, dejando que la sombra cubriera sus ojos, con una expresión seria y estricta. El haz de luz cubrió a todos y los deslumbro, después del cual, se escuchó el fuerte estruendo del impacto a lo lejos, como si de una bomba atómica se tratase

Poco a poco la explosión y su onda de choque fueron disminuyendo, haciendo que los presentes recuperaran el oído y la visibilidad, aunque todo estaba devastado

Poco a poco, el volumen de los lloriqueos de Mirajane incrementaba –NATSU!- Gritaba desgarradoramente- NATSU! NATSU! VOY POR TI- dijo llorando mientras se lanzaba a por su novio, pero era detenida por Arthur y Touka- DEJENME!, DEJENME IR POR EL!- dijo la peliplata mientras sus lamentos entraban en el corazón de los presentes, quienes no soportaron tanto y comenzaron a llorar también

-tranquila Strauss-san, mandare a un equipo a explorar la zona, por favor, no se precipite- dijo Arthur deteniendo a la mujer

-ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDE! YO LO AMO!- gritaba lamentada la peliplata- YO LO AMO Y SIN EL VOY A MORIR!- decía destrizada mientras cai al suelo –YO LO AMO!- sus fuerzas no podían dar más, su cuerpo estaba débil y totalmente destruido, Arthur decidió dormirla con una técnica, y el cuerpo de la joven callo débil en los brazos del anciano

-Touka, ve junto a Shiraishi a registrar el lugar- dijo el rey mientras caminaba a donde se encontraba Makarov llorando

-si- dijo la mencionada mientras desaparecía por la velocidad

-nos recuperamos rápidamente- dijo Arthur acercándose a Mavis-

-sí, sabía que algo así pasaría, porque cuando el DS muere, o el ataque se suspende, la energía regresa a su dueño original- dijo el hada triste

-Makarov… lamento mucho su pérdida- dijo el rey al maestro del gremio

-él es un hijo para mí- dijo el anciano- tiene que estar vivo, él debe estarlo- dijo el maestro poniéndose de pie

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar al lugar los demás miembros de fairy tail, dañados y con rezagos de la pelea, algunas heridas y otros raspones, pero fuera de eso, nada grave

-Erza- dijo Kagura acercándose a ella- Erza reacciona!- dijo la pelinegra a la pelirroja

-Natsu… murió- dijo la pelirroja atónita, fuera de si, como si le hubieran sacado el alma, la chica estaba… muerta, por así decirlo, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos de sorpresa, y de ellos salían lagrimas que ella misma no podía controlar

-Arthur-sama- dijo Touka llegando al lugar- hemos terminado de hacer la inspección- dijo la chica agachando la mirada- reporte: no se encontraron sobrevivientes- dijo la chica- parece que sus cuerpos desaparecieron en la explosión, lo único que encontramos fue esto- dijo la chica dándole un pedazo de tela al rey- de la ropa de Natsu señor…-

-se fue sin decirnos nada el muy idiota- dijo Cana triste- sin decirnos absolutamente- la chica aguantaba las ganas de llorar- NADA- la chica rompió en llanto absoluto, junto a aquellos que no lo había hecho hasta el momento

-es oficial… Natsu Dragneel, salamander, de Fairy Tail, ha muerto…- dijo Arthur pesadamente con la mirada agachada y triste

FIN

AMIGOS! ESTOY MUY SAD!, NATSU HA MUERTO, Y FUE CUMPLIENDO SU DEBER, EL DERROTÓ A ACNOLOGIA, HAY QUE ALEGRARNOS DE ESO!, PORQUE ES UN HEROE, EL HEROE DE FAIRY TAIL; COMO VEN, HASTA AQUÍ… ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, FELICES FIESTAS Y DISFRUTEN DE ESTAS ÉPOCAS JUNTO A SU FAMILIA Y LOS SUYOS, DESDE UN FRÍO, GÉLIDO Y ESCONDIDO LUGAR, LES MANDA UN ABRAZO Y SUS MEJORES DESEOS, ICHIMARU! CUIDENSE Y FELIZ FIN DE AÑO


End file.
